Maintenant, tu veux vivre ?
by Misstykata
Summary: Beaucoup l'ignorent, mais le monde qui nous entoure a plusieurs facettes. Trafalgar Law s'efforce d'oublier cette découverte depuis quelques années, quand une rencontre tout à fait hasardeuse le fait replonger. Peut-être que cet oisillon lui permettra de mieux comprendre, qui sait... UA, rating T avec possibilité d'évolution, fortement inspiré de Karasu de Zialema.
1. Chap 1 : Un monde à deux facettes

****Heya Minna ! Voici le retour d'une histoire que certains d'entre vous aimaient !****

 ** **Ceci est une préface, vous n'êtes pas obligés de la lire, mais sachez au moins que cette histoire est une réécriture de**** ** **Maintenant, tu veux vivre ?**** ** **, ma première fiction postée sur ce site, inspirée très fortement de l'anciennement OS**** ** **Karasu**** ** **de l'extraordinaire Zialema !****

 ** **Alors oui, déjà que je n'arrive pas à avancer dans les deux autres fics en cours, pourquoi je me lance dans celle-ci etc, etc... Eh ben disons que j'ai cru comprendre que cette réécriture était attendue, et je voulais poster quelque chose pour Noël, tout simplement.****

 ** **Je préviens tout de suite que pas mal de choses ont changé par rapport à l'ancienne version, toujours disponible suite à des négociations serrées x)**** **  
** ** **Vous pouvez donc lire sans connaître l'autre version sans problème !****

 ** **Voilà !****

 ** **Merci de votre attention et passez de très bonnes fêtes 2018 !****

 ** **-Misstykata, petit corbeau****

 ** **PS : Bonne lecture~ !****

* * *

 ** **18 janvier 2017 - Jour 1****

P.O.V Law

.

.

Law avait beau être en classe, il n'écoutait rien de ce que disait son professeur. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le besoin. D'avoir voulu rattraper ses années de retard, il en avait beaucoup trop fait et maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé dans une classe bien inférieure à son niveau.

Seulement, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention en sautant les classes, alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Avait-il seulement déjà eu le choix ?

Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis des années, maintenant, c'était d'attendre que le temps passe.

Le jeune homme avait le menton posé dans sa main et regardait le ciel gris au dehors, comme tous les jours depuis des années.

La pluie…

Il voulait que la pluie se mette enfin à tomber, après des jours entiers passés sous un ciel gris et nuageux. Ce qui l'avait attiré ici, avec le fait que l'endroit était plutôt isolé et qu'il avait donc moins de chance de croiser des gens comme lui, c'était la fréquence des jours de pluie.

Il avait toujours aimé la pluie, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien.

La matinée avançait lentement, chaque heure, chaque minute étirée au maximum dans l'esprit de Law. Le temps semblait tellement lent…

Au beau milieu du cours, on frappa à la porte de la classe. Le jeune homme n'y fit même pas attention, il s'en moquait bien. La seule chose qui attirait son attention était le temps au dehors. Le vent qu'il voyait souffler dans les feuilles des arbres de la grande forêt pas très loin de ce bahut.

Pourtant, quand il entendit le prof demander l'attention de ses élèves pour présenter quelqu'un, il tourna la tête, par pure curiosité sur leur nouveau camarde.

...

Une gamine, à première vue.

Assez petite, elle avait pourtant quelques formes qui ressortaient malgré le sweat trop grand qu'elle portait au-dessus de son uniforme. Elle gardait obstinément ses mains dans la poche kangourou.

Un petit sac de cuir était accroché à sa hanche, dépassant un peu du vêtement trop grand et des bandages enserraient ses genoux, sortant de ses chaussettes montantes. Ses cheveux auburn étaient longs, attachés près des pointes par un élastique qui reposait sur son épaules, exposant sans le vouloir le côté de sa gorge. Quelques mèches plus courtes étaient maintenues hors de son visage aux joues légèrement arrondies par une barrette doré ayant la forme approximative d'un sablier.

Fait surprenant, pour quelqu'un d'apparence aussi banale, c'était la couleur de ses yeux violets, semblables à des améthystes. Peut-être qu'elle avait des lentilles. Il sembla à Law qu'en plus du fait que son visage ne soit pas très expressif, le regard de la nouvelle était vide, presque sans âme. Drôle de spécimen.

Le prof termina son petit discours habituel du « on accueille bien gentiment » et la gamine ramassa son sac pour aller s'asseoir à la dernière place de libre de la salle… Juste derrière Law, bien sa veine.

Celui-ci soupira d'ennui et se remit à son observation de la fenêtre.

De son point de vue, ce n'était qu'une citadine de plus, venue se perdre dans la campagne, rien de bien nouveau, il y en avait plusieurs rien que dans cette classe.

L'ennui reprit rapidement le dessus pendant que le prof recommençait à déblatérer son cours. S'il n'avait pas lu tout les bouquins sur lesquels il avait put mettre la main depuis qu'il était là, il en aurait bien ramené un, il se serait fait moins chier…

Le reflet de la petite nouvelle dans la vitre lui montra qu'elle s'était affalée sur sa table et regardait dehors, tout comme lui.

 _« Eh ouais, bienvenue à Enselm, le patelin où ceux qui viennent se paumer perdent leur âme »_ songea-t-il.

.

.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la matinée fut comme le signal pour la libération aux oreille de Law. Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever et sortir de la classe. Étrangement, bien qu'elle semble n'avoir que peu d'intérêt, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la nouvelle dès qu'il se retrouva seul.

L'image de la coiffure laissant sa gorge bien en vue lui restait en tête. Peut-être qu'il avait faim.

Comme tous les jours, il rejoignit le toit et alla s'appuyer sur la barrière de sécurité pour regarder le paysage au loin. L'endroit était toujours désert, calme, ça changeait de l'agitation des couloirs, raison pour laquelle il aimait bien se réfugier ici à chaque pause.

La vue n'était pas mal non plus.

Pour aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien prit pour déjeuner, alors il se contentait de rester là à apprécier le calme, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, tout en se disant qu'il allait devoir calmer sa faim le soir-même.

Chose curieuse, malgré le fait qu'il ne touche pas à ses camarades pour des raisons évidentes… Il y avait une question qui semblait lui rester en tête.

 _« Quel goût aurait-elle ? »_

Un rictus étira ses lèvres malgré lui et il eut un reniflement amusé.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille finit de monter les escaliers et s'approcha de la porte qui donnait sur le toit pour l'ouvrir. Le vent fort n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête pour regarder le ciel nuageux quelques secondes, avant de finalement ramener son attention sur ce qui l'avait attirée ici.

Le garçon était là, appuyé sur la barrière, à regarder au loin. Il tourna un peu la tête pour la regarder quelques secondes, levant un sourcil, avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait. Tami s'avança pour aller un peu plus loin, dépassant le jeune homme au moment où une grosse bourrasque de vent manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre à cause de la douleur qui restait dans ses jambes.

Un bref regard en direction de son camarade lui mit la puce à l'oreille, mais elle continua son chemin jusqu'à s'appuyer à son tour sur un morceau de la barrière.

Son regard revint encore quelques fois sur le jeune homme, suspicieux. Et si c'était…

…

 _« Je tiendrais ma promesse… Ce n'est pas de mes propres mains que je mourrai... »_ songea-t-elle en affichant un sourire amer.

La jeune fille sortit un masque anti-pollution de sa sacoche, le regardant quelques instants d'un air pensif, puis se retourna pour s'avancer en direction du garçon qui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et avait fermé les yeux.

Il se concentrait, sûrement qu'il essayait de garder le contrôle.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Quand la gamine était passée près de lui et que le vent lui avait envoyé son odeur il… Il avait été à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus… Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cette odeur… Lui donnait une irrésistible envie de la mordre…

La main plaqué sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne remarque rien, le jeune homme respirait lentement pour tenter de se calmer et de faire rentrer ses canines qui étaient ressorties d'un coup. Les yeux fermés pour aider à se concentrer, il sursauta en sentant qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule et se retourna d'un bond pour voir…

La gamine le regardait avec son visage impassible, lui tendant un masque en papier.

Une petite minute…

\- Tiens, ce serait mauvais pour toi si on les voyait, non ? dit-elle.

… Elle savait ?!

Law fut bien tenté de se pincer, ou de se mordre lui-même pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

Il garda le silence et tenta de garder un air aussi neutre que possible, se refusant à montrer son trouble.

La gamine restait là, le bras levé, à lui tendre le masque, pas l'air surprise le moins du monde à la vue des canines du jeune homme qui commençaient à peine à se résorber.

Enfin, il se décida à poser la question.

\- Tu es comme moi ?

Après une ou deux secondes, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans donner de réponse.

\- Tu es récent, toi, je me trompe ? Finit-elle par demander à son tour.

Le silence revint en maître et se prolongea alors que Law réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Non seulement elle l'avait percé à jour en même pas 30 secondes, mais en plus elle semblait en savoir plus que lui sur son propre cas, au point de deviner qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose lui-même. Il était plus que troublé.

Les yeux vides de la gamine plongés dans les siens ne cillèrent pas un seul instant, c'était comme si elle le sondait.

\- Non, je ne suis pas comme toi, se décida-t-elle à répondre. Mais je sais que l'odeur de ceux de mon espèce peut te faire très envie… Dhampire.

Ah… Donc « dhampire » était le terme qui décrivait les gens comme lui…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre ?! Cette fille savait ce qu'il était et il était là à réfléchir à la façon de se désigner ?!

Il se mit une gifle mentale avant que la gamine ne se mette à agiter le masque en papier devant lui.

\- Alors, tu le prends ou tu me vides de mon sang ? demanda-t-elle d'un air indifférent. Tu n'as que ces deux choix si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler. C'est pas un détail que je peux changer chez moi.

Pour quelqu'un qui faisait apparemment partie d'une espèce qui attirait les prédateurs de son genre, elle ne semblait pas flipper plus que ça…

\- Tu… hésita Law devant son comportement. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, sincère. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

Entre la réponse en elle-même et la spontanéité de la gamine… Law était déçu.

Pourtant… tout ça sonnait comme un défi qu'elle lui lançait… Et l'odeur si forte revint à la charge avec une nouvelle bourrasque de vent…

Le jeune homme afficha un rictus.

Son odeur était appétissante, elle le savait, pourtant elle se tenait juste devant lui à même pas un mètre, à prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de mourir.

Vraiment ?

Eh bien dans ce cas…

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Les canines du dhampire s'allongèrent de nouveau et sans prévenir il se jeta sur la jeune fille, passant un bras dans son dos pour la coller contre lui, maintenant son bras gauche dans son autre main pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager.

Il enfonça vivement les crocs dans sa chair.

La douleur de la morsure n'était peut-être pas très forte, mais sa précipitation pour boire lui donnait la sensation d'un pincement désagréable.

Enfin… Pour ce qu'elle avait à y gagner, ce n'était pas très grave…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tami qui ferma les yeux, songeant à son mentor qu'elle allait enfin retrouver. Son bras gauche étant bloqué dans la poigne de celui qui serait son bourreau, elle leva son bras droit pour agripper la veste et se serrer un peu plus contre lui, l'incitant silencieusement à ne pas s'arrêter.

* * *

 ** **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ce soit gentil ou constructif, c'est le meilleur moyen d'aider les auteurs comme nous ! :)****


	2. Chap 2 : Un nom d'oiseau

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à Zialema et Oriane Wyllt, l'une pour ses reviews toujours gentilles et l'autre pour son boulot de qualité ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme était un demi-vampire depuis environ 4 ans, et pourtant… Bon sang, c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qu'il ait goûté depuis sa transformation !

Il avait peut-être faim à la base, mais même en temps normal il n'en était pas à ce point ! Law ne contrôlait pas sa gourmandise, aspirant autant de sang que possible, en voulant toujours plus.

C'était… enivrant.

Pourtant, dans un coin de son esprit, il se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas… Un petit détail qui le dérangeait : elle ne se débattait pas. En fait, elle en était même à s'accrocher à lui, comme si elle voulait être certaine qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

Son pouls palpitant sous ses crocs ne s'était pas accéléré, et elle n'avait eu aucune réaction particulière à la morsure…

Ne voyant pas son visage dans la position où il était, son étonnement finit par prendre le dessus sur la sensation d'ivresse, lui permettant de réfléchir un peu mieux… Puis il comprit.

 _« Elle veut se suicider. »_ lui souffla la petite voix de sa conscience.

Merde…

Bien que la qualité exceptionnelle du sang de la gamine lui fasse toujours autant envie il parvint à reprendre le contrôle sur son instinct et la repoussa violemment, ignorant les quelques gouttes qui jaillirent de la blessure dû au retrait brusque de ses crocs.

Tombée en arrière, elle se redressa légèrement en poussant sur ses bras, pour le regarder avec un air surpris.

Il vit tout de suite qu'il avait pris trop de sang, vu la pâleur de son visage, bien plus prononcées qu'il y a quelques minutes. En fait, vu la quantité il n'était même pas certain qu'elle soit capable de se relever.

\- … Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes d'un silence tendu.

Law, la respiration pantelante, essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton et lécha ses doigts pour faire disparaître les dernières traces, bien que ses crocs soient toujours dehors. L'air triste qu'elle arborait face à son refus d'aller au bout de la chose le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

\- Je suis pas ton instrument, répondit-il sèchement. Si tu veux te suicider, débrouille-toi sans moi.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, pour qui elle se prenait, exactement ?!

Il était un dhampire ! Un prédateur, bon sang ! C'était à lui de décider s'il tuait ou pas !

Et qu'elle cherche à mourir ou non, il refusait de se laisser manipuler une fois de plus !

La gamine ferma les yeux, des larmes silencieuses se mettant à dévaler ses joues. Law resta parfaitement stoïque face au spectacle pitoyable qu'elle offrait.

Qu'elle ne s'imagine pas qu'elle pouvait l'attendrir comme ça, il était loin d'avoir un grand cœur, en fait, il était même du genre sadique, alors elle ne devait pas compter sur lui pour abréger ses souffrances à ses dépends.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Et merde… Dire qu'elle y était presque…

Elle l'avait vu arriver, elle avait senti les doigts froids de la mort sur sa peau, mais il avait fallu qu'il soit assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à faire…

Tami ne cherchait même pas à retenir ses larmes de déception. De toute façon, à quoi ça servait de faire bonne figure quand elle ne se sentait même plus de vivre ?

Autant avoir l'air de ce qu'elle était : une petite chose pitoyable qui avait tout perdu.

Le dhampire avait l'air en colère, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié qu'elle ait tenté de se servir de lui. Eh bien si ça l'emmerdait tant que ça, qu'il se laisse aller et finisse le boulot !

Elle n'avait même pas la force de bouger, ses bras lâchèrent, la laissant retomber en arrière et elle se recouvrit les yeux avec son avant-bras.

Tout était déjà mort, parti en fumée… Elle n'avait plus rien pour rester dans ce foutu monde, sinon cette foutue promesse…

Et on lui refusait pourtant le droit de mourir. C'était injuste.

Les larmes se tarirent vite. De toute façon elle n'avait plus assez d'eau pour ça, sans parler de sang. Son bras finit par retomber sur le sol, et elle resta là à regarder le ciel nuageux qui se reflétait dans ses yeux vides.

Le dhampire s'approcha enfin, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés. Il la regardait avec un air qu'elle pourrait qualifier de méprisant. Il la jugeait.

Elle détourna son propre regard, incapable de le soutenir.

Mais dans un sens, s'il l'avait déjà aussi bas dans son estime… Il lui restait peut-être une dernière chance…

\- Je suis un corbeau, lâcha-t-elle de sa voix cassée.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

 _« Un corbeau ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? »_

Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et l'air désespéré qu'elle se mit à afficher en regardant à nouveau dans le vague ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Cette saloperie de gamine comptait apparemment là-dessus pour qu'il lui règle son compte une bonne fois pour toutes.

Respirant un coup pour garder son calme, il s'assit en tailleurs pour entraver volontairement le mouvement de ses jambes si l'envie lui prenait de l'étrangler. Elle avait visiblement des réponses sur certaines questions qu'il se posait, ce serait dommage d'en faire de la bouillie tout de suite.

Quoique pour l'instant il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle entendait par « corbeau »… Elle pouvait se transformer, un truc du genre ?

Cette histoire de suicide aussi, pourquoi elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même ? Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait effectivement mourir qu'avec une intervention extérieure, ou c'était pour une autre raison ?

Ses connaissances à lui, elles s'arrêtaient aux vampires et « dhampires », comme elle les appelait. Et encore, il ne savait pas tant de choses que ça. Il avait donc définitivement besoin d'infos, et il pourrait peut-être les obtenir en la jouant intelligemment…

\- C'est quoi, un corbeau ? finit-il par demander. Parce qu'aux dernière nouvelles, c'est une espèce de piaf. Tu ressembles pas vraiment à un oiseau.

La gamine respira profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux, regardant le ciel.

\- On dit que les corbeaux sont le mélange des anges et des démons. C'est une espèce maudite, on considère que moi et mes semblables n'ont pas le droit d'exister… S'il y en a d'autres en vie actuellement, expliqua-t-elle en dardant son regard vide sur Law.

Devant le lever de sourcil du jeune homme, elle poussa un soupir et tourna sur le côté pour se redresser un peu.

\- J'ai à peine 17 ans, on peut considérer ça comme un miracle. Généralement, les corbeaux se font tuer aux environs de 10 ans. Les lumineux veulent se débarrasser de la preuve que les sombres sont capables d'aimer, et les sombres nous pourchassent, soit parce qu'ils ont un petit creux, soit pour nous asservir.

 _« … Ok, c'est quoi ces conneries ? »_

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux mourir ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Non… Je veux mourir parce que Salomon est mort… répondit-elle, sa voix se mettant à trembler en prononçant le nom. C'était un chasseur... mais depuis que j'ai 12 ans il a pris soin de moi et... m'a protégée, même en étant devenu un déserteur…

Les larmes se remirent à couler, épaisses à cause d'un manque flagrant d'hydratation de la gamine.

Law avait apparemment beaucoup de choses à savoir… Il se repassait en tête les quelques informations qu'elle venait de lui donner, songeant qu'il allait peut-être bien devoir rédiger tout ça pour pouvoir tirer les choses au clair. En attendant, il avait déjà deux ou trois questions de prêtes.

\- Écoute, je pense que t'as remarqué que je sais pas grand-chose sur tout ça, donc je te demanderai juste de simplement répondre sans trop t'étaler.

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant son visage. Au moins elle comprenait vite…

\- Bon, alors je vais commencer par te demander ce que sont les « lumineux » et les « sombres ».

\- Ah, ça… fit-elle. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les deux catégories principales de créatures, humanoïdes ou non. Les lumineux, c'est un peu les « gentils » de l'histoire, ceux qui se trouvent du côté du bien, ou du paradis, comme tu veux. Les sombres, c'est l'inverse… D'ailleurs, les dhampires en font partie.

Pour l'instant, ça allait, ce n'était pas trop compliqué à suivre.

Pour une raison obscure, Law n'était pas vraiment surpris que les gens de son espèce soient rangés dans la catégorie des méchants. C'était juste tellement stéréotypé… Quoique dans son cas, ce n'était peut-être pas faux.

Question suivante, donc.

\- Il y a beaucoup de races différentes ?

Autant se renseigner un peu, après les vampires, les dhampires et les corbeaux, il était curieux de savoir ce qui était réel et ce qui restait une légende.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner un nombre, non seulement je n'en connais que peu, par rapport à ce qu'il y a, mais en plus j'ai perdu le carnet de Salomon… soupira-t-elle en frictionnant ses bras.

Vrai que la température avait pas mal baissé, alors avec le vent en plus de l'anémie, ça ne devait pas aider…

\- Tu me feras la liste quand j'aurai de quoi noter, fit-il. En attendant, t'as dit que les lumineux et les sombres étaient les catégories « principales », ça veut dire qu'il y en a encore d'autres ?

\- En fait, il y a quatre « grandes familles » de créatures en tout, incluant les humains, répondit-elle. Les neutres, c'est ceux qui ne savent rien sur cette facette du monde, ou qui ne se mêlent pas des affaires des lumineux ou des sombres. D'où le « neutre ». Quant aux maudits… Ce sont les parias, ceux qui sont rejetés par tous, qui ne sont même pas autorisés à venir au monde. La seule espèce que je connaisse dans cette catégorie, c'est la mienne…

Eh bien il semblerait que « cette facette du monde » avait aussi son lot de racisme…

Ne pas avoir le droit de vivre pour appartenir à une espèce particulière ? Comment ça, « bienvenue au Moyen-Âge ? »…

Le plus désolant avec cette histoire, c'était qu'il avait l'impression que même la gamine y croyait dur comme fer… Lamentable…

Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'en se faisant embarquer dans ce monde-là, il avait eu encore moins de chance que ce qu'il croyait… Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu…

\- Autre chose que je dois savoir, sinon les espèces que tu connais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… souffla-t-elle, à côté de ses pompes. Je saurai pas dire grand-chose de plus…

Putain quel con. Avec tout le sang qu'il lui avait pris, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise de la voir tourner de l'œil.

Bon, tant pis, ses réponses attendraient une autre fois. Pour le moment il allait cacher la morsure et la ramener chez elle, histoire d'éviter les soupçons.

Nan, parce que si la gamine n'avait pas fui en sachant ce qu'il était réellement, c'était parce qu'elle voulait crever. Pas sûr que la réaction des habitants d'Enselm soit la même s'ils venaient à remarquer qu'un dhampire était parmi eux… Surtout qu'il y avait eu mention d'un « chasseur » un peu plus tôt, et il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il en existait…

Tant pis pour les cours de l'après-midi, ce n'était sécher deux heures qui allait le tuer. Le jeune homme laissa la gamine le temps de descendre chercher leurs sacs dans la classe presque vide, avant de remonter sur le toit.

Il ramassa l'inconsciente pour la jeter sur son épaule, reprit les sacs dans sa main libre, puis sauta sur la barrière de sécurité avant de se jeter dans le vide.

Enfin, plutôt sur la plate-forme que formait l'avancée, au-dessus de l'entrée principale, autant éviter de sauter de trop haut, il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça pourrait donner. Une fois au sol, il se mit à courir jusqu'à être hors de vue du lycée.

Opération « évacuons la gamine suicidaire » réussie.

Il la reposa sur le sol pour se mettre à fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant lui indiquer son adresse et… Rien. Absolument rien ne lui permettait de savoir où elle habitait.

Bordel qu'elle était chiante.

Certes, en sachant qu'elle était apparemment traquée depuis sa naissance, c'était compréhensible, mais Law était trop énervé pour que ça ait l'air d'une excuse valable à ses yeux. Il poussa un loooong soupir et la reprit sur son dos. Tant pis pour elle, il l'embarquait.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La première chose dont se rendit compte la jeune fille au moment de se réveiller, c'était qu'elle avait horriblement mal à la tête. Le pire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Puis à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus aussi froid, qu'il n'y avait plus de vent et qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de mou… Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir perdu connaissance sur le toit du lycée d'Enselm…

Ce n'était pas non plus un lit, parce que la texture sur laquelle elle reposait ressemblait à du cuir… Donc elle n'était pas chez elle non plus. Après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait un grattement régulier, comme si quelqu'un écrivait, pas très loin…

Voyons voir, elle ne se trouvait pas dans un lit, donc pas d'infirmerie ou d'hôpital, encore moins son petit studio, quelqu'un était en train d'écrire dans la pièce…

Or, il n'y avait qu'une personne susceptible de l'avoir enlevée.

Le dhampire.

Elle devait bien avouer que ça lui faisait peut-être un peu peur, parce que s'il ne voulait pas la tuer, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne lui ferait rien pour autant… Surtout en considérant qu'il veuille se venger pour la tentative de manipulation…

Bon, il fallait peut-être qu'elle ouvre les yeux… Mais c'était tellement dur, ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes…

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme s'impatientait. La gamine dormait depuis quoi, trois, quatre heures ?

Il doutait qu'elle soit mourante malgré la quantité de sang qu'il lui avait pris, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait K.O aussi longtemps… Ou alors elle n'était pas en grande forme à la base.

C'était peut-être le cas, après tout, les bandages qu'elle avait aux jambes pouvaient très bien signifier qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital récemment.

Et si elle était encore en convalescence, ça pouvait expliquer sa faiblesse.

Après en être venu à cette conclusion, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas en état de faire grand-chose, raison pour laquelle il avait aussi renoncé à l'idée de la ligoter, parce qu'elle ne serait pas non en état de fuir. De toute façon il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, il voulait ses infos, et si ce n'était pour le soir-même, il attendrait le lendemain.

Law était un homme patient.

En attendant que la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille, du coup, il s'était remis à bosser ce qu'il ne savait pas déjà, de quoi bien le changer du lycée. On aurait pu dire qu'il était de mauvaise foi, s'il n'avait pas déjà le niveau universitaire...

Peut-être qu'il essaierait d'acheter un ordinateur… En prenant les précautions pour ne pas être pisté, il pourrait reprendre son apprentissage de la médecine sans avoir à attendre après les commandes chez le libraire.

Pour la centième fois entre deux pages, il se tourna en direction de la gamine pour voir qu'elle avait les yeux à semi-ouverts, qu'elle refermait régulièrement. Elle avait du mal à émerger apparemment, il s'y attendait. Mais au moins elle était réveillée, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Néanmoins, ça semblait évident que malgré son envie, il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite pour avoir ses réponses…

Il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il allait lui faire manger quelque chose, histoire qu'elle reprenne des forces et se refasse une réserve d'hémoglobine. À défaut d'avoir quelque chose pour faciliter ça, il allait faire un truc calorique.

Après examen rapide de ce qu'il avait sous la main, il finit par opter pour des nouilles instantanées. Il mit la bouilloire en marche, ouvrit les pots et attendit que l'eau bout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la gamine pour surveiller qu'elle ne fasse pas l'andouille.

Toujours allongée sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus ouverts, mais toujours aussi vides, à fixer le plafond. Si ce n'était pour sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait discrètement à chaque respiration, on aurait pu la prendre pour une poupée grandeur nature… Oui, une poupée de porcelaine, vu la pâleur de sa peau.

La vision était à la fois dérangeante et fascinante. Comment un être vivant, capable de mouvement et de parole, pouvait autant ressembler à un objet inanimé ?

Le jeune homme entendit les bulles de l'eau bouillante et quitta son espèce de transe pour aller s'occuper des pots de nouilles.

Quand il revint dans le salon, elle arrêta de fixer le plafond pour tourner ses yeux vides vers lui, le suivant du regard, l'air neutre. Il n'y prêta pas attention malgré l'aspect dérangeant que ça donnait et déposa les pots sur la table basse, un devant elle, l'autre en face, où il s'installa en tailleurs sur le sol.

\- … Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Mange, répondit-il d'un ton ferme. On parlera après.

Il restait contrarié parce ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, alors qu'elle ne l'emmerde pas dès le réveil ! Au moins elle obéit sans faire d'autres remarques et se redressa avec précaution dans le canapé pour pouvoir s'asseoir correctement et prendre sa part pour commencer à manger.

Law suivit le mouvement.

Oui, bon, les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de manger, mais il avait vite découvert que les dhampires, si, en plus de boire du sang. D'ailleurs, à en croire l'absence de réaction de la gamine, elle était déjà au courant de ce détail.

C'était assez chiant, il avait besoin de suivre deux alimentations en même temps s'il voulait rester en forme.

Il lui fallait impérativement les deux, sinon il dépérissait et mourrait à petit feu. Pas de nourriture, il perdait ses forces, et pas de sang, ses veines et ses crocs lui donnaient la sensation de brûler à un degré insupportable.

Le jeune homme arrêta là ses réflexions pour se mettre à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire de la gamine. Même si elle était aussi une créature surnaturelle, il ne comptait pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait maintenant qu'elle savait pour sa vraie nature.

Mais de là à la tuer… Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

D'une, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, gardant sa tentative de manipulation en travers de la gorge. Il avait horreur d'être manipulé, raison pour laquelle il avait appris à tenir les ficelles.

Et de deux… Il devait bien admettre que même si elle était chiante, son sang était… De loin le meilleur qu'il ait pu goûter. Et puis, à condition qu'il arrive à se contrôler pour ne prendre que des doses raisonnables, ça lui ferait une réserve de sang sous la main.

En temps normal il n'était pas vraiment obsédé par ça, mais là c'était vraiment particulier. Si on comparait le sang au vin, elle était sans aucun doute ce qu'on pouvait appeler un grand crû.

La gamine reposa sur la table basse son pot de nouilles vide avec les baguettes, puis se laissa aller en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux, attirant une fois de plus l'attention de Law sur les bandages qui dépassaient sur ses genoux.

Il se demanda un instant ce qui lui était arrivé, avant de décider que ce n'était pas important.

Il finit rapidement son repas et se leva le temps de récupérer sur son bureau un stylo et le petit bloc-notes dans lequel il avait noté ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- On va pouvoir continuer, déclara-t-il. Commence par ce que tu sais sur les dhampires, avec tous les détails possibles.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

C'était logique qu'il veuille commencer par sa propre race, après tout il avait bien dit qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose… Passant sur le fait qu'il l'avait littéralement enlevée pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire, elle obéit.

\- Il existe deux types de dhampires, commença la jeune fille, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Au moment de la transformation, il y a 50 % de chances que le dhampire créé soit insensible à la lumière du soleil. Ceux-là, on les appelle les « solaires ». Pour ceux qui font partie des 50 % restants, ce sont les « lunaires ».

Bien qu'il semble légèrement surpris par ce détail, le jeune homme notait soigneusement cette nouvelle information.

 _« Droitier »_ , remarqua-t-elle.

\- Il y a d'autres différences entre les deux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Tami. En dehors de ça, ce que je sais des dhampires se limite à l'augmentation des capacités physiques : endurance, force, acuité visuelle et auditive…

Elle vit le jeune homme froncer légèrement les sourcils en continuant de noter, mais n'y prêta pas attention plus que ça. Il avait peut-être remarqué autre chose chez lui depuis sa transformation. Le voir en train de griffonner dans son bloc-notes lui évoqua un instant le carnet de note de son bienfaiteur et elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant au fait qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Une chose de plus dont elle était coupable.

Le fil de sa pensée fut rompu quand elle vit les orbes grises et orageuses du dhampire se poser sur elle de nouveau. De là, elle dû commencer à faire la liste des espèces qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle avait déjà rencontré, à commencer par les sombres.

Elle lui donnait bien sagement ce qu'il voulait.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il accepterait de finir ce qu'il avait commencé ?

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

S'il n'était pas lui-même un dhampire, le jeune homme aurait pu croire que la gamine lui parlait d'un roman fantaisiste pour pucelle. Entre les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorciers…

Il referma le bloc-notes, satisfait par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit de plus sur les corbeaux que ce qu'elle avait dit sur le toit.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire des recherches, donc ça l'arrangeait bien, au final.

Il savait désormais qu'il devait se méfier des humains aussi, vu qu'il existait des sorciers et des chasseurs. Pensif, il regarda à nouveau l'espèce de poupée vivante sur son canapé qui le fixait de ses yeux vides, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Law avait une idée pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, réprimant un rictus.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer.

* * *

 **Laissez donc une review, c'est le salaire des auteurs ^^**


	3. Chap 3 : Ce qu'il reste à perdre

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à dire sinon que j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes ^^**

 **Grand merci à Oriane Wyllt, ma bêta, qui fait un travail de qualité !**

 **Merci également à Bad-Mitsune et Oilosse pour le follow-fav ! :D**

 **Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Elle le sentait mal. Très mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus que ce qu'elle lui avait déjà donné ?

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieuse.

\- Un marché ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi prendre ton sang, dit-il. En contrepartie, je m'occuperai de ton cas.

… Est-ce qu'il lui demandait de passer un marché pour avoir le droit de la tuer ? C'était bizarre comme proposition… Mais Tami devait bien avouer que l'offre était alléchante…

Non, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse… C'est vrai, pourquoi il ferait ça ? Ce n'était pas logique…

De toute façon…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par « t'occuper de mon cas », mais… Tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le rictus sadique qui étira les lèvres du dhampire lui donna raison. Le jeune homme était un peu surpris qu'elle ait compris aussi vite, mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter l'intérêt qu'il pouvait lui porter. En tout cas, vu ce qu'il avait en tête, il pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit intelligente.

Il ne supportait pas vraiment les pauvres cruches qu'il se coltinait sans arrêt.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Il venait d'admettre qu'il ne lui laissait que l'illusion d'un choix. Il pensait peut-être qu'elle n'aurait rien vu venir, mais bon. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer à l'affaire ?

Elle était coincée.

Qu'elle accepte ou non, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. La seule différence serait sûrement le degré de douleur qu'il lui infligerait pour avoir sa dose si elle cherchait à se débattre.

 _« En plus d'être une cible vivante, voilà que je deviens un vulgaire objet... »_ songea-t-elle en affichant un sourire amer.

Tami finit par pousser un soupir.

\- C'est d'accord, mon sang t'appartient, déclara-t-elle.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

 _« Félicitations, gamine. Tu viens de devenir une poche de sang sur pattes._ Ma _poche de sang. »_

La victoire du jeune homme était prévisible, bien qu'il n'eût pas prévu qu'elle grillerait son petit piège. Mais ça rendait les choses plus faciles qu'elle ait décidé de sauter dedans d'elle-même. Sans doute le meilleur choix pour tous les deux.

\- Bon, puisqu'apparemment, je vais rester en vie un peu plus longtemps, je peux avoir ma réponse ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu me laisses me nourrir quand je le décide, et en échange, je m'assure que tu restes en vie, répondit-il sans l'ombre d'un regret.

La gamine ferma les yeux, l'air tout simplement lasse.

\- Je m'en doutais... souffla-t-elle.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux vides pour les poser à nouveau sur le dhampire.

\- Je peux au moins avoir le nom de mon « propriétaire » ? demanda-t-elle encore avec amertume.

Le jeune homme aurait bien dit qu'elle exagérait en utilisant ce terme, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. En acceptant de jouer à son petit jeu, elle avait aussi accepté d'être reléguée au rang d'objet.

Il pouvait bien lui accorder ça.

\- Trafalgar Law, répondit-il.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Tamashii, se présenta-t-elle ensuite. Et avant que tu ne penses que je te cache quelque chose, je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Celui que j'utilise au lycée est un faux.

Il fallait dire que c'était peut-être bien un miracle qu'elle se souvienne de son vrai prénom. Le dhampire n'avait pas l'air très surpris.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux. Le jeune homme semblait réfléchir, posant régulièrement les yeux sur les bandages qu'elle avait aux jambes, tout en relisant ses notes.

Pour cette information, il ne devait pas trop compter là-dessus, ça ne le concernait pas. Mais de le voir lorgner dessus, elle ne put s'empêcher de les frotter, sentant les démangeaisons revenir à la charge.

C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle-même les voyait. La culpabilité l'écrasait et la bouffait un peu plus à chaque fois.

 _« Law, donc... »_ se dit-elle pour détourner son attention des bandages. _« Plus qu'à espérer qu'il se lasse vite de son petit jeu... »_

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'effrayait un peu. L'ayant rencontré il y a seulement quelques heures, elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui, sinon qu'il était sadique, rancunier et intelligent. Pas une très bonne combinaison pour elle qui se trouvait dans son collimateur.

Par conséquent, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il était susceptible de faire, et bien que ça semble paradoxal, si elle voulait mourir, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à souffrir si la mort ne l'attendait pas à la fin de la torture. Et Salomon l'avait mis en garde des tonnes et des tonnes de fois à propos des garçons, de quoi la rendre parano.

Enfin, pour le moment, elle allait juste voire comment ça allait se passer. Pas comme si elle pouvait faire grand-chose de toute façon.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme sentait d'ici le conflit intérieur de la corbeau. Pas qu'il s'en soucie réellement, en vérité.

Non, lui, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était les bandages de ses jambes qui semblaient la mettre si mal à l'aise. Il se demandait s'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose ou si elle ne lui avait pas tout dit sur les membres de son espèce…

De ce qu'il pouvait en juger sur ses connaissances en médecine, ça ressemblait à des bandages de maintien, plus qu'à autre chose. C'était une méthode utilisée pour continuer de soutenir les articulations et les os fragilisés après des entorses particulièrement sévères, ou des fractures, quand le plâtre était retiré.

Il finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, la vie de la gamine ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, et il avait encore du travail qui l'attendait. Il avait ses infos, avec en bonus, le droit de vie ou de mort sur elle, alors il pouvait bien la laisser tranquille pour ce soir.

* * *

 **19 janvier 2017 - Jour 2**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La perspective d'ouvrir les yeux était fatigante… Ses paupières étaient tellement _lourdes…_

Même si cette sensation était désormais familière, c'était toujours aussi difficile…

Quand Tami parvint enfin à surmonter cette épreuve quotidienne, le décor différent lui indiqua immédiatement que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était bien réel.

Elle était toujours assise sur le canapé de Trafalgar Law. Sûrement qu'elle s'était rendormie sans s'en rendre compte et avait passé la nuit dans cette position, raison pour laquelle elle se sentait courbaturée.

Au moins elle n'avait plus mal à la tête… Regardant par la fenêtre, elle se rendit compte que le soleil était encore en train de se lever. Il était tôt.

Le dhampire n'avait pas l'air d'être là, non plus, ce qui, dans un sens, la rassurait. S'il était sadique, pour autant il n'était pas resté à la regarder dormir comme un pervers ou un psychopathe. C'était peu, mais ça restait rassurant.

L'horloge murale indiquait 6h49.

Eh ben elle ne serait pas en retard, ce coup-ci… Même si elle allait devoir suivre Law, ne sachant pas vraiment où il vivait.

La jeune fille voulut enfoncer sa tête dans ses mains, mais fut arrêtée dans son geste par une douleur aiguë dans le dos quand elle se pencha en avant. Elle grimaça et se laissa retomber en arrière.

Apparemment, elle s'était emmêlé les plumes pendant la nuit. C'était chose rare, mais chose bien chiante. Et douloureuse.

Plus qu'à attendre que le dhampire se lève… Elle se voyait mal chercher après la salle de bain pour s'y déshabiller. S'il la prenait la main dans le sac, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il ferait.

Il pourrait très bien la plumer pour avoir commis l'affront de ne pas avoir demandé, ou pour l'empêcher d'accéder à la douche…

Tami poussa un soupir.

Le temps paraissait si long…

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Pour une fois, le jeune homme était reconnaissant envers son réveil… Lui épargnant le vol plané habituel dans sa chambre, il se contenta de l'éteindre avant de rejeter sa couette, frissonnant un peu à cause de la température ambiante de fin de janvier. Il posa les pieds au sol, passant une main sur sa nuque le temps de bien se réveiller, puis finit par se lever.

Il n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, alors il se demanda un instant si la corbeau était réveillée, vu qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre que le silence habituel dans la maison.

Le jeune homme embarqua des vêtements propres et s'en alla faire une toilette rapide, ne perdant pas de temps pour pouvoir rejoindre le salon et savoir ce que faisait son « invitée ». Pour le coup, si le fait qu'elle soit réveillée était une possibilité, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la voir faire la statue, droite comme un piquet, toujours assise sur le canapé.

Son visage avait beau être neutre, un léger pli entre ses sourcils lui fit penser qu'elle avait peut-être un problème.

Enfin, elle était grande, elle pouvait se débrouiller sans lui, quoi que ça puisse être.

Law se dirigea vers la cuisine pour regarder ce qu'il pouvait faire, histoire qu'ils puissent avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Il fut tout de suite un peu plus étonné de la trouver à l'entrée de la pièce, l'air hésitante, quand il referma le frigo.

\- Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? demanda-t-elle.

Question assez classique.

\- Deuxième porte à droite. Les toilettes sont à côté.

Elle souffla un remerciement poli avant de s'éloigner. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le jeune homme remarqua son maintien étrange, comme si quelque chose clochait avec son dos…

Il secoua la tête et retourna à sa cuisine. Ce n'était sûrement que des courbatures d'avoir dormi sur le canapé. Lui aussi avait eu le coup.

Mettant la cafetière en route, il se fit la réflexion qu'au moins, avec tout le sang qu'il lui avait pris hier, ça lui laissait une semaine pour cicatriser et refaire ses réserves d'hémoglobine. Il n'était pas vraiment tenté par l'idée de s'habituer à boire tellement de sang que chacun de ses repas nécessiterait de tuer. Même s'il avait craqué la veille, il ferait en sorte de ne plus dépasser la limite, bien trop risqué.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Comment elle avait fait pour que ses plumes soient dans un tel bordel ? C'était un mystère…

En plus, c'était celles au milieu du dos, les plus difficiles à atteindre, bien sa veine… En voulant retirer sa tignasse du passage pour voir comment démêler tout ça, elle l'accrocha et tira accidentellement sur le tas de plumes déjà bien douloureux, lui faisant monter des larmes aux yeux.

\- Aïe… grinça-t-elle.

Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer et commença doucement à séparer les plumes emmêlées une à une. C'était le problème qui se posait quand on les avait plus longues dans le dos, ça, qu'elles s'emmêlent.

Apparemment c'était quelque chose d'assez commun chez les siens, d'après ce que lui disait Salomon.

L'image furtive du chasseur en panique à l'idée de lui faire mal les premières fois que c'était arrivé la fit sourire amèrement. Oui… Il lui arrivait d'être sacrément maladroit, et il était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'elle l'engueule quand il faisait n'importe quoi en voulant démêler ses plumes…

 _« Allez… T'es toute seule, t'as bien le droit de craquer… Juste un peu... »_

La jeune fille renifla alors que ses doigts finissaient de libérer la dernière plume et elle essuya les quelques larmes lui ayant échappé. Après quoi, elle respira lentement pour se calmer et commença à se rhabiller.

Autant qu'elle ne se montre plus dans cet état devant Law, elle s'était suffisamment donnée en spectacle la veille…

Après avoir remis son sweat par-dessus son uniforme et avoir arrangé vite-fait ses cheveux, elle ressortit de la salle de bain pour revenir à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Le dhampire avait l'air déjà plus doué qu'elle dans ce domaine, à en juger l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air et la belle omelette dorée qu'il surveillait dans la poêle.

\- Les assiettes sont dans le placard à ma droite, indiqua-t-il sans la regarder. Prends-en deux.

Soit il aimait particulièrement donner des ordres, soit la politesse était le dernier de ses soucis… Après réflexion c'était peut-être un combo des deux options.

Néanmoins elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'obéir. Il l'enverrait chier à coup sûr et de toute façon, vu qu'il était son propriétaire, maintenant, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait le droit de protester, n'est-ce pas ?

Law se retourna pour vider les deux moitiés de l'omelette dans les deux assiettes, surprenant légèrement la jeune fille qui ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait une part pour elle. Elle doutait que ce soit de la simple générosité, mais passons.

\- Pour combler l'anémie, tu dois manger, se contenta de dire le dhampire en faisant glisser l'une des assiettes vers Tami.

La jeune fille s'abstint de tout commentaire encore une fois et s'installa devant l'assiette sans y toucher pour autant. Elle consentit à prendre une première bouchée en voyant le jeune homme manger sa part.

Ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'il s'occupait de la bouffe, elle aurait remarqué s'il avait mis quoi que ce soit dans les œufs. Il savait la jouer fine.

Quand elle disait qu'il était intelligent…

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Après des jours entiers d'éclaircies, Law était moins contrarié d'être coincé en classe en voyant que la pluie avait enfin décidé de tomber.

Comme toujours il regardait par la fenêtre, même si cette fois, il avait une autre source de distraction, sous la forme du reflet de la corbeau dans la vitre.

La matinée était passée sans histoire, elle avait été sage et n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Elle l'avait suivi sur le chemin du lycée, vu qu'elle ne le connaissait pas depuis sa maison. D'ailleurs en remarquant la sacoche sur sa hanche pendant la marche il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié d'y jeter un œil.

Encore quelque chose qui le rendait un peu curieux… La question des bandages le taraudait toujours aussi…

Il se fit une note mentale de trouver une réponse à ses questions si la corbeau refusait de lui donner.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner retentit et il rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de sortir de la classe.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir en regardant le dhampire sortir de la classe. Tout comme la veille, il avait passé son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, à se demander ce qu'il foutait là…

Enfin, elle pouvait parler, elle faisait pareil. L'école, c'était tranquille, c'est sûr, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver le moindre intérêt dans ce que racontait le professeur. Les quelques leçons « élémentaires » que lui avait donné Salomon étaient plus intéressantes que ça.

Et puis elle l'avait bien caché, mais comme elle n'avait techniquement pas le niveau pour entrer à l'école, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose non plus, ce qui n'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Pas comme si c'était très important.

Elle s'était inscrite dans un lycée parce que c'était ce que Salomon voulait qu'elle fasse. Rien de plus.

Après encore quelques instants avec ses idées noires, la jeune fille se leva pour sortir à son tour. Elle voulait aller chercher à manger, sinon Law lui ferait la peau, parce que comme il le disait si bien, maintenant qu'elle était littéralement son garde-manger, il fallait qu'elle « refasse des réserves ».

Saloperie de dhampire à la con.

Les regards qu'elle sentait dans son dos ne l'aidaient pas non plus à se sentir à l'aise. Tami n'aimait pas particulièrement les foules, surtout quand elle était seule.

Rapidement, elle rejoignit la cantine de fortune pour aller acheter un sandwich, avant de revenir en classe pour le déchiqueter à belle dents, passant sa frustration dessus. Elle supportait mal les regards en coin et les chuchotements.

En fait, quand elle était au centre de l'attention, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les foules, mais dû à sa nature elle avait envie de disparaître. Ou de les faire disparaître.

Un petit groupe souriant s'approcha et elle les regarda avec méfiance.

\- Ladred, c'est ça ? Désolé, j'ai un peu oublié ton prénom… fit un garçon de la classe. Ça te dirait de venir manger avec nous ? Comme t'es arrivée hier, tu dois pas connaître beaucoup de monde.

\- Non, merci, ça ira, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il reparte avant de focaliser son attention sur la fenêtre. Tout ça, pour eux, c'était de la curiosité, tout simplement. Quand ils en auraient assez, la curiosité se changerait rapidement en mépris et animosité. C'était la nature des êtres humains.

Tami ne cherchait pas à créer de lien en venant à Enselm, et ça ne changeait pas. Law avait été un imprévu et une exception.

Repenser au fait qu'elle était coincée avec le dhampire n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur. Alors pour se changer les idées, elle sortit un vieux dial de sa sacoche, celui que Salomon adorait mettre dans la voiture.

Du classique.

Ils en écoutaient beaucoup avant, du matin au soir, parfois. Elle aimait particulièrement lui piquer le dial pour l'écouter dans son coin, les jours de pluie. Le _Silence_ de Beethoven se lança et elle ferma les yeux, avant de revenir sur le paysage gris qui entourait le lycée, actuellement sous une averse.

Si le temps était merdique du point de vue des autres, c'était bien l'une des rares choses capables de l'apaiser… Même maintenant, alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

La pluie ayant gagné en intensité, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu rester sur le toit très longtemps. Pas qu'il pouvait tomber malade, mais ce serait attirer l'attention s'il retournait en classe en étant trempé.

Alors à la place, il s'était perché sur le châssis d'une des fenêtres les plus hautes et regardait la pluie de là. Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, il se demandait pour la énième fois pourquoi il se trouvait ici, et pas là où il n'était pas. Que faisait-il, exactement ?

Depuis que toute cette histoire s'était terminée, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il lui restait de son passé, c'était des souvenirs.

Au début, il avait voulu reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, alors il avait débarqué à Enselm en voulant retourner à l'école, mais…

C'était tout.

Il ne pouvait que s'accrocher à ses études de médecine. Tout le reste était vide, sans saveur, sans le moindre relief.

Parfois il se demandait même pourquoi il continuait… puis l'image d'un sourire lui donnait sa réponse.

 _« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire ? »_ résonna la question dans son crâne.

 _« Aucune idée »_ se répondit-il à nouveau.

Encore et toujours cette fameuse réponse. Dans ces moments-là, il était prêt à parier qu'il avait le regard aussi vide que celui de la gamine sur son canapé, la veille.

Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

Pour qu'il en revienne à penser à ce genre de choses, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer.

Vivement que les travaux de la librairie soient terminés, ne rien avoir à faire le mettait dans un état lamentable…

De nouveaux bouquins pourront chasser son ennui et ses idées noires un petit moment.

Un élève lambda passa dans le couloir et se figea en le voyant installé à sa fenêtre. Law le remarqua du coin de l'œil et lui lança un regard noir comme il savait si bien les faire, faisant fuir le misérable qui avait osé le déranger. En le voyant détaler comme un lapin, il ne put s'empêcher un rictus.

Dans un sens, il y avait quelque chose d'amusant dans le fait qu'il effrayait à la fois les élèves et les professeurs. Il ne faisait rien de particulier au début, mais après réflexion, peut-être que ses cernes ne lui donnaient pas vraiment l'air engageant.

Pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre.

D'autres pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et il tourna à nouveau la tête, s'attendant au même cirque… Sauf que ça ne servirait sûrement pas à grand-chose d'essayer de faire peur à la corbeau.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Il restait plus d'une heure de pause, la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas plus longtemps l'atmosphère de la classe. Alors elle était sortie dans les couloirs vides, histoire de se balader un peu, préférant l'ambiance froide des corridors malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez frileuse.

Tournant à l'angle d'un énième couloir, elle tomba sur Law, tranquillement installé sur le châssis d'une fenêtre, qui la regarda d'un air complètement égal. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour, mais… Puisque de toute façon elle allait devoir se le coltiner, autant ne pas lui montrer qu'il lui foutait un peu les jetons.

Après tout elle avait abandonné son instinct de conservation quand elle avait tenté de le manipuler. Elle passa donc devant lui, sans lui accorder un regard, ses écouteurs bien enfoncés dans ses oreilles au cas où il viendrait l'idée au dhampire de lui lancer une petite pique.

Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Même si elle avait tenté de le manipuler, ce type jouait avec elle.

Tami n'était peut-être pas très cultivée, ou douée à l'école, mais elle était assez intelligente pour voir qu'il s'amusait de cette situation.

Et puis au final, lui seul avait ce qu'il voulait.

Refuser la proposition n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses…

Un violent frisson la parcourut, et elle avait bien l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement dû au froid qui régnait dans les couloirs...

* * *

 **Laissez donc une review ! C'est un peu notre salaire à nous autres auteurs de fics ^^**


	4. Chap 4 : Une histoire de téléphone

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Juste parce que j'aime faire plaisir à Evanae :3**

 **Comme toujours, un grand merci à Oriane Wyllt mon incroyable bêta qui fait un boulot de qualité malgré son emploi du temps ! :D**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture~~ !**

* * *

 **25 janvier 2017 - Jour 8**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Cinq heure du matin.

La jeune fille était réveillée depuis près de deux heures, debout depuis 20 minutes. C'était presque toutes les nuits que ça arrivait.

Impossible de se rendormir, alors elle voulait prendre l'air pour se vider la tête. Rester seule dans son petit studio ne lui semblait pas être dans ses cordes pour le moment. Trop vide, trop silencieux… Elle était seule.

La forêt qui entourait Enselm et le lycée s'étalait sur des dizaines de kilomètres, traversée à certains endroits par des chemins de terre ou des routes de bitume. Du moment qu'elle évitait les zones de passage, elle y serait tranquille.

.

.

En s'enfonçant dans les bois, elle aperçut un lapin fuir son arrivée et un très léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage, le premier depuis longtemps. Des animaux, il semblait y en avoir pas mal dans le coin, du lapin au renard, en passant par les sangliers, elle avait même cru voir un cerf, au loin, au milieu des arbres…

Regardant la vieille montre qu'elle portait au poignet, elle secoua la tête. Il était encore très tôt, ça expliquait la popularité du lieu…

La jeune fille, après encore quelques minutes de marche, commença à grimper sur l'un des arbres avec une agilité née de l'habitude. Arrivée au sommet, elle eut le souffle coupé.

Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres, les voir du dessus donnant un air surréaliste, elle n'entendait que le concert du vent dans les feuillages.

C'était… paisible.

Au loin elle pouvait voir le toit du lycée, auquel elle n'irait pas. Les regards méprisant avaient vite remplacé la curiosité, comme elle s'en doutait.

En y repensant, l'ironie du sort faisait que le seul qui aurait un droit « légitime » de le faire, c'était le dhampire, et pourtant… Il avait beau être sadique et être son propriétaire, c'était celui qui la considérait le mieux.

Oh, il était loin d'être quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, mais par rapport aux autres, il était tolérable, si l'on puis dire. Le malaise qu'elle ressentait en sa compagnie restait toujours plus supportable que le mépris de ses camarades, eux qui passaient leur temps à juger sans savoir.

La solitude restait, mais quand il était là, elle s'en ressentait un peu moins, parce qu'il savait qu'elle existait. Pas seulement en tant que « Tamashii la petite nouvelle », mais aussi, et surtout, en tant que corbeau. Cette facette du monde qui la pourrissait depuis la naissance. Alors même s'il était loin d'être amical, ça restait un bon point.

Mais le mieux restait les moments solitaires qu'elle passait à l'extérieur.

Personne pour la regarder, personne pour la juger, juste l'immensité d'un monde vide, et elle. Avant la mort de Salomon, ça lui arrivait déjà de s'isoler, remettre ses pensées en place, juste… profiter d'un instant tranquille.

Elle pouvait presque entendre les cris du chasseur paniqué, lui hurlant de descendre à grands cris. Le nombre de fois où elle était montée dans les arbres juste pour l'embêter…

Le malaise revint au galop, le monstre qui l'attaquait dans la solitude de son studio l'ayant visiblement retrouvée.

Tami n'entendrait plus ses cris.

Salomon n'était plus là.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme se posait de sérieuses questions.

 _« Fais chier, pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?! »_

La place de la corbeau était juste derrière lui, désertée.

C'était bien beau d'avoir accepté son marché, mais il était censé la protéger, chose assez difficile à faire quand elle se planquait ailleurs !

Quand il la croiserait, elle allait l'entendre. Et il se ferait un plaisir d'étancher sa soif après ça.

Si elle se montrait bien sage et qu'elle s'excusait, peut-être qu'il ne la déchiquetterait pas trop.

 _« Calme-toi, t'es censé l'empêcher de mourir, pas la tuer toi-même... »_

Dire qu'elle arrivait à le foutre en rogne si facilement… Pourtant en général il avait un bon self-control, c'était dire à quel point elle était agaçante…

Tant pis, il sécherait l'après-midi, il se sentirait plus tranquille quand il aurait retrouvé cette petite écervelée.

Ce n'était pas comme si le prof allait dire quoi que ce soit, ses résultats étaient toujours nickels et il avait peur de lui.

Enfin, la sonnerie de fin de matinée retentit et mit fin à l'attente insupportable. Law n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour ranger ses affaires et se casser.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Toujours enfermée dans le silence et la paix qui régnait, perchée au sommet de son arbre, la jeune fille s'était enroulée sur elle-même, regardant distraitement le paysage par-dessus ses genoux, la tête ailleurs.

Elle ne voulait pas descendre. C'était très con, totalement désespéré, mais elle voulait entendre la voix familière lui criant de regagner le sol. Sans ça, elle ne se sentait pas de bouger.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Ah, tiens, une autre voix familière…

Bien qu'elle ait un peu tressaillit sous la surprise, elle afficha un air neutre en se retournant pour voir le dhampire qui avait croisé les bras, en parfait équilibre sur sa branche, l'air contrarié, pour changer.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, insista-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

 _« Oui maître, bien maître... »_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Rien, finit-elle par répondre.

Ses états d'âme ne concernaient qu'elle. De toute façon elle doutait fortement que ça l'intéresse.

\- Pourquoi t'étais pas en cours ce matin ? demanda-t-il encore.

… Est-ce qu'il lui faisait la morale ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle ne mentait pas, c'était une partie de ce qui avait causé son isolement. La colère du dhampire ? Rien à foutre. Depuis une semaine qu'elle le supportait, ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Mais apparemment, dans son habitude à toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot, encore et toujours, il avait décidé de la contredire.

\- La prochaine fois que t'as ce genre d'idées, essaie au moins de me prévenir, soupira-t-il au lieu de l'engueuler comme elle le pensait.

Il tendit une main vers la jeune fille qui ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire…

\- Ton portable, fit-il avec un air blasé. Je vais te filer mon numéro.

\- … J'ai pas de portable, répondit-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Crise de colère dans trois… deux… un…

…

Non ? Pas d'explosion ? Bon…

Tami regarda à nouveau en direction du dhampire et se dit qu'au final, ce n'était peut-être pas intelligent de sous-estimer la colère de Law, vu l'aura noire et inquiétante qui l'entourait.

\- Il va falloir t'en fournir un, et rapidement, déclara-t-il.

Pour le coup, elle n'eut même pas l'idée de le contrarier, son sarcasme parti se planquer quelque part.

\- Bon, descends de là, on va s'en occuper aujourd'hui, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au paysage, puis commença à dé-escalader les branches pour redescendre, devancée par le dhampire qui ne se gêna pas pour sauter directement à terre quand il fut arrivé à mi-hauteur.

Décidément, elle n'aimait pas ce type.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

La gamine ayant laissé le plus gros de son argent chez elle, il était nécessaire d'y faire un petit tour avant de passer dans la zone commerçante. Il n'avait rien dit sur l'inutilité de la chose, c'était l'occasion d'apprendre où elle habitait, et il devait bien avouer qu'il était curieux.

Quand elle arriva devant le complexe un peu miteux aux murs décrépis, il sentit tout de suite que ce ne serait pas vraiment comme il l'imaginait.

Et quand elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer… Il devait bien avouer qu'il était surpris.

Peut-être 10m² au maximum, meublé pauvrement avec un futon, un réveil de voyage, une plaque chauffante et une vieille bouilloire.

Un autre porte menait à un semblant de salle de bain encore plus petit, avec une cabine de douche, des toilettes, un lavabo et un miroir.

C'était… vide.

En fait, à ce niveau là, ce n'était même plus spartiate, mais carrément minimaliste.

Il s'avança de quelques pas dans le minuscule logement, si on pouvait vraiment l'appeler comme ça, pendant que la gamine observait sa réaction d'un air parfaitement égal. Après une ou deux secondes elle entra à son tour pour se diriger vers un sac de randonnée bien rempli, dans le coin de la pièce, derrière la porte. Elle fouilla dedans quelques instants pour en sortir un rouleau de différents billets, maintenu par un élastique et légèrement aplati.

Un air perplexe s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle en retirait quelques uns du lot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Law.

\- Je ne sais pas combien ça coûte, un portable… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je pense que t'en as pris assez, éluda-t-il avant de sortir.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

 _« Fait chier... »_

Déjà qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement la compagnie du dhampire, voilà qu'il lui collait au train. D'accord, elle n'avait jamais possédé de téléphone, donc pour choisir ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais ça l'emmerdait quand même.

Elle ne disait rien, encore une fois, parce qu'elle avait accepté son foutu marché, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Par-là, indiqua Law en pointant du pouce une boutique d'électronique qu'elle avait déjà vu en passant dans le coin.

Elle bifurqua donc pour y entrer, songeant au passage qu'elle aurait des courses à faire s'il lui restait assez d'argent après l'achat du portable.

Un monde de technologie qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se révéla alors et elle se figea, se sentant, d'un coup, complètement perdue.

\- Euh…

\- T'avances ? soupira le dhampire en la poussant pour pouvoir passer.

La jeune fille sortit de sa stupéfaction pour finalement se diriger vers les seuls appareils qu'elle connaissait, à savoir les portables. C'était bizarre de voir tout ça…

Elle tendit la main pour examiner un des modèles d'exposition, quand Law l'arrêta.

\- Celui-là est déconseillé, fit-il. J'en ai eu un, c'était merdique.

\- Ah… D'accord, fit-elle. Tu proposes quoi, alors ?

Autant qu'il lui dise carrément ce qu'il voulait qu'elle prenne.

Le dhampire attrapa un modèle dans le fond et le lui tendit.

\- Solide, prix moyen et simple à utiliser, indiqua-t-il. Et la batterie tient longtemps.

\- Ok.

Tami regarda le nom du modèle et le reposa pour aller en demander un au vendeur. Après quoi elle demanda des renseignements sur un forfait, chose que Law ne voulut pas laisser faire. Il l'avait donc proprement virée de là pour pouvoir négocier avec le caissier qu'il avait l'air de connaître.

Blasée, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'il y avait aussi un peu de musique dans le fond.

Des dials et des disques… Pourquoi pas.

En attendant que « monsieur Trafalgar » en finisse avec sa négociation, elle s'approcha du stand pour fouiller dans les dials, n'ayant rien permettant de lire les disques. Surtout des trucs qu'elle ne connaissait pas… « techno », « métal »… Un peu de rock aussi, elle en avait déjà écouté et ça lui plaisait plutôt bien…

Pas de classique, dommage.

Continuant sa fouille, elle trouva un dial enterré sous les autres et un peu poussiéreux.

Mais c'était le nom de l'artiste qui attira son attention… _Hiken_.

Pour une certaine raison, ça lui semblait… familier ?

 _« Je te jure, c'était vraiment génial ! Si j'en ai l'occasion, je t'emmènerai le voir ! »_

…

Oui… Salomon lui en avait parlé… Peu après qu'il ait déserté les rangs des chasseurs, il était tombé tout à fait par hasard sur un concert de ce _Hiken_ en allant boire un verre. Il s'était montré très enthousiaste, lui expliquant qu'il chantait dans sa langue natale, que le chanteur/guitariste itinérant était un vrai mystère, que sa musique était incroyable de justesse et qu'il avait été touché par ses paroles…

Tami avait environ quatre ans de japonais oral derrière elle, ayant demandé au chasseur de lui apprendre sa langue natale… Peut-être qu'elle serait capable de comprendre un peu les paroles…

N'ayant pas pu apprendre les kanjis, elle était assez contente que les romajis soient indiqué sous le titre de l'album.

 _Zeitakubyou_ … Pourquoi pas, elle pouvait bien tester.

Pour pouvoir partager une chose de plus avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son père.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

\- On sait tous les deux que ce serait une mauvaise idée pour toi, Morgan… sourit le jeune homme. Je veux bien garder le silence sur tes petites activités, mais pour ça il faut coopérer…

Le type serra les dents avec colère, avant de finalement s'avouer vaincu.

\- C'est bon, fais ce que tu veux… grinça-t-il.

La gamine revint à ce moment-là avec un dial à la main qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

\- Je vais vous prendre ça, aussi, dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Law en levant un sourcil.

\- De la musique, répondit-elle comme s'il était stupide.

Une veine se gonfla sur sa tempe, passablement énervé. Elle se foutait de sa gueule, là.

\- Je te l'offre, gamine, fit Morgan avant de repartir dans son arrière-boutique.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite, puis finit par hausser les épaules avant d'embarquer ses nouvelles acquisitions pour ressortir. Law la suivit, avant de lever un sourcil en voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mini-market non loin.

\- Tu rentres pas chez toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Quelques courses à faire.

Les veines du jeune homme le titillaient depuis déjà un petit moment, signe qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Néanmoins il se décida à l'accompagner. Après tout il avait quelque chose à lui faire prendre, pendant qu'elle y était.

La suivant dans le petit magasin, il la regarda prendre des repas rapides et un ou deux fruits, puis en passant dans un rayon en particulier, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Prends ça, lui conseilla-t-il en lui tendant une brique de jus de canneberge.

\- Du cranberry ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il paraît que c'est efficace pour lutter contre l'anémie.

Il lui adressa un rictus carnassier.

\- Et je commence à avoir soif…

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se diriger vers la caisse. Réaction, qui, encore une fois, étonna un peu le jeune homme.

La gamine avait tout sauf l'air inquiète, c'était vraiment troublant…

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille referma la porte de son petit studio derrière elle et déposa ses achats au sol. Elle eut à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau que le dhampire s'était déjà rapproché, ses canines s'allongeant à vue d'œil en anticipant la morsure.

Résignée, voire indifférente, elle tira sur le col de son sweat et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de fondre sur elle, enfonçant ses crocs dans la chair de son cou. Comme la dernière fois, la douleur se fit à peine sentir, et disparut rapidement.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage.

 _« Regardez-moi… Une pauvre corbeau, maudite à la naissance, qui se donne à un dhampire pour survivre contre son gré... »_

Elle était pitoyable.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Non, décidément… Il n'avait jamais rien goûté de meilleur que le sang de cette fille… Ou plutôt corbeau.

La sensation enivrante revint dès la première gorgée, lui donnant l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez. Pourtant, il reprit rapidement le dessus sur son instinct, et une fois qu'il jugea avoir eu sa dose, il retira ses canines de son cou et la relâcha, léchant les traces qui restaient sur les crocs.

Le regard vide de la gamine au visage un peu plus pâle fit naître un sentiment contradictoire en lui, bien qu'il ne laissât rien paraître. D'un côté, cette vision le satisfaisait, c'était une vengeance qui s'accomplissait, de l'autre, la voir inactive à ce point l'agaçait, une fois de plus. Qu'elle songe tellement peu à se protéger de lui, c'était décevant. Très décevant, et en même temps, quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait ajouté « triste ».

Lui, ça faisait longtemps que ce genre de choses ne l'atteignait plus.

S'apitoyer sur le sort des autres, il ne faisait pas.

Il savait qu'elle venait de perdre quelqu'un, alors pour le moment, elle devait sûrement se dire qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle devait juste faire son deuil, son caprice suicidaire n'était certainement que passager.

La regardant fouiller dans son armoire à pharmacie pour mettre un pansement sur les morsures, il l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet.

\- Même si j'ai une certaine hygiène, y compris avec mes dents, tu devrais au moins désinfecter, dit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

Il attrapa une petite bouteille d'alcool à 70° à moitié vide dans l'armoire et en appliqua un peu sur les plaies fraîchement ouvertes, sans que ça ne tire la moindre réaction à la gamine. Seulement après ça, il posa le pansement pour cacher la morsure et arrêter le sang.

\- Comme je ne tue pas en temps normal, j'ai besoin de me nourrir tous les trois jours, expliqua-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant pour la cicatrisation, alors je changerai de côté à chaque fois.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête et il se détourna d'elle pour aller bidouiller le nouveau portable.

\- Tu sais comment ça marche ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Salomon en avait un, il est un peu différent, mais je devrais pouvoir y arriver, répondit-elle.

Bon, dans ce cas il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers la porte pour sortir.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as un problème ou que tu vas quelque part où je ne suis pas, lui dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le dhampire parti, la jeune fille resta quelques secondes à regarder la porte, puis alla se laisser tomber sur son futon, passant une main sur le pansement, un peu dérangée par la sensation encore nouvelle. Elle sursauta quand une sonnerie stridente lui vrilla les tympans, avant de se rendre compte que ça venait du téléphone.

Elle allait devoir s'y habituer…

Récupérant l'appareil, elle prit deux ou trois minutes pour comprendre comment ouvrir les SMS. Ne connaissant personne d'autre, elle se doutait bien que ça devait être Law.

« Mange. »

Tami repoussa le téléphone en poussant un soupir.

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce dhampire sadique et maniaque du contrôle.

* * *

 **Laissez donc une review ! C'est le salaire de l'auteur :3**

 **Siouplé ? *yeux de chiot***


	5. Chap 5 : Le carnet

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Encore une fois pas grand-chose à dire... Si ce n'est que vous aurez encore un chapitre demain ! :3  
Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que ce sera l'anniversaire de Tami, pardi !**

 **On n'oublie pas de dire un grand merci à Oriane Wyllt ma puissante bêta !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **26 janvier 2017 - Jour 9**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Il était tôt. Très tôt. Il fallait croire que le réveil allait une nouvelle fois échapper au vol plané quotidien.

Pourtant, cette fois, le jeune homme n'était pas en sueur après un cauchemar, non… Il était juste troublé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était réveillé à la base, le rêve qu'il avait fait s'était déjà effacé, ne laissant qu'une impression étrange. C'était frustrant.

Enfin, ruminer là-dessus n'allait pas mener à grand-chose, alors il se leva. Il mourrait d'envie de boire un café.

Mettant en route la cafetière, le temps qu'elle fasse son boulot, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver vite fait.

Voyant son reflet fatigué dans le miroir, il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs.

Dire qu'il avait été si surpris de voir qu'il avait toujours un reflet, la première fois qu'il avait vu un miroir depuis sa transformation… Et d'à quel point, malgré le monstre qu'il était, il continuait de ressembler à un humain. Peut-être bien que les croyances populaires sur les vampires et les miroirs étaient fausses…

Quoiqu'il n'ait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais vu _ce type_ devant un miroir…

 _« Stop. Ne va pas plus loin. »_

… Oui, il n'avait pas besoin de replonger là-dedans. Cette histoire était terminée, il ne devait pas regarder en arrière.

Le jeune homme finit rapidement sa toilette avant de retourner dans sa cuisine pour enfin pouvoir boire son café qu'il savoura tranquillement. Il avait remarqué que depuis sa transformation, sa perception des goûts aussi avait changé. Elle était plus exacerbée, multipliant le goût de tout ce qu'il pouvait manger ou boire.

Si ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose pour la plupart de ce qu'il consommait, il était par contre devenu accro au café. C'était assez cocasse, mais après tout, c'était une meilleure addiction que l'alcool ou la drogue, donc il ne cherchait pas vraiment à freiner.

Après tout, c'était l'un de ses petits plaisirs, pour le peu qu'il en avait, alors il pouvait bien en profiter.

Pas très loin de là où il était appuyé, sur la table, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il tendit la main pour regarder ce que la gamine lui avait envoyé – parce qu'il ne connaissait pas grand monde, donc ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, de toute façon.

« Je vais en forêt, sans doute toute la journée. »

Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, elle apprenait vite. C'était une bonne chose pour tous les deux. Il ferait une ronde là-bas plus tard.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

« Ok. »

La jeune fille tourna la clé dans sa serrure tout en regardant la réponse que le dhampire lui avait envoyée. Vu l'heure qu'il était, sa réponse concise était soit parce qu'il dormait encore (chose dont elle pouvait douter en voyant les cernes qu'il se trimbalait toujours), soit parce qu'il se foutait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire du moment qu'elle obéissait.

Elle penchait plus vers la deuxième option.

Tami voulait retourner à l'arbre où elle s'était perchée la veille, là où les cimes étaient un peu plus hautes que les autres. Là où on avait la meilleure vue de tout la zone.

La route était un peu plus difficile, le sol était boueux et glissant, signe qu'il avait sûrement plu pendant la nuit.

D'ailleurs elle remarqua au passage que les oiseaux volaient plus bas que d'habitude, même quelques corbeaux étaient de la partie.

Tout en les regardant voler, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si parmi eux, se trouvaient quelques-uns de ses semblables qui auraient mal tourné… Elle avait juré à Salomon de ne pas finir comme ça.

Le chasseur avait longtemps été mort d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle se transforme, qu'elle soit si malheureuse pour ça, au point qu'elle lui en avait fait la promesse une bonne centaine de fois, au moins.

L'un des corbeaux se posa sur une branche non loin et croisa son regard. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes, la fixant de ses yeux vifs, avant de s'envoler à nouveau.

Tami frissonna. En tant qu'oiseau, elle trouvait les corbeaux magnifiques, mais de savoir que certains d'entre eux étaient à la base des gens comme elle…

Elle finit par secouer la tête pour se reprendre, avant de passer son chemin. Il lui fallut une petite demi-heure pour retrouver le même arbre que la veille, les feuilles ayant protégé de la pluie l'empreinte qu'avait fait Law en sautant.

La jeune fille la fixa quelques secondes, avant de passer son pied dessus pour l'effacer. Après quoi, elle entreprit d'escalader à nouveau le tronc pour rejoindre le sommet.

Une fois installé au même endroit que la veille, elle resta là, à observer le paysage. Encore une fois, elle eut un bref moment de paix intérieure alors que le vide se faisait dans son esprit, débarrassé pour quelques secondes de tout ce qui lui faisait si mal…

Mais bien entendu, ce moment se finit bien vite quand ses démons la rattrapèrent. La jeune fille fouilla à l'aveugle dans sa sacoche et en sortit son carnet à dessin qu'elle ouvrit sur la dernière page qu'elle ait remplie.

Malgré ses efforts pour résister, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui débordèrent bientôt pour dévaler ses joues, et elle le laissa tomber. Elle abandonnait toutes ces années qu'elle avait passé à esquisser et colorer chacune de ces pages…

 _« Ça n'a plus d'importance… »_

Elle se recroquevilla à nouveau pour pleurer.

Oui, c'était la vérité. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Tout ce qui faisait d'elle « Tamashii » était mort avec le chasseur.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Faisant une pause dans ses études, le jeune homme remarqua que déjà pas mal de temps était passé depuis qu'il avait reçu le message de la gamine. Il était peut-être temps d'aller voir.

Il quitta son bureau pour aller enfiler son manteau et sortit de chez lui.

Tout en prenant le chemin de la forêt d'Enselm, il décida de faire confiance à son instinct et de retourner là où il l'avait trouvée la veille. Ne se gênant pas pour se servir de sa force et de sa vitesse en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de témoins, ça ne lui prit pas très longtemps pour rejoindre le fameux arbre, et effectivement, il pouvait voir la silhouette de la corbeau au sommet.

N'ayant plus besoin de courir, il ralentit en arrivant à quelques mètres du tronc avant de s'arrêter. Il venait de marcher sur quelque chose de bizarre.

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua un carnet relié, tombé dans la boue et les feuilles mortes, mais dont les pages avaient miraculeusement été épargnées. Law jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut, se doutant qu'il devait appartenir à la gamine, puis se baissa pour le ramasser et l'essuya sommairement avant de l'ouvrir, ne se gênant pas pour laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

Des dessins.

Law leva un sourcil devant ce qui était visiblement les gribouillis d'un enfant. Il passa rapidement les premières pages avant de voir qu'à chaque fois, les traits s'affinaient, devenaient plus nets, les dessins gagnaient en détails, profondeurs et perspectives, les couleurs devenaient plus douces et non plus agressives à la rétine comme au début.

Ce carnet semblait être une sorte de témoin du parcours de la gamine en dessin, et elle semblait douée.

Mais bien qu'il ne se sente pas particulièrement touché par tout ça, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu la pousser à balancer tout ce travail dans la boue…

Il tourna une dernière fois la page, se figea, puis regarda s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière ce qui était en fait, le dernier dessin qu'elle avait fait.

C'était le portrait d'un homme, avec des yeux légèrement bridés et des cheveux poivre et sel, arborant un énorme sourire.

Sans doute le fameux chasseur.

Law referma le carnet sans un mot et le glissa dans sa poche avant de commencer à escalader l'arbre. Elle était dans la même position que la veille. S'il ne l'avait pas lui-même fait descendre, il aurait pu croire qu'elle y avait passé la nuit.

\- Encore là ? demanda-t-il d'un air indifférent.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux vides. Vu qu'ils étaient aussi rougis et gonflés, elle avait pleuré, encore.

\- Ouais, répondit-elle avant de se mettre à regarder le paysage. Encore là.

Le double-sens dans ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne lui échappa pas.

\- Et ce sera le cas, tant que je serai en vie, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- D'ailleurs, rentre chez toi, tu vas mourir de froid si tu restes là sans bouger.

Elle poussa un soupir et laissa ses jambes retomber sur les côtés de sa branche.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Est-ce qu'il comptait lui foutre la paix, un de ces jours ? La jeune fille en doutait sérieusement. Elle se tourna vers la branche où squattait le dhampire pour descendre, lequel était déjà à terre, à l'attendre.

Tami le détestait.

Pourtant, il avait fait d'elle sa « prisonnière » en lui soumettant ce marché bidon, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Elle redescendit jusqu'à se retrouver à son niveau, et sans attendre qu'il fasse un autre commentaire, elle s'éloigna en direction de la ville, enfonçant les mains dans la poche kangourou de son sweat, sans lancer un regard en arrière.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle, le jeune homme avait laissé la gamine pour retourner chez lui. Franchement, il se demandait bien à quoi elle pensait.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il retira son manteau pour le lancer sur le canapé, légèrement surpris par le bruit de chute auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours le carnet.

Law se pencha pour le ramasser et s'installa à son bureau pour le regarder pensivement.

* * *

 **7 mars 2017 - Jour 49**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Il était deux heures du matin. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à dormir, pour ne pas changer.

Environ un mois et demi qu'elle était arrivée à Enselm.

Elle était toujours en vie, et reléguée au rang d'objet par celui qui était désormais la seule personne qu'elle « connaissait » dans tout le vaste monde.

De ce qu'elle se rappelait sur ce qu'avaient dit les médecins, elle pourrait abandonner les bandages de soutiens pour ses genoux dès le lendemain. C'était bizarre, maintenant… De devoir laisser derrière le symbole de son échec… De sa culpabilité…

Depuis qu'elle s'était couchée, la jeune fille se tournait et se retournait dans son futon, l'espoir de trouver le sommeil la fuyant peu à peu.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle en avait trop supportée, elle ne voulait plus rien.

Juste… Mourir.

Ne plus penser, ne plus souffrir… En fait, ne plus rien ressentir.

Encore une fois, la nuit allait être longue…

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil de Law le tira brutalement de son sommeil. Par pur réflexe, il balaya l'appareil de la main, l'envoyant contre le mur, le bruit du choc finissant de le réveiller.

Le jeune homme s'assit au bord de son lit, passant une main sur sa nuque en tâchant de se rappeler ce dont il avait rêvé, mais tout comme la dernière fois, tout était déjà parti en fumée…

Il s'était couché très tard la veille, pris dans son sujet d'étude actuel, mais résultat, il était mal réveillé, donc pas de très bonne humeur. Ruminant diverses malédictions, il se leva pour passer par la salle de bain, se préparant à passer une nouvelle journée à se faire chier.

.

.

Quand il arriva devant le lycée, un spectacle inhabituel réussit néanmoins à améliorer son humeur.

 _« Pour une fois, il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. »_ constata-t-il en affichant un rictus.

Il était au premier rang pour voir la bagarre sur le point d'éclater entre deux blondinets. L'un était un terminal qui, d'après Law, empestait toujours le chien mouillé. Quand il faisait le malin, il avait toujours cette espèce de ricanement qui faisait qu'on le surnommait « la Hyène ».

Quant à l'autre belligérant, le jeune homme ne le connaissait pas. D'après ce qu'il entendait autour de lui, c'était un seconde.

Quand la dispute passa enfin aux coups, il apprécia simplement le spectacle, admirant la façon dont le plus jeune des deux se défendait.

Il connaissait déjà la façon de faire de Bellamy, toujours avec les poings et son ricanement agaçant. Par contre, l'autre se battait en utilisant ses jambes, et de manière assez habile.

C'était plutôt intéressant à regarder… Jusqu'à ce que la gamine ne sorte de nulle part pour se jeter entre les deux blonds.

\- Putain de merde ! enragea le jeune homme en s'élançant vers eux à son tour.

Adieu la bonne humeur.

Il arriva juste à temps pour bloquer le poing de Bellamy d'une main et la pousser hors de la trajectoire de l'autre, sa casquette glissant un peu dans le mouvement. Quant à la jambe que le plus jeune avait commencé à lancer, il parvint à l'arrêter à quelques centimètres des épaules de Law, à peu près là où se serait trouvée la tête de la corbeau.

Bon réflexe, mais ça ne lui évita pas un regard noir du jeune homme, tout aussi bien adressé à la gamine qui se trouvait désormais juste derrière le blondinet.

Il rangea sa jambe alors que la corbeau détournait le regard, la mâchoire serrée. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais en attendant…

Law se tourna vers Bellamy, le fusillant du regard à son tour alors que sa main tenait toujours le poing de la Hyène.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, vous me bloquez le passage, lui lança-t-il d'une voix froide.

Bien que le blond perde un peu de couleur, il garda son air méprisant qu'il adressait à tout le monde.

\- Trafalgar… ricana-t-il dans un accès de bravoure. Et si tu faisais comme d'habitude et que tu te mêlais de tes affaires ?

Mauvaise réponse, adressée à la mauvaise personne.

Le poing du jeune homme partit si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de le voir arriver. Il recula en plaquant les mains sur son nez en sang, et le dhampire espérait bien qu'il le lui avait cassé, juste pour le plaisir de le faire chier.

\- M'oblige pas à me répéter si tu tiens à tes dents, la Hyène, le prévint-il avant de se tourner vers la foule. Et dégagez, vous aussi, je suis pas d'humeur !

La menace, couplée à sa démonstration de force fut assez efficace et très vite, l'entrée du lycée fut désertée, ne laissant que Law, la gamine, et Bellamy, qui s'en alla après avoir jeté un regard suspicieux vers elle.

Remettant sa casquette en place, le jeune homme se retourna pour chopper la corbeau au poignet, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de lui faire mal, furieux comme il l'était. La traînant derrière lui sans chercher à ralentir, ils finirent par déboucher sur le toit, où il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de témoins, et consentit enfin à la lâcher.

Ou plutôt la lancer à moitié, faisant qu'elle tomba au sol.

\- T'as intérêt à me donner une explication.

Elle se releva, gardant le silence et refusant tout simplement de le regarder. Tous les deux savaient pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait particulièrement, là, il lui semblait que c'était nécessaire.

 _Clac !_

\- Si jamais je te revois faire ce genre de conneries, je te jure que je m'arrêterai pas qu'à une claque ! C'est clair ?!

\- …

\- Réponds ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

\- … Oui… répondit-elle faiblement.

C'était déjà bien, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini.

\- Il semble que tu aies oublié un détail : t'as essayé de m'utiliser pour te tuer, alors que je ne voulais pas le faire. Donc maintenant, tu assumes tes conneries et tu restes en vie ! Et crois-moi que je te laisserai pas tranquille tant que t'auras pas assimilé quelque chose d'aussi simple !

Sur ces mots, il la planta là.

Toujours aussi furieux, il traumatisa quelques élèves ayant eu la malchance de croiser son chemin dans les couloirs et défonça à moitié la porte de la classe en y pénétrant. Un regard noir suffit néanmoins à convaincre la classe qu'il ne représentait aucun intérêt, puis il rejoignit sa place tout au fond, maudissant intérieurement la corbeau.

Peu avant que le premier cours ne commence, la gamine arriva à son tour, sa joue gardant la marque de la gifle qu'elle s'était prise.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille avait bien cru qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir en finir. Mais au dernier moment, il était arrivé pour remplir son rôle autoproclamé.

Tami était… épuisée, anéantie.

Non seulement elle n'était pas morte, ni même blessée, mais en plus elle s'était prise une correction de la part de ce sale type. Il était vraiment furax, vu comment il la regardait par son reflet dans la fenêtre.

Le pire était sans doute qu'il la garderait à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle ne recommence pas, elle le savait parfaitement capable de faire ça.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer sur son échec.

Croisant ses bras sur sa table en guise d'oreiller, la jeune fille s'allongea alors que le premier cours débutait et ferma les yeux.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

S'il s'écoutait, le jeune homme séquestrerait la gamine, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle arrêterait de faire ses caprices. Ça faisait quand même plus d'un mois qu'elle était là, ça faisait sans doute plus longtemps que son « Salomon » était mort, il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, merde !

Tout en continuant de rager intérieurement, Law commença à griffonner sur son cahier sans vraiment y penser, listant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se défouler et évacuer la colère qui continuait de gronder en lui.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'en réalité, même si la plupart des éléments de la liste étaient irréalisables, certains d'entre eux seraient en fait plutôt simple à faire, surtout en prenant en compte ses capacités…

Un plan se mettant déjà en place dans sa tête, il regarda le reflet de la corbeau endormie dans la fenêtre. Il se surprit à penser que les seules fois où elle avait l'air vivante, c'était quand elle dormait.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Quand la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas dormi du tout. La fatigue restait et s'accumulait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Elle se releva en se frottant les yeux avant de remarquer un papier plié sur le coin de sa table.

 _« Tiens, qui ça peut bien être ? »_ raisonna une voix sarcastique dans son crâne.

Elle se saisit du bout de papier pour le déplier et lire le message.

« Chez moi à la fin des cours, la porte sera ouverte. L. »

Tami leva les yeux vers la place du dhampire, mais il n'y était pas. Elle jeta un œil à la vieille montre sur son poignet pour se rendre compte que la pause du midi se terminerait dans quelques minutes.

Bon, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait de plus. Il l'avait déjà engueulée et sa dose de sang, il devait la prendre le lendemain.

Elle passa nerveusement une main sur le pansement qui couvrait la morsure la plus récente. Les morsures étaient plus douloureuses à chaque fois depuis une ou deux semaines…

 _« Quand on parle du loup... »_

Law entra dans la classe pour aller s'asseoir sans même lui accorder un regard, ce qui lui allait très bien. Pourtant, dans la vitre, elle aperçut ses yeux gris qui la fixaient, chose qui la rendit mal à l'aise, pour une certaine raison…

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

La sonnerie de la fin de journée retentit et le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever et sortir, laissant la gamine en plan. Il avait quelques affaires à régler pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé à la pause de midi.

Arrivant rapidement au studio de la corbeau grâce à ses capacités, il alla voir le concierge pour lui annoncer que l'endroit était libre, puis entra dans la petite pièce pour embarquer les affaires qu'il avait emballé plus tôt. Suite à cela, il prit la route de sa maison, sans se presser cette fois.

Il fallait laisser le temps d'arriver à la gamine.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison du dhampire. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce qu'elle devait entrer, ou tenter de désobéir ?

…

Quitte à choisir, le plus intelligent serait sans doute d'éviter de le mettre à nouveau en rogne…

Elle respira un grand coup et actionna la poignée. Comme il l'avait dit dans son message, la porte était ouverte. Tami pénétra dans la maison, qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa première et seule visite, un mois et demi plus tôt.

Le dhampire n'avait pas l'air d'être là.

Entre ça et le fait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à calmer l'angoisse qui montait lentement mais sûrement.

Après quelques secondes à rester dans le salon, elle alla se poster derrière le canapé pour attendre, n'osant pas vraiment s'y asseoir sans y avoir été invitée.

Il se passa quelques minutes qui lui parurent bien longues, avant qu'elle ne sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, partagée entre la perplexité et la crainte quand le bruit de la clé tournée dans la serrure lui parvint à son tour.

Law arriva depuis l'entrée et…

 _« Il n'a quand même pas fait ça ?! »_

Elle se trouvait incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent, sous le choc en voyant que toutes les affaires qu'elle n'avait pas sur elle, les affaires qui se trouvaient chez elle, donc… Le dhampire les avait toutes sur lui.

Lequel lui adressa un rictus moqueur tout en rangeant sa clé de maison dans la poche de son jean.

Oui… il venait bien de l'enfermer chez lui. Tami venait tout simplement d'être enlevée.


	6. Chap 6 : No One Knows

**Heya Minna ! Comme promis, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! \o/**

 **Joyeux naniversaire Tamiiiii~~ !**

 **Encore une fois grand merci à la fantastique Oriane Wyllt pour son boulot et à Zialema, parce que voilà !**

 **La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est "No One Knows Who I am", elle provient de la comédie musicale sur Jekyll & Hyde.**

 **Bonne lecture ~~**

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Tout avait parfaitement fonctionné.

La gamine restait là à le regarder avec un air choqué. Il attendit patiemment une réaction, qui arriva finalement quand elle se décida à bouger. Elle passa ses bras autour d'elle, sans doute dans une recherche désespérée de réconfort, alors que ses jambes la lâchaient, la laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment enchantée par la nouvelle, mais pour ce qu'il en avait à faire…

\- Je te rends ça, fit-il en lançant ses affaires à ses pieds. À partir de maintenant, tant que tu ne te montreras pas raisonnable, tu ne pourras sortir qu'avec mon autorisation, et à la condition que je t'accompagne. C'est valable pour le lycée aussi, même en y allant juste pour la forme.

La corbeau semblait visiblement lutter contre la panique. Il se passa quelques secondes de silence où il l'observa, un petit sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres, fier de son effet.

Finalement, elle leva un regard plein de haine vers lui, accentuée par sa pâleur inhabituelle et ses cernes marquées.

\- Je ne vais pas demander pourquoi, ça me semble évident… grinça-t-elle. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux que je fasse tant que je dois rester ici.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

Ce qu'elle entendait par-là lui échappait quelque peu.

\- À part me laisser mordre, il y a des choses que tu veux que je fasse ? répéta-t-il d'un ton un peu plus hargneux.

Oh… Est-ce qu'elle pensait à _ce_ genre de choses ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille ?

\- Je fais pas dans ce domaine-là, tu peux laisser tomber ta paranoïa. Du moment que tu te tiens à carreaux, ça devrait bien se passer.

Law savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'était pas un enfant de cœur, d'ailleurs il admettait sans hésiter que voir la réaction de la gamine avait été satisfaisante, mais ça… Non, il ne pourrait pas. Même lui ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

Elle baissa la tête de nouveau, la mâchoire et les poings serrés. Mains qui finirent par agripper ses cheveux.

\- Installe-toi où tu veux, du moment que je ne risque pas de te marcher dessus, lança-t-il en retirant son manteau pour le jeter sur le canapé.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau pour récupérer ses dernières notes, ses bouquins, et le carnet de la gamine, qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie qu'elle remarque.

D'ailleurs il se demandait bien pourquoi il le gardait… Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Au moment de refermer la porte de sa chambre, il entendit un sanglot étouffé lui parvenir depuis le salon.

* * *

 **8 mars 2017 - Jour 50**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le réveil partit embrasser son vieil ami le mur et le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit, pas très bien réveillé et troublé, une nouvelle fois.

Encore ce rêve bizarre… Mais cette fois, il se rappelait de ce qu'il y voyait.

La gamine lui lançait le même regard haineux que la veille, dans son dos se trouvaient les restes de ce qui pouvait être des ailes. Elle lui hurlait quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas, puis les restes dans son dos prenaient feu alors que les ailes aux plumes noires commençaient à se reconstituer.

Perplexe, Law finit par secouer la tête et se lever. Rester bloqué là-dessus ne l'avancerait à rien.

Il passa tout d'abord par le salon pour jeter un œil à la corbeau qui semblait déjà prête, ses cheveux encore humides témoignant d'un passage sous la douche.

Il ne s'embêta pas à lui dire bonjour. Ils ne le faisaient jamais, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient prendre cette habitude et d'ailleurs, il trouvait ça carrément inutile.

Il mit la cafetière en route avant d'aller faire une toilette rapide.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

L'engourdissement que la jeune fille sentait dans son dos… Elle en était certaine, ce n'était pas dû à des plumes froissées ou une mauvaise position.

Non… ses plumes prenaient du terrain.

Murée dans son silence depuis la veille au soir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était lentement en train de sombrer.

Tout était mort, et sa santé mentale commençait à mourir, elle aussi.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Law ne se dirigea pas vers le toit, mais directement vers la classe. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent la brute aux cheveux blonds de la veille qui arborait un magnifique pansement sur le nez. Ouais, il avait dû morfler.

Pourtant, en voyant qu'il leur lançait un regard noir à _tous les deux_ , Tami ne fut pas capable de se sentir désolée pour lui.

S'il avait joué au con et avait provoqué le dhampire, c'était entièrement de sa faute, il n'avait pas à la blâmer.

Tout en passant à côté d'elle, il la bouscula violemment, chose à laquelle elle fit à peine attention. Pourtant…

\- Tu sais, Bellamy-ya, si t'as envie que je te refasse entièrement le portrait, il suffit de me demander, lança le dhampire en se retournant.

Ah… C'est vrai, il venait de toucher à sa « propriété ». La jeune fille n'attendit pas d'évolution dans la joute verbale pour se remettre à avancer en direction de la porte et d'entrer dans la classe, vite rejointe par Law.

Ils allèrent se mettre à leur place sous les regards curieux.

Pourquoi ils semblaient attirer l'attention, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça lui importait peu. Elle s'allongea sur sa table, comme d'habitude, pour regarder par la fenêtre, entendant sans vraiment le vouloir les conversations les plus proches qui avaient repris.

\- Comment vous pouvez savoir que c'est sa copine ?

\- Hier la Hyène a failli lui en mettre une, t'as pas vu ?

\- Ben si, mais ça change quoi ?

\- Eh ben il s'est mis sur la trajectoire pour prendre le coup à sa place !

Un reniflement mi-amusé, mi-sarcastique échappa à la jeune fille. Les commentaires dédaigneux, voire haineux à son égard commencèrent à fuser de la part des groupies du dhampire.

Finalement, quand elles passèrent aux moqueries sur les réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir pendant le sexe, elle décida qu'elle en avait entendu assez, elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, puis se leva et sortit, clouant tout le monde sur place alors qu'elle passait à côté du professeur qui venait d'arriver.

Il eut beau lui demander où elle allait, en voulant se donner un air autoritaire, elle ne lui répondit pas.

Elle continua sa route jusqu'au toit, continuant de rire comme une hystérique. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure.

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait une relation avec Law ?

\- La bonne blague… soupira-t-elle avec un sourire persistant.

Débouchant enfin sur le toit, elle s'approcha de la barrière de sécurité pour se hisser dessus et s'asseoir face au vide.

Excellente blague, en effet.

Non, elle n'était rien pour personne. Plus maintenant.

Un air qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps lui revint soudain en tête. Se sachant seule, elle ne résista pas à l'ironie de sa situation et commença à chanter, dans une tentative désespérée d'auto-dérision.

 _\- Look at me and tell me who I am…_

 _Why I am… What I am…_

C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle existait si elle n'était qu'une intruse dans ce monde ? Quelle était la raison de sa présence ici ?

 _\- Call me a fool and it's true, I am…_

 _I don't know who I am…_

Quelle idiote, oui. Penser qu'elle pourrait échapper à la douleur et à la solitude…

 _\- It's such a shame… I'm such a sham…_

 _No one knows who I am…_

Personne ne savait ce qu'elle était, à part Law. Et pourtant, même si lui savait, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, pas plus qu'elle ne le connaissait.

Elle n'était plus qu'une poche de sang, un objet. Tami devrait sûrement se sentir honteuse en sachant cela mais… Après tout, qu'est-ce que la honte pour quelqu'un qui est déjà mort ?

 _\- Once there were sweet possibilities,_

 _I could see, just for me…_

Quand elle avait rencontré Salomon, elle avait découvert ce qu'était le bonheur… Pendant cinq belles années, elle avait pu voyager avec quelqu'un qui l'appréciait et qui prenait soin d'elle.

La seule foutue personne qui n'ait jamais fait ça pour elle, alors même qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

 _\- Now all my dreams are just memories…_

 _Fated never to be…_

Mais elle ne verrait plus jamais le chasseur. Tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais prévu de faire ensemble durant leur voyage ne pourrait jamais se faire.

Jamais.

 _\- Time's not a friend, hurrying by…_

 _I wonder who I am?_

 _Am I the face of the future?_

 _Am I the face of the past?_

 _Am I the one who must finish…_

 _Last ?_

Tout en se remémorant tous ses souvenirs, elle laissa ses larmes couler librement. C'était inutile de tenter de les retenir, elle le savait.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, maintenant… C'était d'attendre que le temps passe, et que le dhampire qui avait fait d'elle sa prisonnière se lasse d'elle et se décide à la tuer.

Regardant ses mains, elle sentit à nouveau la colère monter, contre elle-même, contre sa faiblesse. Si elle pouvait seulement…

Elle poussa un soupir tremblant et releva les yeux, en direction de la forêt. Quelques corbeaux prirent leur envol et elle leva un peu plus la voix, comme si c'était à eux qu'elle s'adressait.

 _\- Look at me and tell me who I am…_

 _Why I am… What I am…_

Elle arrêta son couplet quelques secondes pour renifler et finit par tourner le dos au paysage, se laissant tomber de la barrière pour s'y appuyer.

 _\- Will I survive ?_

 _Who will give a damn ?_

 _If no one knows who I am…_

Sa main fouilla une seconde dans sa sacoche pour en tirer le masque en papier qu'elle avait voulu donner à Law lors de leur première rencontre. Fusillant le masque du regard en l'écrasant dans son poing, elle reprit avec une voix tremblante, à la fois de tristesse et de colère.

 _\- Nobody knows…_

 _Not even you…_

 _No one knows who I am…_

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme restait derrière la porte, sans se montrer. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour reconnaître la voix de la gamine, tant elle semblait douce par rapport aux monosyllabes rauques qu'elle lui sortait.

S'il s'attendait à ça…

Pourtant, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement mélomane, d'une certaine façon… La chanson lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Law ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais, mais dire qu'à cet instant il ne se sentait pas fier était un euphémisme. Ses yeux cachés par la visière de sa casquette, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien lui laisser quelques secondes de plus toute seule.

Après tout il était là pour réagir si elle tentait de faire une connerie.

Au départ il comptait la rejoindre pour la faire revenir en classe, mais à quoi bon ? Lui-même n'avait pas envie d'y retourner plus que ça. Tant pis pour les rumeurs, il ferait avec.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes de silence avant qu'il ne se décide à passer la porte pour déboucher sur le toit, faisant celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

\- Je dois vraiment te dégoûter, pour que tu te sois barrée comme ça, fit-il d'un air nonchalant.

\- … C'est plutôt eux qui m'ont dégoûtée, répondit-elle en laissant sa tête partir en arrière pour regarder le ciel. Pour ces gens-là, je ne suis qu'une bête de foire, une attraction tout juste bonne à titiller leur curiosité malsaine. Je préfère encore être traitée comme un objet.

* * *

 **11 mars 2017 - Jour 53**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Si au départ elle était simplement dégoûtée de ce qui se racontait sur leur dos à Law et elle, là, elle en avait juste marre des insultes qu'elle savait ne pas mériter. Que le dhampire la suive partout où elle allait, ça passait encore, mais ça… sans compter que ce cher Bellamy profitait de chaque occasion où ils se croisaient pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était dans son collimateur.

Depuis trois jours que ça durait, elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver !

La jeune fille sortit de la cabine de toilette dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée momentanément, faisant face aux trois filles qui papotaient tranquillement sur son dos. Filles qui semblèrent d'un coup moins fières de leur connerie.

\- Ce sera tout ? demanda calmement la corbeau en croisant les bras. Non, parce que si vous avez des choses à me dire, je suis juste là.

\- … Ouais, je voulais te demander pour qui tu te prends ! cracha finalement la blonde, celle qui parlait depuis tout à l'heure, vu la voix. D'où tu débarques pour faire ta princesse et prendre Trafalgar dans tes filets ?! Tu mérites pas son attention, en fait, tu mérites même pas de lui servir de paillasson ! Laisse-le plutôt à des filles qui en valent la peine !

Et voilà, une crise de jalousie, une.

Tami éclata d'un rire sans joie, auquel l'écho de la pièce donnait une tournure sinistre.

\- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure… sourit-elle d'une manière inquiétante.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais marrer, pétasse ?!

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, répondit la corbeau. Crois-moi, s'il venait à porter son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'arrangerait, parce qu'en réalité, j'en suis plus à devoir le supporter, que d'essayer de le séduire.

Elle ricana encore un peu et passa une main dans ses cheveux, relevant la tête pour la regarder à nouveau, tout sourire disparu.

\- Vous vous faites tous des films, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de m'insulter, juste parce que tu ne lui plais pas, ça me ferait des vacances.

\- Qui te dit que je ne lui plais pas ?! J'suis sûre que c'est toi qui l'empêches de partir, avec ta tronche de dépressive ! Tu le fais culpabiliser pour qu'il reste avec toi !

Cette fois, ce fut carrément un fou rire qui prit Tami d'assaut. Il lui fallut même plusieurs minutes pour se calmer pendant que la blonde continuait de rager, pensant qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

\- Aha… ah… souffla-t-elle en essuyant une larme d'hilarité qui restait au coin de son œil. Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… C'est celle-là, la meilleure… Hihihi… Law, se sentir coupable…

Elle gloussa encore un peu avant d'enfin parvenir à retrouver son calme.

\- Non, en fait… fit-elle ensuite. Je ne cherche pas du tout à le garder avec moi. Tu n'as juste pas envie de voir qu'à ses yeux tu n'es pas digne du moindre intérêt, comme tout le monde dans cette foutue ville. Tu veux te défouler sur moi parce que ça te contrarie de savoir que tu fais juste partie du décor.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, salope ! rugit la blonde en se jetant sur Tami, ongles en avant. Il est à moi, t'a pas le droit de me le prendre !

Ne sachant pas vraiment se battre, la jeune fille ne put que se prendre l'assaut, agitée d'un nouveau rire maniaque.

\- Te le prendre ?! s'écria-t-elle pour être entendue au-dessus des cris de rage de son assaillante. Trafalgar Law n'appartient à personne !

C'était même tout le contraire. Ne cherchant même plus à éviter les griffures que lui infligeait la blonde, elle cessa pourtant de rire quand celle-ci arracha sans le vouloir la barrette de ses cheveux. Son poing partit tout seul dans le visage de la pétasse alors que le picotement dans son dos lui indiquait que ses plumes poussaient de nouveau.

\- Rends-moi ça, si tu veux vivre encore un peu, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il se passa quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles les trois filles perdirent leurs couleurs, puis elles prirent la fuite, laissant le bijou tomber à terre. Tami se baissa pour le ramasser, l'examina, puis l'accrocha à nouveau dans ses cheveux avant de sortir.

\- … T'as pas l'air terrible comme ça, fit le dhampire qui l'attendait près de la porte. Elle t'a pas loupée.

La jeune fille se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Elle voulut repartir en direction du toit, vu qu'il restait pas mal de temps avant la fin de la pause, mais il la retint par le col de son sweat.

\- Pas si vite, fit Law. Crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie ?

\- Non… souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Law, je ne peux pas y aller… insista-t-il.

Il se retourna, apparemment un peu surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, puis sembla remarquer qu'elle avait l'air inquiète.

\- Explique-moi, exigea-t-il.

Elle serra les dents, visiblement contrariée, puis détourna un peu le regard. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu des médecins, elle avait bien failli finir en sujet de test. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer sans lui dire exactement la raison ?

\- Les corbeaux… ont des marques sur le corps, consentit-elle à avouer. Des marques qui montrent ce qu'on est… et c'est très explicite.

Heureusement, il sembla comprendre que ce serait une mauvaise idée de la forcer à y aller, et poussa un soupir agacé.

\- C'est à l'autre bout du lycée, je vais en avoir pour un moment, mais je te rejoindrai sur le toit avec de quoi m'occuper de ça, fit-il avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.

La jeune fille fut tout de même légèrement reconnaissante qu'il consente à la laisser en dehors de ça. Elle prit donc le chemin du toit, s'arrêtant en voyant son reflet dans une vitre.

Eh ben… Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte…

La lèvre éclatée, deux profondes griffures perlant de sang sur le côté de la mâchoire, une troisième sur le front, sans compter les marques de griffe qu'elle avait sur le reste du visage, mais qui, heureusement, n'étaient pas aussi sévères.

Poussant un soupir fatigué, Tami reprit sa route, pour croiser sans vraiment le vouloir Bellamy, au beau milieu d'un couloir. Lequel lui adressa un sourire flippant avant d'accélérer le pas pour approcher.

\- Toi, la copine de Trafalgar, fit-il de son air méprisant. Donne-lui ça quand tu le verras.

Il lui enfonça un papier plié dans le haut de la poitrine en voulant le lui donner le plus brutalement possible, avant de s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard perplexe, il s'arrêta.

\- Au cas où il déciderait de ne pas venir, dis-lui que je sais quelque chose qui pourrait se répandre facilement.

Puis il repartit, laissant la jeune fille avec quelques questions en tête. Celle-ci finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout ça ne concernait que Law, cette histoire. Elle arriva enfin sur le toit et alla se poser contre la barrière pour attendre que le dhampire n'arrive, fouillant distraitement dans la sacoche où elle venait de déposer le papier pour qu'il ne s'envole pas.

Ses doigts frôlèrent un dial et elle se fit la réflexion que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

…

Et puis merde, il lui avait dit que ça prendrait un moment, autant qu'elle s'occupe.

Elle tira donc le coquillage de la sacoche et ses sourcils sautèrent sur son front quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du dial qu'elle connaissait.

C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait acheté, il y a quelques temps, maintenant… Hiken… Elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Avec une certaine hésitation, elle tira ses écouteurs pour les brancher sur le coquillage, les enfonçant dans ses oreilles. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle pouvait bien lui laisser une chance et voir ce que ça valait.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Quand le jeune homme arriva sur le toit… Il crut qu'il allait laisser tomber ce qu'il avait sous le bras tellement il fut surpris.

La gamine avait obéi bien sagement, attendant sur le toit avec apparemment de la musique dans les oreilles, mais…

 _« Je rêve… Elle_ sourit _?! »_

Et pas l'un de ces sourires amers qu'il connaissait ! Non, un vrai sourire serein !

À ce niveau-là, il n'était même plus surpris, mais choqué de voir qu'elle en était capable !

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il finit par s'avancer calmement, sans se faire remarquer par la corbeau en transe qui avait fermé les yeux. Laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus, il jeta un œil rapide au dial qu'elle écoutait.

Hiken, Zeitakubyou…

Pour le peu de culture musicale qu'il avait, ça ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'il connaissait.

Enfin, il lui tapota l'épaule, la faisant sursauter et il fut quelque peu troublé de voir qu'une légère lueur brillait dans ses yeux, pour une fois. C'était… Disons que ce n'était pas déplaisant, de la voir vivante, pour une fois.

La gamine retira bien vite ses écouteurs et arrêta sa musique pour ranger le tout dans sa sacoche.

Law mit un genou à terre et commença à s'occuper des griffures sur le visage de la corbeau, laquelle gardait cette petite étincelle de vie dans le regard, semblant ailleurs.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, il fut enfin satisfait et commença à ranger le matériel restant, devant aller le rendre à l'infirmière s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui prenne le chou une fois de plus.

\- Attends, fit-elle soudain quand il se releva.

Elle sortit un papier de son sac pour le lui tendre.

\- De la part de Bellamy, dit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme déplia la feuille pour lire le message, avant de la froisser avec un air indifférent.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose qui pouvait se répandre facilement, si tu n'y vas pas, le prévint-elle en le voyant faire.

Fronçant les sourcils, il défroissa le message pour le relire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pense faire dans une usine désaffectée ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- … Peut-être… fit la gamine.

En la regardant de nouveau, il remarqua que l'étincelle de vie était repartie, que ses yeux étaient à nouveau vides. Elle déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut te tendre un piège… Voire même te tendre une embuscade.


	7. Chap 7 : Ce type

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Pas de review et rien de spécial pour vous embêter aujourd'hui, alors je vais vous laisser lire tranquille après un petit remerciement à Oriane Wyllt ma superbe bêta !**

 **Ja na ~~**

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'entendait Bellamy quand il parlait de répandre quelque chose, mais considérant sa nature de dhampire, la meilleure chose à faire était de jouer le jeu pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tirer cette histoire au clair.

S'il l'utilisait comme une menace, c'était que ça pouvait se révéler au mieux gênant, au pire, dangereux pour lui.

S'il comptait profiter de l'isolement de la vieille usine pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, alors Law lui montrerait son erreur et en profiterait pour lui soutirer les infos qu'il voulait.

Les cours enfin terminés, il raccompagna la gamine jusqu'à chez lui, et la prudence étant de mise pour la suite, décida de se nourrir avant d'aller au point de rendez-vous. Sachant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la corbeau pour suivre ses instructions, il lui ordonna de s'occuper de la morsure avant de repartir, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui, l'enfermant à l'intérieur.

Prenant de la vitesse, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle reste humainement possible à cause des témoins dans la rue, le jeune homme prit la direction de la vieille usine désaffectée, assez éloignée de la ville, prêt à en découdre avec Bellamy.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Refermant l'armoire à pharmacie après avoir traitée la morsure, la jeune fille fixa son reflet pendant quelques secondes. Entre les cernes, la pâleur à cause du sang que lui avait pris le dhampire, les pansements pour cacher les griffures les plus profondes et les marques de crocs, et les griffures plus légères qu'elle avait un peu partout sur le visage…

Elle avait l'air d'un fantôme.

Passant une main sur le pansement le plus récent tout en quittant la salle de bain, elle songea que c'était quand même bizarre que le temps de cicatrisation des morsures ait drastiquement diminué après quelques semaines. Comme si son système immunitaire s'adaptait de lui-même au rythme des repas de Law.

Maintenant en trois jours, c'était refermé, ne laissant plus que des marques à peine visibles.

Pourtant le dhampire préférait continuer de changer de côté à chaque fois.

On sentait qu'il faisait ses études de médecine, même si c'était seulement dans son coin.

Tournant un peu en rond dans la maison, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, la jeune fille finit par se laisser tomber sur le canapé et ressortit le dial de Hiken pour continuer l'écoute là où elle l'avait arrêtée.

Pourtant, après seulement quelques minutes, un bruit suspect lui parvint au travers des écouteurs et elle les retira, tendant l'oreille. Un choc se fit entendre à nouveau, provenant du couloir.

La chambre, peut-être ?

Méfiante, elle se leva et approcha avec lenteur de la porte, qu'elle finit par entrouvrir pour jeter un œil dans la pièce. La fenêtre explosa au même moment, répandant du verre partout sur le sol, la faisant sursauter.

Figée, elle regarda sans vraiment comprendre une main passer là où se trouvait précédemment la vitre pour déverrouiller le loquet de la fenêtre et soulever le battant, puis une tête bien reconnaissable se fit voir quand l'intrus voulut entrer.

Un blond qui lui adressa un sourire carnassier, laissant échapper un ricanement.

Bellamy.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Law devait bien l'admettre, il devait tirer son chapeau à la gamine pour sa théorie sur l'embuscade. Elle avait raison, quand il était entré dans l'entrepôt désigné sur le message, il s'était fait immédiatement sauter dessus par une vingtaine de mecs.

Il n'avait par contre pas prévu qu'ils seraient aussi fort, même avec ses capacités il avait un peu de mal à s'en débarrasser… Après pas mal d'efforts, il était quand même parvenu à étaler la moitié d'entre eux.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se faisait la réflexion que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir pris un peu de sang à la corbeau avant de venir ici. Sinon il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait eu autant d'endurance. C'était même certain que depuis le temps, il se serait fait battre à plate couture.

Malgré les questions qu'il avait posées, ces types ne semblaient pas très loquaces, pourtant ils avaient tous l'air d'être au courant pour cette fameuse chose qui pourrait lui nuire, mais plus ça s'éternisait, moins il avait l'impression qu'ils savaient pour sa nature.

\- Bon, fit-il en levant les yeux vers les mecs encore debout. Je vais vous poser quelques questions, j'attends de vous des réponses claires et précises.

La dizaine de « survivants » commencèrent à se marrer pour une certaine raison, alors que leurs potes étaient en train de faire la serpillière sur le sol poussiéreux de l'entrepôt. Des dingues ou des abrutis, au choix.

\- Où est Bellamy-ya ? demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse, mais certains se rapprochèrent, dans l'optique de l'encercler. Peut-être que le jeune homme se trompait, mais il lui semblait que certains d'entre eux grognaient. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas très net chez eux…

L'un des mecs dans son dos lui fonça dessus sans prévenir et il l'accueillit d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac, ce qui le fit tomber à terre, immobilisé temporairement en crispant les bras sur son ventre. Ses potes considérèrent que c'était le signal pour lancer l'assaut tous en même temps, Law commença à danser entre les coups, sachant qu'avec autant d'adversaires il se ferait avoir s'il essayait de répliquer maintenant.

L'un d'entre eux parvint cependant à lui chopper le bras et lui mettre son poing dans la figure, chose à laquelle le jeune homme répliqua d'un grand coup de coude dans la nuque, l'assommant.

Après encore quelques jeux d'esquives et d'attaques, il parvint à mettre d'autres ennemis à terre.

Une sorte d'immobilité prenait place dans l'entrepôt alors que les belligérants reprenaient leur souffle. Il lui restait cinq adversaires, en comptant celui qui était toujours accaparé par son ventre et tentait de s'empêcher de vomir.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille tentait de fuir, pas particulièrement enchantée à l'idée de se faire attraper par Bellamy. Mais elle avait beau courir, elle n'avait pas autant d'endurance que le blond, surtout avec sa faiblesse actuelle.

Et malheureusement pour elle, dans la maison de Law, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où se cacher.

\- Où est-ce que t'es partie, petit oiseau ? ricana Bellamy en avançant calmement de son pas lourd. Cui-cui-cui~ !

Il approchait, il était dans le couloir.

Cachée derrière le rideau de douche, la jeune fille tremblait. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle se voyait forcée de jouer à cache-cache avec lui. Elle devait essayer de sortir de la maison, il n'oserait peut-être pas continuer son petit jeu avec les témoins qu'il pourrait y avoir dehors…

\- Où que tu sois, je peux te retrouver, ton odeur est forte ! caqueta encore son agresseur.

C'était le seul plan qu'elle avait en tête, peut-être pas le meilleur, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La peur au ventre, elle sortit tout doucement de la baignoire pour rejoindre le mur derrière la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Elle réalisa trop tard son erreur, quand, en ouvrant la porte, Bellamy vit son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Trouvée~ !

Ne perdant pas une seconde maintenant qu'il l'avait repérée, elle recula lentement vers la baignoire, attendant le moment où il fut suffisamment proche pour sprinter et sortir de la salle de bain, fonçant en direction de la chambre. Le blond se lança à sa poursuite tout en recommençant à rire, apparemment amusé par la réaction de sa proie.

Tami passa la porte de la chambre, ne s'occupant pas de marcher pieds nus sur le verre qui jonchait le sol et s'élança vers la fenêtre cassée.

\- Pas si vite !

Une main lui attrapa la cheville et elle s'effondra au milieu des morceaux de verre coupant, s'entaillant la peau à de multiples endroits. Elle commença à se débattre, terrifiée, alors que Bellamy commençait à la tirer doucement vers lui.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'était à son tour de passer à l'offensive. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde, frappant plus pour faire mal que pour neutraliser réellement l'adversaire.

Ils l'avaient énervé, il allait leur faire comprendre leur erreur.

\- Où se trouve Bellamy-ya ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, dardant son regard froid sur les quatre hommes restants.

Ils ne riaient plus autant maintenant que leur nombre avait été considérablement réduit, mais pour autant ils ne répondaient pas.

Tant pis, ils allaient morfler.

La position de force avait changé, et ils en avaient tous pris conscience. C'était à son tour de rire.

Il fonça vers l'un d'entre eux, cessant de doser sa force. Le saisissant à la gorge, il le souleva à bout de bras et se tournant vers les trois autres.

\- J'attends ma réponse, fit-il.

\- Merde ! Bellamy s'est foiré, c'est pas un humain ! réalisa l'un d'entre eux.

Le rictus sadique et inquiétant que Law savait si bien faire étira ses lèvres. Alors que d'un commun accord, tous les trois lui foncèrent dessus, il utilisa son otage pour en assommer un en cognant les deux têtes l'une contre l'autre.

Deux de moins.

Les derniers tentèrent de l'avoir en l'attaquant en même temps, l'un de face, l'autre derrière le dhampire. Lequel décida de jouer un peu plus longtemps avec eux, dansant entre les coups, reposant une nouvelle fois la question sur l'endroit où se trouvait Bellamy.

Après quelques minutes à continuer ses conneries, il finit par se dire qu'il allait devoir s'y prendre autrement.

Il arrêta les poings à l'aide de ses mains, les y coinçant. D'un geste, il plia le coude de l'un d'eux dans le mauvais sens, laissant résonner un « crac » mélodieux suivi d'un cri de douleur dans l'entrepôt. Il réserva le même sort au bras du dernier type, qu'il assomma rapidement par la suite. Il jeta un regard méprisant au dernier mec encore conscient, recroquevillé autour de son bras, et se laissa tenter à frapper sa jambe, tordant également son genou pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

Après quoi, il s'accroupit devant sa victime, toujours avec son sourire inquiétant.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

La peur se lisait dans les yeux du type, mais il finit néanmoins à trouver le courage de ricaner.

\- De toute façon c'est trop tard… fit-il. Vu l'heure qu'il est, il doit en avoir fini avec ta copine la corbeau…

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La respiration sifflante, Tami essayait de ne pas s'évanouir, du sang coulant de sa tempe, de sa bouche et de toutes les plaies qui parsemaient son corps.

Bellamy jouait avec elle… Et il prenait son pied.

\- Les vermines dans ton genre, faut leur faire comprendre l'erreur qu'ils font en venant au monde… continuait-il de déblatérer, complètement dans son délire.

\- … moi… souffla-t-elle avec difficulté. Tue… moi…

\- Haaanw… T'as pas encore compris on dirait… Mais t'en fais pas, je vais bieeeen m'occuper de toi.

La saisissant à nouveau par la gorge pour la soulever, il commença à resserrer ses doigts, l'empêchant de respirer. Les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur, la jeune fille ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que son désir de mourir dans l'instant.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que cette torture s'arrête…

Quand elle fut sur le point de perdre connaissance, la pression se relâcha d'un coup et elle retomba à terre, peut-être pour la vingtième fois, elle avait perdu le compte. Le choc fit irradier la douleur dans tout son corps et un hoquet étouffé dû à l'écrasement de sa gorge lui échappa.

\- Gazouille encore, mon petit oiseau… sourit Bellamy en s'agenouillant devant elle, enfonçant son poing dans son estomac.

Tami se tordit de douleur à nouveau et n'y tenant plus à force d'être malmené, son estomac évacua tout ce qu'il contenait, son corps s'agitant de spasmes. Entre la toux et les vomissements, elle était à moitié en train d'étouffer.

Un peu de bile se retrouva par accident sur les chaussures du blond, qui enragea et lui donna un coup de pied au visage, tellement violent qu'elle sentit sa mâchoire se disloquer pendant un instant.

 _« Pitié… Faites que tout s'arrête... »_

Perdue dans son délire, submergée par la douleur intense, elle eut l'image fugace d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

\- L-Law… murmura-t-elle. Achève… moi…

Un éclat de rire lui parvint, lui faisant lever ses yeux plus vides que jamais vers le blond qu'elle ne voyait même plus tant sa vision était floue.

\- Trafalgar ne peut plus rien pour toi, ricana-t-il. Dis-moi…

Le sourire sur le visage du blond se fit encore plus vicieux.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me dire ce que ça fait, de se faire plumer ?

 _« … Law... »_


	8. Chap 8 : ne sera plus un problème

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **COmment ça va ? ^^ Moi ça va b-... *ramasse sa tête qui vient de tomber par terre***  
 **... Ahem... Je disais, moi ça va bien ^^**

 **Je lâche un petit merci à Oriane Wyllt ma fabuleuse bêta et je vous laisse profiter de votre chapitre !**

 **Ja na~~**

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme arriva devant chez lui, ne s'embêtant même pas à déverrouiller la porte, sachant que ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps qui pourrait être fatale à la gamine. Ce qu'il se mit immédiatement à faire, ce fut de chercher tout autour de la maison pour voir par où était entré le fils de pute.

En arrivant à l'arrière, il eut sa réponse : le volet avait été arraché, et la fenêtre brisée pour être relevée.

Law entendit un rire malsain et s'engouffra agilement dans l'ouverture, atterrissant sur une mer de verre brisé, bien heureusement sur ses deux pieds. Vu les traces de sang qui maculaient le sol, il ferait bien de se dépêcher.

\- T'en fais pas, petit oiseau, fit la voix de Bellamy. Je vais te trouver un joli couteau pour faire ça bien.

Serrant les poings, le jeune homme passa dans le couloir, avançant sur la pointe des pieds en direction du salon. Il s'arrêta à la limite et jeta un œil pour voir que la gamine était là, allongée sur le sol, dans une position qui laissait penser qu'elle avait été jetée par terre.

Ses yeux vides lui donnèrent l'illusion pendant un bref instant qu'elle était déjà morte et pendant un moment, il fut sous le choc, mais il parvint à reprendre son souffle quand il vit que sa poitrine se soulevait.

Certes, c'était à intervalles irrégulières, mais elle se soulevait, ça voulait dire qu'elle respirait. Elle était affreusement pâle, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, comme le témoignait la traînée sanguinolente sur le sol.

De là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait pas faire la liste des blessures visibles, mais il pouvait au moins être certain d'une chose : s'il ne se dépêchait pas, elle mourrait.

\- L-Law… sortit très difficilement un murmure.

Pensant qu'elle l'avait remarqué, il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit qu'une seule chose qui lui fit voir rouge.

\- Achève… moi… pitié… si mal...

Quand il se rendit compte qu'en réalité elle était bien trop dans les vapes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, sa rage se décupla et il ressentit l'envie irrépressible de faire souffrir le responsable des souffrances de la gamine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait mal, mais la voir dans un état aussi pitoyable ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Pourtant, s'il voulait qu'elle s'en sorte, il devait attendre, la faire sortir en priorité, la vengeance allait devoir attendre.

Profitant du fait que Bellamy était parti fouiller dans la cuisine, d'après le bruit qu'il entendait, il s'approcha et prit aussi doucement que possible la gamine dans ses bras pour la soulever. La portant en mariée, il repartit en direction du couloir pour ressortir par la fenêtre de la chambre, et de là, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il en était capable en direction de ce qu'il savait être le cabinet de médecin le plus proche.

\- Law… Loup… garou… fit la corbeau dans son délire. Achève… moi… mal… si mal…

\- Tout va bien, voulut-il la rassurer, espérant que ses mots puissent l'atteindre. On va d'abord s'occuper de toi, je lui ferai sa fête plus tard.

Lui jetant un regard inquiet, il sentit un début de panique le gagner en voyant qu'elle fermait les yeux.

\- Ne t'endors pas ! lui dit-il. Il faut que tu restes éveillée !

Accélérant encore le rythme de sa course, il finit par arriver devant le cabinet et enfonça la porte avec son pied. Le médecin était dans l'entrée qui servait de salle d'attente, visiblement sur le point de partir. Pour une fois, le jeune homme regrettait de ne pas avoir la capacité d'hypnose comme les vampires, mais à défaut, il savait se montrer persuasif.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! paniqua le vieil homme en se précipitant auprès de lui pour prendre le pouls de la demoiselle. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Non, trancha le jeune homme. Si on attend jusque-là, ce sera trop tard, elle perd trop de sang.

\- Je-je… Bon, suivez-moi !

Le docteur le guida jusqu'à sa salle de consultation et lui fit signe de l'allonger sur la table d'examen, préparant déjà son matériel pour lui apporter les premiers soins.

\- Doc, l'interpella le dhampire.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde d'être discret, il lui fonça dessus, crocs sortis et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Vous allez voir certaines choses sur elle qui pourraient vous faire douter, je vous conseille de les oublier dès que vous en aurez fini, sinon je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer ce qui va vous arriver ?

Tremblant, le vieil homme secoua la tête.

\- J-Je ferai ce que je peux pour la sauver, j-je jure que je ne dirai rien…

\- Bien. Je repasserai, restez là tant que je ne suis pas de retour.

Puis il laissa la gamine aux bons soins du médecin, il ressortit pour retourner chez lui à toute vitesse, espérant que Bellamy s'y trouverait toujours.

Ça le ferait sacrément chier de devoir le traquer, et tout son être réclamait vengeance.

Il semblait être sous une bonne étoile, parce qu'en arrivant devant le portail de sa maison, Bellamy arriva depuis l'arrière, ayant apparemment enfin compris que sa victime avait disparu. Law mourrait d'envie de le réduire en pièce et de lui faire regretter jusqu'à sa naissance, là, sur place. Pourtant, dans l'état où elle se trouvait, il était à peu près certain que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de déplacer la corbeau, donc il allait devoir ralentir les recherches, et pour ça, il fallait éviter les témoins.

Le loup-garou s'arrêta et pâlit un peu en le voyant attendre devant le portail.

\- Trafalgar… fit-il, apparemment contrarié.

\- Bellamy-ya… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on discute de cette histoire à l'intérieur ?

Le ton employé par le dhampire était si glacial que le blond eut l'air de geler sur place. Ils savaient tous les deux qui était le plus faible.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Law allait retenir ses coups. Cet enfoiré allait avoir un aperçu de sa rage avant d'aller bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

 **14 mars - Jour 56**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

 _« Mal… Si mal... »_

La jeune fille eut la sensation que sa gorge se déchirait quand elle gémit de douleur et fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui parut lui broyer les côtes. Le bruit assourdissant de sa propre toux faisait bourdonner ses tympans, au point qu'elle n'entendait rien d'autre.

Il lui semblait que quelqu'un parlait mais… Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il passait ? Qui lui parlait ?

Ses paupières étaient si lourdes… Pourquoi elle avait si mal ? Pourquoi c'était aussi dur d'ouvrir les yeux ?

Elle entendait mieux la voix maintenant, qui lui était familière, mais elle ne saurait pas dire à qui elle appartenait… Par contre elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Après plusieurs secondes à tenter de forcer, elle parvint à ouvrir à moitié son œil droit, mais le referma aussitôt avec un nouveau gémissement de douleur quand une lumière un peu trop vive lui brûla la rétine.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Quelqu'un lui parlait, elle en était sûre maintenant. Rassemblant ses forces, elle hocha très faiblement la tête. Bon sang, ce qu'elle avait mal… Bouger était une torture…

Une minute… Elle connaissait cette voix, oui…

\- Tu peux parler ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête, sachant qu'elle n'en serait pas capable.

\- D'accord, ne parle pas. Je vais te redresser pour te faire boire, tu risques d'avoir un peu mal.

Quelque chose la souleva pour la mettre en position assise et elle sentit le bord de ce qu'elle identifia comme un gobelet contre ses lèvres.

Elle les entrouvrit pour laisser passer de l'eau qu'elle avala à petites gorgées, calmant légèrement le feu dans sa gorge.

Quand on le lui retira, elle aurait bien voulu en avoir plus, mais on la remit également en position allongée.

Le sommeil commença lentement à revenir alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à mettre un nom sur la voix.

 **16 mars - Jour 58**

P.O.V Law

.

.

La gamine s'était réveillée pendant quelques minutes, deux jours plus tôt, mais depuis, plus rien. C'était inquiétant, ça faisait quand même près d'une semaine qu'elle était dans cet état. Et il fallait qu'ils puissent prendre la route au plus vite.

Si Bellamy n'avait pas encore été retrouvé, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient pistés jusqu'ici.

Nul doute que les loup-garous qu'il avait laissé à l'usine avaient prévenu d'autres des leurs. Le temps leur était compté mais la corbeau…

Non, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler comme ça. Pas après ce que ce salopard lui avait fait.

Bref, il avait beau avoir déjà rassemblé leurs affaires en vue de partir loin d'Enselm, si elle ne se réveillait pas bientôt, ils seraient foutus.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir fatigué

Pendant ces quelques jours il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Beaucoup réfléchir.

Notamment à propos de la panique qu'il avait ressenti en pensant que la gamine était morte, et de l'inquiétude qui continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur. Quelque chose avait changé, et il y avait fallu du temps, mais il avait fini par réaliser qu'il appréciait sa compagnie.

Oui, lui, Trafalgar Law, dhampire solitaire qui était quelqu'un qui évitait les gens comme la peste… s'était attachée à une gamine qui avait tenté de se servir de lui pour se tuer.

Sachant au passage qu'il en avait fait un objet, l'avait kidnappé et passé son temps à lui donner des ordres et lui dicter sa loi, donc qu'elle devait sûrement le détester.

Mais après tout… C'était déjà trop tard.

Maintenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dont il supportait la compagnie, en quelques sorte, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de s'en passer.

Enfin, il allait devoir faire très attention, vu son état, parce que même si elle finissait par se réveiller, elle était couverte de contusions et de coupures, elle avait bien failli mourir d'une anémie, et de ce que lui avait expliqué le médecin à son retour dans le cabinet, certaines de ses articulations avaient été déboîtées.

L'entendant gémir, il releva la tête pour la regarder, voir si elle était réveillée ou si ce n'était qu'un nouveau délire dans son sommeil. Elle avait parfois ce genre de réactions, il la voyait revivre son calvaire encore et encore, et dans ces moments-là, elle l'appelait en lui suppliant de venir l'achever.

Et cette fois ne semblait pas faire exception.

\- Law… Viens me tuer… Pitié… fit-elle faiblement.

Le jeune homme se leva pour aller la voir, prenant sa température pour se rendre compte qu'elle était gelée.

\- Merde… grinça-t-il avant d'enlever son manteau.

Il faisait assez frais dans le cabinet, mais ça ne le dérangeait sûrement pas autant que la gamine. La soulevant doucement pour l'envelopper, ce simple geste sembla la faire réagir.

\- Qui… fit-elle.

\- Tout va bien, c'est moi, répondit-il. C'est Law.

\- Be… Bellamy ?

\- Il ne sera plus un problème, assura-t-il.

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Étrangement, de savoir que Law avait possiblement tué le loup-garou ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Ouvrir les yeux était encore un peu trop dur pour elle, mais elle avait de nouveau les idées en place.

\- La lumière… fit-elle.

Law la reposa doucement et alla baisser la lumière de la lampe halogène, prenant un gobelet qu'il remplit d'eau avant de retourner auprès d'elle.


	9. Chap 9 : Dérapage

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Vu que je suis un peu bête j'ai complètement zappé de poster un chapitre avant la semaine dernière, alors je me suis dis que j'allais en poster un autre en compensation ^^**

 **Merci à Oriane Wyllt pour la correction, merci aux lecteurs qui s'aventurent dans mes histoires :3**

 **Ja na~~**

* * *

 **19 mars 2017 - Jour 61**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le poing tremblant et serré autour du dial de Hiken, la jeune fille était figée. Law le lui avait rendu avant de la laisser seule pour dormir.

Retrouvé sur le sol du salon.

Il l'avait apparemment nettoyé comme il pouvait, mais il restait une trace de sang sur laquelle Tami avait les yeux rivés depuis qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

C'est vrai, elle était en train de l'écouter quand Bellamy était arrivé.

Comment serait-elle capable de l'écouter à nouveau quand, dans son esprit, ce dial ne faisait que précéder la souffrance ?

Pendant un instant, sur le toit du lycée, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui décrivait le monde tel qu'elle aussi pouvait le voir, comme si elle n'était plus seule. Elle s'était sentie heureuse.

Mais maintenant ?

Elle ne voulait plus. Ce n'était que lui donner un faux-espoir.

À quoi bon vouloir camoufler la haine que lui portait ce monde ? Ça finirait par lui retomber dessus, c'était inévitable.

Salomon était mort.

Law n'en avait qu'après son sang, même s'il ne la touchait pas pour le moment.

Ce monde ne voulait pas d'elle, et elle ne voulait plus en faire partie.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup dormi, le jeune homme avait à nouveau fait ce rêve, celui où la gamine prenait feu et se faisait pousser des ailes.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas de sens à tout ça.

Massant sa nuque, il se leva de la chaise et se rendit dans la salle de consultation pour voir que la jeune fille était déjà réveillée.

Il l'aida à se redresser, puis la soutint pour qu'elle tienne debout en marchant. Bien que ce ne soit pas très pratique, il devait aussi porter pratiquement tous leurs sacs. La gamine avait tenté de reprendre son sac à dos avec sa sacoche, mais le sac en question était lourd et elle était aussi fragile qu'une brindille, donc il préférait s'en charger lui-même.

Se traînant donc à travers Enselm alors que l'aube approchait, ils finirent par arriver devant la maison de Morgan. La faisant asseoir près de la porte du garage, il se pencha sur le cadenas, tellement rouillé qu'il ne mit pas très longtemps à le briser pour ouvrir le store métallique. C'était à se demander à quoi servait le cadenas à la base.

Il souleva le panneau et bingo.

Il y avait une voiture toute prête là-dedans.

Law ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment, les voitures n'ayant jamais été un centre d'intérêt pour lui, mais il avait quand même un minimum de culture, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, Morgan avait tenté de donner l'apparence d'une Aston Martin à celle-ci.

Plutôt jolie, la voiture, il devait bien l'avouer.

Comble de la chance, les clés se trouvaient juste là, accrochées près de la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Négligent comme était ce type, ça en devenait trop facile… Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, au contraire.

Préférant la discrétion, plutôt que de déverrouiller les portières avec la centralisation, il le fit manuellement et aida la gamine à s'allonger sur la banquette arrière, lui laissant son manteau une fois de plus vu qu'elle était toujours gelée.

Elle en avait un à la base, mais il semblerait que Bellamy l'ait éventré pendant qu'il s'amusait avec elle. Ce serait un problème à régler plus tard.

Il empaqueta leurs bagages dans le coffre, puis se mit derrière le volant. Même s'il allait au lycée, il n'avait pas moins de 20 ans et avait son permis en poche, donc il était parfaitement en mesure de conduire.

Le jeune homme démarra le moteur et sortit du garage sans attendre, quittant la propriété de Morgan, lequel sortit en trombe par sa porte d'entrée quand il passa la barrière et commença à s'arracher les cheveux en voyant Law se barrer avec sa caisse.

Le jeune homme eut un reniflement amusé, puis se concentra sur la route. Ce serait con d'avoir un accident dès le départ.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille pouvait voir les yeux du dhampire se refléter dans le rétroviseur, lui jetant régulièrement un regard pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage forestier défiler à la fenêtre face à elle, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient d'Enselm, la ville où elle pensait naïvement qu'elle pourrait mourir.

La seule chose qui pourrait lui manquer, c'était la forêt.

Pour le reste, elle s'en moquait comme de sa première chaussette.

Pourtant un petit détail l'embêtait : elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Law. Certes, c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de partir, mais elle ne doutait pas que c'était à cause d'elle avant tout. Et de son opinion, elle ne méritait pas qu'il plaque tout juste pour s'assurer qu'elle survivrait, surtout si c'était pour sa fierté mal placée.

Comme quoi elle n'avait vraiment aucune place ici-bas. Tout ce dont elle était capable, c'était de ruminer encore et encore ces sombres pensées.

C'était douloureux, très douloureux à admettre… Mais Salomon avait certainement fait la pire erreur de sa vie en la prenant sous son aile.

S'il l'avait tuée comme il aurait dû le faire, il ne serait pas devenu un déserteur, et aujourd'hui, il serait encore en vie. C'était elle la source de tous les problèmes qui leur étaient tombés dessus. Si elle avait insisté un peu plus pour qu'il lui apprenne à se battre, il aurait peut-être arrêté de repousser les leçons.

Tami était celle qui s'était fait avoir, justement parce qu'elle ne savait pas se battre.

Et à ce moment-là, il aurait dû fuir et la laisser.

Parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu à la porter à cause de l'état de ses jambes, qu'il ne se serait pas fait avoir.

Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, elle le revoyait prendre ce coup qui avait signé sa fin.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

La gamine s'était endormie à peine une heure après leur départ.

C'était dingue à quel point elle ressemblait encore plus à une poupée depuis l'incident. Avant il lui arrivait d'afficher des expressions, mais maintenant… Son visage restait aussi figé que de la pierre. Ses yeux étaient plus vides que jamais et elle gardait le silence.

Peut-être qu'elle était en dépression, mais même ça lui paraissait un peu trop, il y avait forcément autre chose pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état. Le traumatisme encore récent devait y être pour quelque chose…

L'ennui, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de faire quoi que ce soit pour sortir de sa déprime, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'y aider non plus. Le relationnel, ça faisait longtemps que c'était plus son truc, et la dernière fois qu'il avait consolé quelqu'un revenait à 4 ans en arrière… sa petite sœur de 10 ans, à l'époque.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Si elle se refusait à bouger, il allait devoir le faire à sa place.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur le sujet, mais il y avait plusieurs choses susceptibles de fonctionner, bien qu'il ne puisse pas se fier à 100 % de ce qu'il avait lu.

Si, par exemple, il arrivait à trouver un stimulus qui puisse la faire réagir… Ou trouver un moyen de lui redonner envie de vivre, n'importe quoi…

Comme il ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle, ce ne serait pas facile, mais il était prêt à tenter le coup.

La sachant endormie, il lui jetait régulièrement un œil pour surveiller l'expression de son visage. Parce qu'il savait qu'après un moment, elle allait revivre ses cauchemars.

* * *

 **19 avril - Jour 92**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte avec surprise qu'elle était allongée dans une voiture. Elle leva les yeux vers le siège conducteur, sentant un infime espoir gonfler en elle, pour éclater immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait du dhampire derrière le volant.

C'est vrai… Ils avaient volé la voiture de quelqu'un pour partir d'Enselm.

Elle avait rêvé d'un vieux souvenir, d'où le fait qu'elle ait cru un instant être revenue en arrière...

Elle referma les yeux avant de croiser le regard de Law, comme si ce simple fait suffirait à la trahir sur ses pensées.

Dormir dans une voiture… C'était juste… familier. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait pendant des années, vivant sur les routes, en nomade. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'était même ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

Partir en voyage maintenant, après des mois à rester au même endroit, c'était un peu comme si elle retrouvait quelque chose, perdu il y a longtemps. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir en sachant que celui qui conduisait n'était pas son père de substitution.

Salomon était d'un caractère plutôt calme, mais quand ils étaient sur les routes, il devenait un tel boute-en-train et quand il s'ennuyait, il racontait tout et n'importe quoi, y compris des conneries. Généralement, ça partait dans des concours de blagues pourries et des fous rires pendant des heures.

C'était le bon temps.

Law n'était absolument pas comme lui, ce n'était pas nouveau.

Fermé, toujours avec cet air indéchiffrable qui ne changeait que pour un air contrarié, furieux, ou ses sourires sadiques.

D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que ses cernes s'assombrissaient de plus en plus depuis l'attaque, donc en plus, il était fatigué. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de dormir, vu qu'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, et que de toute façon elle ne posait pas la question.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'aux quelques escales qu'ils avaient fait, il partait dans son coin pour se bagarrer, ou alors il écumait les bars et revenait en sentant l'alcool, bien que boire ne semble pas avoir le moindre effet sur lui.

Physiquement, elle était presque totalement remise, mais son corps semblait toujours rester à une température anormalement basse et demandait toujours plus d'heures de sommeil, alors le jeune homme ne lui prenait plus de sang, attendant sans doute que ce problème soit réglé pour ça.

Connaissant les habitudes de médecin qu'il avait, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Ce qu'elle sentait, surtout, c'était que les plumes prenaient chaque jour un peu plus de terrain.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme était fatigué, oui. Les terreurs nocturnes de la gamine continuaient de le réveiller en pleine nuit, quand il arrivait seulement à s'endormir. Sans compter que de l'entendre l'appeler et le supplier de la tuer commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Bellamy avait vraiment foutu la merde, parce que maintenant elle ne semblait être qu'une enveloppe vide.

Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne disait plus rien quand elle ne dormait pas, se contentant de hochements de têtes pour répondre aux questions qu'il pouvait lui poser.

Il passait son temps à tenter de se convaincre qu'il arriverait à l'aider, mais plus le temps passait, plus il craignait d'échouer une nouvelle fois à sauver quelqu'un à qui il tenait un minimum. Parce que oui, cette fille avait fait n'importe quoi sous le coup du désespoir quand elle avait débarqué, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de s'attacher à elle.

En ce moment il repensait au sourire serein qu'il avait vu sur son visage, le jour de l'incident. Il voulait la revoir comme ça, vivante, heureuse de vivre. Cette idée ne le quittait plus, l'obsédait, même.

Arrivant à la prochaine ville, le jeune homme gara la voiture et resta quelques secondes sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées. Après quoi, il finit par sortir et s'éloigner, laissant la gamine seule.

Généralement, elle dormait dans ces moments-là, comme elle le faisait presque tout le temps, maintenant.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il n'allait jamais très loin, tenant à pouvoir réagir rapidement en cas de problèmes.

Il se permettait des absences de deux heures, histoire d'avoir le temps de faire quelques petites choses. Entre autres, il chassait pour avoir sa dose de sang, cherchait après quelque chose qui puisse intéresser la gamine et la faire sortir de sa carapace, ou au moins de son mutisme. Il provoquait les gangs du coin aussi, pour se défouler et s'entraîner.

Quand il en avait fini avec les racailles, il leur faisait les poches. C'était de bonne guerre et il avait besoin d'argent pour pouvoir assurer la bouffe et l'essence.

En résumé, il flânait, mordait et cassait des gueules.

Ses victimes du soir furent toutes trouvées quand il aperçut un groupe d'imbéciles qui s'en prenaient à un gamin de pas plus de 15 ans, à l'écart des passants. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait. Law passa dans la ruelle, approchant calmement, sa soif de sang bouillonnant doucement dans ses veines pendant que l'excitation du combat imminent montait en lui.

\- Vous êtes au moins capables de vous battre en un contre un ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant.

Ils étaient une petite dizaine, n'avaient pas l'air très forts, mais il ne pariait plus trop sur les apparences depuis l'incident Bellamy. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé, ce serait trop con de se faire avoir pour une connerie de ce genre.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de leur part, en bons gros caïds costaux, ils s'y mirent à plusieurs pour l'encercler, lui bloquant l'accès de la ruelle. Il les laissa passer derrière lui sans broncher.

\- Que de courage, messieurs, se provoqua-t-il.

Piqué au vif, l'un d'entre eux lança l'assaut, tentant de l'avoir par derrière. Le jeune homme se contenta de l'esquiver en faisant un pas de côté et le regarda s'affaler sur l'un de ses potes à cause de son trop plein d'élan. Quel con.

Fausse alerte, il pouvait laisser tomber la méfiance, c'était juste des grandes gueules, à s'agiter beaucoup pour paraître menaçantes alors qu'elles étaient plutôt inoffensives. Les pauvres types s'y croyaient, en plus.

Constatant que le type qui venait de se prendre son pote en pleine poire était assommé, il se demanda un instant s'il devrait avoir pitié d'eux. Quelle bande de bras cassés…

\- C'est ici que ça se passe, rappela-t-il en s'élançant vers le guignol qui lui faisait face pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Il n'était pas idiot, il dosait sa force pour éviter de tuer, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il venait de lui péter le nez, vu le bruit. Le temps que les autres réagissent et se rendent compte qu'ils ne devraient pas le quitter des yeux, il eut l'occasion d'en envoyer un deuxième embrasser le mur.

Law se permit un air amusé en voyant du coin de l'œil que le gamin qui se faisait agresser était en train de se barrer discrètement.

Au moins un qui avait un cerveau.

Bon, vu qu'il y en avait déjà trois à terre, il lui en restait sept à gérer.

Fauchant les jambes d'Abruti numéro quatre, il orienta la chute de manière à le faire tomber sur son pote le plus proche, assommant celui-ci d'un coup de genoux en pleine tête. Les cinq restants semblèrent réaliser que ce serait sans doute mieux pour eux de fuir s'ils ne voulaient pas y goûter aussi.

S'ils savaient seulement qu'il n'utilisait pas un quart de sa vraie force.

Le gars coincé sous numéro cinq était à moitié en train de se faire dessus, et ce fut sans la moindre gêne que Law lui décocha un coup de pied pour lui faire rejoindre à son tour le monde des rêves, avant de lui marcher dessus pour s'approcher de ses camarades encore debout.

Gagné par un sursaut de courage, ou par la peur, numéro trois tenta de lui donner un coup, gaspillant sa vitesse et sa force en faisant de grands gestes inutiles et prenant trop d'élan.

Le dhampire l'intercepta et lui adressa un sourire carnassier, s'amusant de la peur qu'il lui inspirait, avant de lui faire une clé de bras pour s'en servir de bouclier, se protégeant d'un coup de pied de numéro deux qui assomma son pote tout seul comme un grand.

\- Tch. De la vraie camelote, fit-il nonchalamment en balançant le « cadavre ».

Il accueillit numéro un d'un coup dans l'estomac, avant de se tourner vers les numéros six et sept, affichant sa déception. Comme il était sur les nerfs, il voulait se défouler.

La situation avec la gamine le tuait à petit feu, il était fatigué, énervé et en plus, il ne pouvait même pas se battre correctement, tu parles d'une déception.

Rejoignant les deux derniers d'un pas lent, il lui suffit de faire un geste brusque dans leur direction pour qu'ils tombent dans les pommes, morts de trouille.

\- … Pitoyable.

* * *

 **12 mai - Jour 115**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Deux mois.

Presque deux foutus mois qu'ils avaient quitté Enselm et la situation n'avait toujours pas évolué.

Sa température corporelle avait fini par revenir à un niveau à peu près normal, mais il se refusait quand même à la toucher. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle chialer, voire parfois hurler en pleine nuit, et lui, il n'en pouvait plus, il était à la limite.

Il voulait réussir, se prouver qu'il était capable d'arranger les choses, de réparer ses erreurs, d'au moins parvenir à aider une foutue gamine sur toute cette putain de planète.

Prostré, à fixer le feu de camp qu'il avait allumé un peu plus tôt, il repensait à son envie tellement forte de la réveiller et de lui en coller une à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait supplier pour qu'il l'achève. Mais s'il avait tenté de tout garder à l'intérieur, ce soir, le poids était devenu bien trop lourd à porter, même pour lui.

\- … Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.

Elle leva ses yeux vides du feu de camp pour les poser sur lui, le crispant encore plus. Il haïssait ce regard, maintenant. Et encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à mourir ? insista-t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse, chose qui ne faisait que l'énerver un peu plus à chaque seconde. Qu'elle dise quelque chose, merde !

\- Je veux une réponse, fit-il, laissant sa colère transparaître, en ayant assez de garder le silence.

Mais elle ne dit toujours rien, se contentant de le fixer. Sale gosse !

Si elle voulait qu'ils en arrivent là, pas de problème !

Law se rapprocha à pas rageurs, la choppant par le col pour la relever et mettre son visage à son niveau.

\- Réponds-moi, merde !

\- … Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tomber, toi ?

Elle… avait parlé. C'était déjà ça, mais la réponse n'était absolument pas celle qu'il voulait.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Je n'ai rien qui me retienne ici, à part toi, fit-elle d'une voix cassée par le mutisme. Et toi, tout ce qui t'intéressais à la base, c'était mon sang, mais tu n'en prends même plus. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tomber une bonne fois pour toutes ?

… Alors là, c'en était trop.

\- Je fais ce que j'estime devoir faire, figure-toi ! s'écria-t-il en la secouant. T'as rien pour toi ?! Et tu crois pas qu'il y a mieux que d'attendre la mort ?! T'as pas l'impression de te foutre de la gueule du monde ?!

\- C'est le monde qui se fout de moi ! rugit-elle en retour. Je ne devrais même pas exister !

Son visage n'était plus vide, mais rempli de haine.

\- Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de crever, alors si ça t'emmerde à ce point, fais ce que t'aurais dû faire en premier lieu, vas-y ! Tue-moi !

Sous la décharge qu'elle venait de lui envoyer, Law se releva brusquement, sans la lâcher, faisant que ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. L'entendre demander ça dans son sommeil était une chose déjà difficile à supporter, mais qu'elle le fasse consciemment, ça le mettait juste hors de lui.

Il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

\- JE N'AI PAS À TE TUER ! hurla-t-il en recommençant à la secouer.

\- Pourtant ce serait la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux, fit-elle, de nouveau calme et indifférente.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Son poing partit tout seul et atteignit la pommette de la gamine, la projetant à terre quand sa prise sur ses vêtements se relâcha. Elle tomba à terre en portant une main sur la zone douloureuse, ouvrant grand ses yeux vides.

\- ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES !

La voyant tenter de ramper pour s'éloigner, il s'assit à califourchon sur son abdomen. Les gifles commencèrent à pleuvoir sur elle, se muant parfois en coup de poings, indépendamment de sa volonté, qui de toute façon, n'était déjà plus aux commandes.

Ce qui dirigeait chacun de ses gestes, c'était toute la frustration, toute la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard.

\- LA MEILLEURE SOLUTION POUR NOUS DEUX ?! EN QUOI CE SERAIT MÊME UNE SOLUTION ?!

Ayant complètement disjoncté, il continuait de frapper encore et encore, dans l'espoir complètement fou de représailles, de supplication, n'importe quoi ! Tout ce qui pourrait indiquer qu'elle veuille vivre !

\- TU VAS VIVRE, TU M'ENTENDS ?! VIS BORDEL !

\- LAW !

Le cri qui semblait lui avoir déchiré la gorge le fit arrêter son geste alors qu'il allait lui donner un nouveau coup, essoufflé et tremblant, toujours assis sur son ventre.

\- Pitié… Ne me fais plus mal…

Ses bras levés en maigre protection, secouée de sanglots, elle le regardait avec ses yeux pleins de larmes et de terreur. Les contusions sur son visage commençaient déjà à marquer.

Law se releva d'un bond en arrière, titubant sur quelques pas, sous le choc en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. La tête se mit à lui tourner comme s'il s'était lui-même pris les coups et il vit sur ses mains quelques éclaboussures de sang.

Il commençait à avoir la nausée.

\- J-Je… bégaya-t-il.

Le jeune homme regarda à nouveau la gamine tremblante qui avait refermé les yeux, les bras couvrant sa tête. Il fallait qu'il voie si elle n'avait rien de trop grave…

Il s'agenouilla doucement auprès d'elle, toujours aussi pâle.

\- Tamashi-ya… Je… tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

Le son de sa voix aussi proche la fit sursauter violemment et elle se traîna aussi vite que possible vers l'arrière, jusqu'à se cogner le dos contre un tronc d'un arbre. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur, son visage baigné de larmes.

Sa lèvre était éclatée à deux endroits, elle était presque rouge vive à l'endroit où elle avait reçu les gifles, les bleus dû aux coups de poings commençaient déjà à apparaître. Elle était clairement morte de trouille, mais il fallait qu'il vérifie qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

Il bougea doucement, voulant s'approcher d'elle de nouveau.

\- NON ! s'écria-t-elle en se recroquevillant. ME TOUCHE PAS ! … Me touche plus…

Alors qu'elle partait dans une crise de larmes, le jeune homme serra les poings et les dents, avant de faire volte-face pour partir en courant.

Il avait fait la pire connerie qui soit. Pourtant il s'était juré de ne pas tomber aussi bas que l'enfoiré qui lui avait tout pris. Mais depuis le début, si on réfléchissait bien, il n'avait fait que ça.

Et avec cette erreur, au lieu de la protéger comme il était censé le faire, il n'avait fait qu'en rajouter sur un traumatisme déjà existant.

Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une réaction quelconque, quelque chose qui lui donne un indice sur quoi faire, voire même un effort de la part de la gamine elle-même…

Il voulait juste qu'elle vive et puisse en profiter, est-ce que c'était déjà trop demandé ?

Arrêtant enfin sa course, il s'appuya sur le tronc d'un chêne, toujours fébrile. Le choc avait laissé la place à une colère sourde et il se mit à hurler sa rage tout en massacrant le pauvre arbre à coups de poings, se souciant comme de sa première dent du fait qu'il esquintait ses mains dans l'action.

Les nerfs déjà à vif, il était désormais rongé par la culpabilité, qui s'additionnait à tout ce qui le tourmentait déjà.

Cessant enfin de frapper le tronc, il se laissa tomber à terre, essoufflé.

Il était tellement fatigué...


	10. Chap 10 : Un dernier espoir

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Parce que ça fait quand même une dizaine de jours depuis le dernier, et vous me connaissez, j'aime vous faire plaisir :3**

 **Merci à Oriane Wyllt pour ses corrections de qualité ! Et aux lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire parce que ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

 **Du coup je vais vous laisser tranquille !**

 **Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

 **19 mai 2017 – Jour 122**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Une semaine.

C'était le temps qui avait passé depuis le pétage de plombs du jeune homme.

Cette nuit-là, totalement épuisé, il avait fini par s'endormir contre le chêne à moitié défoncé. Quand il était revenu à leur petit camp à l'aube, la gamine était toujours contre son arbre, en position fœtale. Ses bras étaient couverts de bleus violacés, et du peu qu'il avait pu le voir, son visage aussi. L'une de ses joues avait gonflée, l'une de ses arcades sourcilières aussi, mais elle refusait de le laisser approcher pour qu'il la soigne, entrant dans un état de panique à chaque fois.

Alors il avait laissé tomber. De toute façon, l'idée même de la toucher à nouveau lui faisait sûrement aussi peur qu'à elle. Il fallait juste espérer qu'elle n'ait rien de grave physiquement.

Mentalement, c'était déjà trop tard.

Depuis ce foutu soir, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que rester prostrée sur le siège arrière de la voiture, à l'opposé du siège conducteur, et quand il fallait qu'elle se déplace, elle gardait la tête baissée, rentrée dans ses épaules et le dos courbé. Lui, il ne lui disait plus rien, sachant qu'elle était juste morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il lui saute dessus à nouveau.

Et comme elle passait son temps comme ça, elle ne mangeait ni ne buvait plus rien. Déjà qu'elle avait perdu pas mal de poids après l'incident Bellamy, il la voyait fondre à vue d'œil, c'était inquiétant.

Elle ne disait plus rien la nuit, mais il dormait encore moins, ressassant sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé, tentant de réfléchir à un moyen de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait fait.

Comme ce soir-là, chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une ville, il était parti se trouver un bar. Une fois sur trois, c'était pour chasser, mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, il venait pour boire.

Il tenait déjà bien l'alcool quand il était un humain lambda de 16 ans, alors en additionnant sa nature de dhampire, il en ressentait encore moins les effets…

\- Un autre, fit-il en barman en reposant son verre vide.

\- Vous avez une sacrée descente, pointa celui-ci. C'est votre quoi… quatrième verre ?

\- Je suis endurant, éluda Law avec un haussement d'épaules.

* * *

P.O.V Usopp

.

.

Il y avait plus de deux mois, une meute de loup-garous s'était faite proprement ratatinée.

La marque d'un vampire, certainement.

Et le pauvre Usopp devait aller à la pêche aux infos, parce que Nami voulait se faire un peu d'argent. Cette sorcière voulait le fric, mais sans avoir à se taper le sale boulot. Et puisque Zoro et lui étaient les seuls chasseurs de l'équipage, mais que le marimo n'avait pas le moindre foutu sens de l'orientation…

Mouais, c'était bibi qui s'y collait.

Avec un soupir las, il entra dans un bar sur son chemin, afin de rassembler un max d'infos sur ses « proies ». Il prit tout de même la peine de contourner soigneusement le dhampire à l'extrémité du comptoir, qui lui lança un bref regard, ressemblant presque à un zombie tant ses cernes étaient prononcées.

Une fois assez loin du suceur de sang à son goût, il s'accouda au comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? demanda le barman en se détournant de la sangsue pour lui accorder son attention.

\- Un Bloody Mary, répondit le chasseur. Rien de mieux pour un vendredi treize.

C'était du cinquante-cinquante. Si le gars n'était pas un informateur, il lui ferait remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas vendredi, mais samedi, et qu'en plus ils étaient le dix-neuf. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Et la chance semblait être du côté d'Usopp, parce que le barman haussa un sourcil et baissa la voix.

\- J'espère que t'as des réserves de balles en argent, parce qu'il paraît que la chasse est ouverte, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Une bière. La chasse est ouverte, donc, c'est vrai ? fit le jeune chasseur. Depuis quand ?

\- Peut-être deux mois, deux mois et demi.

Une bouteille de bière bien fraîche fut déposée devant Usopp qui se hissa sur un haut tabouret pour en boire une gorgée. Il caressa sa barbiche, songeur.

\- Dans le Sud, c'est ça ? C'est pas l'implantation des loups en général… réfléchit-il à voix haute.

\- Ouaip. Mais Bellamy la Hyène, l'alpha de cette meute, a fini plus mort que vif. On a des raisons de soupçonner une mini-sangsue.

\- Je dois prévoir un pieu ? demanda le chasseur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nan, de c'qu'on dit, ça fait un petit moment qu'elle s'est barrée, mais elle a foutu un bordel pas possible. La meute a presque été éradiquée, la plus grosse partie en une après-midi, le reste y est passée dans les nuits qui ont suivi en voulant se venger ! Un fou dangereux !

Donc, des loup-garous s'étaient faits mettre au tapis et leur alpha avait morflé. Si une mini-sangsue était soupçonnée, il n'y avait pas tellement de raison de croire que les clans de vampires avaient bougé… Donc c'était fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'un demi-vampire agissant en solo. Un dhampire.

Comme le gars à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Drôle de coïncidence.

\- Attends, c'est pas tout, et là, par contre, y'a du fric à se faire, ajouta le barman en se penchant en avant.

Le chasseur se pencha en avant à son tour, signifiant à l'informateur qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Je te conseille de trouver de quoi piéger un oiseau, parce qu'un autre piaf rarissime est apparu.

\- … Le plus rare que je connaisse, c'est le phénix, commenta le chasseur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas attaquer ce type. D'une, il n'aurait même pas levé son arme qu'il serait déjà mort, de deux, il protégeait le frère de son capitaine et ami.

Ce serait complètement stupide.

\- Oh, non, pas cet oiseau-là, réfuta le barman en secouant la tête. Je songeais plutôt à l'oisillon que le phénix a sous son aile. Y'en aurait un autre dans les environs. On raconte que c'est à cause de ce petit oisillon que la meute a bougé pour affronter la sangsue.

\- Attendez… on parle bien d'un _corbeau_ ?

\- Tout juste ! Tout ça s'est passé plus au Sud, dans une petite ville paumée du nom d'Enselm.

Usopp prit quelque secondes pour digérer l'information, puis avala le reste de sa bière cul sec, plaqua la somme qu'il devait au barman pour la boisson et les infos, puis quitta le bar. Une fois dehors, il se mit à marcher à grands pas pour s'éloigner avant de sortir son portable. Il composa rapidement le numéro du navire – ce serait dangereux de l'avoir en mémoire si quelqu'un fouillait dans son répertoire- et attendit que quelqu'un décroche, demandant à une entité quelconque de faire en sorte que ses nakamas se dépêchent.

Enfin, on lui répondit.

« Oui ? Vous êtes bien sur le _suuuupeeeeer_ Sunny Go ! » fit une voix bien reconnaissable à l'autre bout du fil.

Eh ben il ne manquait pas d'énergie le Franky… Il venait sûrement de se recharger en cola.

\- Franky, c'est Usopp ! Faut que je parle à Luffy, dis-lui que ça urge !

« Ok ! Je vais le chercher ! »

Usopp entendit le cyborg déposer le combiné et s'éloigner au moment où il arrivait sur le parking où était garé son scooter. Puis après quelques instants qui lui parurent interminables, la voix perplexe de son capitaine se manifesta.

« Franky m'a dit que c'était urgent, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Usopp réfléchit une demi-seconde sur la façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à son capitaine, puis se lança.

\- L'affaire pour laquelle Nami m'a envoyé à la pêche aux infos… commença-t-il. C'est un bordel monstre !

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? C'est elle qui- »

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, Luffy ! Quelqu'un comme toi a été impliqué dans l'affaire !

« … Un corbeau ? »

\- Oui !

La voix de Luffy prit une intonation sérieuse qu'on ne lui connaissait que rarement.

« Où ? »

\- Enselm, une petite ville dans le Sud, c'est tout ce que je sais. Mais y'a fort à parier qu'il ou elle n'y est plus.

« C'est pas grave, je trouverai bien assez pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et retrouver sa piste. Je vais prévenir Ace que je pourrais pas venir à son prochain concert et j'arrive. On se retrouve là-bas. »

Et il raccrocha avant qu'Usopp ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le chasseur poussa un soupir et rangea son téléphone. Bon… Il avait un rendez-vous auquel il devait assister, alors autant se mettre en route.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le type au long nez était sorti depuis à peine quelques minutes quand un groupe de filles entrèrent, papotant et gloussant comme des demeurées. Lui jetant des regards entendus qu'il ignora purement et simplement en avalant un nouveau verre alors qu'elles s'installaient à la table la plus proche de lui.

Alors qu'il commandait un autre verre sous l'air légèrement réprobateur du barman, un nom dans leur conversation le fit légèrement tiquer, lui semblant familier.

Embarquant le verre à nouveau plein avec lui, il afficha un sourire séducteur sur son visage et finit par se rapprocher de leur table.

Ce nom, oui, il le connaissait, et il s'en souvenait pour une raison bien particulière.

\- Bonsoir, fit-il en se penchant sur la table.

Son expérience lui assurait qu'il ne s'agissait que de nanas superficielles, il était donc prévisible que même avec ses cernes, elles tombent sous son charme.

\- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, allez-y ! gloussa l'une d'elles.

Il s'installa tranquillement sur la place qui lui avait été faite alors qu'il était le centre de l'attention de ces dindes.

\- Vous pourriez me parler de ce Hiken ?

.

.

Quand Law quitta le bar un peu plus tard, en bonne compagnie, il eut droit à un cadeau de la part d'une des demoiselles, pour lequel il la remercia avant de partir de son côté.

Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu comme il le pensait…

Pour la première depuis plus de deux mois, le jeune homme avait une piste à suivre, quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à sauver Tamashii.

Il avait un dernier espoir.

* * *

 **23 mai – Jour 126**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu le cadeau des filles du bar de l'autre fois, le jeune homme ne faisait plus rien d'autre que conduire, nuit et jour, dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps. Et ce soir, quand il vit le panneau de la ville où _ça_ aurait lieu, il sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Il avait réussi.

Se guidant à l'aide des panneaux, il dirigea la voiture jusque sur le parking de l'endroit, déjà pas mal bondé, et se gara, serrant machinalement son poing sur ce qui représentait sa dernière chance, bien à l'abri dans sa poche. Un réflexe qu'il avait rapidement développé pendant ces quatre jours de jeûne.

Mais il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge, tout se jouerait d'ici quelques minutes. Il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière arrière.

\- Je vais t'emmener quelque part, d'accord ? fit-il doucement pour ne pas brusquer la gamine. Il y aura du monde, donc il vaut mieux que tu restes près de moi…

Après quelques secondes, elle hocha faiblement la tête et il s'écarta pour la laisser sortir. Law verrouilla la voiture après avoir refermé la portière, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui tressaillit.

Mais malgré son propre malaise, il garda la main sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas.

Puis tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'immense salle qui se trouvait devant eux.


	11. Chap 11 : Karasu

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, sauf peut-être que j'ai enfin pris le temps de faire l'image de couverture de cette histoire ^^**

 **Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta Oriane Wyllt pour sa correction de qualité, encore et toujours !**

 **Du coup je vais vous laisser lire tranquille :3  
Ja na~~**

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

En le sentant aussi proche, et surtout à cause du contact direct, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être crispée. Le dhampire était étrange ce soir, elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais elle ne dit rien, elle n'osait pas.

Gardant la tête baissée, elle ne fit pas attention à l'homme du guichet et à ce qu'il disait, trop concentrée à tenter d'ignorer la foule autour d'eux.

Ils se remirent à avancer pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Du coin de l'œil, en relevant un tout petit peu la tête, elle vit que Law mettait le masque anti-pollution. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était resté à Enselm… Sauf s'il l'avait ramassé dans la maison, vu que ses affaires avaient été éparpillées à cause de Bellamy.

Le jeune homme leur fraya un chemin, leur permettant d'arriver à une quinzaine de mètres d'une sorte d'estrade.

Ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici, elle n'en avait aucune idée…

Mais elle commençait à se sentir mal au beau milieu de toute cette foule. La proximité du dhampire n'aidait pas. Des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de personnes arrivaient derrière eux, commençant à les presser.

Puis après une attente interminable et une angoisse toujours plus présente, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans le noir.

Des cris commencèrent à résonner autour d'eux et elle en fut terrifiée, ayant l'impression qu'elle était au beau milieu d'une « réunion massacre » dont lui avait parlé Salomon. C'était un événement rare de sombres qui se réunissaient avec des humains pour se faire un festin. Le chasseur avait eu le malheur d'assister à l'une d'elles et en avait encore des cauchemars des années plus tard.

Sortant de ses pensées macabres, la jeune fille sursauta quand des flammes jaillirent de la scène. Des rires bizarres sortants de haut-parleurs accompagnèrent le feu et l'apparition d'un homme sur une trappe qui montait depuis le sol.

La main du dhampire entra dans son champ de vision et elle tressaillit avant de voir qu'il lui tendait quelque chose.

\- Mets ça dans tes oreilles, lui dit-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

Plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, elle obéit avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le type sur scène.

Un chapeau de cow-boy d'un orange provocateur et décoré de smileys ornait son crâne, cachant ses yeux tout autant qu'il attirait le regard, une main tenant le manche de sa guitare électrique, l'autre posée avec classe sur son couvre-chef.

Quelques notes qui sonnaient « électronique » commencèrent à raisonner dans la salle et malgré la foule et la distance, elle vit l'homme froncer les sourcils et commencer à balayer les spectateurs du regard.

Il commença à jouer sur sa guitare, et à chanter.

 _\- Another step up,_

 _It's takin'takin'takin'takin long!_

Si la chanson ne lui dit absolument rien, la mâchoire de Tami manqua de tomber au sol.

Oh la vache… Ce type…

 _\- The deep deep deeper we go !_

 _Feeling alone, but it's oh, so simple, let it go !_

Elle ne rêvait pas… Si ?

 _\- Dim dim dim the light's low_

 _But not blind, I can see the symbol_

 _Let it show !_

Hiken ?! _Le_ Hiken ?! Celui qui avait tellement plus à Salomon et dont le dial était dans sa sacoche ?!

Whaaaaat ?!

 _\- Ikita akashi wo nokoshite oku ni wa mono ja nakute_

 _« Dareka no kioku ni nokoru you na jinsei wo osusumeshimasu »_

 _The deep deep deeper we go…_

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Il devait bien l'admettre, bien que ce ne soit pas spécialement son style, c'était assez sympa. Mais ce qui avait surtout attiré son attention, c'était que la gamine avait réagi.

En fait il ne jetait que de rares coups d'œil à la scène, préférant se concentrer sur l'observation de Tamashii. L'air tellement surpris qu'elle affichait lui tira un soupir de soulagement sous son masque, et il se permit un léger sourire.

Son idée était peut-être bien la bonne, il lui restait une dernière chance.

Le jeune homme relâcha l'épaule de la gamine, sachant qu'elle n'irait nulle part, et voulant la laisser profiter du concert sans lui imposer son contact plus longtemps.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le choc commençant à passer, la jeune fille se mit à écouter le chanteur, ignorant les cris hystériques tout autour d'elle.

\- _Iya sore dokoroka maite owaru no sa_

 _Yosoku sura deki ya shinai mou « speed » de_

 _Hora Good-good-bye!_

Elle devait bien dire qu'Hiken ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'elle en avait. Son physique n'était pas vraiment asiatique… Quoiqu'elle pouvait parler, avec son nom japonais et son physique occidental...

L'artiste fit une dernière pirouette et la musique s'arrêta, provoquant les applaudissements, les sifflements et les cris de la foule en délire. Hiken recommença à balayer le public d'un regard perplexe… Est-ce qu'il cherchait quelque chose ?

Il salua la salle en faisant des signes de la main, l'autre sur son chapeau et afficha un énorme sourire, qu'on pouvait qualifier de physiquement impossible, mais qui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! fit-il dans son micro. Je suis très heureux d'être ici ce soir, avec vous !

Hurlements de toutes part dans la foule qui se déchaîna encore plus.

\- J'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce qu'on continue !

Ses doigts recommencèrent à pincer les cordes de la guitare électrique, jouant une autre mélodie alors que son visage affichait un sourire un peu plus calme. Puis il commença à rapper à grande vitesse en japonais, faisant qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait, jusqu'au refrain où il recommença à sauter dans tous les sens, virevoltant et tourbillonnant sans jamais s'arrêter de jouer ou de chanter.

C'était vraiment très impressionnant à regarder, et le voir s'éclater sur scène, faire quelque chose qu'il semblait vraiment aimer, c'était génial.

 _\- Shibararenu na!_

 _Keep it real, kowagarazu ni so jibun no kimochi ni shoujiki ni naru_

 _Sunao to chokkan sae areba orera saikyou nandakara…_

Battant les « dakara » en rythme avec le poing, la foule imitant son geste, elle fut presque tentée d'en faire pareil, complètement transportée, mais préférait rester calme pour se concentrer sur les paroles.

Entre chaque partie rappée, il recommença à danser, s'agiter dans tous les sens et faire des acrobaties qui la firent sourire. Le jeu avec son chapeau était juste mortel !

 _\- Dream and hope, sore wo mitsukete yaritai you ni mae ni susumeba ii_

 _Ki ni sunna kudaranai mae hyouban to otonatachi no sekentei!_

La salle commença à frapper en rythme dans ses mains alors que Hiken chantait une partie courte un peu plus calme dans son morceau.

 _\- Oh… Ie yo tsuree yo kitai sareru hodo_

 _Oh Ie yo kowee yo sabishisa de hinekureteku yue ni kodoku de…_

… Bordel, ces textes…

Peut-être qu'elle était une intruse, et donc pas concernée, mais ils lui paraissaient tellement… authentiques. Ils donnaient cette impression de vécu, de savoir de quoi il parlait et c'était grisant.

Pas d'hypocrisie pleine de petites fleurs, juste le monde tel qu'il était.

La chanson se termina et il eut à peine le temps de reprendre un peu de son souffle que la suivante enchaîna :

 _\- Kyou mo kimi wa shinjiru koto_

 _Wasurezu ni mizame rarete imasu ka?_

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait de l'énergie à revendre… Très peu seraient capables de chanter et de jouer en faisant des saltos, en sautant partout et en tourbillonnant comme il le faisait.

Il assurait le Hiken !

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Oui… Il avait réussi son coup, c'était efficace…

Une lueur qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois avait pris place dans ses yeux d'ordinaires vides, et la voir sourire, même un peu, devant les prouesses du chanteur retira un sacré poids de ses épaules.

Mais le plus fort, ce fut de la voir rire quand Hiken éternua au beau milieu de sa chanson, en chœur avec la foule.

Un vrai rire, pas comme la crise d'hystérie qu'elle avait fait en pleine classe.

Elle était encore vivante, il en était certain, maintenant.

Se sentant rassuré, il porta un peu plus d'attention à la scène tout en continuant de surveiller Tamashii du coin de l'œil, heureux de voir qu'elle vivait, pour une fois.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La symbiose entre le chanteur et les spectateurs lui semblait presque surnaturelle, ça l'amusait de voir les gens autour d'elle imiter l'artiste jusqu'au moindre éternuement ! Qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée de mettre un éternuement dans sa chanson ?

Et de voir les yeux brillants et le sourire éclatant de Hiken quand il regardait tous ceux qui étaient là, c'était juste génial, ça faisait plaisir de le voir aussi heureux !

Les paroles lui parlaient et elle se dit qu'au final, c'était dommage qu'elle n'ait pas cherché d'autres dials du chanteur et de ne pas avoir laissé de deuxième chance à _Zeytakubyou_.

Salomon aurait adoré ça.

Un passage sans réelles paroles arriva, la foule accompagnant Hiken à nouveau.

 _\- WO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HOW !_

 _Dan dan dan dan dan daan…_

 _Dan dan dan dan dan daaaaan !_

Il repartit dans ses acrobaties pour finir sa chanson. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se le dire, mais c'était juste génial.

De nouveau, la chanson suivante se lança et le cycle des cris recommença, avec les accompagnements de la foule dans les moments rythmés ou simples à chanter et elle regretta un peu de ne pas connaître la chanson pour les imiter.

Pourtant, à la fin de cette chanson-ci, des notes familières se lancèrent et elle identifia rapidement _Naihi Shinsho_ , la première chanson de l'album qu'elle avait. Pour le coup, elle fut contente d'avoir une bonne mémoire, parce qu'elle se mit à chanter à mi-voix avec le chanteur.

Bien souvent, avec les chansons, du moment qu'elle connaissait la langue, il lui suffisait d'une écoute pour la retenir, donc elle connaissait celles de _Zeytakubyou_ par cœur, ou presque.

Sauf _Lujo_ , elle ne l'aimait pas trop, donc elle ne l'avait pas vraiment retenue.

 _\- I just keep it inside, keep it inside, kuchi ni wa dasenakute_

 _I got something to hide, something to hide, iu no ga kawakute_

 _I just keep it inside, keep it inside, dare mo shiranakute ii_

 _I got something to hide, something to hide, ore ni kamawanaide!_

Elle s'amusait comme une folle, c'était dingue à quel point Hiken débordait d'énergie positive, et c'était contagieux !

Les dernières paroles de _Naihi Shinsho_ arrivèrent, mais cette fois, la suivante ne se lança pas directement. Le chanteur reprit son souffle quelques secondes avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Comme toujours, je dédie cette chanson à mes frères ! Annonça-t-il avant que ne passent les premières notes de la chanson en question.

Alors il avait des frères ? C'était une bonne chose pour lui, Tami sourit à la pensée qu'il devait les adorer.

Le rythme était entraînant, à l'instar des autres titres, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait une affection particulière à celui-ci et elle se sentit un peu plus déçue de ne pas l'avoir connu avant. Mais elle préférait profiter de la découverte maintenant, se laissant entraîner par la guitare et la voix de Hiken qui recommença à tourner dans tous les sens en s'époumonant.

 _\- This is my own judgment! Got nothing to say!_

 _Moshimo hoka ni nanika omoitsuki ya sokkou iusa!_

 _« Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer » ga boku no na sa_

 _Well say it! Well say it!_

 _Areba aru de kiku ga ima wa hold on!_

Les paroles étaient très belles, encore une fois. Dire au monde que seul nous-même pouvons construire notre propre avis, faire passer le message d'avoir le droit de rêver comme il nous chante… Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle en pensait.

 _\- Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer!_

 _When I'm caught in fire_

 _When I rise up higher_

 _Do you see me out there_

 _I can't get enough! Can't get enough !_

La chanson qui prit place ensuite causa un changement d'ambiance et elle la reconnue comme étant _Yume Yume_. Pas une de ses préférés, mais qu'elle appréciait quand même.

Quand elle se finit, Hiken prit un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle.

\- On va faire une petite pause, tout le monde ! fit-il tout en recommençant à scruter la salle. Je reviens dans dix minutes, c'est promis !

Il quitta la scène sans quitter la foule des yeux. Peut-être qu'il cherchait quelqu'un ? Un de ses frères ?

Le cœur battant, la jeune fille se sentait légère.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'était un beau spectacle, mais de voir le chanteur dans son délire ne valait pas la vision de Tamashii qui souriait et s'amusait. C'était rare que le jeune homme soit euphorique depuis ses seize ans, mais ce soir il était trop heureux de voir que malgré ses conneries, tout n'était pas perdu.

Il n'était pas trop musique, en général, et ne se souvenait pas vraiment des rares fois où il avait chanté en étant gamin, mais si ça pouvait permettre d'arranger les choses, il voulait bien s'intéresser un peu plus à ce Hiken.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Les cris de la foule lui indiquèrent que les dix minutes étaient passées, elle entendait scander « Hiken ! Hiken ! » à tout va. Quand il apparut enfin sur scène, elle eut l'espace d'un instant l'impression qu'il avait les joues rouges, et sous son chapeau, il affichait un sourire béat qu'il ne quitta qu'en recommençant à sonder la foule qui le réclamait avec un air concentré.

Il vint sur le bord de la scène, au plus près de son public, mais toujours derrière les barrières de sécurité.

\- Vous avez été sage ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire de morveux.

Sifflements et rire jaillirent d'un peu partout et il éclata de rire, faisant sourire la jeune fille, franchement amusée par ses pitreries.

\- Je plaisante, ça va ! Alors, on reprend ?

L'ovation qui suivit sa question lui donna sa réponse et il se releva pour commencer à chanter en même temps qu'à jouer.

 _\- Just give me a reason_

 _To keep my heart beating_

 _Don't worry it's safe, right here, in my arms_

 _As the world falls apart around us_

 _All we can do is hold on… Hold on !_

Le voilà qui recommençait à sauter partout dès que le morceau s'affola, et elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas finir par avoir une attaque à force de s'agiter comme un hyperactif… Ou au moins de perdre son chapeau qui tenait miraculeusement sur sa tête depuis le début du spectacle malgré toutes ses cabrioles.

Elle se laissa à nouveau transporter et battit le rythme avec sa jambe tout en gardant ses yeux sur la star et son numéro.

 _\- Look how far we made it_

 _The pain I can't escape it_

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraserukoto wa dekainai deshou_

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hate you tomo owarinaisa…_

 _It finally begins…_

Encore une belle chanson aux paroles qui laissaient songeur…

Quant à la suite, elle eut à peine le temps de se demander ce que ce serait que la musique se lança, d'abord douce… Puis les paroles l'interpellèrent, chantées en anglais cette fois-ci :

 _\- Éteins la lumière, bienvenue dans la nuit_

 _Quel est le problème, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _Serre les dents et appuie fermement sur la gâchette_

Une chanson qui parlait de colère. Une colère sourde et violente qui la fit frissonner de part en part.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

 _\- Cry Out…_

 _Oh, je brûle de l'intérieur_

 _Peux-tu entendre le son_

 _Les voix tout autour de nous_

 _Car nous nous effondrons…_

Pour une fois qu'il comprenait vraiment de quoi parlait la chanson, les paroles lui firent bizarre… Elles le ramenaient à une colère qui connaissait bien, qu'il ressentait dans le passé et s'était forcé à oublier avec le reste… Cette colère qu'il ressentait vis à vis de la violence et de l'injustice dont il avait été victime, toutes ces choses qui le révulsaient et qui aujourd'hui encore, le firent se sentir sale et misérable.

L'odeur des flammes et du sang emplit ses narines et il se félicita d'avoir gardé le masque quand il sentit ses crocs s'allonger.

Même s'il mourrait de faim, que la brûlure dans ses veines commençait vraiment à le déranger, il allait encore patienter. Il ne pouvait pas partir chasser.

Pas maintenant.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

 _Cry Out_ lui plaisait. Un ressenti brut, voire « pur ».

Certes, c'était loin des jolis paysages et des petites fleurs, encore plus que les autres chansons, mais elle appréciait beaucoup la simple vérité qui en ressortait.

 _\- Peux-tu entendre les voix crier ?_

 _Si fort pour moi que je les ressens_

 _Nous pouvons changer nous-même ce dont nous avons besoin_

 _Crie-le maintenant ! Crie-le maintenant !_

Le refrain passa une dernière fois, Tami chantant à mi-voix pour l'accompagner, puis les notes changèrent et Hiken recommença à chercher dans le public quelques secondes. Cette fois il avait plutôt l'air de se concentrer du côté où ils se trouvaient, mais il ne semblait toujours pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait…

 _\- Wo-o-o-o-o-ooo!_

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-ooo!_

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-ooo!_

Le départ est plutôt calme, ça faisait bizarre juste après un titre aussi violent, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça dure et le chanteur lui donna raison. Ses doigts s'affolèrent sur les cordes de sa guitare et il recommença ses acrobaties sans jamais s'arrêter, à bondir d'un bout à l'autre de la scène.

 _\- Come on! Come on!_

 _You hear me, everybody_

 _Hello! Hello!_

 _Naa kitto!_

 _Kono yo ni sekai o hazure mo_

 _Hontou wa nai hazu dakara_

 _Wake up! Right now!_

 _Don't turn your back on me_

 _Come on! Come on! Yeah!_

 _You stand here alive!_

 _The answer is inside of me!_

Combien de gens avaient été aidés par sa musique ?

C'était bluffant, quand il traitait des sentiments, les choses étaient claires et le témoignage qui en découlait agissait comme une sorte de guide, c'était une impression qui ne semblait plus quitter la jeune fille.

La foule applaudit et cette fois, il concentra vraiment son regard dans la zone où ils se trouvaient. Tami regarda autour d'elle pour observer les gens, mais elle ne vit personne qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à Hiken… S'il ne cherchait pas ses frères, peut-être qu'il cherchait un ami ?

Il respira un grand coup et démarra la chanson suivante qui donna le signal pour une ovation de tous les diables venant de la foule.

Chanson populaire ?

 _\- Can you hear me when I cry desperation?_

 _Nothing comes along with my expectation_

 _How much pain and ache you deal with?_

 _Breathing?_

 _I gotta change the situation!_

De nouveau, le calme apparent du début laissa littéralement place à une explosion vu que les flammes revinrent sur scène, et la salle toute entière ne faisait plus que hurler comme des dingues. Tami, elle, éclata de rire.

Au début du refrain, Hiken fit un grand bond et se permit même un grand écart en l'air ! Et ce rythme ! Comme elle se le répétait, c'était juste génial !

 _\- Zenbu dame dame nandeshou? Jaa mou houki shite!_

 _Hana kara nakatta koto ni shiyo! Rari ru rarirarira!_

 _Sore ja dame dame warui kuse da ne! Mou ushinai!_

 _Douse kiserarete iru nara kime kime de ikou!_

Faire les choix que nous seul avons décidé aujourd'hui… Quel genre de choix la jeune fille devrait-elle faire ? Sa chance n'était-elle pas déjà passée ? N'avait-elle pourtant pas gâché la seule chance qu'on ne lui ait jamais donné ?

 _\- Zenbu dame dame! Nani ga dame dame? Nandeshou?_

 _Nattoku iku made hanashite yo!_

 _Douse herikutsu naraberu'n darou? Baka mitai!_

 _Todome wo sasuki de iru nara?_

 _Ima ga « chance » da zo!_

Elle applaudit avec le reste de la foule, appréciant la fin du morceau. C'était tout simplement impossible de dire qu'il n'avait pas de talent, ou aucune passion dans ce qu'il faisait, surtout après l'avoir vu sur scène.

La prochaine chanson la fit sourire dès les premières notes. Parmi celles de _Zeytakubyou_ , c'était l'une de ses préférés : _Kemuri_.

 _\- Je ne crois pas être le seul à penser qu'à ce rythme_

 _Ce monde finira par se détruire_

 _Une confiance impossible, un avenir pourrissant_

 _Des rêves subsistent encore, cependant…_

Cependant… Il existait des gens comme elle, qui n'avaient plus aucun rêve.

Secouant la tête, elle chassa rapidement les pensées désagréables et se mit à chanter avec Hiken. Juste pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter.

 _« Vas-y Hiken, amuse-toi autant que possible et continue de m'entraîner dans ton délire... »_

Elle sourit de nouveau et continua de chanter, battant le rythme avec sa jambe.

 _\- Kono mama da to jibun dake janakute kono sekai kowareru darou_

 _Shinrai dekinai dekai mirai yume wa aru kedo…_

 _La fumée recouvre les victimes dont l'âme hurlent_

 _Dans ce monde que des types méprisables polluent_

 _Mes larmes coulent et je ne vois plus rien…_

Parmi les titres de _Zeytakubyou_ , c'était celui qui l'avait le plus touchée, avec sa situation du moment. Elle avait même réussi à se reconnaître dans certains passages, particulièrement le refrain où est prononcé le mot « âme », autrement dit, « tamashii » qui était sûrement ce qui la décrivait le mieux : une âme en peine hurlante qu'on tentait d'étouffer.

Un peu fébrile, elle vit que le chanteur semblait regarder par là où elle se trouvait avec des yeux ronds… Il se reprit, bien que son sourire un tant soit peu crispé dans un premier temps, puis il redevint normal et recommença à voltiger en chantant une chanson sur l'inintérêt de l'argent à ses yeux.

Son regard revenait dans leur direction dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et parfois, Tami avait l'impression bizarre que son regard croisait le sien.

Très bizarre… Elle devait se faire des idées…

La fin de sa chanson arriva, il fit signe vers les coulisses, l'air soudainement grave.

Puis des notes que personne ne semblait reconnaître sortirent de sa guitare et un silence religieux s'installa progressivement sur la foule, captivée par le chanteur et cette chanson inconnue.

 _\- À la décharge dans le petit matin_

 _Vivent des oiseaux noirs qui survivent à partir de ces déchets…_

 _Et de là, ne cessent de nous regarder,_

 _Avec la conviction qu'ils vivent dans un monde triste…_

 _Sans changer d'expression vous leur tordez le cou !_

 _Hélas au fond de leurs yeux noirs, ils voient qu'ils sont entourés d'ennemis de tout côté…_

De la peine dans sa voix, Hiken fixait la zone qui avait attiré son attention et plus précisément… Law ?

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

Est-ce que c'était lui, ou le type le fusillait du regard ?

Non seulement il ne comprenait pas la langue qu'il avait identifié comme du japonais, mais en plus, il ne connaissait même pas Hiken avant de venir ici, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air de l'avoir dans le collimateur ?!

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille se sentait comme… visée, par ces paroles… Tout dans cette histoire lui semblait familier…

 _\- Est-ce qu'ils pleurent ?! Est-ce qu'ils rient ?! Cela vous est inconnu !_

 _Ils embrassent cette solitude et le chagrin change leur corps en noir profond !_

 _Mais un jour ces ailes se changeront de noir en blanc !_

 _Qu'ils soient des démons à l'intérieur et des anges à la surface,_

 _Ceux qui ont décidé ça, c'est vous !_

Des frissons lui hérissèrent les plumes, lui donnant la chair de poule quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Elle était _vraiment_ visée…

Putain… C'était… Des corbeaux… Il parlait des corbeaux… ceux qui étaient comme elle…

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Hiken savait. Il était de cette facette du monde aussi.

Sa tête commença à lui tourner légèrement, sous le choc.

Avec sa chanson, il décrivait exactement ce que vivaient ceux de son espèce…

 _\- Attends une seconde, on dirait qu'on est sévèrement sous-estimés !_

 _Nous nous rappelons de tout_

 _De ce que tu as fait ce jour-là_

 _Aujourd'hui encore, nous te regarderons depuis ce lampadaire_

 _Empruntant le nom de la vengeance_

 _Tu te tiens seul au sommet_

 _De là-haut la vue du paysage doit être dégoûtante, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tout était vrai. C'était d'une vérité horriblement juste et choquante mais… tellement rassurante. Il comprenait ce que signifiait être un corbeau…

Sa chanson fétiche, c'était bien celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qu'il ne faisait que rarement et qu'il ne faisait qu'en concert ?

Celle dont Salomon avait entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre…

 _Karasu_.

 _\- La lame affûtée ne dit plus rien, tu as tiré ton épée_

 _Dans ta volonté de blesser, quand tu réalises que ce que tu as fait ne peut être effacé_

 _Pourquoi suis-je né dans cette ère habitée par le chagrin ?_

 _Là où je ne peux même pas me retenir, comme un corbeau qui a oublié comment voler_

 _L'aile vire au blanc_

 _Je n'arrêterai pas le combat_

 _Est-ce qu'ils pleurent ?! Est-ce qu'ils rient ?! Personne ne le saura vraiment_

 _S'ils se libèrent de cette solitude, peut-être les dira-t-on blancs_

 _Un jour ces ailes ne seront plus ni noires ni blanches_

 _Même leur forme disparaîtra et une volonté nouvelle arrivera…_

La musique s'arrêta, Hiken s'inclina et Tami se mit à applaudir aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait tout en essayant de retenir les larmes, les joues déjà trempées, pendant que l'artiste partait en direction des coulisses.

L'une des plus belles choses qu'elle n'ait jamais entendues, un message qui lui disait de rester forte malgré sa condition, qu'il lui restait un espoir…

La foule demanda le rappel à grands coups de « ENCORE ! », alors qu'elle essuyait son visage, retournant encore et encore les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre dans sa tête. Sans sa guitare à la main, cette fois, l'artiste finit par revenir.

Sur le coin de la scène, depuis le début, il y avait un micro sur pied, qu'il alla décrocher et qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

\- Habituellement, je conclus mes spectacles par une musique énergique, généralement issue de _Niche Syndrome_ … commença-t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Tami et Law.

\- Mais ce soir, je vais faire une exception à la règle. La semaine prochaine sort mon nouveau dial _Ambition_. Dedans, il y a un titre que je dédie à ceux qui se sont reconnus dans mon _Karasu_. Un titre dont je veux diffuser le message sans encombre, d'où le fait que la version japonaise et anglaise existe. Je vais vous chanter cette dernière. La chanson s'appelle _We Are_. Elle est pour tous les petits corbeaux de ce bas monde… Et de cette salle.

La musique se lança sous les ovations et Hiken se rapprocha du bord de la scène.

 _\- They think that we're no one_

 _We're nothing, not sorry…_

 _They push us_

 _It's too late, it's too late,_

 _Not going baaaaack!_

Tout en continuant sa chanson, il pointa un doigt en direction de la jeune fille. Prise d'un doute, elle se pointa du doigt à son tour pour être sûre et il hocha la tête alors que deux ou trois personnes la dévisageaient d'un air curieux.

 _\- They think we are made up_

 _Of all of our failures_

 _They think we are foolish_

 _And that's how the story goes!_

Tout en écoutant et le fixant du regard, Tami se fraya un passage dans la foule mécontente d'être dérangée, mais encline à la laisser passer, suivie de près par le dhampire.

 _\- They stand for nothing!_

 _They're lifeless and cold!_

 _Anything they say,_

 _Would never break our hearts of gold!_

Elle arriva finalement juste devant la barrière de sécurité et Hiken lui sourit, tapotant son oreille de son index, lui faisant signe d'écouter.

 _\- When you standing on the edge!_

 _So young and hopeless!_

 _Got demons in your head!_

 _We are, we are!_

 _No ground beneath your feet!_

 _Not here to hold you!_

 _'Cause we are, we are!_

 _The colours in the dark!_

L'artiste sauta sur la barrière de sécurité et s'amusa à marcher dessus en équilibre, aussi à l'aise que s'il était un sol normal.

 _\- Now covered in madness,_

 _But they just can't hurt us_

 _They telle us, we're nothing_

 _Keep walking and let it gooo!_

Elle savait ce que c'était, et il le savait. À la fin de son aller-retour, il la regarda dans les yeux et c'était ce qu'elle pouvait y lire.

 _\- They are the weakest!_

 _And don't even know!_

 _Anything they say,_

 _Would never break our hearts of gold!_

Il repartit dans son refrain tout en remontant les jambes de son pantalon et s'accroupit juste en face de Tami, levant une main. La couleur de ses yeux la frappa d'un seul coup : argentés, avec une pupille en fente. Est-ce que… Non, d'autres espèces avaient ce détail… C'était sûrement autre chose…

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle finit par lever une main à son tour et posa sa paume contre la sienne. Il referma ses doigts sur les siens.

Les hurlements de la foule qui les entourait avaient disparus, ils étaient comme seuls au monde l'espace de quelques instants.

Il serra un peu plus sur sa main et la jeune fille était pendue à ses lèvres, incapable de détourner ses propres yeux du regard argenté du chanteur.

 _\- Never tell yourself_

 _You should be someone else._

 _Stand up tall and say,_

 _I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid._

Sa main relâcha la sienne pour s'avancer sur son avant-bras, allant jusqu'à effleurer les plumes sur son coude au travers de son sweat. Tami hésita un peu en voyant qu'il savait ce qu'elle était, puis elle voulut en faire de même à son tour et… Non…

Non... non non non non…

Lui aussi…

Un corbeau.

 _\- So never tell yourself,_

 _You should be someone else._

 _Stand up tall and say,_

 _I'm not a-fraiiiiid…_

Cette fois, non seulement elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes, mais en plus, elle ne tenta même pas de les arrêter. La corbeau hocha la tête devant le sourire qu'il afficha pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris le message.

Il la relâcha doucement et repartit virevolter sur scène pendant qu'elle restait plantée là à le regarder en pleurant de joie et de soulagement.

 _\- When you standing on the edge!_

 _So young an hopeless!_

 _Got demons in your head!_

 _We are, we are!_

 _No ground beneath your feet!_

 _Not here to hold you!_

 _'Cause we are, we are!_

 _The colours in the dark!_

La musique s'arrêta petit à petit, le son se baissant au fur et à mesure alors que Hiken repartait dans les coulisses après un dernier sourire encourageant vers elle. La foule se remit à hurler des « ENCORE ! », même après qu'un technicien vienne crier que l'artiste avait quitté le bâtiment.

Tami n'était plus vraiment consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, tous ses sens l'ayant abandonnée, toutes ses pensées tournées vers une seule et unique pensée.

Elle n'était plus seule.


	12. Chap 12 : Portgas D Ace

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Alors, je n'écris pas beaucoup en ce moment, j'avoue, mais pour cette histoire j'ai encore quelques chapitres en réserve, et comme il m'arrive de regarder à quelle date j'ai ajouté les derniers chapitres, je me suis dit que vous aviez suffisamment patienté comme ça pour avoir la suite .**

 **Merci à Oriane Wyllt pour les corrections que qualité :3**

 **Je souhaite également un bon retour à boadicee qui était un très bon lecteur de la première version, ravie de t'avoir à bord pour le remake ^^**

 **Et enfin des gros bisous à Zialema, juste parce que :3**

 **Bonne lecture~~!**

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille sentit à peine quand une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'elle fut entraîner par Law à l'écart de la foule, au dehors. Aucune idée d'où il comptait l'emmener, pas qu'elle n'y fasse très attention, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une porte derrière le bâtiment.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'était la sortie des coulisses. Le jeune homme n'avait absolument aucune idée de s'ils avaient le droit d'être là, mais il s'en fichait. Tout en regardant la gamine qui commençait enfin à arrêter de pleurer mais gardant toujours son sourire, il se foutait bien de passer dans l'illégalité une nouvelle fois.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que la chanson et la gestuelle de Hiken lui avaient presque hurlé qu'il connaissait la nature de corbeau de Tamashii, et il l'avait clairement encouragée. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Des sortes de glissements lourds se firent entendre derrière eux et ils se retournèrent pour voir un groupe de six femmes portant toutes des jupes longues.

L'une d'elle se mit à siffler comme un serpent tout en sortant un tube de son sac. Law eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce que c'était avant que la gamine ne se prenne le projectile de la sarbacane et ne s'effondre.

Il la rattrapa de justesse.

Merde ! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Il avait enfin trouvé une solution !

Déposant la jeune fille au sol, il se plaça en rempart devant elle, crocs sortis sous son masque, prêt à attaquer au moindre geste. Il était épuisé, affamé, mais il ne les laisserait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait fait. Elles allaient devoir le tuer pour toucher à nouveau à un seul cheveu de Tamashii.

La tireuse recommença à siffler et les jupes se soulevèrent… pour laisser sortir des queues de serpent. Génial, une bestiole qu'il ne connaissait pas.

L'une d'entre elles fit mine de passer et il l'expédia d'un coup de poing avant d'arracher son masque de son visage pour planter ses crocs dans sa chaire avec le plus de force possible. Sa peau était bien plus dure que celle des humains mais il parvint tout de même à la percer et il aspira autant de sang qu'il put en s'accrochant à l'espèce de gorgone, déchiquetant volontairement sa gorge du même coup.

Il n'avait pas le temps de boire tout son soûl, mais il savait qu'il manquait de forces et il espérait que cette petite dose serait suffisante pour lui permettre de tenir un peu.

Une douleur intense au niveau de son bras lui fit relâcher ce qui était désormais un cadavre et il vit la queue de l'une des femmes-reptiles se rétracter suite au coup qui lui avait déboîté l'épaule. Une odeur métallique différente de celle déjà présente le prit d'assaut et en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil, il vit qu'elle lui avait profondément lacéré le bras.

Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été blessé et à vue de nez, s'il ne s'en occupait pas rapidement, l'hémorragie le tuerait.

Son bras blessé refusait de lui obéir… Elle lui avait tranché les nerfs ?

 _« C'est mauvais… Le combat a à peine commencé et je suis déjà dans une sacrée merde... »_

Son bras gauche pendant inutilement sur son côté, il se mit en garde et tenta de tenir tête à l'une d'entre elle, en furie, qui tenta de l'avoir avec des poignards au corps à corps.

Il laissa échapper un râle de douleur quand elle lui planta une lame dans le flanc et recula d'un pas, une mare de sang commençant déjà à se former sous lui.

Ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger ses affaires… Il avait déjà du mal à tenir debout et la tête commençait à lui tourner… Il était trop affaibli…

Un grand bruit au-dessus d'eux leur fit lever la tête et le dhampire vit une espèce d'oiseau de flammes bleues et or passer quelques mètres au-dessus. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un atterrit entre les espèces de gorgones et lui, les séparant. Et ce fameux quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui, un étui de guitare se trouvait sur le dos du jeune homme.

Hiken.

\- C'est moi que vous cherchiez, onee-san tachi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Toi… siffla rageusement l'une des femmes-reptiles.

\- Enjomo, souffla le chanteur.

Law recula encore d'un pas chancelant, par réflexe, quand un mur de flammes apparut entre lui et les autres. Au même moment, l'oiseau de feu revint pour fondre sur les gorgones, réussissant à en attraper une, la maintenant dans les airs jusqu'à ce que l'artiste ne rugisse un « _HIKEN !_ » et qu'un énorme poing de flammes ne vienne la frapper, la grillant sur le coup.

Baissant les yeux, le jeune homme vit le chanteur tourner légèrement la tête vers lui sans pour autant quitter ses adversaires des yeux.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui dit-il. Elles sont là pour moi, à l'origine. On prend la relève.

\- … « On » ?

\- Le phénix n'est pas un oiseau banal.

Il lui envoya sa guitare qu'il rattrapa comme il pouvait avec son bras valide. Vu l'effort que ça lui coûta, il devait vraiment être mal en point…

De son côté, Hiken sortit le même manège que sur scène pour éviter les coups et quand il ne pouvait pas, c'était pour s'enflammer et disparaître quelques instants. Et à côté de ça, chacun de ses coups étaient efficaces et frappaient là où il fallait.

L'oiseau voulut retenter le même coup que juste avant, mais les gorgones étaient plus méfiantes envers lui et ne se laissèrent pas avoir une deuxième fois. Par contre, ça permettait de les déconcentrer et laissait des ouvertures pour que le chanteur puisse les avoir.

Tout se passa très vite et en quelques minutes, toutes les femmes étaient mortes.

L'oiseau de feu se posa à terre et… prit forme humaine.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, fais le nettoyage, yoi, dit-il à Hiken avant d'approcher.

Il passa au travers du mur de flammes partiellement éteint comme si de rien n'était. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, Law doutait qu'il arriverait à être assez rapide pour y échapper : ses jambes tremblaient et il avait du mal à respirer et à tenir debout à cause de l'anémie. Le blond qu'était devenu l'oiseau récupéra calmement la guitare pour la passer dans son dos avant de prendre le bras valide du dhampire, le mettant en travers de ses épaules pour le soutenir le temps de le faire asseoir contre le mur.

Le jeune homme aurait bien protesté, ayant parfaitement horreur de se sentir faible, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il aurait incapable de marcher sans son aide.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes… finit-il par demander.

\- Les questions seront pour plus tard. Garde les yeux ouverts le temps que je puisse voir l'état de la gamine et je reviens vers toi.

Hors de question qu'il la touche.

Law le lui fit comprendre en montrant les dents et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit une corbeau ou autre. Elle est inconsciente et je veux savoir si son état est grave, yoi.

Il se releva alors que l'attention du jeune homme était attiré par un raclement métallique. Hiken avait ouvert une bouche d'égout et commença à y balancer les corps des gorgones. Il y eut un bref échange entre lui et le blond, mais il parvint à peine à comprendre que la fléchette que Tamashii avait reçue était un narcotique.

Son état était lamentable, il n'arrivait même plus à suivre, la douleur dans tout son corps devenant très vite insupportable. Il était en train de mourir...

Du sang… Il lui fallait du sang…

Un poignet ensanglanté apparu dans son champ de vision et il tenta de combattre son instinct, pour finir par craquer, au bout de ses forces. Se jetant avidement sur la plaie, il n'arrêta de boire qu'au moment où il reçut un choc sur l'oreille qui le sortit de son état de transe.

Le sommeil commença lentement à prendre le pas sur sa volonté et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **24 mai 2017 – Jour 127**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Émergeant tout doucement de son sommeil, la jeune fille sentit que quelque chose clochait, mais n'aurait pas su dire quoi…

Ah si, elle n'était pas sur la banquette arrière de la voiture… Non, il y avait un oreiller, donc elle penchait plutôt pour un lit…

Ouvrant les yeux pour voir qu'elle se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de Law, elle sursauta tellement fort qu'elle en tomba du lit.

\- Aïe aïe aïe… fit-elle en frottant son crâne suite à sa rencontre avec le sol.

Bon, pour commencer, elle allait se calmer.

Ensuite… qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle se retrouve à dormir dans une chambre avec Law ? Son dernier souvenir c'était la douleur aiguë dans son cou et le dhampire qui essayait de la rattraper quand elle s'est sentie partir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé un gros bordel ?

Bon, pour récapituler : des femmes étaient arrivées et lui avaient tiré dessus à la sarbacane… Puisqu'elle était encore en vie, ça ne devait être qu'un soporifique… Normal qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir, mais si Law dormait encore, alors…

Un éclat de voix la tira de ses réflexions. En tendant l'oreille, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un chantait de l'autre côté de la porte sur sa droite… Une voix familière accompagnée de quelques notes de guitare, qui confirma non seulement que ce n'était pas Law qui l'avait amenée ici, mais qu'en plus, c'était bien un gros bordel.

…

 _« Quand il faut y aller... »_

Elle se releva et approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir, les membres encore raides. Pourquoi la tête lui tournait autant ?

S'accrochant au chambranle pour tenir debout, elle se figea à la vue d'un Hiken en plein délire, un casque sans fil sur les oreilles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser… Ça faisait longtemps, elle avait perdu l'habitude de voir autant d'énergie et de joie de vivre dès le réveil…

Pourtant, elle eut un très léger sourire en le voyant avec sa guitare à la main, levant le doigt, complètement dans son petit monde.

La chanson était en japonais, et belle aussi… Est-ce que c'était lui qui l'avait écrite ? Elle semblait dans son style…

Elle le vit revenir sur terre et effaça immédiatement son sourire comme elle put avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et se fige à son tour en la remarquant.

\- J'ai chanté tout fort ? demanda-t-il avec un air hésitant, faisant glisser le casque autour de son cou.

Tami hocha la tête.

\- Oups ? Désolé de t'avoir réveillée…

C'était quand même quelque chose de le voir gêné après avoir vu ce qu'il faisait sur scène… Elle secoua la tête pour faire signe que ce n'était rien, sachant par avance que sa voix était tellement faible et rauque qu'elle serait incompréhensible.

Elle s'empêcha un rire nerveux pendant que le chanteur allait voir un de ces drôles d'appareils qu'elle avait vu dans la boutique où elle avait trouvé son dial pour bidouiller dessus et poser son casque sur la table basse.

\- Café ? proposa-t-il en pointant la cafetière sur le meuble de la kitchenette.

… Ah oui, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis près de deux semaines… C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne savait pas tenir debout très longtemps et que sa tête lui tournait autant…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et il alla remplir deux mugs de café, lui tendant le sien depuis là où il se trouvait.

Elle hésita un peu, pas très sûre de ses appuis, puis finalement consentit à lâcher le cadre de la porte, avançant d'un pas légèrement chancelant vers le chanteur… avant de se casser la gueule lamentablement quand sa cheville se tordit toute seule.

\- Aïe… grinça-t-elle en commençant à se relever.

\- … Attends, je vais t'aider.

Hiken posa les tasses et s'approcha, la souleva par les aisselles pour l'aider à se remettre debout et l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé.

\- … Pardon… fit-elle d'une petite voix rocailleuse en gardant la tête baissée, honteuse.

\- De quoi tu t'excuses ? s'étonna le chanteur. Je vois bien que t'es pas en forme, et après la fléchette que t'as reçue hier, c'est normal que tu sois encore un peu dans les vapes.

Elle ne dit rien, gardant la tête baissée et les poings serrés sur ses jambes, honteuse. Une tasse de café fumante arriva dans son champ de vision et elle releva presque craintivement le regard, un peu surprise.

Hiken lui adressa un sourire encourageant et elle finit par attraper le mug, troublée, un peu perdue devant la gentillesse de… son semblable…

Portant une main à son bras pour caresser les plumes au travers de son sweat, elle jeta un regard en coin au chanteur qui se posa à côté d'elle sur le canapé, sa propre tasse en main.

\- Oui, j'en suis vraiment un, confirma-t-il sans qu'elle ne lui ait posé la question. Depuis vingt-quatre longues années, admire.

Il tira un peu sur l'épaule de sa chemise pour la descendre, révélant la naissance de plumes noires. Les mains de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle se mit à regarder dans le vague, secouant la tête, ayant du mal à y croire.

Rencontrer un corbeau encore plus vieux qu'elle, alors qu'elle pensait réellement être seule...

\- Je sais, fit-il. C'est tordu, une drôle de coïncidence. Je me suis dit la même chose hier soir.

Tami porta la tasse à ses lèvres, dans l'espoir que boire calmerait la sécheresse dans sa gorge et lui permettrait de pouvoir parler un peu. Mais manque de chance, apparemment, quand elle voulut se présenter, elle ne réussit à sortir qu'un gargouillis avant de commencer à tousser. Hiken lui tapota doucement le dos, l'air inquiet.

Main toujours plaquée sur la bouche par politesse la jeune fille commença à se maudire intérieurement tout en reprenant sa respiration, l'irritation de sa gorge manquant de lui arracher d'autres quintes de toux.

Une fois la crise calmée, elle hésita un peu avant de mimer écrire quelque chose puis pointer sa gorge à son semblable qui se leva pour aller chercher un stylo et quelques feuilles. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de commencer à « parler ».

« Merci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, mais tout indique que vous nous avez aidé. »

\- Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par ma faute, ces nagas étaient là pour moi à l'origine. Elles ont juste changé de cible en vous voyant, éluda Hiken avec un air un peu gêné.

Elle hocha la tête, elle comprenait.

« Pas votre faute »

Il eut un reniflement sarcastique, avalant son café d'une traite, avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Portgas, se présenta-t-il. Portgas D. Ace, mais entre corbeaux, pas besoin de protocole et autres formalités, tu peux m'appeler Ace.

Elle lui serra la main, troublée par son comportement aussi amical, avant de se présenter à son tour.

« Tamashii. Le dhampire »

Elle allait écrire le nom de Law quand elle fut prise d'un doute. S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle leur donne son nom ? La dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de se remettre le jeune homme à dos… Finalement, elle barra son début de phrase avant de laisser Hiken, ou plutôt Ace lire.

\- … Tu le connais, au moins ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me donnes pas son nom ? s'étonna-t-il.

Tami regarda ailleurs, s'entourant de ses bras, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire crispé, l'air de dire « désolée ». Son semblable lui adressa un regard suspicieux, puis laissa tomber l'affaire.

\- Tant pis, il peut se présenter lui-même. En tout cas, il était dans un sale état quand on vous a trouvé…

« On » ?

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté avant de regarder tout autour d'elle pour savoir qui d'autre s'y trouvait, mais Ace posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Marco est parti vous acheter des fringues, expliqua-t-il. Vu qu'on a pas trouvé vos affaires en dehors de cette sacoche, vous en avez besoin. Surtout le dhampire, en fait, vu qu'il est couvert de sang.

Machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte, Tami passa la main sur les marques de morsure avant de reprendre la feuille.

« Elles sont dans la voiture, sur le parking de la salle du concert. »

\- Oh. Ok. Dis-moi, Tamashii, quel âge tu as ?

« 17, pourquoi ? »

\- Pour savoir.

Il se passa quelques minutes d'un silence gêné, la jeune fille se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Elle finit par se replier sur elle-même sur le canapé.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un sujet de conversation pour s'en débarrasser, alors elle reprit le stylo en main.

« Merci pour les chansons, j'ai adoré le concert » lui écrit-elle en affichant enfin un sourire.

\- Content que ça t'ait plu, sourit-il en retour.

Puis il perdit son sourire pour un air inquiet.

\- … Est-ce que je te fais peur ? finit-il par lui demander.

Elle secoua la tête.

C'était juste que ça faisait bizarre d'avoir une interaction avec quelqu'un de gentil avec elle, pour une fois… Depuis la mort de Salomon elle n'avait plus eu le droit à un tel traitement…

Repenser au chasseur fut une erreur fatale puisqu'elle ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

Voyant qu'Hiken se levait brusquement du canapé, elle sursauta et couvrit sa tête de ses bras par réflexe.

Avant de sentir une vague de chaleur tout autour d'elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'Ace l'avait prise dans ses bras. Très lentement, ses tremblements cessèrent et elle se demanda pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec elle.

Tami était sale, elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis un moment, ni changée, parce qu'avec Law dans les parages elle n'osait même plus bouger. Et pourtant…

Elle eut l'impression qu'une bulle éclata dans sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter avec sa voix cassée, s'accrochant à Ace de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

Tout était en train de ressortir, toute sa peur, toute sa tristesse, toute sa solitude et sa colère pendant qu'Hiken lui caressait le dos doucement.

Juste parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on venait de la prendre dans ses bras, pas pour la mordre, pas pour la frapper ou se faire obéir d'elle.

Juste pour la réconforter.

.

.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé dans les bras de son semblable à pleurer toute l'eau qui restait dans son corps, mais quand elle fut enfin calmée, Ace ne la lâcha pas pour autant, continuant de la bercer sur le canapé.

\- Hum-hum…

La jeune fille sursauta et se redressa pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Un grand homme blond dont la forme de la tête combinée à la coiffure faisait légèrement penser à un ananas. Il avait un regard endormi d'un bleu intense sous des paupières lourdes et une petite barbiche de trois jours.

\- Ohayo ojou-san, yoi.

\- Marco, je te présente Tamashii, fit Ace, l'air de rien alors qu'elle se dégageait gentiment de son étreinte, rouge comme une tomate et tête baissée. Tami, je te présente Marco, un phénix qui ne mange pas les oisillons comme nous, et accessoirement mon garde du corps et manager.

\- Enchanté.

Tami se leva et s'inclina brièvement, toute raide et craintive.

\- Tami n'arrive pas à parler, expliqua Hiken avec un regard appuyé.

\- So ka. Tiens, demoiselle, c'est pour toi, yoi.

Le blond lui tendit un sac plastique et elle hésita avant de s'approcher à petits pas pour venir le prendre.

\- La salle de bain est attenante à la chambre, lui indiqua le phénix.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de ladite chambre, trébuchant à nouveau sur la moquette et manquant de tomber, puis finalement, encore rouge de honte, elle sortit de la pièce. Voyant le dhampire toujours sur son lit qui se mit à bouger, elle prit de nouveau peur et se déplaça aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait vers la salle de bain.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Déjà à moitié réveillé en entendant des bruits de pas, le claquement d'une porte non loin finit de sortir le jeune homme de son sommeil. Tout son corps lui faisait mal… en particulier son bras.

Se redressant sur le lit où il était allongé, Law commença à remettre ses idées en place.

La tête lui tournait affreusement, ses veines le brûlaient…

En y repensant c'était déjà assez surprenant qu'il soit en vie…

Il allait devoir bouger s'il voulait savoir où il se trouvait, et où était Tamashii. Bouger était assez difficile, ses membres étaient comme engourdis et il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de retrouver son équilibre. S'appuyant sur le mobilier de la chambre et les murs pour se déplacer sans craindre de se casser la gueule, il se dirigea vers l'une des deux portes, celle sur sa gauche.

… Un bruit d'eau, c'était une salle de bain.

Demi-tour.

Le dhampire se déplaça donc jusqu'à la deuxième porte, par laquelle filtrait de la musique et la voix de Hiken. Il actionna la poignée pour ouvrir et il vit le chanteur qui lui tournait le dos, installé sur un canapé, le blond de la veille étant debout à côté.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Loin de lui l'idée d'emmerder le monde, mais il voulait des réponses. Le brun se retourna et lui lança un regard tellement meurtrier que n'importe qui d'autre serait mort de trouille à sa place.

\- Enfin debout, yoi, fit le phénix. Tu tombes bien, il faut qu'on parle, tous les trois.


	13. Chap 13 : C'est ton choix

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'ai pas vraiment la tête à écrire ces derniers temps donc mes autres histoire avancent lentement, mais fort heureusement celle-ci a quelques chapitres en réserve, alors je me permets de vous en poster un ^^**

 **Merci à Oriane Wyllt pour son boulot de qualité ^^**

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc je vous laisse tranquille !**

 **Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ces deux-là voulaient lui parler, lui il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il avant envie de savoir pour l'instant.

\- Où est Tamashii-ya ? demanda-t-il.

Il était en équilibre sur ses jambes, ayant un peu de mal à tenir debout à cause de sa faiblesse, mais il était hors de question qu'il se montre faible de nouveau. Hiken continuait de le fusiller du regard alors que le phénix se déplaçait vers le frigo de la kitchenette pour en sortir un bol de sang.

\- Elle est allée prendre une douche, lui indiqua le blond en s'approchant. Tu vas devoir attendre ton tour.

Il lui tendit le bol de sang et le dhampire le jaugea avec méfiance, avant de consentir à le prendre en main. Le sang froid, il n'avait jamais testé, le buvant toujours à la source, et il avait tendance à penser que si les vampires le buvaient comme ça aussi c'était pour une raison.

Dans le meilleur des cas, ce serait juste dégueulasse, dans le pire, ce serait inefficace voire toxique.

Pourtant l'odeur métallique qui s'en dégageait finit de titiller sa soif et ses crocs sortirent d'eux-mêmes. Bon, si son corps était si faible, autant l'écouter. Il se jeta sur le bol et avala le contenu du récipient d'un trait, tirant la grimace en s'essuyant le menton avec sa manche, partant dans une quinte de toux.

 _« Bordel, c'est immonde... »_

Au moins, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, rester debout ne fut plus aussi difficile et l'engourdissement de son bras gauche s'atténua un peu plus. Intrigué, il bougea les doigts pour se rendre compte qu'en fait, malgré le fait que ses nerfs aient été touchés… Il fonctionnait à nouveau. C'était le sang qui permettait ce miracle ?

Certes, il était un dhampire et donc la guérison des blessures était beaucoup plus rapide que chez les humains, mais même là ça lui semblait un peu gros en seulement une nuit…

\- Je t'en prie, fit le phénix en lui pointant le canapé du pouce.

Law ne tenta pas le diable et préféra obéir. Il avait vu de quoi ils étaient capables et même s'il n'était pas aussi faible, il pouvait facilement se rendre compte qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, les coudes sur ses genoux, penché en avant et jaugeant les deux autres.

\- … Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il, ravalant sa fierté.

\- Elle seule peut vraiment le savoir, cracha Hiken, visiblement en colère. Pendant qu'elle n'est pas là, il faut qu'on parle de son état global.

\- …

\- Je m'y connais en médecine, yoi, fit le blond, bras croisé et également mécontent. J'ai très clairement remarqué qu'elle était en sous-nutrition depuis un certain temps, et je n'ai pas non plus loupé les bleus et les marques de morsure.

\- Sans compter son comportement, siffla le chanteur. Tu m'expliques pourquoi elle a l'air d'avoir peur de toi et même de tout le monde ? Elle est tellement faible qu'elle s'est cassée la gueule en marchant et son premier réflexe a été de s'excuser, alors qu'elle n'arrive même plus à parler !

Le jeune homme ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, mais au moins, il était rassuré de voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était au moins une bonne chose.

Peut-être qu'il faisait une erreur, mais il valait mieux jouer la sincérité s'il voulait qu'ils comprennent quel rôle ils pouvaient jouer dans la guérison de Tamashii.

Sur le moment, prononcer ces mots le dégoûta encore plus que le sang froid qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Mais pourtant, c'était la vérité, il était le coupable dans cette histoire et le réalisait pleinement depuis sa dernière erreur.

\- Malheureusement, vous avez raison. Je suis l'enfoiré qui l'ai mordue, frappée, et qui ait rajouté par-dessus son traumatisme, avoua-t-il, l'air sombre.

Hiken voulut se jeter sur lui, sûrement pour lui faire ravaler ses dents, et très franchement, il se serait laissé faire si le phénix n'avait pas retenu le chanteur au dernier moment.

\- Ace… Avant de le brûler, laisse-le s'expliquer, fit le blond, bien que lui-même avait l'air furieux. Tu n'es pas un démon pour agir sous le coup de la colère, alors respire ou va attendre dans le couloir, yoi. Vu ce qu'il a dit, il n'a pas l'air d'en être fier.

Et s'il savait à quel point il avait raison… Law regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait fait que ça le rendait malade. Il était surpris que le phénix prenne sa défense, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui en était un peu reconnaissant de le laisser s'expliquer.

\- Quelles sont tes excuses pour son état ? demanda le blond.

\- Tamashii-ya a débarqué du jour au lendemain dans ma classe, au lycée, commença-t-il. La première chose qu'elle a tenté de faire, c'est de me manipuler pour que je la tue. Je l'ai mal pris.

Il s'arrêta pour se frotter les yeux, accablé par ses souvenirs et de toute la merde qu'il avait causé à cause de cette stupide vengeance.

\- Avec du recul, j'ai fini par réaliser que c'était juste cruel, que j'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais j'étais en colère et je suis rancunier. Je l'ai forcé à accepter un marché, je lui offrais ma protection contre son sang.

Il sentit la température monter d'un cran et quand on faisait le lien avec la particularité de Hiken, ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner pourquoi. L'histoire ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à lui, qu'il en soit assuré.

\- Et c'est ce qui l'a mise dans cet état ? demanda encore le phénix.

\- Non, elle était déjà suicidaire, mais pour une certaine raison, elle ne peut pas se tuer elle-même, d'où le fait qu'elle ait tenté de m'utiliser.

\- Et pour les coups ?

\- J'ai merdé.

Hiken eut un reniflement sarcastique, le fusillant toujours du regard.

\- T'as beau être un enfoiré, au moins t'as le mérite d'être honnête, cracha-t-il.

Il voulait discuter ? Alors qu'il le laisse parler, merde !

Lui lançant un regard noir à son tour, le chanteur lui répondit en enflammant ses épaules.

\- Ace, s'il te plaît, soupira le blond. Laisse-le finir.

Il lui fit signe de continuer tout en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun pour l'empêcher de quitter sa place.

\- Le 8 mars, ça faisait à peu près un mois et demi qu'elle était là. Un type de l'école, Bellamy, s'est battu avec un autre mec devant le lycée et elle a essayé de se mettre entre les deux pour se prendre les coups, sûrement dans l'espoir de crever, encore une fois. J'étais tellement fou de rage qu'après ça, je l'ai kidnappée. Je ne la laissais plus sortir de chez moi sans l'accompagner, parce que je voulais garder un œil sur elle. Bellamy en avait après moi, parce que je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule. Je ne savais pas, mais c'était un loup-garou, continua-t-il. Il a démasqué la nature de Tamashii-ya, mais pas la mienne. Il m'a attiré dans un entrepôt à coups de menaces et m'a tendu une embuscade avec les gars de sa bande.

\- Meute, le coupa le phénix. On dit une meute.

-… _Meute_ , corrigea le jeune homme. Pendant que j'étais occupé là-bas, il est entré chez moi par effraction. Comme j'ai verrouillé toutes les issues avant de partir, par habitude, elle n'a pas pu s'enfuir et il l'a torturée, presque tuée. Depuis, on peut dire que tout va mal, et ça empirait chaque jour. On est sur les routes depuis deux mois, et il y a deux semaines, j'ai craqué.

Il poussa un soupir fatigué, se frottant à nouveau les yeux, sentant le dégoût monter au fur et à mesure de son récit.

\- Depuis l'attaque j'ai arrêté de lui prendre du sang. Elle ne parlait plus, mangeait à peine, n'affichait même plus la moindre expression et a mis énormément de temps à guérir physiquement. J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'intéresser suffisamment pour la sortir de son état, mais rien n'y faisait. Les seuls moments où j'entendais sa voix, c'était quand elle pleurait dans son sommeil, qu'elle me suppliait de la tuer. Il y a deux semaines, j'en ai eu assez. J'étais épuisé, frustré de voir que j'étais incapable que faire quoi que ce soit pour réparer mes erreurs, alors j'ai craqué, je lui ai carrément demandé pourquoi elle tenait autant à mourir.

Il serra les poings au souvenir, les yeux fermés, cachés sous la visière de sa casquette.

\- Elle… m'a demandé pourquoi j'insistais, pourquoi je refusais de la laisser tomber. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était réparer mes conneries, réussir à sauver au moins une personne dans ce foutu monde… Et quand elle a commencé à me crier que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était crever, qu'elle ne valait pas la peine, ce genre de conneries… J'ai pété un plomb. Je voulais lui faire entendre raison, la faire réagir, qu'elle arrête son cirque et montre qu'elle voulait vivre, n'importe quoi qui puisse me dire qu'elle peut encore y arriver. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà sur elle. C'est de là que viennent les bleus, et c'est à partir de là qu'elle a arrêté de manger et de boire… Et c'est depuis ce foutu soir qu'elle a peur de moi.

Il serra les dents sous l'effet de la rage qu'il ressentait envers lui-même et du regret qui l'accablait.

\- J'ai jamais voulu en arriver là…

À bout de forces, il enfonça la tête dans ses mains.

\- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la sauver... avoua-t-il à mi-voix, accablé par son échec. Ce concert, c'était mon dernier espoir.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Hiken, lequel semblait un peu déridé par rapport à un peu plus tôt.

\- Quand on était à Enselm, je partageais mon quotidien avec une poupée sans vie, et ce dial qu'elle avait, avec tes chansons, c'était la seule chose qui ait jamais réussi à lui tirer un foutu sourire. J'ai voulu reproduire l'expérience. Hier soir, pendant le concert, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi… vivante. Tu peux me tuer si tu veux, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, parce que l'emmener te voir, c'est sûrement la meilleure chose que j'ai pu faire pour elle.

Un silence s'étala sur quelques secondes.

\- Je vois, fit le phénix. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois pour la suite ?

… Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais il avait bien une idée.

\- Après le concert, j'ai essayé de t'intercepter à la sortie arrière, expliqua-t-il au chanteur qui leva un sourcil. T'as réussi à la faire sourire, rire et même pleurer. C'est déjà un bon début, mais je ne suis pas naïf, c'est loin d'être suffisant pour la guérir.

\- Que tu demandes mon aide ou pas, je m'en fous. On la garde avec nous, fit Hiken. C'est juste hors de question de la laisser repartir tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux.

La dhampire plissa les yeux, mais au final, cette réponse lui convenait. Il hocha la tête. Le blond lâcha son camarade et s'installa correctement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Ace, yoi ? demanda-t-il au brun.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Quand la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain, elle était un peu plus calme, mais gardait une certaine inquiétude. Est-ce qu'elle devait en parler à Ace ? Il saurait peut-être l'aider, mais il s'était déjà montré tellement gentil… Elle ne voulait pas abuser…

Elle avait bien senti la peau de son dos se déchirer, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle en était à ce stade… Tami ne voulait pas finir comme ça… Elle avait promis que ça n'arriverait pas…

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea directement vers l'autre porte de son pas chancelant et regretta une demi-seconde quand elle aperçut le dhampire dans la pièce. Puis il se prit le poing du chanteur dans la figure.

\- J'avais besoin de faire ça, fit Ace en faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas, malgré son manque de force et d'équilibre, elle s'élança pour se mettre entre le dhampire et son semblable, tête baissée craintivement, tremblant de tout son corps à l'idée d'être aussi proche de Law à nouveau.

\- Tamashii-ya ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle tressaillit un peu, mais ne bougea pas.

\- Tami, ce type t'as fait du mal, pourquoi tu le défends ? fit Hiken.

Elle releva la tête et jeta un regard vers la feuille où elle avait griffonné plus tôt pour leur « conversation ». S'accrochant à Ace pour l'emmener avec elle sur le canapé, autant que pour tenir debout après cet effort qui était un peu trop pour ses jambes, elle se saisit du stylo pour écrire de manière saccadée à cause de ses tremblements.

« Tout n'est pas de sa faute. »

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, pas de sa faute ?

« Je l'y ai poussé. »

Tête baissée, elle fit passer la feuille.

\- Tamashi-ya, on ne peut pas nier ce que je t'ai fait, fit le dhampire, troublé. On ne peut pas justifier mon comportement.

Elle tressaillit à nouveau, rentrant un peu plus la tête dans les épaules.

« Tu as tout perdu à cause de moi, tu ne peux pas retourner à Enselm et tu as été blessé. »

\- … Je crois qu'on a notre réponse, yoi, fit Marco. Tamashii, Ace et moi voulons savoir si tu aimerais rester avec nous.

La jeune fille parut troublée, avant de lancer un regard inquiet vers Law.

\- C'est ton choix, fit-il en levant les mains.

Elle hésita longuement.

Oui, elle avait envie de rester un peu avec Ace. C'était un corbeau, comme elle et il était gentil, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le quitter alors qu'elle venait de le rencontrer.

Se crispant encore plus, elle finit par hocher la tête, courbant le dos.

Ace passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tout va bien, Tami, la rassura-t-il. Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous, d'accord ? Pas de raison d'avoir peur.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Et le dhampire, tu veux qu'il s'en aille, yoi ?

\- Marco ? demanda Ace avec incompréhension.

\- Je pense que c'est à elle de prendre cette décision.

Tami devait bien avouer qu'elle était tentée de dire « oui », mais… Comme elle venait de le souligner, tout n'était pas de sa faute à lui. En fait, pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi le pétage de câble du jeune homme, elle avait réfléchi. Beaucoup, réfléchi.

Et à force, elle avait fini par réaliser qu'il avait tout laissé tomber juste pour sa protection, comme il l'avait promis dans son foutu marché. Au départ, elle se disait que c'était seulement pour son sang, mais en fait, il ne l'avait plus mordue depuis l'incident « Bellamy », alors… Elle était complètement perdue, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se pardonner d'avoir privé Law de tout pour ensuite le laisser se démerder seul.

Alors elle secoua la tête en commençant à se tordre les mains. Hiken poussa un soupir.

\- Bon, pas le choix… J'imagine qu'on va devoir faire avec…

Il se tourna vers le dhampire qui avait l'air d'halluciner.

\- Vu qu'elle a pas voulu me le dire, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- … Trafalgar Law.

\- Eh ben quand tu seras changé, t'iras chercher vos valises.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme, débarrassé de ses fringues couvertes de sang et lavé, arriva sur le parking de la salle de spectacle en compagnie de Marco, lequel avait été assez « sympa » pour se proposer de l'accompagner.

\- Je voudrais te demander un chose, yoi, fit-il. On te laisse venir avec nous si tu le veux, parce que Tamashii-chan l'autorise, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Law prit le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Il n'allait pas lui parler de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il préférait oublier ce passage de sa vie et sa fierté était déjà bien amochée comme ça.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que Tamashii-ya me pardonne, mais…

Arrivant devant la voiture intouchée, il la déverrouilla et récupéra ses affaires, y compris son manteau d'où il retira le carnet portant encore des traces de boue.

\- … Quand elle est arrivée à Enselm, je savais pas encore à quel point elle allait tout chambouler. Pour moi, au départ, c'était juste un moyen de me nourrir sans devoir partir chasser et attirer les soupçons, et un moyen de me venger de sa tentative de manipulation. Je l'ai vu abandonner petit à petit son identité, comme si elle était en train de mourir à l'intérieur, mais ça ne faisait que m'énerver de la voir comme ça. C'est quand je l'ai ramassée à moitié morte chez moi que j'ai réalisé que je me suis attaché à elle.

Remettant le carnet dans sa poche, il releva ses yeux gris et fatigué vers le phénix.

\- Si elle veut bien me laisser la suivre, je compte la protéger, mieux que les dernières fois ou elle a été en danger, si possible. Et cette fois… Je ne ferai rien qui puisse la blesser de nouveau. Elle me laisse une dernière chance, j'ai plus le droit à l'erreur.

Toutes les affaires sorties de la voiture, il laissa les clés sur le contact. Quelqu'un finirait par la prendre et ça brouillerait leurs traces, parce qu'aussi sympa soit-elle, cette voiture n'était pas la plus discrète.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille restait prostrée sur le canapé pendant qu'Ace s'affairait dans la kitchenette. Elle relisait en boucle les mots qui s'étalaient sur la feuille devant elle.

« Je suis désolée »

Elle n'avait fait que s'excuser devant son semblable depuis le départ des deux autres, parce qu'à cause de ses choix égoïstes, ils se retrouvaient avec Law alors qu'Hiken avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait beau la rassurer, elle se sentait coupable de lui infliger ça.

Mais quand elle avait évoqué la possibilité qu'ils repartent chacun de leur côté, Ace avait refusé.

\- Tiens, c'est pas grand-chose, mais d'après Marco, il faut y aller petit à petit pour que ton estomac se ré-habitue.

Il déposa devant elle une assiette avec une petite portion de bœuf aux oignons.

\- Vas-y doucement, lui conseilla-t-il gentiment.

Avec une certaine hésitation, elle se saisit de la fourchette pour commencer à manger, petit morceau par petit morceau, pendant que son semblable prenait son drôle d'appareil pour bidouiller dessus. Comme l'assiette n'était pas bien remplie, elle ne mit pas trop longtemps à la terminer.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis tira doucement sur la manche d'Ace qui se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Oui ?

Elle caressa ses propres plumes de manière ostentatoire et secoua la tête avec un air désolé. Le chanteur leva une main, la faisant tressaillir, avant de lui tapoter la tête.

\- C'est rien, Tami, on peut arranger ça, t'en fais pas, sourit-il d'un air rassurant.

Ses joues rougissant sous l'action, elle finit par afficher à son tour un sourire timide et hocha la tête. S'il disait que c'était réversible, elle pouvait bien le croire…

Une sonnerie de téléphone résonna et il sortit son portable de sa poche pour consulter ses messages avant de lever un sourcil.

\- On dirait que Luffy vient de tomber sur tes traces, sourit-il d'un air désabusé. Ce gosse m'épatera toujours…

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

\- C'est mon plus jeune frère adoptif, expliqua-t-il. Il me dit qu'il est à Enselm, sur les traces d'un corbeau.

Il commença à répondre avec un petit rire. Une autre sonnerie indiqua que le frère en question avait rapidement fait part de ses pensées, puis Ace se remit à rire, sauf que cette fois, ça n'augurait rien de bon, vu qu'on pouvait presque voir la queue de diablotin s'agiter derrière lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre ton idée en application, yoi.

En se retournant, la jeune fille vit que Marco et Law étaient de retour avec les bagages.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Hiken.

\- Parce que c'est le rire qui veut dire « mauvaise blague ». Sachant où on va et que tu as dû contacter Haruta ce matin, c'est encore plus mauvais signe, yoi.

\- T'es parano…

\- Juste prudent, Ace, je te connais.

\- D'ailleurs, puisque le sujet est sur le tapis, intervint Law. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Ace ne répondit pas, préférant lui faire la gueule et retourner sur son bidule. Ce fut donc après un soupir que le phénix se dévoua pour répondre.

\- On quitte cet état, yoi.


	14. Chap 14 : Premier vol

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais, ça fait un moment, mais bon, j'ai trouvé des activités qui sont assez chronophages et disons qu'une fois que j'ai du temps libres, les tentations sont nombreuses et je n'ai pas toujours la motivation d'écrire ^^'**

 **Enfin bref, désolée pour ce retard.**

 **Un grand, un énorme merci à Oriane Wyllt, ma bêta de qualité !**

 **Merci également à** **Kaolyn et Juliantje pour le follow ! **

**Et je vais vous laisser tranquille :3**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le vol était prévu à 14h30, en direction de la Caroline du Nord. La jeune fille n'avait jamais prit l'avion. Elle savait à peu près à quoi ça ressemblait, hein… Mais elle ne savait pas du tout ce que ça allait donner, et pour être parfaitement honnête, ça lui foutait un peu les jetons. Plusieurs fois il lui était arrivé de lire des articles sur des avions qui s'étaient crashé, dans les journaux…

Le moment de quitter l'hôtel étant arrivé, Hiken ramassa ses étuis de guitare et ce fut le signal pour que tout le monde aille prendre ses propres affaires.

Tami voulut en faire de même, mais son semblable l'arrêta au dernier moment en prenant lui-même son sac à dos.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses quand même pas pouvoir porter ça dans ton état ? fit-il en levant un sourcil devant son regard perplexe.

Gênée par l'idée qu'Ace soit forcé de porter ses affaires à cause d'elle, elle baissa la tête, détournant le regard et tortillant ses doigts. Le chanteur eut un sourire rassurant et lui tapota la tête.

\- T'en fais pas, ça me dérange pas, Tami.

Tous les quatre quittèrent donc la chambre pour se mettre à marcher en direction de l'aéroport, la jeune fille restant aux côtés de Hiken pendant que Law et Marco restaient en retrait à l'arrière. Les rues étaient bondées, elle fut bousculer quelque fois par des passants pressés et avait manqué de tomber, ses jambes restant à peine assez fortes pour la porter. Pourtant, à chaque fois, Ace arrivait à la rattraper pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre, sans le moindre commentaire.

Elle se sentait honteuse d'être aussi faible, au point qu'il devait l'aider même pour marcher… Ace était si gentil qu'elle avait l'impression d'en abuser et elle détestait ça.

À côté de ça, le portable du chanteur avait sonné plusieurs fois. Il avait regardé, affiché un air de dégoût en voyant le « Garp » qu'elle avait réussi à lire, puis renvoyé l'appel. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais elle préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Quelques minutes après le dernier appel, ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'aéroport. Le bâtiment était énorme et chaque fois qu'un des immenses oiseaux de métal décollait ou atterrissait, il y avait un sacré bruit.

Un fois à l'intérieur, le phénix partit s'occuper d'enregistrer les bagages et les billets. Ace sortit son portable une nouvelle fois pour l'éteindre, imité par le dhampire. Tami ne s'embêta pas à le faire, le sien n'avait plus de batterie depuis longtemps, elle ne l'avait pas rechargé depuis que Law l'avait kidnappée, vu qu'il était devenu inutile.

\- L'avion part dans un peu plus d'une heure, vous voulez manger quelque chose, les jeunes, yoi ? demanda Marco, de retour.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour refuser, n'ayant pas faim, mais un regard de son semblable la fit s'empourprer.

\- Si tu as faim, il faut le dire, on va pas te manger, lui dit-il très sérieusement.

Elle hocha un peu la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris le message, tortillant ses doigts avec nervosité.

Law semblait un peu agacé aussi, de dire qu'il avait faim, mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour la même raison qu'elle. Le phénix partit quelques instants pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, avant de revenir avec de bons gros sandwichs dans les bras, dont il fit la distribution, oubliant volontairement la jeune fille.

\- Pour toi, Tamashii-chan, j'ai pris ça, fit-il gentiment en lui donnant une briquette de jus de pomme. Ace m'a dit que tu as mangé tout à l'heure, donc c'est normal que tu n'aie pas faim pour le moment, mais le sucre t'aidera à tenir la journée.

Elle hocha la tête et prit timidement la briquette.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Devant le comportement des deux autres avec Tamashii, le jeune homme se sentait encore plus monstrueux qu'il ne le croyait. Pour ces deux-là, même si elle semblait craindre un peu le phénix, c'était tellement simple de lui tirer une réaction.

Il porta son attention sur le sandwich que lui donna le blond et tira la grimace alors que Hiken prenait un air outré.

\- Tu veux m'affamer ou quoi ? fit-il avec un air de reproche.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour sortir un truc pareil, mais bon… Le voyant engloutir son sandwich en quelques bouchées, il se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance de se débarrasser de cet aliment infâme.

\- Tu peux prendre le mien, j'ai horreur du pain, fit-il en lui tendant son propre sandwich.

Il se prendrait quelque chose dans l'avion. Le chanteur le jaugea un instant, avant de le lui prendre avec un hochement de tête. On voyait bien que c'était juste par politesse et que ça le faisait chier, mais l'appel du ventre semblait plus fort.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- T'as déjà pris l'avion, Tami ?

La jeune fille releva les yeux de la briquette dans ses mains pour regarder son semblable en secouant la tête. Elle devait bien avouer que l'idée de faire son baptême de l'air lui mettait un peu la pression.

\- Attends, t'es jamais sortie du continent ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau.

\- … Mais, ton nom, c'est bien du japonais ?

Ah, c'était pour ça… Elle hocha la tête.

\- Donc tes parents étaient japonais ?

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de sortir de sa sacoche un crayon et chercha quelque chose sur quoi écrire quand Hiken lui tendit un carnet ouvert sur une page vierge. Le remerciant d'un hochement de tête, Tami commença à écrire.

« J'imagine, je ne connais pas mes parents, je sais que je suis née au Japon, mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre avant d'être en Amérique. »

\- Je vois… Tu sais parler japonais ?

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de tête qui signifiait « plus ou moins ». Les cornes de diablotin revinrent sur le crâne de son semblable qui adressa un sourire narquois au dhampire avant de revenir à la demoiselle.

\- 'Eh ben comme ça, on a un moyen de parler sans que la sangsue comprenne quoi que ce soit', fit-il en japonais avec un ricanement.

\- Ace, intervint Marco avec un soupir. Si tu commence comme ça, on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Et je rappelle au passage que tu n'es pas plus japonais qu'elle, yoi.

\- C'est parce que j'utilise la version anglicisée de mon prénom que tu me sors ça ? demanda-t-il en réponse. Je m'appelle « eisu », de base.

Ah, donc quand elle aurait à nouveau sa voix, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appellerait, alors !

Le phénix secoua la tête.

\- Je dis pas ça pour ça. Pour commencer, ton père n'est pas plus japonais que son nom, fit-il. Ensuite, c'est la même chose pour ta mère. Et enfin, même si tous deux pratiquaient la langue, et que nous savons qui te l'a apprise, je crois me rappeler que même en étant né au Japon, tu as majoritairement vécu en Andalousie, yoi. Je me répète, es-tu plus japonais qu'elle ?

Ace poussa un long soupir, donnant à moitié raison à son manager.

\- Andalou ? demanda le dhampire avec un air dubitatif.

\- J'ai grandi à Grenade, au Sud de l'Espagne, lâcha le chanteur avec un air blasé.

\- Quelque chose à partager ? s'enquit alors Law vers le blond.

Celui-ci afficha un sourire mystérieux et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de la situation, Trafalgar. Même les hautes pontes ne savent plus d'où je sors, et je ne confie pas mes secrets aussi facilement, yoi.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

Tami recommença à griffonner dans le carnet, curieuse à propos d'une chose.

« Maintenant, tu veux bien me dire où on va ? »

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, fit-il avec un sourire. On va voir un sale cabot du nom de Thatch, un cuistot très doué dans son art ! Quand il tente pas des expériences…

Il tira une légère grimace et croisa le regard amusé de Marco.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de pas y goûter, yoi.

La complicité entre les deux fit sourire la jeune fille. C'était agréable de voir ça.

Ace se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite, avec nous, tu vas pas mal voyager, rit-il. Avec Marco, on a déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde ! De ce côté-là, ça aide pas mal d'avoir de l'argent, donc je regrette pas vraiment qu'il ait réussi à me convaincre de sortir des disques et des dials !

\- D'ailleurs, intervint le phénix. J'y pensais hier soir, mais on pourrait peut-être envoyer le nouvel album à Phoebe, t'en dis quoi ?

Hiken bloqua quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête avec un sourire.

\- Une sorcière qu'on a croisé une ou deux fois, expliqua-t-il à Tami devant son air curieux.

Une annonce raisonna à propos de leur vol et ils se levèrent en ramassant les sacs qu'ils gardaient avec eux en cabine. Ils devaient se préparer à embarquer.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer, Ace posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, l'arrêtant.

\- Allez-y, on en a pour deux secondes, fit-il au dhampire accompagné du phénix.

Marco hocha la tête et fit signe à Law de le suivre, ce qu'il fit malgré sa réticence.

Hiken se tourna vers sa semblable.

\- Tami, tant que Law ne prouvera pas qu'il vaut quelque chose et qu'il peut avoir ma confiance, il ne doit pas savoir que je suis un corbeau, ok ? fit-il en baissant la voix.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était parfaitement compréhensible, si elle-même ne cherchait pas à mourir à Enselm, elle aurait caché sa vraie nature au dhampire.

\- Pour ce qui est de tes plumes, on pourra voir ça ce soir, quand on sera seuls, ça te va ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, bien qu'elle baissa les yeux. Le chanteur lui caressa la tête avec un sourire pour la rassurer. Il retira son couteau de chasse de son sac et… l'avala comme un fakir.

\- Pour passer les détecteurs, expliqua-t-il vu le « What the fuck?! » parfaitement lisible sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils avancèrent pour rejoindre les deux autres qui leur gardaient la place dans la file des passagers.

\- C'est là que je vais vous laisser, annonça Marco.

\- Tu fais attention sur la route ? lui demanda Ace avec un sourire.

\- Arf… Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident, ça n'arrivera plus, rit le phénix. On se revoit à l'atterrissage, les jeunes, yoi.

Et il s'éloigna en faisant un léger signe de la main.

Devant l'air perplexe de la jeune fille, Ace eut un nouveau rire et lui souffla un « plus tard ».

Hiken passa les détecteurs sans qu'ils ne se mettent à sonner, la technique semblait efficace…

Tami sentait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec Ace…

Elle détacha la sacoche de sa ceinture avec une certaine appréhension, pas très enchantée à l'idée que les agents de sécurité ne fouillent dedans, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait passer…

On la lui rendit et elle fut bien contente de savoir qu'elle avait le droit de la garder avec elle en cabine, étant donné qu'elle tenait beaucoup à ce qu'elle contenait.

Après encore un moment à attendre l'embarquement, le temps que le guichet pour leur vol ne soit ouvert, puis ils suivirent un couloir qui donnait vue sur les pistes de décollage et d'atterrissage, avant de passer près des avions en stand-by pour grimper à bord de l'appareil. Tami sentait l'appréhension monter à mesure qu'elle approchait, puis elle eut carrément la boule au ventre au moment de monter.

Ace s'arrêta devant l'une des rangées de trois sièges et s'inclina avec un sourire de morveux.

\- Les dames d'abord, fit-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et alla s'installer à côté de la fenêtre, pleine vue sur les types qui chargeaient les bagages, n'hésitant pas à les jeter sur le tapis roulant pour aller plus vite. Elle grimaça.

Heureusement que tout ce qu'elle avait de fragile était dans sa sacoche…

Continuant de regarder l'extérieur, crispée, elle sursauta un peu en sentant qu'on posait une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers Ace qui s'était assis juste à côté d'elle, la séparant de Law.

\- Oi, Tami, détends-toi, il arrivera rien, d'accord ?

Elle soupira pour évacuer la tension, puis hocha la tête.

 _« D'accord, je te fais confiance. »_ songea-t-elle.

On annonça le décollage imminent, tout le monde boucla sa ceinture.

\- Tu vas pouvoir manger, Trafalgar, nota Ace avec un air parfaitement indifférent.

Le concerné ne s'embêta même pas à répondre. L'ambiance n'était pas la meilleure entre les deux-là, bien que la jeune fille comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Plus elle y repensait, moins elle était sûre de son choix, mais… Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle regrettait ? C'était encore trop tôt pour le dire.

\- Tami, tes oreilles vont peut-être se boucher, mais ça passera vite, expliqua son semblable.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, encore un peu tendue. Le chanteur, sans doute par pitié de la voir comme ça, finit par poser une main chaude, sur celle qu'elle avait crispé sur son siège et la caressa du pouce pour l'aider à se détendre.

L'appareil s'avança sur la piste, s'éleva que quelques centimètres, faisant rebondir un peu l'avion quand il retomba, puis prit son envol et elle vit le sol s'éloigner à vue d'œil, les bâtiments les plus grands ne devenant bientôt plus que de simples carrés ou rectangle sur une carte hyperréaliste.

Il montaient de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à passer au travers des nuages, puis l'appareil se remit à peu près à l'horizontale.

Tami était collée à la fenêtre, fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, à savoir le dessus des nuages, un véritable paysage, tellement blanc que la lumière du soleil qu'il renvoyait l'aveuglait à moitié. On aurait dit des montagnes, des plaines faites du coton le plus immaculé qui existe. De temps à autres, un éclair turquoise et doré perçait les flancs de ces fameuses montagnes avant de disparaître si vite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ce que c'était réellement.

Les nuages qui se trouvaient encore plus bas que ceux-là projetaient leur ombre sur le sol en décalé.

Vraiment…

 _« Magnifique... »_

.

.

Quand elle regarda à nouveau sur sa gauche, il lui semblait que sa contemplation du ciel avait duré bien plus de temps que ce qu'elle pensait. Ace était plongé dans un roman, quant à Law, il dormait, un de ses livres de médecine reposant sur sa poitrine.

C'est vrai qu'il avait encore besoin de récupérer, entre les nuits blanches et l'attaque de ce que Hiken avait appelé des « nagas ».

Le corbeau leva les yeux de sa page et lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit assez timidement.

\- La vue te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

Toujours écarlate, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, montrant son approbation à 100 %. Le comportement du brun était juste tellement étrange et nouveau pour elle, rien que de le voir lui sourire la gênait beaucoup trop. Elle ne se sentait pas comme si elle les méritait, mais ça lui faisait juste tellement de bien, c'était perturbant au plus haut point.

\- Je te comprends, j'aime bien aussi, fit Hiken. Même si je connais une autre façon de voler encore plus agréable !

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

\- Shhh, himitsu, ricana le chanteur avec un clin d'œil. Qui sais, t'auras peut-être la chance d'essayer un jour…

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire physiquement impossible, mais tellement réconfortant. Ne voulant pas se murer à nouveau dans le silence, Tami décida de laisser parler sa curiosité et pointa le livre qu'il lisait du doigt.

\- C'est mon frère qui l'a écrit, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, c'est le dernier bouquin de sa série d'aventure. Tu lis quel genre de livre ?

La jeune fille ressortit son stylo et eut à nouveau le prêt du carnet de Hiken dans lequel elle commença à griffonner.

« J'aime bien l'aventure, la fantaisie et le mystère, j'ai déjà lu un Sherlock Holmes, une fois, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas lu quoi que ce soit. »

Ace resta silencieux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, puis finit par mettre son marque-page et refermer son bouquin.

\- Puisque t'aimes les histoire, j'en ai pas mal à te raconter sur mes voyages en avion, fit-il avec un sourire de morveux.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Vu l'heure qu'il était quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il avait dormi pendant presque tout le voyage… Hiken était toujours plongé dans son bouquin et quand il se pencha en avant, il put voir que Tamashii était appuyée sur la fenêtre, endormie à son tour.

\- On atterrit bientôt, je vais attendre le dernier moment pour la réveiller, dit le chanteur sans sortir le nez de son bouquin.

Le dhampire hocha la tête, mais à la regarder… Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Oh merde.

\- Réveille-la tout de suite, fit-il.

\- Non, elle a besoin de dormir, répliqua Hiken en le fusillant du regard.

\- Hiken, elle fait un cauchemar, merde !

Il décrocha sa ceinture et se leva de son siège pour aller secouer la gamine. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Profitant qu'elle soit encore un peu dans le cirage, il retourna à sa place pour lui éviter une crise de panique alors que le pyromane prenait le relai.

\- Tami ? Tu faisais un cauchemar, fit-il doucement à une Tamashii tremblante. Ça va ?

La respiration un peu saccadée, elle finit par hocher la tête, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre pour éviter de voir qui que ce soit, les joues rougies par la honte. Law pouvait comprendre, il aurait horreur d'être vu comme ça…

Hiken se tourna vers lui et il lui sembla un instant que pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de le tuer.

Il haussa les épaules. À force de l'entendre pleurer dans son sommeil il avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer et savait à peu près reconnaître ses expressions. On annonça l'atterrissage et il remit sa ceinture.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ils descendirent de l'appareil et se rendirent dans une salle où se trouvaient des tapis roulant, sur lesquels les bagages arrivaient un à un. Leurs affaires presque toutes récupérées, la jeune fille remarqua un petit détail…

Elle tapota l'épaule de Ace et pointa un type qui s'en allait avec l'une des guitares du chanteur, lequel déposa ce qu'il tenait, s'approcha du voleur d'une démarche féline et lui dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre en voyant que le voleur perdait toutes ses couleurs en un temps record, rendant la guitare avant de s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant.

\- … Quoi ? Demanda le chanteur devant les regards de Tami et Law.

Ils passèrent le portail qui séparait les voyageurs des accompagnant et la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Marco soit là pour les accueillir.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage, yoi ? demanda-t-il avec un air clair amusé devant la surprise de Tami.

\- C'était tranquille, répondit Ace.

\- J'ai l'hôtel et une voiture pour nous y emmener, on a juste à récupérer les bagages et on pourra y aller, yoi.

… Rapide. Donc ça voulait dire qu'il était là depuis un moment par rapport à eux… Sachant que le vol avait duré près de neuf heures… Elle était en train de se retourner le cerveau en se demandant comment c'était possible, rhâââ !

Elle secoua la tête et décida de mettre ça de côté pour le moment. La jeune fille se sentait épuisée, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se prendre la tête là-dessus…

Marco les guida jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait loué, rangeant les sacs qui tenaient tous dans le coffre après avoir « joué à Tetris » comme disait Hiken. La pendule à l'intérieur du véhicule affichait « 22:03 ».

\- Le ferry pour Ocracoke part demain à neuf heure, yoi, indiqua le blond en s'installant derrière le volant.

\- Ok, je me mets à l'arrière avec Tami, fit Ace en joignant le geste à la parole.

Law se plaça donc sur le siège passager, devant la jeune fille et ils se mirent en route. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel ne fut pas très long, et c'était tant mieux, parce que la fatigue se faisait sentir. Arrivés dans leur suite, Marco se tourna vers Tami.

\- On a deux chambres dans la suite, comment ça se passe, yoi ?

Euh… Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ?

\- Tami, tu veux dormir toute seule ? Traduisit Ace.

La jeune fille hésita, puis finit par hausser les épaules tout en étant écarlate. En gros, « faites comme vous voulez ».

\- Ok, une chambre pour Tami ! sourit son semblable. Au moindre problème, tu viens nous voir, d'accord ?

Toujours aussi rouge, elle hocha néanmoins la tête avant de se diriger vers la deuxième porte pour que Ace y dépose ses affaires, refusant toujours qu'elle porte autre chose que sa sacoche. Entendant son semblable se plaindre qu'il avait faim, elle s'approcha de son sac pour y fouiller sous le regard curieux de Hiken, qui se mua en un léger rire quand elle lui tendit les quelques pots de nouilles instantanées qu'il lui restait.

\- Merci Tami, t'es adorable ! fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se saisit des pots et tous deux revinrent dans la pièce principale de la suite où il commença à s'affairer auprès de la bouilloire. Ace ouvrit quatre pots et les remplit d'eau immédiatement, sans la faire chauffer au préalable, surprenant la jeune fille. Pourtant, quand il vint lui donner sa part, l'eau était presque bouillante.

\- Je suis le feu à l'état pur, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. On en parle tout à l'heure, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, le remerciant du même coup pour le repas et alla s'asseoir au bout du canapé, repliée sur elle-même comme d'habitude.

\- Tu partages la nourriture, maintenant, yoi ? Taquina Marco en revenant en compagnie du dhampire.

Petite pique à laquelle Hiken répondit de façon très mature en lui tirant la langue, tirant un sourire à la jeune fille. Quand il s'y mettait, c'était un vrai gamin…

Après avoir attendu que les nouilles soient prêtes, elle attaqua son pot, manquant de s'étouffer en voyant Ace aspirer les siennes avec une vitesse surnaturelle.

Celui-ci tapota doucement dans son dos, s'assurant qu'elle se soit calmée avant de se lever pour se préparer un autre pot. Histoire de ne plus risquer de s'étouffer bêtement, Tami évita de le regarder.

\- Tamashii-ya… interpela Law.

Un silence pesant prit place l'espace de quelques secondes, la température montant de quelques degrés.

\- Ça t'ennuie si j'emprunte ton futon ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête tout en évitant de le regarder. Le dhampire se leva, passa dans la chambre assignée à la demoiselle pour récupérer le futon et alla ensuite dans la chambre des mecs.

Tami ressortit son stylo et prit une feuille déposée sur la table où elle écrivit avant de la donner à Ace, toujours dans son dos.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça dérange pas qu'il dorme avec vous ? »

\- T'inquiètes pas, on peut se défendre s'il fait une connerie et je pense que t'as bien le droit d'être tranquille, nan ?

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, mais après tout, s'il le disait…

\- Je vais y aller aussi, je suis un peu moulu à cause du voyage, fit Marco en se levant à son tour. Bonne nuit, traînez pas trop tous les deux, yoi.

\- Je dois juste discuter de deux ou trois choses avec Tami, ce sera pas trop long, répondit Hiken. Bonne nuit !

Le phénix se retira, laissant seuls les deux corbeaux.

\- Bon, fit le chanteur en posant son dernier pot de nouilles. Puisque je parlais de se défendre, pour commencer, est-ce que tu sais te battre ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

Salomon repoussait les leçons, la jugeant toujours trop jeune pour ça. Hiken posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Moi, je vais t'apprendre, fit-il avec un sourire encourageant. Et même si tu ne fais pas confiance en Marco, il pourra t'apprendre à cacher ton aura. Enfin, pour ça, on va attendre que tu ailles mieux, déjà.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre d'autre de toute façon ?

\- Autre chose.

Il leva son index, lequel s'enflamma, s'attirant un regard mi-curieux, mi-fasciné de la demoiselle.

\- Cette petite particularité me vient de mon père, ma nature de corbeau me permet de l'utiliser. Tu as forcément une capacité, toi aussi.

Cette fois, le regard qu'elle lui adressa fut sceptique alors qu'elle se montrait du doigt, peu convaincue. Enfin c'est vrai quoi, elle avait 17 ans, peut-être qu'elle s'en serait rendu compte si elle avait une capacité particulière, nan ?

\- Si, je t'assure. Tu sais vraiment pas qui sont tes parents ? On aurait un indice…

Mais elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était son prénom et sa date de naissance, même son nom de famille lui était inconnu…

\- C'est pas grave, on finira bien par trouver, assura le chanteur. Ensuite, la question des plumes. Tu veux bien me les montrer, pour voir à quel point ça a progressé ?

La jeune fille se crispa immédiatement, mais après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle finit par se lever. Pour elle, c'était très dérangeant de les montrer, mais d'un autre côté, si ça pouvait l'aider… Elle respira un grand coup et lui tourna le dos pour retirer son sweat. Malgré le bandage qu'elle avait enroulé autour de son dos, en soutient pour sa poitrine (seule solution non douloureuse à cause de ces fichues plumes), on voyait très clairement que toute la surface de son dos et ses bras étaient couverts de plumes noires jusqu'en dessous du coude.

Tête basse, honteuse, elle n'entendait rien de la part de l'artiste. Elle ne savait pas s'il était pensif ou choqué, mais elle était certaine que ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Tami avait parfaitement conscience que c'était sévère, qu'elle était à la limite.

\- Tu peux encore arranger les choses, assura finalement la voix calme du chanteur. Oui, c'est sévère, mais si tu arrives à remonter la pente, tout s'arrangera, je te le promets.

Une petite lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Il était sérieux ? Il n'était pas trop tard pour elle ?

\- La première étape, c'est avant tout de t'arranger, toi.

Elle se retourna pour face face à Ace, le regardant d'un air perplexe. Il posa une main sur son épaule, levant l'autre à son propre visage pour tapoter son index sur sa tempe.

\- Il faut que tu réalises quelque chose, fit-il. Tu as le droit de vivre. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Et tu dois retrouver l'envie d'en profiter. C'est par là qu'il faut commencer.

… Est-ce que c'était vraiment aussi simple ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que la vie pouvait bien… Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était ne pas se transformer… Mais… Sinon… Sinon…

\- Tu peux réfléchir à quelque chose que tu veux faire, un objectif à atteindre, un rêve, n'importe quoi qui puisse te faire dire « je dois rester encore un peu ». Pour le moment, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin, tu comprends ?

L'air sérieux qu'il arborait lui faisait croire à ce qu'il disait mais… Est-ce que c'était vraiment aussi simple ?

\- Au moment de mourir, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais heureux de vivre, confia son semblable sans ciller, la regardant droit dans les yeux. S'il te plaît, fais l'effort de chercher et ne gâche pas cette chance. La vie est un cadeau précieux et on s'en rend toujours compte trop tard.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent de larmes qui se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais elle se sentait d'un seul coup tellement… _triste_.

Toute sa vie on lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait aussi mal quand Hiken lui disait le contraire ?

La tribu se moquait bien qu'elle survive ou non, elle ne pouvait que les suivre, parce que petite comme elle était à l'époque, où aurait-elle pu aller ? Pas de méchanceté de leur part, juste de l'indifférence.

Salomon lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient des fugitifs parce qu'il l'aidait à survivre alors qu'elle n'était pas censée en avoir le droit, qu'il était lui aussi condamné pour l'avoir prise sous son aile.

Si mal… Son cœur lui faisait si mal d'un seul coup…

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux avec son bras et elle compris que Ace la serrait contre lui, sentant bientôt qu'il lui caressait le dos, comme ce matin. S'agrippant à sa chemise, elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots, incapable de s'en empêcher ou même de s'arrêter.

Avec tout ce qu'elle avait causé par sa simple existence… Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment ce droit de vivre ?


	15. Chap 15 : Rencontre du cabot

**Heya Minn- *se prend une tomate en pleine figure***

 **Gomen T.T  
Je sais que j'ai été absente longtemps,mais je sors d'une période très mouvementée de ma vie, et bien que je continuais à écrire, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de poster, et ma magnifique bêta Oriane Wyllt étant dans une situation similaire, je préférais attendre qu'elle ait le temps de corriger mes chapitres pour que vous ayez quelque chose d'un minimum de qualité...**

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Mais maintenant je suis de retour les gens ! Alors merci de votre patience, les tomates se trouvent par-là si vous voulez me les jeter, Nami tient la caisse :3  
Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui seront encore là pour lire ! \o/**

* * *

 **25 mai 2017 – Jour 128**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Tous les quatre descendirent de la voiture et la jeune fille, guidée par Ace, monta jusque sur le pont du ferry, curieuse. Son premier voyage en bateau !

Alors qu'elle allait s'accrocher au bastingage pour observer l'océan, surveillée par Hiken, Marco partait à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille sur le pont. Le matin le ferry n'était pas vraiment bondé, mais il y avait quand même suffisamment de passagers pour que le voyage se fasse.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

De là où il était, le jeune homme observait la demoiselle qui explorait et découvrait les choses.

\- Trafalgar-kun.

Il tourna la tête en direction du phénix.

\- Tamashii-chan est dans un état physique et psychologique trop fragile pour le moment, mais pour toi, on va pouvoir commencer les leçons avant le départ. Autant profiter que tout soit tranquille pour le moment, yoi.

Lui faisant signe de le suivre, le blond s'assit en tailleurs dans le coin à l'écart qu'il avait trouvé. Bon… Puisqu'il devait faire preuve de sa bonne foi, le jeune homme l'imita, s'installant à son tour.

\- Ce que je vais te demander est simple à comprendre, mais nécessite de la concentration, alors écoute bien. Pour contrôler le niveau de ton aura et pouvoir la camoufler, il faut d'abord que tu puisses la ressentir.

Law leva un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Oui, c'est possible, souffla le piaf. Pour ça, il faut que tu puisses te concentrer dessus, vider ta tête et ne garder que les sensations. En gros, ne penser à rien, yoi.

Comment ne penser à rien ? C'était complètement débile son truc ! Quand on ne pensait à rien on finissait toujours par penser à quelque chose, au final, alors c'était quoi ce conseil à la con ?

\- Normalement, quand tu y arriveras, tu devrais ressentir comme un fourmillement, pas vraiment sous ta peau, mais plutôt dessus, comme si ça t'enveloppait. C'est ça, une aura.

Un fourmillement au-dessus de la peau ? Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ?

\- Ne cherche pas à réfléchir, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur le vide, yoi.

C'était complètement ridicule… Pourtant, il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, se concentrant sur sa respiration, sur le mouvement des vagues.

Une annonce du départ résonna, coupant court à sa tentative et le brouhaha des gens, de la sirène du ferry et autre commença à envahir l'espace, l'empêchant tout simplement de se concentrer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas la fermer deux minutes ?!

\- Bon, à ce que je vois, on arrivera pas à grand-chose aujourd'hui, soupira Marco. Te frustrer comme ça va juste compliquer les choses, yoi. Mais dis-toi que tant que tu continueras à te dire que c'est ridicule, tu seras incapable de te concentrer sur la tâche.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur l'horizon, la jeune fille était fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Certes, la mer elle l'avait déjà aperçue mais n'avait jamais fait le moindre voyage en bateau, c'était une toute nouvelle découverte !

Le roulement des vagues qu'elle sentait à chaque choc contre la coque et le vent fort qui faisait voler ses cheveux, l'odeur de sel qui flottait dans l'air…

\- Alors, fit Ace avec un sourire attendrit. Ça te plaît de naviguer ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, ne pouvant pas encore vraiment parler. Au moins, même si on ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix, elle ne s'étouffait plus quand elle essayait de dire quelque chose. Retournant à l'observation de la mer, sa main glissa toute seule vers sa sacoche, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête quand Tami se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus son carnet pour dessiner. Son sourire mourut lentement sur son visage.

\- Tami, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Hiken.

Elle secoua la tête et força un sourire avant de regarder à nouveau la surface de l'eau avec un air un peu triste. C'est vrai, elle avait abandonné son identité à Enselm…

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme était retourné dans son coin, appuyé au bastingage, dos à la mer, ignorant royalement les quelques filles qui avaient tenté un rapprochement, gardent ses yeux gris résolument fixés sur Tamashii, en face avec Hiken.

Même quand elle était triste, avec lui, elle avait l'air vivante.

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole ou qu'il était un peu trop proche… Elle se renfermait immédiatement comme si elle dressait un bouclier.

Deux jours, c'était peu, il le savait.

Mais deux jours avaient suffi pour qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir retrouvé une âme grâce au chanteur. C'était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un miracle, mais lui, il n'avait fait qu'échouer et ça le rendait amer.

Sa main se glissa dans la poche de sa veste pour y agripper le carnet de la gamine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait gardé ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Pourquoi il ne lui rendait pas ?

…

Parce qu'elle lui en voudrait certainement encore plus et qu'il voulait l'éviter. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour le moment, c'était essayer de devenir plus fort.

\- Allez mon grand, me dis pas que tu préfères rester tout seul ? minauda une des dindes qui l'emmerdait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Si, trancha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ses veines le brûlaient un peu, lui disant que le peu de sang qu'il avait ingéré la veille n'avait pas suffi à combler le jeun d'une semaine qu'il s'était infligé. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de chasser, il s'occuperait de ce détail plus tard.

Petit détail gênant, cependant, c'était qu'il était devant une foule, qu'il avait littéralement les crocs même s'il tentait de se contrôler de son mieux pour qu'ils ne ressortent pas, parce que le masque que lui avait donné Tamashii était foutu depuis sa rencontre avec les gorgones.

Déclarant enfin forfait, il se tourna vers la mer pour que personne ne voit ses canines au cas où.

Sortant le carnet de sa poche, il jeta un œil aux dessins qu'il avait déjà maintes fois regardé. Peut-être qu'il le lui rendrait quand elle serait prête à l'approcher de nouveau. Il doutait qu'elle le pardonne un jour mais… Si possible, il voulait tenter de tisser un nouveau lien avec elle. Un vrai, cette fois.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La côte se rapprochait, la traversée était presque finie. Dommage, elle aurait bien voulu que ça dure encore un peu, mais bon. Quand l'annonce du débarquement imminent résonna dans les enceintes, les corbeaux s'en allèrent rejoindre Marco, bientôt rejoint par le dhampire qui avait l'air assez crispé. Tous les quatre rejoignirent leur véhicule, puis après un petit moment d'attente, la porte servant également de passerelle s'abaissa pour laisser sortir les passagers.

\- On en a pour un peu moins d'une heure avant d'arriver à destination, yoi, informa le phénix.

La jeune fille s'accouda à la portière, regardant le paysage défiler. Elle se sentait plutôt tranquille, le bateau lui avait fait du bien. Pourtant une légère inquiétude revint bientôt quand elle se rappela ce qu'était ce fameux Thatch… Ace l'avait décrit comme un sale cabot, elle avait grandi avec un chasseur, elle connaissait certains des codes…

Sa dernière rencontre avec un loup-garou ne s'était pas très bien passée… Même si elle ne faisait pas d'amalgame, elle craignait ce qui pourrait se passer avec Law, sachant qu'il avait potentiellement tué le dernier loup qu'ils avaient croisé…

D'un autre côté, Law était intelligent, il serait sûrement capable de faire la différence entre Bellamy et le reste de son espèce… Pas vrai ?

\- Tamashii-chan, tu as faim ? demanda Marco après un moment.

Elle hocha un peu la tête, les joues rosissant à nouveau.

\- Trafalgar-kun ?

\- Ouais… grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je te pose pas la question, Ace, sourit le blond ensuite.

Le grondement qui sortit de l'estomac du chanteur répondit à sa place. Tami cacha son sourire avec la manche de son sweat. Il faisait chaud, mine de rien, le vêtement était un peu de trop, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le retirer… D'une, parce qu'il cachait ses plumes, de deux, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre en dessous que la bande de soutien pour sa poitrine.

\- Tami, ça va pas ? demanda Hiken à son oreille.

Ah… Elle était grillée…

La jeune fille s'éventa avec sa main en réponse, esquissant un sourire, puis tira sur un pan de son sweat avant de secouer la tête en tapotant son bras dans la zone des plumes. Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant de ne pas pouvoir parler !

\- Désolé… fit le chanteur avec un air embarrassé. Avec ma particularité, j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose… Je vais te prêter une chemise…

Elle leva une main pour lui tapoter l'épaule gentiment, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien. Par contre elle voulait bien la chemise si elle pouvait avoir moins chaud sans se changer en cible mouvante.

\- Grosse circulation, nota Marco, penché par sa fenêtre à un feu rouge. On est pas trop loin, yoi. On va se garer et faire le chemin à pieds.

Il manœuvra pour se diriger vers le parking le plus proche alors qu'Ace attrapait son sac pour fouiller dedans et en sortir une chemise orange comme celle qu'il mettait sur scène. Le phénix arrêta le moteur et tous les quatre sortirent de la voiture, Law s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- À côté de moi, mini-sangsue, l'interpella le blond. Je suis ton assurance vie, yoi.

La jeune fille regarda avec un certain malaise le dhampire lever un sourcil. Il n'était quand même pas vexé ?

\- Sangsue ? répéta-t-il.

\- Code utilisé pour désigner les vampires et leur dérivé, expliqua Hiken en tendant la main à Tami pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture.

Elle se sentait gênée qu'il se sente obligé de faire ça, mais il se montrait tellement gentil qu'elle n'osait tout simplement pas refuser… Elle le laissa faire et une fois dehors, ferma les yeux pour apprécier le vent marin. Avec cette chaleur, ça la soulageait.

\- Je vois, fit le dhampire en haussant des épaules. Et pourquoi l'assurance vie ?

Marco désigna le trottoir d'en face du pouce.

\- On est dans le territoire d'une meute. Techniquement parlant, t'es pas vraiment le bienvenu, expliqua-t-il. Je suis connu ici, yoi. L'Alpha du coin est comme mon petit frère. Si le reste de la meute me voit avec toi, ils garderont leurs distances, sauf ordre contraire de Thatch.

Si Law resta calme en apprenant la nature de celui qu'ils allaient visiter, l'inquiétude monta un peu chez Tami. Ace attira son attention en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant d'enfoncer son chapeau noir sur son crâne.

\- Détends-toi, t'es en sécurité ici, lui dit-il. Plus que Trafalger, je peux te l'assurer.

Il se tourna vers le trottoir d'en face et fit un signe de la main à quelqu'un en disant un joyeux « coucou ! ». Ses conneries firent sourire la jeune fille et elle hocha la tête, avant qu'ils ne se mettent enfin en route. Comme l'avait dit le phénix, ils n'étaient effectivement pas très loin de leur destination, par contre elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ça…

En moins d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant un énorme restaurant. Le bâtiment était encore plus grand que la salle de spectacle d'il y a deux jours ! Et toutes les tables visibles en terrasse étaient occupées, le lieu avait l'air d'être populaire.

\- « _La Table de Barbe-Blanche_ » ? lut le dhampire à voix haute avec un air narquois. Très pirate, comme nom.

\- 22 novembre 1718, fit Ace. L'infâme Barbe-Noire est mort ici même dans un combat épique contre la Royal Navy. Je le sais parce qu'il avait conclu un pacte avec mon vieux, Ray-san me l'a raconté.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse pour recommencer à avancer avec un léger rire, entraînant Tami avec lui au passage alors que la mâchoire de Law menaçait de finir au sol. Vu qu'il ne savait pas qu'Ace était un corbeau, il devait penser que c'était un démon ou quelque chose du genre…

Les corbeaux entrèrent les premiers dans le restaurant et là, Hiken se figea.

\- Thatch ? Pourquoi t'es pas en cuisine, mec ?! s'écria-t-il, vachement surpris.

Un serveur se retourna. Assez populaire auprès des dames si on en jugeait toutes les femmes en train de le reluquer. Son grand sourire montrait ses canines légèrement plus longues que celles des humains et ses yeux dorés semblaient faire rêver les clientes malgré la vilaine cicatrice près de son œil gauche. Mais ce qui attirait le regard, surtout, c'était sa coiffure.

Une pompadour absolument _épique_ entre le roux et le châtain.

\- Ace ! Gamin ! s'exclama-t-il. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu passerais de nouveau dans le coin ! Heya, Marco, vieux frère !

Le loup-garou mit son plateau sous le bras pour aller faire l'accolade au phénix. Il passa à Ace, puis se tourna vers le dhampire et la jeune fille qui, pour le coup, s'était mise un peu à l'écart par réflexe.

Tami vit très bien au pincement de ses lèvres qu'il luttait contre son instinct qui lui disait de la bouffer…

Thatch adressa un regard à Marco qui hocha la tête et il afficha finalement un sourire en tendant sa main à Law.

\- Je suis Thatch, maître coq et propriétaire du restaurant ! se présenta-t-il. Bienvenue en mon humble échoppe ! Je vous en prie, prenez une table, jeunes gens !

Il libéra le dhampire de la poignée de main et alla pour faire la même chose à Tami, mais celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul presque inconscient. Est-ce que ça irait pour lui, avec l'effet qu'elle semblait lui faire ?

Ace vint à sa rescousse en venant passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Il va pas te manger, sourit-il. N'est-ce pas, Thatch ?

\- J'ai pas encore trouvé la sauce parfaite pour accompagner l'oisillon, ricana le loup.

Encore un peu hésitante, la jeune fille finit par serrer la main du cuistot… Qui au dernier moment changea ça en baisemain.

Okéééééé…

\- Et quel est le nom de la ravissante demoiselle que voici ? ronronna-t-il

\- Thatch, elle est mineure, yoi, soupira Marco avec un air exaspéré. Et je crois bien que tu lui fais peur.

Il sembla un instant à Tami que le dhampire s'était mis à grogner…

\- T'en as déjà un, tu peux bien partager ? protesta le loup en lâchant sa main.

\- Thatch…

Le cuistot se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille et… elle ne savait plus où se mettre… Mais c'était dur de ne pas exploser de rire devant le coté absurde de ce qu'elle était en train de voir. Le féroce loup-garou affichait une bougne de chiot triste et blessé, très mignonne, mais qui n'allait absolument pas avec son gabarit, on pouvait presque voir les larmes de crocodile !

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi, non ? pleurnicha-t-il. Il est vilain, méchant, associable et pas beau le phénix !

Puis il commença à faire des gestes caricaturés d'hypnotiseur en continuant ses conneries alors que tout le monde les regardait.

\- Viens… Viens de mon côté… Je fais de très bons cookies !

La jeune fille ne tint plus et se mit à rire avec sa voix cassée, faisant un bruit bizarre, qui la fit se calmer immédiatement, les joues écarlates et les mains plaquées sur la bouche.

\- Reste avec tes chiots et tes louves, sale cabot, fit Ace, volant à sa rescousse une nouvelle fois. Elle est avec moi. Tu comptes nous trouver une table ou on doit mourir de faim debout ?

\- Comme si je ferais une chose pareille ! s'offusqua le loup. Surtout toi, là !

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Tami et commença à lui tourner autour.

\- Toi, je vais te gaver. Tu repartiras d'ici avec de jolies poignées d'amour~ !

Il se mit à la chatouiller et elle se débattit tout en riant avant d'enfin réussir à échapper aux doigts de Thatch, gardant un sourire et une larme d'hilarité au coin de l'œil.

\- Je compte sur toi pour ça, yoi, sourit Marco. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il faut réhabituer son estomac, donc ne force pas les doses tout de suite, commence par y aller mollo.

Le cuistot se mit au garde à vous.

\- Allez vous asseoir, je vous apporte à manger.

Ils allèrent s'installer à la table que leur présenta le loup, il celui-ci partit en direction des cuisines avant de s'en faire virer avec un pied aux fesses, faisant sourire la jeune fille de nouveau.

\- La seule raison pour que Milo le jette de la cuisine comme ça, c'est qu'il a dû la faire sauter récemment, yoi, fit Marco avec un air amusé.

Ils virent le cuistot retenter une entrée et rattraper de justesse un plateau en bois qui aurait dû lui arriver en pleine face.

\- Très récent, ajouta Ace en jouant avec un nœud dans le bois de la table. Ouch ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

L'artiste se massa le mollet sous le regard interrogateur de sa semblable.

\- Thatch aura ta peau si tu fous le feu à l'endroit par inadvertance, répondit Marco.

La jeune fille ayant enfin repéré les toilettes, elle se leva en prenant la chemise pour aller se changer rapidement. Quand elle revint à table, ayant troqué son sweat contre le vêtement plus léger, le cuistot était de retour tendant un journal au phénix. En s'asseyant, Tami remarqua qu'un verre de ce qu'elle identifia rapidement comme du sang se trouvait juste devant Law.

Chose qui se confirma quand, en voulant examiner le verre, les crocs du dhampire ressortirent, lui faisant plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour éviter que les gens remarquent ce petit détail.

\- C'est la magie de ce vieux loup, fit Ace, répondant à une question qui avait dû être posée avant son retour. Il sait mieux que nous ce qu'on a envie ou besoin de manger, tu verras.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel avant de déplier le journal et se figea un instant. En regardant un peu mieux, la jeune fille se tendit. Elle reconnaissait le titre, Salomon le lisait parfois…

« Journal de chasseur ? » demanda-t-elle à Ace.

\- Pourquoi les chasseurs devraient être les seuls à les lires ? demanda celui-ci en retour avec un sourire amer. Pratique pour les éviter et se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe de notre côté du monde.

\- Ace, intervint Marco. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Luffy, récemment ?

\- SMS, hier, pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à Enselm, yoi ? Il a laissé Zoro le conduire au concert ou quoi ?

Il tendit le journal à Hiken et Tami se permit de lire par-dessus son épaule. Luffy, c'était le nom de son petit frère, non ?

\- On vient d'Enselm, nota Law en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois pas aux coïncidences, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Il est sur vos traces, informa Hiken, il m'a prévenu hier, je lui ai dit que vous étiez avec nous.

Voyant la tentative de Tami pour lire avec lui, il se pencha légèrement, lui laissant une meilleure vue du titre qui s'étalait. Elle se figea, se sentant soudainement… troublée, par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

 **« LA MEUTE DE BELLAMY LA HYÈNE DISSOUTE PAR UN CORBEAU »**

Law ne l'avait donc pas tué ? C'était… rassurant, dans un certain sens…

Après quelques secondes à rester sans bouger, elle se frotta les yeux et s'attaqua au contenu de l'article, Hiken lui laissant le journal avec un petit sourire.

Pour résumer, un corbeau surnommé « Mugiwara no Luffy », ou Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, avait dissout et presque exterminé ce qu'il restait de la meute de Bellamy. Il avait réussi à les « livrer » et empocher leurs primes avant d'être reconnu. Celui qui était « l'un des corbeaux les plus connus de ce siècle » aurait déclaré que quiconque s'en prendrait à un corbeau de nouveau aurait affaire à lui ou ses frères.

Les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille posa le journal sur la table, les yeux dans le vague, sonnée. Cette nouvelle soudaine lui donnait la tête qui tourne…

Ace lui passa une main dans le dos, la tapotant gentiment.

\- Tu veux lire, Trafalgar ? proposa-t-il en poussant le journal dans sa direction.

Puis après avoir échangé un regard avec Marco, il se tourna à nouveau vers Tami.

\- C'est Luffy tout craché, sourit-il. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était sur ta piste.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire tremblant et leva son stylo pour écrire rapidement sur le carnet.

« Je suis rassurée. Bellamy ne fera plus de mal et ça veut aussi dire que Law ne l'a pas tué »

Son semblable ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire d'un air rassurant. Thatch arriva quelques secondes plus tard alors que Law laissait échapper un juron en lisant l'article.

\- Débouche le champagne, yoi, fit Marco avec un sourire en coin.

Il leva sa main pour attraper au vol un trousseau de clé.

\- S'il faut fêter quelque chose, compte pas sur moi pour être sobre quand tu débarqueras, vaut mieux que tu ouvres la porte toi-même, ricana le cuistot. Mes respect et compliments à ton frère, Ace.

\- Je transmets !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit son portable pour commencer à taper un message, mais se renfrogna quand l'appareil se mit à sonner. Il ne décrocha pas, coupant l'appel avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait. L'ambiance semblait un peu refroidie, pour le coup.

\- Faut bloquer le numéro de ce barge… grommela-t-il.

\- Tu l'avais pas déjà fait ? s'étonna Thatch en fronçant les sourcils, échangeant un regard avec Marco.

\- Si, huit fois, déjà, confirma celui-ci. J'ai même fait six démarches d'injonction de mise à distance. Si tu as une autre idée, j'ai les oreilles grandes ouvertes, yoi.

\- Si je risquais pas de perdre inutilement ma meute, je l'aurais lancée contre ce barge, grimaça le cuistot en déposant ses plats sur la table. Bon appétit.

Et il repartit en cuisine. Tami sentait que la tension redescendait lentement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, vu qu'elle n'avait que le strict minimum de connaissance sur les portables, mais si après tout ça ce Garp continuait, c'est qu'il était coriace… Et ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à son semblable.

Baissant les yeux sur la table, elle se rappela que Thatch avait ramené des entrées… Ça avait l'air étrange, mais elle était curieuse sur le goût que ça pouvait avoir…

Ne voyant pas de couverts, elle en conclut que ça se mangeait à la main. Elle saisit donc l'un des légumes blancs et long, le fit tremper un peu dans la sauce maison et croqua dedans. C'était bon...

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! rit Ace devant ses yeux brillants.

La jeune fille s'empourpra, mais hocha la tête, détournant le regard. Law et Marco n'affichaient aucune réaction particulière, mais elle savait assez du dhampire pour voir qu'il était également satisfait de son plat, même si elle ne le regarda pas très longtemps. Le phénix piochait çà et là dans son assiette, calmement, recommençant à lire le journal.

Ace quant à lui… Il vidait ses six parts en un temps record et trouva quand même un moyen de sortir un « umai ! » au milieu !

Tami réprima un nouveau rire en le voyant faire, avant de se recentrer sur son assiette. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à manger, elle se rendait compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Les légumes restants ne firent pas long feu.

Thatch revint de la cuisine, son plateau sous le bras et s'appuya à la table.

\- Milo veut pas que je reste trop longtemps dans la cuisine, soupira-t-il. Alors, comment t'as trouvé, les asperges, Tami-chan ?

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et la jeune fille y répondit timidement.


	16. Chap 16 : Examen

**Heya Minna !**

 **Je me dis que vu ma longue absence et la réserve de chapitres que j'ai pour cette fic, je pouvais bien vous en remettre une couche :3**

 **Encore une fois grand merci à Oriane Wyllt, ma bêta du tonnerre !**

 **Grand merci également à Sehri pour le follow, ainsi qu'à WhiteMerry pour le follow/fav !**

 **Je vous souhaite également une bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

 **26 mai 2017 – Jour 129**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Peut-être qu'il s'y était pris un peu tôt, pour la chasse… Il comptait sur les touristes pour se nourrir, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de s'attaquer à un des hommes de Thatch, mais les gens commençaient à peine à sortir.

Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de rester au manoir, avec la faim il craignait d'être une source de danger pour Tamashii. Et puis, il finirait bien par tomber sur quelqu'un, une âme solitaire qui se promènerait dans un endroit isolé. Quand la journée serait suffisamment avancée, il essaierait de faire le tour des pubs. C'était plus facile de trouver une âme solitaire venue se consoler devant une boisson.

Le rythme de trois jours qu'il s'était imposé avait été pas mal chamboulé dernièrement, il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, sinon il courrait droit vers les ennuis.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

En se réveillant le lendemain, la jeune corbeau se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait quand même de drôles de personnages… Thatch était sans aucun doute un sacré cas, comme Ace.

La veille au soir il l'avait bien montré quand ils avaient fêté la nouvelle victoire de Luffy, d'ailleurs un petit rire lui échappa quand elle repensa à la tête déconfite qu'il avait affiché quand il s'était fait engueuler pour lui avoir proposé de l'alcool.

Se redressant sur le lit de la chambre prêtée par le cuistot, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et entendit avec soulagement que sa voix semblait être revenue, bien que très rocailleuse, mais au moins, elle pouvait parler de manière compréhensible et sans s'étouffer à moitié.

Tami sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain qui y était attenante.

Ouaip, Thatch vivait dans un énorme manoir. Pété de thunes le gars.

Se regardant dans le miroir de la colonne où étaient rangées les serviettes, elle afficha un air triste en voyant son état. Tellement de plumes… Elle secoua la tête.

Ace lui avait dit que ça pouvait encore s'arranger, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… Tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

La jeune fille prit une douche rapide, non sans une certaine joie. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se laver après les semaines entières de voyage sans accès à l'eau courante. Après quoi, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre et jeta un œil dans le couloir sombre, et tout aussi démesurément grand que le reste du manoir. Par où devait-elle aller ?

… Avait-elle seulement le droit de se balader comme ça à l'intérieur ?

\- Ohayo, Tamashii-chan, yoi, salua la voix de Marco sur sa gauche, la faisant sursauter.

Tami se tourna en direction du phénix qui lui adressait un léger sourire et son habituel regard endormi. Si tout allait bien quand elle était avec Ace, pour les autres, c'était pas encore ça, alors elle était assez mal à l'aise pour le coup.

\- O… Ohayo… finit-elle par répondre de sa voix cassée.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être perdue, yoi.

Elle hocha la tête, détournant le regard en rougissant un peu. Marco lui fit signe de le suivre et se mit en marche sans faire de commentaire, chose pour laquelle elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle se sentait suffisamment gênée comme ça. Après quelques minutes à cause de la taille de l'endroit, ils finirent par déboucher dans la cuisine, pièce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de visiter la veille, les garçons s'en étant tenus au salon.

\- Wow… laissa-t-elle échapper devant la taille de l'endroit et tous les instruments et robots différents.

\- Il aime faire les choses en grand quand il s'agit de cuisine, sourit Marco. Ou de blague.

Il se dirigea vers la cafetière du coin et la mit en route, attendant patiemment que le divin liquide soit prêt, alors que Tami restait là à le regarder faire.

\- Tu sais, tu as le droit de vivre et de bouger, yoi, lui dit-il soudain.

La jeune fille tressaillit, mais finit par hocher la tête.

\- Le lait est dans le deuxième frigo, si tu veux du pain, Thatch en a laissé ici, et il me semble qu'il y a de la confiture et du beurre, indiqua-t-il.

\- Hm… Merci…

\- De rien.

Tami se dirigea donc vers le réfrigérateur indiqué, puis vers les placard et commença à se faire un petit déjeuner, composé de deux tartines et d'une tasse de café, choix que sembla approuver Marco.

\- Faudra que je t'examine tout à l'heure, au moins pour ta gorge, yoi, dit-il en approchant, sa propre tasse en main.

La jeune fille pâlit sensiblement et ses mains se mirent à trembler un peu, la forçant à reposer son mug pour ne pas le faire tomber.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais pas te manger, voulut la rassurer Marco. Si c'est tes plumes qui t'inquiètent, dis-toi que j'ai certainement vu pire.

Voyant que ça ne semblait pas très efficace, il sembla se pencher sur une autre option.

\- Ace pourra y assister, ça te va ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Tami finit par hocher la tête.

\- D-Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Me demande bien de quoi tu t'excuses, yoi, éluda le phénix. Bien dormi ?

\- … Hm… Oui…

Le malaise était palpable, bien que la jeune fille le regrette. Marco n'avait jamais montré la moindre mauvaise attention, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle finit lentement ses tartines, cherchant à attirer son attention sur autre chose.

\- Tu as déjà été à la plage ? demanda soudain le phénix.

Le nez dans son café, elle secoua la tête.

\- Alors tu seras contente de savoir que Thatch a une plage privée, yoi, sourit-il.

L'air blasé qu'elle afficha sembla l'étonner un peu.

\- Il est si riche que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, son resto est très populaire, hier encore c'était assez vide comparé à d'habitude.

Heureusement qu'elle venait déjà de finir sa tasse parce que la bouche pleine, elle aurait certainement tout recraché.

 _« Whaaaat ?! »_

\- Ace va bientôt se lever, tu peux laisser ça là, suis-moi, yoi, sourit Marco en se levant.

La jeune fille obtempéra, n'osant pas vraiment désobéir malgré son malaise, et suivit le phénix dans le dédale des couloirs, jusqu'à déboucher à l'arrière de l'énorme manoir, arrière donnant sur la fameuse plage privée du cuistot.

Une vraie plage, avec du sable blanc, frappé régulièrement par les vagues. L'air marin lui emplit les narines, le vent jouant avec ses cheveux, rendant inutile le fait de les avoir brossé, mais elle s'en foutait complètement à cet instant.

Les yeux brillants, elle s'avança sur le sable déjà chauffé par le soleil. Le phénix, lui, partit s'installer sous un arbre, à l'ombre.

\- Au fait, le dhampire est parti en chasse, tôt ce matin, l'informa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans quitter la mer des yeux. C'était tellement beau…

La corbeau s'approcha de l'eau, relevant les jambes de son jean trop grand pour y tremper les pieds, s'amusant de la différence de température entre l'eau et le sable.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Poussant la porte du premier pub ouvert qu'il croisa, il repéra immédiatement une tête blonde au comptoir. Pas de signe distinctif d'une quelconque créature, elle avait l'air tout à fait humaine et banale.

Venant s'asseoir à un siège d'écart de sa proie, il commença à l'observer discrètement, s'assurant qu'elle était bien seule, peut-être apte à l'accompagner pour qu'il puisse la mordre sans avoir de témoins autour.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda le barman.

\- Une bière, répondit Law.

Il s'en foutait un peu de la boisson, il cherchait surtout du sang, mais bon. Prenant la bouteille posée devant lui sur le comptoir, il continua son observation de la nana. Elle était plutôt jolie, assez jeune pour avoir à peine passé la vingtaine, et avait l'air déprimée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? finit-il par lui demander.

Elle leva deux yeux bleus vers lui, le scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne lui répondre, il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle allait lui sortir.

\- J'ai pas… très envie d'en parler, soupira-t-elle.

3…

2…

1…

\- Mon mec est un mufle, c'est tout, déplora-t-elle en reposant sa tête dans ses mains.

Mouais, un classique. Elle s'était fait tromper, ou avait été singulièrement déçue par son mec. Dans cet état, les filles étaient faciles à manipuler, ça l'arrangeait. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne valait pas mieux que les mecs en question, mais il ne faisait pas de fausses promesses, après tout. Avant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller, il lui était déjà arrivé de passer la nuit avec des proies, mais il prévenait toujours qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus. Il se foutait bien des sentiments, son but, dans ces moments-là, c'était juste pour le sexe, et ça lui permettait en plus de se nourrir plus facilement.

Enfin, pour aujourd'hui, il se contenterait juste de l'éloigner des foules le temps de la mordre, il l'abandonnerait ensuite pour retourner au manoir. Il était absent depuis déjà quelques heures.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Après quelques minutes à rester dans l'eau, la jeune fille revint sur le sable pour s'asseoir face à la mer, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Du bout de l'index elle commença à tracer quelque chose à côté d'elle.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû garder son carnet au final…

Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu, perdus dans le vague alors que sa main cessait tout mouvement. Finalement, elle saisit une poignée de sable pour en recouvrir le semblant de dessin.

Puis sans prévenir deux mains jaillirent et se mirent à la chatouiller au niveau des côtes. Réaction immédiate, elle se plia en éclatant de rire pour tenter d'échapper à l'assaut. Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager.

\- Stop ! Stop ! haleta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. J'arrive plus à respirer…

On consentit enfin à la relâcher et elle se roula sur le sable pour regarder le nouvel arrivant, à savoir Hiken, qui lui adressait un sourire de morveux.

\- Bonjour Tami ! T'as l'air un peu plus en forme !

\- … Bonjour Ace… répondit-elle tout en se redressant, essuyant une larme d'hilarité.

\- C'est bien si t'arrives à parler, ça va un peu mieux ?

\- Ouais, ça va.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa et l'aida à se redresser, peut-être un peu trop vite pour la demoiselle qui mit une ou deux secondes à retrouver son équilibre.

\- Tu vas pas à l'eau ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai pas de tenue pour ça.

\- Arf… C'est pas grave. T'as bien dormi ? T'as encore de belles cernes...

\- Hm.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Ayant enfin pu calmer sa soif de sang, le jeune homme se mit en route vers le manoir, laissant derrière lui la nana inconsciente. Il avait pris soin de couvrir ses traces, il n'était pas fou.

Même si c'était un avantage de ne pas avoir à le faire avec Tamashii, il ne pouvait pas regretter cette époque. Il ne retomberait pas là-dedans, ni lui, ni elle n'en avait besoin. Encore moins si c''était pour la faire replonger.

Depuis l'incident, ses regrets avaient commencé à le ronger de l'intérieur, il se demandait parfois ce que ça aurait donné si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment. S'il l'avait traitée autrement qu'en objet, si elle n'avait pas tenté de le manipuler. S'il n'avait pas été le salopard qu'il se savait être, tout simplement.

Ces pensées le ramenaient à ce rêve qu'il avait fait plusieurs fois. Tamashii, les ailes, les flammes…

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il signifiait, il ne pouvait que l'interpréter d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il avait encore l'image d'Hiken au milieu des flammes quand il avait combattu les gorgones.

Ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, mais si le pyromane avait une raison valable de lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas le cas du dhampire. Lui, il l'avait cherché.

Et franchement, il n'en avait rien à foutre, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le chanteur était sans doute en mesure de soigner le petit oiseau blessé qu'il avait recueilli.

.

.

Quand il arriva au manoir, passant par l'arrière pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer, il tomba sur une vision assez inattendue.

Hiken, installé près de l'eau, à l'ombre d'un parasol, le regarda avec la même hostilité qu'il lui réservait, tout en mettant l'index devant ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Et quand il vit la jeune fille endormie contre lui, il comprit pourquoi. Ce fut Marco qui vint lui attirer son attention ailleurs que sur le pyromane et la gamine, lui faisant signe d'approcher depuis son coin d'ombre, sous un arbre plus loin.

\- Ton entraînement commencera cet après-midi, quand j'aurai examiné Tamashii-chan, yoi, l'informa-t-il.

Il regarda à nouveau en direction de sa protégée, avant de revenir au phénix.

\- Ok.

\- En attendant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux du moment que tu restes ici, que j'ai pas à te chercher en ville, et que tu restes loin d'eux, sinon je crains fort qu'Ace ne te fasse griller sur un coup de tête.

Law n'afficha aucune réaction particulière, sachant déjà tout cela. Il ne comptait pas s'approcher de Tamashii de toute façon, il lui faisait sûrement bien trop peur pour qu'elle le supporte, et lui-même ne l'avouerait pas, mais il avait peur aussi. Peur de déraper de nouveau.

Quant à Hiken, plus il en était loin, mieux ça allait.

Le seul avec qui il ne risquait vraisemblablement rien dans l'immédiat, c'était le blond.

Après un hochement de tête, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le manoir, dans l'intention de squatter la chambre qu'on lui prêtait avec les quelques bouquins qu'il avait emmené parmi ceux qu'il n'avait pas lu complètement.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Serrant la main d'Ace, peut-être plus fort qu'elle n'aurait voulu, la jeune fille se laissa asseoir sur le lit d'infirmerie. Allez savoir pourquoi il y avait une infirmerie dans ce manoir…

Le fait est que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle se laissait examiner par un médecin, ou en tout cas, en étant consciente. Et étant donné que la seule autre fois elle avait bien failli finir en laboratoire, elle n'avait pas un grand amour pour les docteurs, que ce soit Marco ou pas.

Il avait beau dire qu'il se fichait de ses plumes, le traumatisme restait…

\- Détends-toi, d'accord ? Pour l'instant je vais seulement prendre ta tension.

Elle le laissa relever la manche de sa chemise, de plus en plus pâle, avant qu'il ne mettre un drôle d'appareil autour de son biceps. Il coinça un stéthoscope sous le tissu bizarre et commença à appuyer à plusieurs reprises sur la poire qui y était reliée. La jeune fille sentit la pression monter au niveau de son bras, jusqu'à en devenir très légèrement douloureux, puis Marco laissa la chose dégonfler avant de la retirer de son bras.

\- C'est encore un peu faible par rapport à ce que ça devrait, dit-il en rangeant le machin.

Il pris de nouveau son stéthoscope et en glissa l'extrémité sous la chemise, dans le dos de la demoiselle, trouvant sans mal un endroit pour l'y caler sans être dérangé par les plumes.

\- Respire profondément, calmement, tu penses pouvoir le faire, yoi ?

Tami hocha brièvement la tête malgré sa nervosité, et se mit à respirer lentement et profondément comme demandé. Le bout du stéthoscope bougea de son dos à un point juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, avant que Marco ne se relève de nouveau.

\- Pas de problème à ce niveau-là, j'avais peur qu'il y ait des séquelles, mais on dirait que ton système respiratoire s'est vite remit.

\- Remit ? De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

\- Trafalgar m'a dit qu'on t'avait étranglée.

Oh… D'accord, c'était de ça qu'il parlait…

\- Bon, je jette un œil à ta gorge et on devrait être bons. Ok, yoi ?

\- Hm…

Le phénix piocha donc un bâtonnet dans un gobelet en plastique et lui fit ouvrir la bouche, lui plaquant la langue contre sa mâchoire inférieure pour examiner le fond de sa gorge à l'aide d'une petite lampe.

\- Fais « aaaah ».

\- Aaaaaaaah, obéit la jeune fille avant de se mettre à tousser un peu, plaquant une main sur sa bouche par réflexe.

\- Hm, c'est encore pas mal irrité, mais ça devrait s'arranger dans peu de temps.

Il lui fit passer un verre d'eau pour l'aider à calmer sa toux, jetant le bâtonnet utilisé dans une petite poubelle toute proche.

\- Normalement, Thatch doit avoir des médicaments, yoi… marmonna-t-il en se mettant à fouiller dans une armoire au fond de la pièce. Ah, voilà.

Il revint avec une petite bouteille en verre marron qu'il lui présenta.

\- Ça devrait aider, une cuillère à soupe trois fois par jour.

\- Ok… acquiesça-t-elle en prenant la bouteille dans les mains.

\- Tu vois ? C'était pas si terrible, sourit Ace.


	17. Chap 17 : Le vrai est mort

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part que je suis de très bonne humeur !**

 **Maintenant les remerciements, certes habituels, mais éternels à ma superbe, que dis-je, sublime bêta Oriane Wyllt ! Ainsi qu'à la merveilleuse, que dis-je, incroyable Zialema ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

 **30 mai 2017 – Jour 133**

P.O.V Law

.

.

 _« J'en ai marre… C'est complètement ridicule... »_

C'était leur quatrième jour à Ocracoke et Marco avait décidé de forcer le dhampire à s'entraîner à la méditation près de trois heures par jour.

Au départ il se disait qu'il était bien content qu'il y ait également les entraînements au combat juste après, sous peine de crever d'ennui, mais ce très cher Hiken avait décidé que ce serait lui, son adversaire, à partir de la veille, et on pouvait dire qu'il n'y allait pas du tout de main morte. Law en prenait plein la gueule, alors même que le pyromane ne montrait pas le moindre signe de fatigue, il avait rarement connu plus frustrant…

En bref, il ne passait pas un très bon moment ces temps-ci… Mais il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'être resté.

Comme il l'avait dit à Marco, il voulait, et devait devenir beaucoup plus fort, pour pouvoir accomplir son rôle de protecteur envers Tamashi. C'était donc ennuyeux, douloureux, désagréable au possible, mais ça restait nécessaire pour atteindre cet objectif. Sa motivation, il la regardait toujours de loin, quand elle était dans les parages.

Sa santé commençait lentement à s'arranger, Thatch augmentait peu à peu la taille de ses repas, son visage avait repris des couleurs et le changement était subtil, mais sa maigreur commençait elle aussi à disparaître tout doucement.

Sa voix avait fini par revenir, et comme elle parlait beaucoup avec Hiken, elle lui semblait très différente d'avant, quand elle lui sortait toujours ses monosyllabes rauques… Elle semblait bien mieux correspondre à celle qu'il avait entendue quand elle chantait sur le toit.

En bref, comme le disait Marco, la méditation demandait de se vider la tête, mais allez ne penser à absolument rien, surtout quand vous passez votre temps aux côtés de quelqu'un que vous appréciez mais que vous ne pouvez pas approcher.

.

.

Le jeune homme se prit un poing de Hiken dans la figure (comment diable pouvait-il être aussi rapide ?!) qui l'étala à nouveau, mais n'attendit pas une seconde pour se relever. Même si c'était pour se défouler, le chanteur se donnait à fond, et il allait faire pareil, quitte à se faire rouler sur la gueule encore et encore.

Parce que Trafalgar Law refusait de perdre qui que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Pendant que Marco, Ace et Law s'entraînaient sur la plage, le phénix jouant les superviseurs pour éviter que son partenaire ne massacre le dhampire, Tami se retrouvait dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Thatch, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien, mais avec qui elle était quand même un peu plus à l'aise après trois jours à le côtoyer.

Le cuistot était affairé devant une gazinière d'une taille absolument obscène, surveillant avec expertise la cuisson de plein de choses en même temps. Les odeurs des différents aliments se mélangeaient, remplissant l'air d'un parfum pour le moins exotique, mais qui suffisait à faire saliver la jeune fille.

\- … Hm… Je… hésita-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Nan, gamine, la cuisine c'est mon domaine ! assura le cabot tout en agitant deux poêles en même temps au-dessus de leur flamme. Mais c'est gentil à toi de proposer ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer !

\- ...Gomen.

\- Iie, iie, pas besoin de t'excuser !

Tami croisa les bras sur la table à laquelle elle était assise et posa le menton dessus, gardant un air neutre tout en poussant un soupir. Tout le monde faisait tellement de choses tout autour d'elle… Mais avec l'état de son corps, on lui disait de ne pas faire trop d'efforts, on refusait son aide pour quoi que ce soit et du coup, elle ne faisait absolument rien… Depuis près de trois jours.

Autant dire que même si elle se sentait chanceuse d'être à Ocracoke avec Ace et compagnie, là, elle s'ennuyait quand même un peu.

Elle n'était pourtant pas si catastrophique que ça en cuisine… Elle savait faire que quelques plats simples, mais au moins elle ne faisait pas tout brûler comme un certain chasseur.

En repensant à ce détails, et à toutes les horreurs culinaires de Salomon, elle se surprit elle-même en se mettant à sourire.

… Salomon était mort, oui… Elle ne le verrait plus, et il lui manquait beaucoup. Mais étrangement, sa tristesse semblait s'être affaiblie. La douleur restait quand elle pensait à lui, mais… Moins forte et oppressante.

Elle n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant sa mort, au contraire, ce serait même chose difficile avec ses cauchemars, mais… Peut-être qu'elle avait juste fini par accepter la chose…

Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si ça valait le coup qu'elle continue de vivre. Au moins pour Ace, elle le ferait.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Salomon serait sûrement déçu si elle le rejoignait… Tel qu'elle se souvenait de lui, il devait avoir les yeux scotchés sur l'entrée la plus proche de là où il était pour guetter son arrivée et lui botter les fesses en bonne et due forme dès qu'il la verrait.

\- À quoi tu penses, la Miss ? demanda la voix de Thatch, la tirant de ses réflexions.

\- … mon père, finit-elle par répondre. Quand il faisait le repas, c'était comme si l'Apocalypse tenait dans une assiette.

\- Tu as connu ton père ? s'étonna-t-il un peu tout en remuant une sauce.

Elle secoua la tête.

Vrai que la façon dont elle l'avait formulé pouvait prêter à confusion, après tout, peu de corbeaux devaient vraiment connaître leurs parents… Pour sa part, qu'elle ne sache pas qui ils étaient, ni même s'ils étaient en vie lui importait peu.

\- C'était plus mon père adoptif, il m'a prise avec lui quand j'avais 12 ans, finit-elle par expliquer.

\- Ah… Eh ben si ce gars mettait les pieds dans ma cuisine, je le garderais à l'œil, histoire qu'il fasse pas tout péter ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Hm… sourit-elle avec une légère pointe d'hésitation.

Devait-elle lui dire, au risque de couper court à sa bonne humeur ?

\- Ah ! J'ai prévu de faire un peu de pâtisserie dans les prochains jours ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me servir de jury, pour les nouveaux gâteux qu'on va servir au restau ?

… Non, pas la peine de lui dire. Tami ne voulait pas lui retirer son sourire, lui qui était si gentil malgré sa nature.

\- Du moment qu'elle n'en mange pas trop, intervint une voix derrière elle. Son estomac n'est pas encore suffisamment remit pour supporter trois tonnes de sucre, elle risque d'avoir mal au ventre.

Marco venait d'arriver dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Ace, lequel arborait un sourire satisfait. Le dhampire n'avait pas l'air d'être avec eux, et elle se doutait parfaitement de la raison.

Son semblable vint s'installer tranquillement sur le tabouret à côté du sien et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en la voyant faire un sourire timide.

\- Hey, Thatch, je pourrais en avoir aussi ? sourit-il innocemment au cuistot.

\- Dans tes rêves, tu vas tout bouffer avant que je puisse finir la cuisson des derniers !

\- Oi ! protesta Hiken.

\- C'est à la Miss que je demandais, toi je sais que tu vas me mettre sur la paille !

Et voilà un corbeau en train de pleurer des larmes de crocodile sur l'épaule de Marco.

\- Le sale cabot est méchant avec moi… gémit-il.

\- Yosh, yoshi… soupira le blond avec un sourire amusé tout en lui tapotant la tête.

Tami cacha son sourire dans sa main, tout en leur tournant le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire mais elle craignait qu'on pense qu'elle se moquait de son semblable et qu'il la laisse tomber. Pourtant, quand elle reçut le clin d'œil du cuistot, un hoquet presque nerveux lui échappa et elle rougit violemment.

Pris en flag.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Law regarda ses muscles maculés de poussière et couverts de bleus. Pour le coup, Hiken ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, pour ce qui était de la chasse… Enfin, d'ici le lendemain, tout aurait disparu, les avantages d'être un dhampire, mais comme c'était ce soir qu'il devait se nourrir…

\- Foutu pyromane… siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

C'était bien parce qu'il était vraisemblablement le seul à pouvoir sauver Tamashi qu'il subissait sans broncher. Mais n'importe quelle entité en soit témoin, il détestait ce type.

De toute façon lui-même était détesté de tous, sauf peut-être Marco, le seul qui ne semblait pas constamment en colère contre lui. Mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il n'avait aucun ressentiment à son égard.

Le jeune homme finit de se déshabiller et se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche, restant sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je fais… Moi qui voulais tout oublier de cette facette du monde, voilà que je me retrouve obsédé par l'idée de protéger une gamine... »_

Il ne cessait de se demander encore et encore la même chose. Mais la réponse était à chaque fois la même : il ne voulait plus être seul. Pour lui, c'était humiliant, en quelque sorte. C'était les enfants qui ne voulaient pas rester seuls. Lui était censé être un monstre, un prédateur, et pourtant…

Quand ses pensées commencèrent à s'aventurer dans les zones dangereuses, il secoua la tête et prit le gant de toilette pour se laver, refusant de se remémorer tout ça. Cette histoire était terminée, il n'avait aucune raison d'y revenir.

Sortant de la douche après quelques minutes, il s'essuya et enfila un boxer et un jean propre, retournant dans la chambre qu'on lui prêtait avec une serviette autour des épaules. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac et se laissa tomber sur le lit, regardant distraitement le carnet dans ses mains, passant le pouce sur les traces de boue qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retirer.

 _« Le vrai Trafalgar Law est mort. »_

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Marco étant parti avec Thatch, afin de l'assister dans ses achats pour ses nouvelles pâtisseries, la jeune fille se retrouvait donc avec Ace sur l'immense canapé du salon, assise juste à côté de lui, le regardant taper sur son « ordinateur » avec curiosité.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Je suis en train de répondre à Sab', je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé un autre corbeau la dernière fois et il vient de m'envoyer un mail hystérique, ricana-t-il. T'en fais pas, je suis juste en train de lui expliquer que tu vas rester un peu avec Marco et moi, je me doute que tu préfères que n'importe qui sache tout sur toi.

\- Hm…

\- D'ailleurs, t'avais l'air vachement surprise au concert, tu ne savais pas que j'étais un corbeau ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- C'est… C'est Salomon qui m'a parlé de toi… expliqua-t-elle, soudainement captivée par ses doigts qui se tortillaient entre eux. Il t'a entendu une fois et il voulait tenter d'assister à un autre de tes concerts… C'est tout ce que je savais, et du coup, quand j'ai trouvé un de tes dials dans un magasin, j'étais surprise, mais je l'ai acheté pour voir…

\- Lequel, que je rigole ? demanda le chanteur avec un sourire de morveux.

\- … Z-… Zeitakubyou…

Le reniflement hilare ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

\- T'as pas plus vieux ? rigola-t-il.

Tami se replia sur elle-même, rouge de honte, cachant son visage dans ses genoux.

\- Gomen… fit-elle.

\- Oi, te mets pas dans cet état ! paniqua le chanteur. Je me moquais pas de toi, c'est juste que c'est le tout premier album que j'ai sorti, faut pas te miner pour ça !

\- Hm…

\- Et donc, t'en as pensé quoi ? demanda-t-il pour diriger la conversation autre part.

La jeune fille prit le temps de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait ressenti en écoutant l'album, sur le toit du lycée. Contre toute attente, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage quand elle releva la tête.

\- J'étais heureuse en écoutant, dit-elle.

Le chanteur leva un sourcil. Ses chansons ne portaient pas vraiment sur les jolis paysages et les petites fleurs colorées, pour faire autant de bien qu'il semblait en faire à Tami.

\- Pour une fois, c'était… Enfin, c'est mon ressenti, mais tout ce que j'écoutais m'avait juste l'air authentique. C'était comme avoir quelqu'un qui me comprenait, parfois. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait voir le monde comme moi je le voyais. Pendant un moment, je me suis sentie comprise…

Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Hiken avec un visage écarlate, puis détourna immédiatement le regard alors qu'il affichait un sourire attendri, prenant sa briquette de jus de cranberry (courtoisie de Thatch avant de partir) pour se donner contenance.

\- Il suffit de fouiller un peu pour trouver une raison de s'accrocher. La mienne, c'est toi.

Et une jeune corbeau en train de s'étouffer, une ! Manquant de recracher le jus écarlate sur le beau tapis du loup-garou, elle parvint à finalement avaler sa gorgée avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux et une voix étranglée.

\- C'est mal sorti, désolé… s'excusa le chanteur avec un sourire amusé. Je veux dire que, mon but, c'est de toucher les gens comme toi et moi. Leur faire réaliser qu'ensemble, on peut s'imposer et arrêter de subir. De pouvoir faire taire le même refrain qui dit depuis des siècles qu'on a rien à faire dans ce monde.

Tami ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête, le joues toujours un peu rougies, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Hiken lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un léger rire et elle afficha un sourire timide en retour avant qu'il ne retourne à la rédaction de son mail.

\- Ne… Tu fais ça depuis longtemps, la musique et tout le reste ?

\- J'avais 10 ans quand j'ai commencé, répondit le chanteur. Par nécessité, surtout. Mon comportement bagarreur faisait qu'aucune école ne voulait de moi depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Mais à dix, je me suis retrouvé avec deux petits frères.

\- Sabo et Luffy ?

\- Yep ! Mes frères adoptifs. Tu sais déjà que Luffy est un corbeau, mais nous n'avons pas le même sang. À cette époque, Sabo était encore humain. Il est mort peu après mon onzième anniversaire, destiné à être un ange. Quand ils ont su qu'il avait considéré deux corbeaux comme ses frères, là-haut, ils l'ont immédiatement déchu du titre… Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre, il est tout de suite revenu auprès de nous.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, pensif.

\- Ah, je me suis un peu éloigné du sujet, fit-il. Enfin on était plus ou moins seuls, et il nous fallait de l'argent pour survivre. J'ai volé une guitare, que j'ai toujours, d'ailleurs, et je me suis mis à chanter dans les rues pour gagner un peu d'argent. J'ai progressé avec la pratique et j'ai commencé à faire ça dans des bars et des restaus. Je faisais juste les chansons populaires du moment, avant de commencer à chanter mes propres titres. De fil en aiguille, j'en suis venu à voyager autour du monde et à remplir des salles de concert, grâce à Marco qui m'a encouragé à le faire.

Tami hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, assimilant les informations qui lui étaient données.

\- Et tes frères, demanda-t-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Enfin, si tu veux bien…

\- Pas de soucis, sourit-il. Luffy fait les quatre cents coups à travers le globe. Ce gamin est gris jusqu'au bout des ongles, il se veut et se dit pirate.

Il marqua une légère pause, arborant un sourire tendre en regardant dans le vide.

\- Cet idiot de première arrive à devenir ami avec à peu près n'importe quoi ou qui, en plus de faire le bien inconsciemment et maladroitement autour de lui. De son côté, Sab' est devenu écrivain, et c'est l'auteur de romans fantastiques assez réputés.

Le chanteur pointa de l'index l'ordinateur toujours posé sur ses cuisses.

\- On s'envoie des messages, des mails et autres, on essaie aussi de se croiser un maximum. Normalement, j'aurais dû voir Luffy après le concert où on s'est rencontré, mais il m'a posé un lapin à la dernière minute.

\- … C'était parce qu'il était sur ma piste, c'est ça ? réfléchit la demoiselle.

\- C'est ça ! Il était content de savoir qu'il y avait un corbeau de plus en ce monde ! Même s'il a râlé quand je lui ai dit que t'étais avec moi ! ricana-t-il.

La jeune fille afficha un autre sourire timide.

 _« ...Moi aussi je suis contente que vous soyez là... »_


	18. Chap 18 : Cake

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je poste de façon assez irrégulière, mais après ma longue absence je voulais poster un peu plus, alors enjoy :3  
Grand merci à Oriane Wyllt, ma sublime bêta, ainsi qu'à la fabuleuse Zialema pour son soutien ! :D  
**

* * *

 **3 juin 2017 – Jour 137**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Tami courrait dans un environnement indéfini, paniquée. Elle s'arrêta, la respiration sifflante, les jambes douloureuses à force de courir, elle regardait tout autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Un coup dans le dos la fit tomber en avant, mais quand se retourna, se hissant sur ses bras pour se relever, il n'y avait personne.

\- … Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

Pas de réponse, mais un nouveau coup, sur le côté de son genou, suffisamment fort pour lui tordre la jambe dans angle pas très naturel, la faisant retomber à terre, criant de douleur. Une voix désincarnée résonna tout autour d'elle.

 _Erreur… Erreur…_

La peur et la douleur devenaient plus fortes à chaque instant. L'impression d'un danger qui approchait d'une certaine direction la poussa à vouloir fuir à nouveau, sans même voir ce dont il s'agissait. Mais avec sa jambe, elle était juste incapable de courir, alors en serrant les dents elle se remit debout et boitilla, manquant de tomber à chaque fois qu'elle devait poser son pied et que la décharge de douleur se diffusait dans tout son corps.

Quelque chose la fit trébucher et elle tomba à nouveau, tandis qu'elle sentait sa jambe encore valide comme si quelqu'un s'était assis dessus. Le poids devenait plus important à chaque secondes alors que la fameuse présence qu'elle cherchait à fuir approchait.

 _Erreur... Erreur…_

La voix résonnait de plus en plus fort autour d'elle, l'assourdissant presque alors qu'elle sentait une main se saisir de sa jambe coincée, retirant le poids qui pesait dessus. Se retournant, elle vit un visage familier et la peur s'évanouit quelques instants. Tami se mit à sourire, des larmes de soulagement coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Salomon… souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es qu'une erreur.

Les yeux de la corbeau s'agrandirent avec horreur alors qu'il plaçait son coude au-dessus de la jambe qu'il tenait toujours, la lui pliant à l'envers, la faisant hurler. Oh oui, ses blessures lui faisaient mal, mais pas autant que ce que son sauveur venait de lui dire. Il la laissa retomber avec un air dédaigneux, affichant désormais un sourire malsain alors que son corps se métamorphosait pour prendre la forme de Bellamy, lequel se mit à rire.

\- Toujours besoin d'aide pour réaliser que tu ne devrais pas être ici ?

\- Non… Laisse-moi… fit-elle en se traînant vers l'arrière.

Le rire rauque continua, devenant de plus en plus fou, la terrifiant. Il la regarda de haut et commença à avancer, alors que, désespérée, elle se mit à ramper aussi vite qu'elle en était capable pour lui échapper. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle vit que le loup-garou avait disparu. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes de répit, avant qu'une main n'agrippe ses cheveux, lui penchant la tête en arrière, faisant qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage à l'envers de Law. Lequel ne souriait pas, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec son air froid habituel.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéfini, avant qu'il ne se penche doucement pour passer un coup de langue sur le côté de sa gorge et n'y plante doucement ses crocs. La sensation de douleur dans ses jambes s'amplifia un instant avant qu'elle n'entende divers craquements et ne se rende compte qu'elles étaient de retour à la normale. Se redressant précipitamment, elle s'arracha à la morsure tout comme à l'étreinte du dhampire qui afficha un sourire froid, écartant les bras comme s'il présentait un spectacle, avant de s'effondrer comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tami ouvrit les yeux, en nage, et plus que perdue, mettant bien un moment avant de reconnaître le plafond de la chambre qu'on lui prêtait. Tremblant un peu, elle se redressa pour regarder avec le cœur battant la pièce plongée dans la lumière de la lune. Elle porta la main à son cou et tressaillit en le sentant mouillé, mais quand elle regarda sa paume, il ne s'agissait que de sueur.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle se recroquevillait, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et y enfonçant la tête. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, mais la peur qui la prenait à la gorge s'en alla petit à petit, ne laissant plus qu'une grande confusion.

Pourquoi Law ?

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle cauchemardait, et le dhampire avait déjà fait partie de ses hantises, la laissant à son sort ou la regardant simplement pendant qu'elle se faisait torturer. Mais là… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait agi cette fois ? Et pourquoi ses jambes avaient guéri ? Pourquoi…

Pourquoi Law ?

Elle était complètement perdue. Le dhampire l'avait mordue, mais… c'était si différent de sa façon de le faire... Elle aurait même pu croire qu'il faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal vu qu'elle n'avait senti aucune douleur dans sa gorge… C'était tellement troublant…

N'importe qui aurait pu prendre ça comme une agression, mais malgré sa peur de l'individu… elle ne s'était pas sentie menacée plus que ça…

Tami se passa une main sur la nuque et repoussa les draps pour sortir du lit, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder la lune presque plein qui s'élevait au-dessus de la plage. Elle ouvrit le battant et laissa le vent nocturne la rafraîchir un peu, se sentant étouffer avec toute la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Respirer l'air marin lui fit un peu de bien, l'aidant à reprendre plus ou moins ses esprits.

Pourtant ça ne suffit pas à dissiper le doute qui s'était installé dans un coin de son esprit, bien qu'elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle resta quelques minutes à écouter le chant de la mer et du vent, avant de finalement se résoudre à refermer la fenêtre et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle n'arriverait plus à dormir pour cette nuit, alors elle voulait au moins se débarrasser de son vieux pyjama trempé et de sa transpiration.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Qu'elle ait peur de lui, il le savait et le comprenait parfaitement. Mais ce qui était moins compréhensible, c'était que Tamashi avait rougi comme jamais avant de se dissimuler comme elle pouvait quand il était entré dans la cuisine.

Le dhampire leva un sourcil, perplexe, alors qu'Hiken le fusillait du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, toi ? lui cracha-t-il.

\- Rien, répondit sincèrement le jeune homme.

\- Alors tu m'expliques ce qui arrive à Tami ?

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi.

La jeune fille semblait vouloir éviter tout contact visuel avec qui que ce soit, toujours aussi rouge et, d'après les mouvements de sa cage thoracique, respirait profondément, comme pour se calmer. La réponse vint tout de suite à Law, bien qu'il dû cacher sa déception avant de la formuler.

\- Elle a dû faire un cauchemar et j'étais dedans. Je vais partir de mon côté, je reviendrai pour l'entraînement, fit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Enfin, bien qu'il s'en donne l'air, il était loin d'être indifférent à ça… Si Tamashi avait encore cauchemardé à son sujet, ça voulait dire que le moment où elle n'aurait plus peur de lui était encore loin. Il le savait déjà, après tout ce n'est pas en un peu plus d'une semaine que les choses allaient changer, mais ça restait une déception. En dehors de Marco, il n'avait aucune figure non hostile, alors forcément, au bout d'un moment, c'était chiant.

C'était plus simple à Enselm, quand on l'ignorait parce qu'on avait peur de lui. La crainte était plus facile à supporter que l'animosité. En tout cas, pour lui.

Le dhampire passa la porte de derrière et se retrouva à regarder distraitement les vagues s'échouer sur la plage, sa casquette protégeant ses yeux de la lumière un peu trop vive. Que faire… Il en avait terminé avec ses livres, et doutait qu'il puisse en trouver d'autres dans le coin. Tout pour s'occuper l'esprit serait bon à prendre, alors il se décida pour simplement marcher en attendant l'entraînement en début d'après-midi.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille ne disait toujours rien, yeux baissés sur ses poings, assise dans le canapé. Son semblable s'était inquiété qu'elle ait des cauchemars, mais quand il lui avait demandé de lui en parler, elle lui avait juste dit que ce n'était rien, que ça finirait par s'en aller. Il avait pris le parti de lui faire confiance et n'était pas retourné sur le sujet.

Pourtant, si Tami restait aussi silencieuse, c'était qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Quand elle avait vu Law arriver, plutôt que son malaise habituel, c'était tout autre chose qu'elle avait ressenti, de par le fait que son cauchemar lui soit revenu en mémoire… De même que la sensation de la langue sur la peau de sa gorge avant qu'il n'y plante ses crocs, c'était affreusement gênant.

Oui, un tout autre genre de malaise.

Sur le moment elle avait été affreusement embarrassée d'avoir rêvé ça. C'était limite si elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir abusé le dhampire dans son sommeil sans le vouloir… Et puis elle voulait pas rêver de lui, alors merde !

\- Miss ? Ouh-ouh ?

Tami cligna des yeux en voyant la main qui s'agitait devant elle et releva la tête vers un Thatch a l'air légèrement inquiet.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui oui, ça va, fit-elle en affichant un sourire d'excuse. Je réfléchissais.

\- … D'accord, si tu le dis. J'ai enfin l'ingrédient qu'il me manquait, alors cet après-midi, je m'occupe des gâteaux que je t'ai promis !

La jeune fille sourit timidement devant la bonne humeur du cuistot. Elle songea qu'elle avait besoin de quelque pour s'occuper l'esprit le temps que les bribes de son rêve soient oubliées.

\- Je pourrai aider ? demanda-t-elle. J'en ai marre de rien faire et Marco veut pas encore que je m'entraîne.

\- Hm… Moui, je devrais pouvoir te trouver quelque chose à faire qui soit pas trop dur. On te trouvera un tablier à la bonne taille.

\- Arigatou.

\- Mais de rien Miss ! Je suis content que tu me propose de l'aide !

Il se pencha vers elle avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Entre nous, c'est pas l'Allumette qui ferait ça, ou alors il boufferait tout dans mon dos.

La jeune fille eut un sourire amusé qu'elle cacha derrière sa main et secoua la tête en imaginant parfaitement Hiken grignoter les ingrédients un par un dans le dos du cuistot.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

\- Trafalgar-kun, appela Marco alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine après le repas.

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai à te parler, suis-moi, yoi.

Le dhampire haussa les épaules et obéit au phénix qui le guida vers l'extérieur, jusqu'à la zone de la plage où ils s'entraînaient d'ordinaire.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le blond s'installer tranquille au pied de son arbre.

\- J'ai parlé un peu avec Ace à ton sujet, on a fini par se mettre d'accord pour te donner la plupart des infos qu'on a sur les autres races, à la fois pour les reconnaître et pour les combattre. Parce que Tamashi-chan, Ace et moi faisons partie de cette facette du monde depuis nos naissances respectives, nous en savons naturellement plus que toi, yoi. Résultat, tu te retrouves dans le noir, et plus vulnérable que tu pourrais le penser.

C'était tout ? Il y avait vraiment besoin d'aller en privée pour ça ?

\- Autre chose… J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu regardais Ace et Thatch quand ils sont avec Tami-chan. Ne crois pas que jouer l'insensible te permet de dissimuler tout ce que tu penses.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna légèrement, contrarié de se faire griller par le piaf au regard endormi. L'absence de « yoi » dans ses phrases semblaient signifier qu'il était assez énervé, ou tout du moins mortellement sérieux.

\- Que ce soit clair, si j'apprends que tu t'es attaqué à l'un d'eux, ta tête ne restera pas longtemps sur tes épaules… Pour peu qu'elle s'y trouve encore quand ils en auront fini avec toi. Je sais que tu fais des efforts pour rattraper tes erreurs, je préférerais éviter d'en arriver là.

\- … Je suis pas assez con pour faire ça, se contenta-t-il de répondre en croisant les bras. Je suis là pour rattraper mes conneries et pouvoir assurer mon rôle correctement, pas pour en rajouter une couche.

\- Bonne réponse, yoi, approuva le phénix. Donc en ce qui concerne les infos, attends-toi à ce qu'on te bourre le crâne avec, codes compris.

\- Pas de problème, répondit-il.

Pourtant, le sourire qu'afficha le blond lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

\- Pas tout de suite, mini-sangsue, fit-il avec amusement. Avant ça, il faudrait déjà que tu avances dans ta méditation, et pour ça, il serait temps que tu prennes la chose au sérieux, yoi.

… L'enfoiré.

Après une semaine, Law trouvait toujours ça aussi ridicule. Le concept même de se vider la tête était complètement stupide, puisque le cerveau fonctionnait 24h/24 ! Et voilà qu'il lui faisait le coup de la carotte parce qu'il rentrait pas dans le délire…

\- Donc, puisqu'on a le temps, que dirais-tu de t'y mettre tout de suite, avant l'entraînement ? proposa Marco, toujours avec son sourire amusé.

Putain… Il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Nan, pas comme ça la pâte ! l'arrêta le cuistot en prenant le saladier pour jeter un œil à son contenu.

Après deux trois manipulations du fouet, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et finit par le pencher vers elle et lui montrer.

\- Faut pas y aller trop fort, c'est le meilleur moyen de ruiner les œufs en neige, expliqua-t-il. Regarde, doucement, en allant chercher dans le fond et en remettant sur le dessus, c'est comme ça qu'on les incorpore, tu vois ?

\- Hm… Désolée.

\- C'est rien va, au pire on aurait recommencé, la cuisine ça s'apprend ! sourit le loup-garou.

Elle hocha la tête en gardant un sourire d'excuse et reprit le saladier quand il lui donna, se remettant à incorporer les œufs en neige à la préparation comme il venait de lui montrer, pendant qu'il allait vérifier les gaufrettes dans le four.

\- Pas encore ça, on va laisser encore un peu, sinon ce sera pas assez croustillant, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Bon ! L'orange maintenant !

Il prit d'autres ustensiles propres dans les placards, un grand saladier, d'autres plus petits, des cuillères, des oranges, de quoi presser les fruits pour en recueillir le jus, etc. Disposant le tout sur l'énorme plan de travail où se trouvaient déjà les autres préparations qu'il avait fait avec la jeune fille, il commença à sortir de la crème du frigo et des sachets de divers poudres.

\- … La crème à l'orange serait peut-être un peu lourd en fait… marmonna-t-il. Je vais plutôt faire une mousse, tiens.

Il reposa la crème au frigo et sortit d'autres œufs, n'attendant pas plus pour les casser et séparer les blancs et les jaunes.

\- Fais voir où t'en es, Miss ? demanda-t-il.

Elle pencha le saladier dans sa direction pour qu'il jette un œil et il hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, fit-il en attrapant une cuillère à café.

Il prit une petit dose de la préparation et plongea le bout de l'index dedans avant de goûter et hocha la tête avec un air satisfait.

\- Pour moi c'est bon, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? fit-il avec un sourire en lui tendant la cuillère.

Elle plongea à son tour le bout de son index et goûta, manquant de fondre en sentant le chocolat épicé adoucit par le blanc d'œufs et la crème battue.

\- Eh ben c'est parfait ! On n'a plus qu'à mettre ça au frigo ! déclara-t-il en reprenant une dose sur son petit doigt, cette fois.

Avant de la déposer sur le bout du nez de la demoiselle avec un sourire de morveux.

\- Oi ! Voulut-elle protester.

\- Tut-tut-tut, ne perds pas de temps, sinon elle va s'affaisser ! rit-il en lui glissant la cuillère dans la bouche pour la faire taire.

Rougissant tout en souriant, amusée par les pitreries du cuistot, elle alla mettre le saladier au frigo après l'avoir recouvert d'un torchon comme il le lui avait conseillé. Après quoi, après avoir ressorti la cuillère débarrassée de toute trace de crème, elle s'essuya le nez en riant.

\- C'est cool de te voir sourire, Miss, fit le sale cabot tout en ouvrant à nouveau la porte du four, vérifiant la gaufrette en la soulevant très légèrement de la plaque avec son couteau. Ah, c'est bon ! Apporte-moi le plateau, s'il te plaît.

Tami répondit bien volontiers à la demande, regardant Thatch faire passer le gâteaux de la plaque du four sur le plateau en tirant sur le papier sulfurisé.

\- Regarde-moi ça, bien dorée et bien croustillante ! fit-il fièrement en déposant la gaufrette sur le plan de travail. On a fait du beau boulot ! Bravo la Miss !

Tami rougit un peu, arborant un sourire timide et le cuistot lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Allez, on a pas encore fini !

\- Hm !

.

.

Quand les garçons rentrèrent à la fin de l'entraînement du jour, Tami et Thatch étaient en train de terminer la vaisselle dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda le cuistot par-dessus son épaule, tout en donnant un bol à la demoiselle pour qu'elle l'essuie.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il avance, pour la méditation, soupira le phénix. Mais au moins il s'est montré un peu plus sérieux, cette fois, yoi.

\- Faim… fit Hiken en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret, appuyé au comptoir.

Les deux adultes ignorèrent le chanteur.

\- Et vous alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Ouais ! La Miss est très efficace, on a gagné un temps fou ! sourit le loup de toutes ses dents alors que la gamine en question se concentrait à fond sur sa tâche. On a pu faire tous les échantillons dont j'avais besoin, plus qu'à les prendre en photo !

Il déboucha les éviers et passa rapidement un coup d'éponge pour les débarrasser de la mousse qui restait avant de commencer à ranger les ustensiles à leur place.

Une fois que tout fut rangé, il sortit une serviette de table élégante que la demoiselle reconnut comme l'une de celles qui étaient utilisées au restaurant, et l'étala sur le plan de travail.

\- Marco, tu veux bien aller chercher l'appareil ?

\- Hai, yoi.

Le phénix quitta la cuisine une ou deux minutes pendant que le cuistot continuait de faire diverses installations sur l'îlot de cuisine, ajoutant de beaux couverts argentés et tout le toutim. Quand il sembla assez satisfait, il alla récupérer l'appareil photo des mains de son frère et sortit le plateau où se trouvaient les gâteaux qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi à faire fidèlement à l'imagination du loup-garou.

Les yeux d'Ace se mirent à briller à la vue des différentes pâtisseries.

\- Pas touche, le piaf, je dois d'abord finir ça ! grogna Thatch en déposant les trois pyramides pas plus grandes qu'un poing de la jeune fille, au chocolat, au café et à la fraise dans le décor.

Il les disposa, réfléchissant quelques secondes en regardant son œuvre, puis les changea un peu de place, ajustant pendant encore quelques secondes avant d'être assez satisfait pour prendre la photo.

\- Les pyramides, c'est fait ! déclara-t-il avec satisfaction tout en les déplaçant pour les mettre sur le côté. Marco, veille bien qu'il y touche pas.

\- Pas de soucis à te faire, yoi, sourit le blond avec amusement en voyant l'air outré d'Hiken.

\- Maintenant, le chef d'œuvre de la petite !

Tami s'empourpra à nouveau alors qu'il se saisissait du dernier gâteau, à peine plus grand que les pyramides, qui celui-ci, avait été fait et décoré de sorte à ressembler au visage d'une fille aux cheveux courts du type « kawai » qui pourrait plaire aux dames et aux enfants d'après ses pronostiques. La couleur orangée plus ou moins prononcée était plutôt explicite sur le parfum.

Il posa l'assiette au milieu du décor et répéta son manège, jusqu'au moment où la photo fut prise.

\- Et voilà ! Maintenant on peut manger ! fit-il avec un grand sourire. Bon, le café va à ce à cause du sucre dans le reste, Marco ?

\- Hm… Va pour la fraise, sourit le phénix.

\- La Miss aura celui à l'orange, c'est elle qui l'a fait, du coup ça me laisse le chocolat !

Le service fut fait, il déposa les gâteaux et les cuillères devant chacun, Ace se jeta immédiatement sur le sien en s'extasiant sur la saveur de la pâtisserie au café. Tami cacha son sourire derrière sa main, et regarda son propre gâteau, en train de réaliser quelque chose.

Il n'y en avait que quatre… Sous le regard curieux du cuistot qui avait déjà commencé à manger sa pyramide au chocolat, elle alla piocher un couteau dans un des tiroirs.

\- Tu fais quoi, la Miss ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé sa première bouchée.

\- Ben… Il y a que quatre gâteaux… balbutia-t-elle, rougissant à nouveau. Et… on est cinq, alors… je voulais en garder un bout pour Law…

\- Ah… J'y avais pas pensé, à ça… fit le cuistot alors que Tami s'appliquait à couper le sien en deux pour cacher son embarras.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme était resté figé sous la surprise en entendant la conversation. Il sortait tout juste de la douche et voulait rejoindre la cuisine quand il avait capté qu'ils mangeaient ce que la gamine et le cabot avaient passé l'après-midi à faire. Il avait pensé faire demi-tour, jusqu'à ce que Tami dise à voix haute qu'elle lui réservait une part…

Pourquoi cette attention ? Ne le détestait-elle pas ? Ne le craignait-elle pas ?

Il était troublé…

Pourtant, il se sentit… touché ? Que malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle pense à lui pour quelque chose d'aussi simple, et dans lequel elle avait fait des efforts… Oui, c'est ça, il était touché. Il ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais, mais c'était le cas…

Il prit le temps de se reprendre et de remettre sa neutralité habituelle sur son visage avant de finalement passer la porte, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Tami rougit de plus belle, en train de déposer la moitié de son gâteau sur une autre assiette, et baissa bien vite la tête.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il devant la scène.

\- La Miss et moi on a fait des gâteaux pendant que tu t'entraînais, expliqua Thatch en posant ce qui restait d'une pyramide au chocolat à côté de lui. Est-ce que t'aimes l'orange ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Eh ben tu vas pouvoir goûter celui qu'elle a fait. Elle t'a gardé une part exprès !

Law haussa le deuxième sourcil tout en regardant la jeune fille avec étonnement. Sans dire un mot, elle fit le tour de l'îlot de cuisine et lui tendit l'assiette qui contenait sa moitié. Le jeune homme s'en saisit en évitant les mouvements brusques.

\- ...Merci, dit-il finalement.

Tami s'empourpra davantage et marmonna un « de rien » avant de repartir dans son coin, prenant sa propre moitié pour commencer à manger. Le jeune homme ignora les trois hommes qui l'observaient mine de rien et plongea sa cuillère dans la mousse à l'orange, découpant un morceau de la gaufrette qui servait de base et se jeta à l'eau.

Très franchement, il n'avait rien contre le sucre, même s'il n'en mangeait pas souvent. Mais là, ç'aurait été un argument parfait pour qu'il en mange plus. Abandonnant sa fierté devant les mecs, il afficha un léger sourire qui faillit faire crier Hiken et Thatch de surprise.

\- Bravo, dit-il en direction de Tami. Je viens de me réconcilier avec le sucre.

Il s'appuya contre un meuble tout en espionnant du coin de l'oeil la réaction de Tami, qui… souriait. Il cru avoir une attaque pendant un instant, bien qu'il resta calme en apparence. C'était… Wow… C'était pour lui qu'elle souriait…

\- Bon, eh bah maintenant je sais comment l'appeler, ce fameux gâteau à l'orange douce, ricana le loup-garou. Il sera populaire le gâteau Tamashii !

\- Nani ? fit Hiken, surpris à nouveau. Nanda ?

\- _Tamashii is such a sweet girl_ , sourit le cuistot, avant de se prendre la chaussure du chanteur dans la figure.


	19. Chap 19 : Le physique

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Je me suis débloquée dans le Sablier et du coup je me suis dis que je pouvais bien vous en faire profiter aussi :3**

 **Merci à Oriane Wyllt pour la correction des chapitres ! Ainsi qu'à Nahiis pour le follow ^^**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

 **10 juin 2017 – Jour 144**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Eh ben on dirait que t'es enfin remise en forme, yoi, sourit Marco en rangeant le matériel de la baie médicale. On va pouvoir te mettre à l'entraînement aussi, dans deux jours, voire demain.

\- Cool !

Tami regarda le phénix lever un sourcil et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit ça à voix haute.

\- Euh… Je veux dire… d'accord… balbutia-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, fit-il avec amusement. Ace doit être sur la plage, va donc le rejoindre, faut que je parle avec Thatch.

\- Ok.

La jeune fille sauta de la table d'examen et rejoignit la porte de la salle à grandes enjambées, sentant avec plaisir que marcher n'était plus aussi difficile qu'avant. Elle chemina dans le grand couloir jusqu'à rejoindre la porte de derrière, se retrouvant sur la plage privée du loup-garou, mais personne en vue. Bon… Ben elle allait attendre, du coup. Hiken finirait bien par pointer le bout de son nez.

Tami alla donc s'installer dans le sable toute proche de la limite des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage. Elle se sentait bien, là.

Elle se sentait toujours mieux quand elle était entourée par la nature.

La demoiselle ferma les yeux pour écouter le chant de la mer et commença à sentir ses muscles se détendre un par un, elle respirait lentement, profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait en paix, à proprement parler… mais c'était le cas, au moins pour cet instant de tranquillité.

Pour une fois, pas la moindre pensée négative ne venait perturber son esprit.

Elle sentit un peu trop tard les vibrations du sol et quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière pour la lancer à l'eau. Tami se releva rapidement, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage et regarda son assaillant qui se foutait de sa gueule.

\- Ace !

\- Quoi ? fait-il avec un sourire de morveux.

Pour toute réponse elle afficha un moue et lui balança de l'eau qu'il ne chercha même pas à éviter. Elle s'empêcha de rire en voyant le Hiken torse-nu se mettre à produire de la vapeur et passa à son état. Complètement trempée, il fallait s'y attendre, la chemise qu'on lui avait prêté lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux étaient certainement emmêlés… Bref, ça ne devait pas être joli à voir, pour peu qu'elle en ait quelque chose à faire à la base.

Elle remarqua son élastique à cheveux qui flottait à quelques centimètres de là et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne soit emporté par la mer.

Son semblable, lui, entra tranquillement dans l'eau et en relevant les yeux vers lui, elle tomba sur son dos, et au lieu d'un rire, ce fut une exclamation horrifiée qu'elle dû retenir. Celui-ci la regarda avec curiosité alors qu'elle plaquait une main sur sa bouche.

\- Elles… elles ont pris du terrain… souffla-t-elle.

Le dos du chanteur était couvert de plumes, jusque sous son short, à l'exception d'un trou vers le milieu, là où avait l'air de se trouver une cicatrice. Le doute et la culpabilité revinrent écraser la jeune fille d'un seul coup.

Ce n'était quand même pas à cause d'elle, tout ça ?!

\- Au contraire, réfuta-t-il avec un sourire tranquille. Elles en ont perdu.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle, toujours sous le choc.

Le chanteur se retourna complètement pour lui faire face.

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais gosse, me balader avec une chemise ouverte ou un bermuda était inconcevable, expliqua-t-il. J'étais à peu de perdre ma conscience et de devenir un corbeau à part entière.

Tami baissa la tête. Oui, un corbeau qui prenait la mauvaise voie se changeait en l'oiseau dont ils tiraient leur nom. Leur côté lumineux agissait ainsi de lui-même pour qu'ils ne servent pas le mal, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle était en ce moment même sur cette pente, et si elle ne parvenait pas à la remonter… Ses plumes prendraient de plus en plus de terrain, jusqu'au moment où elle craquerait complètement et deviendrait berserk, avant de se transformer.

Hiken saisit son menton entre deux doigts et lui sourit doucement.

\- C'est le passé, Tami. J'étais comme ça, puis mes frères ont débarqué dans ma vie pour foutre le bordel. Luffy était à un stade quasiment contraire du mien, et sans le savoir, il m'a aidé. Sabo aussi. J'étais heureux d'être avec eux, de veiller sur eux, de faire les quatre cents coups avec eux. Tout ça m'a permis de remonter la pente.

Le chanteur s'assit dans l'eau, chose qui se semblait pas le déranger, elle-même étant toujours à moitié immergée.

\- Quand Sabo est mort, les plumes ont repris du terrain, pour le perdre à nouveau quand il s'est fait virer du Paradis et qu'il est revenu. Quand Marco nous a trouvé, j'avais 15 ans, et je pouvais porter des shorts pour la première fois. Quand j'ai rejoins la grande famille que sont les Shirohige, j'ai continué mes progrès. Thatch, Jozu, Haruta, Izou, Jiru… Tout le monde m'a aidé à remonter la pente.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, pensif, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Même si c'est surtout grâce à Marco. D'ailleurs ça ne plaît pas aux hautes instances lumineuses. C'est lui qui m'a donné un objectif. En lisant mes textes, il m'a fait rentrer dans le crâne que mes paroles pouvaient aider les autres et m'a encouragé dans ma lutte. Même mon parrain, aussi démoniaque soit-il, encourageait l'idée. J'avais bien progressé, au point de rattraper le stade de Luffy qui les avait surtout en haut du dos et sur la nuque.

Tami écoutait attentivement ce que racontait son semblable. Remonter la pente était donc possible…

Le sourire de celui-ci se perdit un peu, son regard se fit douloureux alors qu'il continuait.

\- Il y a deux ans, j'ai fait une rechute. C'est en partie à cause de Garp, celui qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler. C'est aussi là que j'ai reçu mes cicatrices.

Tout en affichant de nouveau un sourire, qui détonnait fortement avec ce qu'il venait de raconter et la tête qu'il affichait juste avant, il passa l'index sur les discrètes cicatrices à son œil gauche, puis descendit à l'énorme cercle ressemblant à une brûlure, jumeau à celui qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Tami pâlit un peu plus en se rendant compte qu'Hiken avait été empalé par quelque chose au niveau du cœur. Celui-ci lui releva de nouveau la tête, continuant de sourire avec douceur.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que le monde n'est pas tout beau et tout gentil. Mais malgré tout, j'arrive à vivre comme je le veux, je profite de mon existence. Et j'ai constaté que depuis que tu es sous notre aile, mes plumes ont régressé de nouveau. Pas de grand-chose, mais ça se voit.

Il lui tendit une main, et l'aida à se relever quand elle l'attrapa.

\- Toi aussi tu peux faire machine arrière, tu vois ?

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse, la confusion s'étant emparée de son esprit. Ace sourit à quelqu'un derrière elle, lui faisant un grand « coucou » de la main. Tami tourna la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Marco et fit un timide salut à son tour.

\- Il sait que ce qu'il fait est contre les règles, fit encore Hiken sans quitter son sourire. Pour l'instant, le simple fait qu'ils ne soient pas plus d'une dizaine dans le monde fait qu'on n'a pas encore cherché à le punir. Même si tu as un peu de mal à lui faire confiance, Marco t'aidera, quels que soient les risques. Il me l'a juré sur ses ailes de phénix, et crois-moi, ce ne sont pas le genre de promesses faites à la légère.

Sans prévenir, il la saisit aux épaules et la jeta de nouveau à l'eau.

\- ACE ! ragea-t-elle.

\- Arrête de faire une tête d'enterrement et viens prendre ta revanche, petit oisillon, répliqua-t-il en tirant la langue comme un gamin.

Le semblant de colère disparut instantanément, la laissant quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Un sourire vint timidement s'installer sur son visage alors qu'elle se relevait à nouveau. Elle se mit à courir pour se jeter sur le chanteur, c'était à son tour de plonger !

Bien qu'elle l'agrippe pour le faire plonger, il retira vite fait ses mains de là où elle les avait mit et la renvoya dans l'eau.

Pendant qu'Hiken se fichait allègrement de Tami, celle-ci retrouva une sensation qu'elle avait oublié avec le temps. L'euphorie la gagna alors qu'elle se relevait une nouvelle fois, poussant un cri de guerre en se jetant à nouveau sur lui.

Les deux corbeaux, condamnés par le monde pour leur simple existence, se lancèrent dans un ballet d'esquives et d'attaques visant à se mettre mutuellement à l'eau, riant, criant, s'amusant. Malgré qu'on veuille le leur interdire, Tami comprit vite qu'en ce moment même, elle profitait de sa vie, de la chance qui lui avait été offerte.

C'était donc ça ? Vivre comme si elle en avait le droit ?

Elle se retrouva à l'eau pour peut-être la vingtième fois, mais elle se relevait inlassablement et retournait attaquer Ace, parvenant presque à le renverser par moments, arrivant à esquiver d'autres coups, toujours récompensés d'un « joli ! » ou d'un « bien joué ! » de la part du chanteur.

Après encore trois ou quatre plongeons, elle parvint à se glisser derrière son semblable et se jeta contre son dos, le faisant tomber à genoux à cause de la perte soudaine d'équilibre, en se jetant à nouveau dessus, elle arriva à le faire plonger.

\- Yes ! s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante.

Elle se tourna vers Marco en l'entendant l'applaudir et tout en riant, elle s'inclina légèrement. Jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveau à l'eau.

\- RAAAAGH ! AAAACE !

\- Quoi ? Fit-il encore avec un sourire qui pourrait lui ouvrir les portes du Paradis.

S'inspirant de Law, Tami afficha un sourire sadique qui agrandit encore celui du chanteur. Chose qui lui rappelait fortement un bouquin que Salomon lui avait déjà fait lire une fois.

\- Toi le chat de Cheshire, ricana-t-elle juste avant de se jeter sur lui. Qu'on te coupe la tête !

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Revenant de sa promenade quotidienne, le jeune homme entendit des éclats de voix en passant la porte de derrière. Apparemment ça venait de la cuisine, et vu qu'il entendait la voix de Tamashii, il était intrigué.

\- C'est à moi de le faire ! disait-elle.

\- Mais t'es une invitée ! s'écria la voix du sale cabot. Je vais pas te laisser balayer toute la baraque !

Arrivant à la porte de la cuisine, le dhampire put observer de tout son saoul la dispute entre l'oisillon et le loup-garou qui tenaient tous les deux à utiliser le balai qu'ils cherchaient à s'arracher des mains.

De son point de vue, Thatch ne lui semblait pas le plus galant des types qu'il connaisse, il y avait anguille sous roche à son comportement...

\- Mais c'est moi qui ai mis du sable partout ! insista-t-elle.

\- Je m'en fous ! C'est un truc qui arrive tout le temps ici ! J'ai pas une plage pour rien ! défendit-il encore.

Tous les deux cessèrent de se disputer pour échanger des regards colériques. Le loup en était même à grogner pour rajouter un peu plus de ridicule à la scène. Le jeune homme prit sur lui de garder son sérieux.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il finalement une autre voix.

La jeune fille et le cuistot tournèrent la tête à l'unisson, pour voir Law appuyé au chambranle de la porte, les regardant en levant un sourcil. Elle remarqua ensuite que pour une fois, il avait un haut à manches courtes, laissant voir qu'il y avait plus de tatouages que juste sur ses mains.

… C'était drôle, comme le cerveau faisait automatique penser à autre chose quand un truc était gênant, hein ?

\- Tami-chan veut pas me laisser balayer ma propre maison ! accusa Thatch d'un air boudeur, profitant de l'inattention de la jeune fille pour lui arracher le balai des mains.

\- Oi !

Non mais vraiment… C'était un vrai gamin, parfois, celui-là…

\- C'est moi qui ai mis du sable partout… précisa-t-elle à mi-voix, essayant de ne pas regarder ailleurs.

\- Et donc, vous vous disputez pour savoir qui le fera, fit-il d'un air un peu blasé, bien qu'il lui semblait voir une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans ses yeux.

Il se passa quelques secondes d'un silence gênant, Tami et Thatch se rendant enfin compte du ridicule de la situation. La demoiselle rougit d'embarras.

\- Euh… fit le cuistot.

Coupant court au malaise, la dhampire tira une pièce de sa poche, qu'il fit voler du pouce, geste très classe, avant de la rattraper pour la poser sur le dos de sa main.

\- Thatch l'emporte, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Hein ?

\- YES ! s'exclama le sale cabot, tout content.

Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce avec le balai pour aller l'utiliser, le silence revint progressivement à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. La jeune fille se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle se retrouvait seule avec Law. Le malaise revint très vite à la charge, différent, plus lourd.

Elle ne fut pas capable de le regarder, s'entourant de ses bras inconsciemment. La jeune fille essayait, elle voulait dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, n'importe quoi… Mais sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir un son.

\- Trafalgar-kun, de retour, yoi ? demanda Marco, arrivant dans le dos du jeune homme.

Tami vit la dhampire se crisper d'un coup avant de se retourner d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait..?

Law sembla reprendre contenance et répond enfin d'un hochement de tête.

\- Un soucis ? demanda le phénix, étonné de son comportement.

\- Nan.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Thatch fait une danse de la joie avec un balai ? Intervint Ace en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce, son visage exprimant toute son interrogation.

L'image mentale faillit bien faire rire la jeune fille qui se retint de justesse, mais avait eu le mérite de faire descendre son angoisse aussi vite qu'il était remonté.

\- Cuistot-ya voulait absolument passer le balai, éluda le dhampire avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ace eut un ricanement qu'elle ne sut pas vraiment interpréter.

\- Il faut croire que le message est très bien passé, yoi, soupira Marco avec un très léger sourire.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme faisait partir son propre malaise progressivement, se faisant violence pour rester neutre et ne pas sauter à la gorge du phénix. Il détestait qu'on approche de son dos comme ça, la dernière fois… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Pour le coup, il n'arrivait plus à avoir pitié de lui pour supporter les conneries du cabot et du pyromane.

Le seul point positif de toute cette merde, c'était qu'ils arrivaient parfois à la faire rire.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis peut-être une heure, Law était parti dans sa chambre, comme toujours, Marco était encore parti discuter avec Thatch. Ace était donc dans le salon avec Tami, plongé dans son bouquin pendant qu'elle attendait que le temps passe.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire quelque chose.

\- … Ace ? Demanda-t-elle après encore quelques minutes de silence.

\- Hm ?

\- Quand j'ai dis que t'étais fou, tout à l'heure, tu m'as répondu que c'est parce que tu es un « D. », fit-elle. Ça veut dire quoi ?

Le chanteur reposa son livre sur la table basse.

\- Le D. c'est une particule qui se trouve dans nos noms, commença-t-il à expliquer. Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy, Gol D. Roger… On sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle signifie, ni pourquoi on l'a. Mais on dit souvent que les D. sont complètement barges, alors ça doit être pour dément !

Le sourire de morveux qu'il lui adressa la fit renifler avec amusement.

Arborant l'heure qu'il était sur son portable, il reprit son bouquin et se leva.

\- Demain on commence à t'entraîner, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, Tami, informa-t-il.

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-elle. Bonne nuit Ace.

\- Bonne nuit Tami.

Il sortit du salon, sûrement pour rejoindre Marco et Thatch, et la jeune fille resta assise sur le canapé, pensive.


	20. Chap 20 : Débuts difficiles

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais, je sais, je vous fait attendre, maiiiis... disons que ma vie personnelle empiète pas mal sur l'écriture ^^'**

 **Néanmoins je pense toujours à vous :3**

 **Merci à ma bêta Oriane Wyllt pour ses corrections de qualité**

 **Merci à Nahiis pour le follow !**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

 **16 juin 2017 – Jour 150**

P.O.V Law

.

.

\- Trafalgar-kun, un peu de concentration, yoi, rabroua une nouvelle fois Marco, croisant les bras avec un air égal.

Le dhampire se frotta l'arrière du crâne où il venait de prendre le coup et se releva, regardant à nouveau le phénix. Il n'y pouvait rien, depuis que Tamashii avait commencé l'entraînement il avait du mal à rester concentré sur sa tâche. Comme il regardait régulièrement ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec Ace, forcément il se prenait les attaques de son propre « coach ».

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ace ne risque pas de lui faire du mal, soupira celui-ci. Elle ne risque rien de plus que quelques bleus, alors s'il te plaît, fais ce pourquoi je suis censé te faire bosser.

\- Ouais… fit-il en réponse, un peu agacé de s'être fait réprimander comme un gosse.

\- On reprend, yoi.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille était essoufflée et en sueur, s'appuyant sur ses jambes le temps de reprendre sa respiration pendant que son semblable attendait avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu t'en sors bien, lança-t-il.

\- Tu parles… souffla-t-elle. Je me fatigue super vite… Pas très efficace…

\- C'est normal Tami, c'est justement ça qu'on travaille, expliqua le chanteur. Avant de t'apprendre à te battre, on t'apprend d'abord à être plus endurante, à mieux répartir ton poids pour garder l'équilibre, et cetera, et cetera. Tu fais les étirements et tu vas te doucher, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Elle hocha la tête, peu fière, et s'étira comme il lui avait montré avant de s'en aller en direction du manoir. Faire un entraînement à l'équilibre sur une plage… C'était peut-être efficace, mais pour le moment, elle ne la sentait pas vraiment, l'efficacité.

Le moins qu'elle puisse dire, c'était qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à devoir faire tout ça avant d'apprendre à se défendre. Elle s'imaginait plutôt qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à la dure, en se battant et en s'en prenant plein la tronche comme elle l'avait déjà lu dans un roman.

Pour autant, Ace ne lui faisait pas de cadeau et elle avait vite compris que si les exercices qu'on lui faisait faire avaient l'air simples, ce n'était en réalité pas le cas.

Avec son corps inexpérimenté, elle ressortait toujours des sessions d'entraînement tout essoufflée et souffrait de courbatures le lendemain. Pas qu'elle reste inactive la plupart du temps, mais elle n'avait jamais demandé tant d'efforts à son corps avant ça.

La demoiselle arriva dans sa chambre et passa sans attendre dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser des vêtements de sport qu'on lui prêtait et se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Petit à petit la tension se relâcha dans son corps et elle poussa un soupir d'aise.

Elle commença à se shampouiner tout en réfléchissant.

Du côté de la méditation, ce n'était pas non plus très concluant. Elle y avait droit tous les matins pendant une ou deux heures.

Marco lui avait dit que ça lui permettrait de diminuer son aura, et donc de moins attirer l'attention et l'instinct des autres. Mais elle était censée faire le vide dans son esprit, et c'était là que ça posait problème : Comment ne penser à rien du tout ?

Ensuite elle avait du mal à se représenter la sensation qu'elle était censée avoir si elle y arrivait… Des fourmis dans les membres, d'accord, ça elle savait ce que c'était, mais _sur_ la peau ?

Le stress qui était reparti se remit lentement en place alors qu'elle sortait de la douche. Tami avait peur qu'à force d'échecs de sa part, on finirait par la virer… Et bien que ça fasse déjà une semaine qu'elle avait commencé, elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite, qu'elle traînait en longueur, et ainsi avait commencé le cercle vicieux.

La demoiselle se rhabilla dans des vêtements propres, ramassa les sales pour sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers la buanderie où elle les déposa. Ensuite, elle se rendit à la cuisine, là où elle se trouvait la plupart du temps. Souvent parce que c'était là que tout le monde se réunissait.

D'ailleurs, Thatch s'y trouvait, en train de ricaner avec un air machiavélique tout en griffonnant sur une feuille.

… d'accord…

\- Thatch ? Où est Ace ?

D'habitude il la rejoignait après l'entraînement, alors la question se posait.

\- Marco lui a demandé de l'aide pour motiver la mini-sangsue à se concentrer, répondit-il.

Pauvre Law… Comme con pouvait s'y attendre, lui et Ace ne pouvaient pas se sacquer, alors… Le cuistot se retourna et se mit à la fixer avec des yeux brillants.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Définitivement.

\- Dis-moi, Tami, tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… fit-elle, un peu prise au dépourvu. Je veux bien, mais… pour faire quoi ?

Le loup-garou eut l'air tellement heureux d'un seul coup qu'on aurait dit un enfant devant la plus grosse barbe à papa du monde… Très contradictoire avec les cornes et la queue de diablotin qu'elle pouvait voir s'agiter derrière lui, à la manière d'un chien tout content.

\- Pour une fois que je suis tout seul et que j'ai pas de boulot, j'ai le temps de monter un plan… fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Un… un plan ?

Tami ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, elle leva une main hésitante pour attraper la feuille qu'il lui tendit, le fameux plan.

…

Puis retint un rire. Si ce plan réussissait, ce serait mortel !

\- Faut juste aller chercher le matos pour l'instant, je ferai les modifications ce soir et on les installera demain, expliqua encore le loup-garou. Et ton rôle à toi, ce sera de cacher tout ça dans ton sac en m'accompagnant pour faire quelques courses. Ils seraient capable de fouiller le mien…

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, miss ?

La jeune fille se passa une main sur la nuque, hésitante.

\- Ben… Est-ce que ça ne risque pas de les mettre en colère ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine crainte dans la voix. J'ai pas envie de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Thatch posa une main sur son épaule et remplaça ses yeux de chien mouillé par un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Miss, tu penses sérieusement qu'ils vont te rejeter pour une blague ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tortillant ses doigts comme toujours quand elle était gênée par quelque chose. Non, elle ne pensait pas… Mais la peur de se voir abandonner prenait souvent le pas sur le reste. Le cuistot eut l'air de comprendre et afficha un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va faire cette blague tous les deux, mais ils ne sauront jamais que tu seras dans le coup.

\- Mais…

\- Marco et moi sommes comme des frères, je ne me ferai pas rejeter pour ça, d'accord ?

\- … d'accord…

Il retira sa main de son épaule pour la lui tendre et elle vint doucement la lui serrer.

\- Je vais les prévenir et on y va, sourit-il.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

\- Si vous voyez plus la miss, paniquez pas ! Elle m'accompagne en courses !

Le dhampire ouvrit un œil pour lancer un regard suspicieux au loup-garou, avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête, faisant qu'il préféra adresser un regard noir au pyromane qui avait encore la main levée.

\- Reste concentré ! T'es censé te couper de ce qui t'entoure ! réprimanda-t-il. Thatch, tu la lâche pas d'une semelle !

\- Bien reçu taïsho ! ricana le cuistot avant de s'éloigner.

Pendant que le jeune homme se frottait le crâne avec mauvaise humeur en se retenant l'insulte qui le démangeait, il regarda la petite silhouette qui accompagnait Thatch, peut-être un peu envieux du fait qu'elle n'ait apparemment aucun mal à rester seule avec le vieux loup lubrique.

Basiquement, après l'incident avec Bellamy il considérait déjà que c'était miraculeux, mais ça ne faisait que rajouter à cette… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, en fait. De l'envie, de la jalousie ? De la vexation peut-être ?

Il savait bien que c'était trop tôt pour qu'elle arrive à lui pardonner et qu'il puisse tenter un nouveau contact, mais il aurait voulu que ça se produise bientôt… Il y avait déjà des signes d'amélioration, comme la fameux gâteau à l'orange, qui lui donnait bon espoir, tout de même.

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées quand un poing se heurta à son crâne. Il lança un nouveau regard noir à Hiken qui le fusillait également des yeux, les bras croisés.

\- Bosse.

\- Ouais, ouais… grogna le dhampire avant de refermer les yeux, ignorant la veine qu'il sentait palpiter sur sa tempe.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, ça ne servirait pas à arranger les choses d'agresser ce foutu pyromane.

Law respira profondément. Il devait se vider la tête.

Techniquement c'était possible, tout le monde avait déjà vécu des moments où on se retrouvait avec la tête complètement vide, mais ce genre de moments étaient assez compliqués à recréer quand des tas et des tas de choses restaient en tête depuis des semaines.

Même si ça le faisait chier, et qu'il trouvait ça complètement con. Bordel, il avait juste aucune chance d'y arriver.

Depuis le temps qu'il essayait, il savait bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas, les seuls moments où il arrivait à tout se sortir du crâne c'était… pendant qu'il étudiait la médecine… comme quand il faisait des dissections, par exemple…

… Une étude sur rien, ou plutôt un organe remplacé par du vide… Oui, voilà, une étude pratique, une dissection d'un organe sur lequel on ne peut absolument rien dire…

...en voilà une théorie intéressante, l'esprit était-il un organe à part ?

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, miss ?

Le loup-garou et la demoiselle se trouvaient au rayon frais du supermarché, flânant près des boissons. Tami était tombée sur les jus de fruit et regardait un parfum particulier avec insistance.

\- Hm… On peut prendre du cranberry, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Du cranberry ? Pourquoi pas… eh, qui sait, je pourrais en tirer une recette !

La jeune fille sourit en voyant Thatch prendre trois briques du fameux jus. Bon, certes, c'était à cause de Law qu'elle en buvait autant à Enselm, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aimait bien. Et puis… ce n'était pas comme s'il lui prendrait encore son sang, pas vrai ? C'était juste une boisson.

\- Par contre je te demanderai de me laisser tester avant de boire dedans, informa le loup.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me méfie des bouteilles opaques… répondit-il avec un air sombre.

La demoiselle se dit qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas savoir, malgré sa curiosité, et haussa les épaules. C'était lui le patron, après tout.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

\- Bien joué, mini-sangsue !

Le dhampire ouvrit un œil, lançant un regard blasé à Hiken. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait _encore_ foutu pour qu'il recommence à le faire chier, celui-là ?

\- Pourquoi tu te fous de moi, cette fois ? demanda-t-il d'un air blasé.

\- Moi ? fit innocemment le pyromane.

\- Il se moque pas, Trafalgar-kun, intervint Marco. Pas cette fois, yoi. Tu as réussi à te couper de tout pendant près d'une heure, bien joué.

Law cligna des yeux.

\- Une heure ? répéta-t-il, assez incrédule. Vous rigolez ? Dix minutes tout au plus.

\- T'as oublié comment te servir de ça ? ricana Ace en balançant son téléphone devant le visage du dhampire.

Lequel le rattrapa rageusement, avant d'allumer l'écran pour jeter un œil à l'horloge… qui démontrait qu'ils avaient raison. Il retint le juron qui manqua de lui échapper et se massa la nuque, un peu engourdi, sourcils froncés.

Eh bien au moins, il avait trouvé sa technique… C'était con, mais au moins, ça avait l'air de marcher.

\- Je pense qu'on est bon pour aujourd'hui, conclut le phénix. On va garder le même rythme pour encore un jour ou deux, après ça, tu devrais commencer à voir des changements si tu te concentre suffisamment pendant les entraînements. Il faudra que tu prennes l'habitude de te vider la tête en situation de combat, yoi.

Le jeune homme hocha brièvement la tête avant de se relever, s'étirant lentement pour réveiller ses membres engourdis. Donc, une fois qu'il aurait passé ce cap, il aurait de meilleures capacités au combat ?

Mouais, il restait sceptique, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne croyait pas non plus à ce principe de méditation.

Enfin… peut-être qu'au moins il pourrait rendre quelques coups, il en mourrait d'envie…

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Et là, tu vois, je pourrais mettre une génoise au yahourt pour casser un peu le goût et le rendre moins… comment dire ?

\- Euh… Monotone ? proposa la demoiselle.

\- Oui, c'est ça l'idée. Merci miss, accepta le loup-garou. Donc oui, entre deux couches de canneberge, on peut mettre une génoise et…

\- Bonne nouvelle ! les interrompit la voix d'Ace qui entrait dans la cuisine. La sangsue a bien réussi à faire tous ses exercices comme un grand !

La corbeau se retourna pour regarder son semblable, ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre ça comme la bonne nouvelle que c'était censé être, ou si elle devait avoir pitié de Law à cause de la façon dont le chanteur parlait de lui. Le pauvre, être traité comme un attardé…

Elle finit par opter pour la neutralité, histoire de ne blesser personne dans le processus.

Thatch, quant à lui, ne s'embarrassa pas de ces manières, puisqu'il se contenta d'un geste négligent de la main, toujours penché sur sa théorie culinaire. Tami avait des raisons de croire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup le dhampire, lui non plus… Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais bon, elle-même n'était pas dans les meilleurs termes avec Law, alors…

La demoiselle sortit du cheminement de ses pensées pour se tourner vers le phénix, gardant son air neutre. Elle avait joué son rôle quand ils étaient rentrés des courses, un peu plus tôt, alors que Marco fouillait le sac de Thatch. Le pauvre… Cette blague était censée le viser, lui et Ace.

Mais il fallait bien avouer que le cuistot savait se montrer convaincant.

Hiken vint s'installer à côté d'elle, lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux avant de piquer une gorgée de jus de canneberge dans son verre. La jeune fille rougit un peu, affichant un petit sourire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, elle se sentait toute heureuse…

C'était juste tellement agréable et rassurant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Hiken avait bien des défauts, d'après Law, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait bien lui accorder, c'était qu'il savait s'y prendre avec Tamashii. Toutes ces marques d'affections qu'il avait déjà établi, tous ces petits gestes qui pouvaient sembler anodins… Le dhampire avait ces mêmes réflexes, avant.

Mais c'était très longtemps auparavant… Avec les années qui s'étaient écoulées, il était presque certain d'être incapable de faire ces mêmes geste qu'il réservait autrefois à sa petite sœur.

Quand il voyait à quel point la jeune fille semblait heureuse et apaisée à chaque fois, le douloureux souvenir d'une enfant aux cheveux bruns foncés lui revenait en mémoire, le hantant de son air joyeux et de ses petites joues rougies qui lui cachaient les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle souriait.

Est-ce qu'il serait capable de dispenser à nouveau ces gestes ? Pour tout dire, il l'ignorait.

Il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait juré que la solitude de ces dernières années avait tué le peu d'affection qu'il aurait pu avoir pour qui que ce soit. Et puis un oisillon blessé était arrivé et avait tout fait basculer.

Le jeune homme avait beau la maudire à ce moment-là, mais à présent, il se sentait chanceux, dans un sens. Là où sa vie s'arrêtait à la médecine et rien d'autre, il avait désormais d'autres objectifs. Il se sentait moins vide.

Et si elle voulait bien de lui un jour, comme ami et protecteur, alors il ne serait plus seul. Il n'aurait plus cette solitude pour lui ronger sa psyché. Il espérait que le moment vienne, où il pourrait la remercier de l'avoir sorti de tout ça.

Pour quelqu'un qui se prenait pour un prédateur, à piéger des femmes pour s'en nourrir, c'était dur à avouer, mais au final, c'était elle qui l'avait pris dans ses filets.

* * *

 **18 juin 2017 – Jour 152**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ils ne lui faisaient pas de cadeaux, mais c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Tami se releva pour ce qui était peut-être la centième fois de la matinée, en nage et reprenant son souffle.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Ace. Capable de continuer ?

\- Je… Laisse-moi respirer et on pourra reprendre… négocia-t-elle.

\- Hm… Nan, je crois qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder son chronomètre et hocha la tête.

\- Pas mal, t'as tenu cinq minutes de plus qu'à tes débuts. À ce rythme-là, d'ici le mois prochain on pourra attaquer le corps à corps.

La corbeau fut un peu déçue de savoir qu'elle aurait besoin d'autant de temps avant d'apprendre à se défendre, mais après tout, c'était lui le coach… Elle se laissa tomber en tailleurs, s'appuyant sur ses cuisses et regarda sur sa droite. À une dizaine de mètres, elle pouvait voir Marco et Law qui s'entraînaient de leur côté, et le dhampire avait l'air de s'en prendre plein la tronche, finissant régulièrement à terre.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ta douche avant que tes muscles aient le temps de refroidir, conseilla Ace.

\- Oui…

Elle cessa sa contemplation pour se relever doucement, et se dirigea vers le manoir, dans l'optique de rejoindre sa chambre. Tami grimaça quand le sable collé à ses pieds commença à tomber à terre à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Hm. Cette fois elle prendrait le balai sans rien dire à personne, et na.

Comme ça Thatch ne pourrait pas le lui prendre.

La demoiselle arriva à sa chambre et attrapa un jean et une autre des chemises que lui prêtait Hiken avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain attenante. Laissant chauffer l'eau pendant qu'elle se déshabillait, elle se mit dos au miroir pour regarder la progression de ses plumes et poussa un soupir déconfit.

Tami se glissa sous l'eau brûlante de la douche et poussa un soupir d'aise, laissant ses muscles se détendre lentement. Elle avait des courbatures partout, et ça durait depuis des jours, alors ça faisait du bien… La douleur n'était pas grand-chose, au final, face à ce sentiment de bien-être, encore nouveau pour elle. Il lui fallait juste du temps pour s'habituer et bientôt elle n'aurait plus ce problème, de toute façon.

Niveau méditation, elle s'en sortait tout de même mieux pour le moment. Elle arrivait de plus en plus facilement à se couper de tout ce qui l'entourait. D'après Marco, en continuant comme ça, elle devrait pouvoir être en mesure de sentir son aura d'ici une semaine. La dissimulation viendrait ensuite.

De son point de vue, la jeune fille pensait que sa facilité à la méditation avait un lien avec ses entraînements matinaux. Comme elle se défoulait, d'une certaine manière, elle pouvait ensuite faire le vide plus facilement, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était un genre de cycle qui rendait les exercices plus faciles.

Elle ressortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer et éponger ses plumes et ses cheveux. Bien sûr, elles n'avaient pas bougé. Toujours aussi nombreuses. C'était assez simple de se vider la tête quand elle était consciente, mais dans son sommeil, c'était une autre histoire… Presque toutes les nuits elle continuait d'avoir des cauchemars.

Salomon se trouvaient dans chacun d'eux, et quand ce n'était pas simplement l'embuscade, les souvenirs se superposaient à d'autres, rendant le tout encore plus dur à supporter.

Avec tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle depuis peu, la jeune fille était perdue, et son subconscient le lui rappelait d'une manière très désagréable...


	21. Chap 21 : Enfin un rire

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Alors je sais, encore une fois ça fait un petit moment... mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Promis !**

 **Merci à Oriane Wyllt, mon incroyable bêta pour sa correction au poil !**

 **Merci également à** **Loaw pour le follow/fav ;)**

 **Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture~!**

* * *

 **23 juin 2017 – Jour 157**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme était satisfait. Très franchement, ça lui faisait du bien d'enfin arriver à quelque chose, et de ne plus stagner. Le phénix lui avait dit qu'ils feraient encore une séance et qu'ensuite il pourrait se consacrer un peu plus à l'entraînement. Et le petit bonus, il pourrait avoir les infos qu'ils lui avaient promis.

Après tout ce temps à échouer, il avait enfin l'impression qu'il avançait.

Sortant de la douche, le dhampire se sécha rapidement et se rhabilla, enfilant un jean et un polo, ne s'embarrassant pas de remettre des chaussures, puisque de tout façon il ne comptait pas ressortir du manoir. Après quoi il se dirigea vers la cuisine, histoire d'attendre que le pyromane et l'autre piaf aient fini leur entraînement à eux.

Sur le chemin, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte que le chanteur arriva au bout du couloir, l'interpellant.

\- Je vais te donner les infos maintenant, après j'y retourne, indiqua-t-il. Marco dit que comme ça t'auras le temps d'y jeter un œil pour qu'on puisse en parler quand on aura fini.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, ça l'arrangeait. Il emboîta donc le pas au chanteur, direction la chambre qu'il partageait avec son manager. Quand Hiken ouvrit la porte… Law lui adressa un regard blasé, levant un sourcil.

Ok, il lui faisait quoi, là ?

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Et si tu pars là-dessus, on peut même faire un coulis au chocolat pour décorer et casser encore un peu plus le goût.

La jeune demoiselle hocha la tête, prenant mentalement en note ce que lui disait le cuistot dans l'élaboration de sa nouvelle recette.

\- Et si o-

\- THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH !

Tami sursauta au cri de rage et regarda en direction de la porte de la cuisine, ne sachant pas quoi faire entre se cacher sous la table ou fuir aussi loin que possible. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne sentait pas très bon pour le cabot.

Alors qu'elle se remettait tout juste de la crise cardiaque qu'elle venait d'avoir, le fracas de la porte s'ouvrant sur un Hiken furieux la fit repartir dans un nouvel accès de panique soudaine. La pauvre corbeau ne savait plus où se mettre en voyant le regard meurtrier de son semblable.

Le cuisinier, quant à lui, se mit à ricaner alors que son ami le choppait par le col.

\- Salut Ace, quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Je vais t'épiler les poils à la cire espèce de clébard de mes deux ! répliqua le chanteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, yoi ?

La jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers la porte pour voir un Marco tout aussi neutre que d'habitude, bras croisés. Il leva un sourcil en regardant son frère et son protégé.

\- J'ai entendu crier, on m'explique ?

\- Viens avec moi, fit Hiken en se mettant à traîner le loup-garou derrière lui par le col.

Lequel fit signe à Tami de les suivre avec un sourire en coin. Un peu curieuse, la demoiselle se leva pour leur emboîter le pas alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de l'artiste, et elle réalisa que ça devait être la fameuse blague qui l'avait mis dans un tel état de fureur.

Passant le coin menant dans le couloir des chambres, elle put constater que le dhampire attendait là, appuyé contre le mur, l'air tout aussi peu amusé.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, elle put identifier la musique avec le timbre très grave et suave qui chantait. Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, Tami se plaqua une main sur la bouche, retenant son rire nerveux de justesse, s'attirant un clin d'œil du cabot toujours tenu par le col.

Petites loupiotes roses et rouges, accompagnées de bougies assorties, pétales en crépon en forme de coeur, les deux lits simples mis côtes à côtes pour en faire un double, boule à facette… Le cuistot avait fait très fort. Elle ne pouvait que louer son courage de garder sa complicité secrète, elle mettrait de belles fleurs sur sa tombe.

… une seconde.

Marco venait d'arriver et n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passait, lui non plus. Hiken et Law, en revanche… Et s'il était déjà là…

Oh non.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, plus que surpris quand il entendit Tamashii partir dans un fou rire. Et un vrai, pas un cynique comme à Enselm.

\- Wow… ne pût-il s'empêcher de souffler pour lui-même, sous le choc.

Il se moquait bien de savoir si les autres l'avaient entendu, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la demoiselle pliée en deux, un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage et les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à se dire, c'était « elle est encore capable de rire ». Et cette seule et unique pensée fit gonfler en lui un mince espoir.

C'était… génial, miraculeux.

Toujours sans faire attention à si les autres le voyaient ou pas, il afficha un léger sourire, ne cherchant même pas à le cacher tellement il était obnubilé par la jeune fille.

Quand elle parvint enfin à s'arrêter de rire, elle afficha un sourire nerveux, les regardant un à un en rougissant d'embarras.

\- Euh… Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle. Je…

\- T'excuse pas, miss, rit un peu Thatch en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule. Au contraire, ça fait plaisir de te voir rire un peu.

Ace se chargea de le rappeler sur terre en commençant à l'engueuler en japonais, auquel le cuistot répondit, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule. Tamashii comprenant la langue, elle ne put s'empêcher un autre sourire, qu'elle cacha à nouveau de sa main, et adressa un regard brillant d'hilarité à Law, lequel senti son cœur rater un battement en se rendant compte que pour la première fois depuis l'incident, elle le regardait sans ciller.

Quand elle retourna à son observation de la dispute, le phénix tapota l'épaule du dhampire, lui lançant un regard très appuyé, levant un sourcil et affichant un sourire en coin. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas vraiment quel message il tentait de lui faire passer… Oh.

 _« Oh non, non non non, pas du tout. »_

Il remplaça son air interloqué par un air qui se voulait blasé, et secoua la tête. Mais Marco ne semblait pas en démordre et ne changea pas d'expression, se faisant insistant, mettant très légèrement Law mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Enfin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait… Non, ça n'avait aucun sens, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et personne ne… Non non non, il faisait carrément fausse route, ça n'avait rien à voir. Et puis merde, s'il pouvait arrêter un peu !

\- Non, finit-il par dire sèchement, agacé par le comportement du blond, attirant l'attention des autres sans le vouloir.

\- Sûr de toi, yoi ? insista-t-il encore.

Le jeune homme émit un claquement de langue et s'en alla, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix, l'ananas sur pattes, au lieu de sous-entendre n'importe quoi ?

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La demoiselle regarda le dhampire s'en aller et se tourna ensuite vers le phénix avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Marco fit un geste négligeant de la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas important.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais dans le doute, elle n'allait pas chercher plus loin…

\- Oi, ça suffit tous les deux, finit par intervenir le phénix d'une voix sévère, coupant la dispute qui était sur le point de reprendre. Thatch, je pensais avoir été clair.

La sévérité dans sa voix donna à Tami l'envie de fondre dans le sol et de disparaître… Comme elle était contente que ce ne soit pas contre elle !

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Ace, oui, je sais qu'il mérite une sanction, fit encore le blond alors qu'Hiken allait répliquer. Et non, je ne te laisserai pas mettre le feu à quoi que ce soit !

\- Feu… souffla le cabot, l'air soudainement pensif. Feu ? Oh merde !

Il se mit à foncer, sortant du couloir comme s'il prenait la fuite. Ace enragea et partit immédiatement à sa poursuite, et la jeune fille ne put retenir un nouveau rire, bien qu'elle se cacha encore.

\- Thatch a raison, yoi, sourit Marco, lequel n'avais pas bougé. C'est agréable de te voir rire, tu n'as pas à te retenir. Par contre, j'ose espérer que les blagues ne seront plus nécessaires pour que tu te laisses aller.

Il se mit à avancer tranquillement alors que la demoiselle devenait aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il… Il savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose…

\- Alors, tu viens, yoi ?

Elle reprit ses esprits, bien que toujours aussi rouge, et se dépêcha de rejoindre le phénix, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la cuisine d'où sortit un cri de désespoir. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Thatch n'était nulle part en vue et Ace était assis au comptoir, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres, la tête négligemment appuyée dans sa main.

\- Le karma s'est chargé de le punir, annonça-t-il, non sans satisfaction.

\- Ace… sortit la voix plaintive du cuistot. Dis pas des choses comme ça… En plus je me suis brûlé…

Tami avait beau regarder, elle ne le voyait pas. Elle s'approcha du comptoir, se pencha par-dessus, et finalement, trouva le cabot, à genoux au sol et entouré d'une aura dépressive, devant un plateau contenant des génoises plus ou moins changées en charbon. Rien de vraiment comestible, donc.

\- Si tu as si mal, on va appeler Cassandra, dit machinalement le phénix.

Le loup-garou fut parcouru d'un violent frisson et se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! lança-t-il, visiblement horrifié.

\- C'est mal me connaître, yoi.

Thatch pâlit un peu, tirant la grimace, avant de pleurer des larmes de crocodiles.

\- Pardon pardon pardon ! Je le ferai plus, mais pitié, n'appelle pas Cassandra !

La demoiselle était partagée entre l'amusement face au ridicule de la scène, et la curiosité. Qui était cette Cassandra pour que le cuistot ait l'air d'en avoir si peur ? Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son semblable, lequel se contenta de répondre par un clin d'œil.

\- Marco, tu sais où on peut trouver une pâtisserie, dans le coin ? Vu que Thatch a fait cramer le dessert…

Il eut tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase que le loup-garou lui sauta dessus, l'agrippant par le col ouvert de sa chemise pour le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Traître ! Tu me ferais ça à moi ?!

\- Lâche-moi, se contenta de faire Hiken avec un air blasé.

Marco soupire, toujours avec ce flegme qui le caractérisait.

\- Pas trop envie de bouger, ce soir, yoi. Enfin, si tu penses que Thatch n'est pas à la hauteur…

\- Marco ! fit encore le cuistot, outré. Faux-frère, prêt à m'abandonner pour un cake !

\- Si tu ne cherchais pas le bâton, on te battrait pas avec, ricana Ace.

Tami préféra rester à l'écart, en voyant tous les gestes brusques elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre un coup par accident. Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'elle fut la seule à entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? fit la voix de Law. Ils ont toujours pas fini ?

Elle se retourna pour voir le dhampire qui affichait un air blasé, observant le spectacle pitoyable qui s'offrait à son regard.

\- Ils se vengent… répondit-elle.

Il la regarda l'espace d'une seconde, et sans qu'elle sut dire pourquoi, il lui semblait bizarre. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait réussi à lui adresser la parole sans trembler.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

\- Je vais sortir, si tu veux prévenir les autres… Et dis à Hiken de me laisser les infos sur une table, ou un truc du genre, s'il te plaît, fit-il avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Avec les insinuations de ce foutu piaf, il était tellement troublé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder dans les yeux… Putain…

Enfin… Il était moins agacé quand il avait quelque chose qui valait la peine sous les yeux… Elle lui avait parlé sans trembler… Encore une fois quand il y repensa, il sentit une bouffée d'espoir monter en lui. Bientôt, il l'espérait, elle serait en mesure de lui reparler… Bientôt il serait en mesure de s'excuser et de repartir à zéro…

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille restait sans voix, fixant la porte par laquelle le dhampire venait de disparaître. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ou…

\- Bon, très bien, je te laisse une autre chance, mais t'as intérêt à bien te rattraper !

\- Merci merci merci ! Vous aurez un dessert digne de ce nom !

\- Hai hai… Si tu pouvais me lâcher la jambe et te remettre au boulot…

Alors que le cuistot, comme monté sur ressorts, bondit au comptoir pour rassembler les ingrédients et commencer à refaire sa génoise, le chanteur se tourna vers Tami, remarquant son trouble.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, non, je… réfuta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Law fait savoir qu'il est sorti, et il te demande si tu peux mettre les infos quelque part pour qu'il puisse les récupérer en rentrant, comme une table ou je sais pas quoi…

\- Il est bien mignon, mais s'il les veut, il viendra les chercher, commenta le chanteur.

Il s'étira nonchalamment avant de se figer, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose.

\- Attends… T'as réussi à lui parler ?

\- Euh… Oui… j'ai réussi… balbutia-t-elle, sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air contente, il t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda Marco, semblant légèrement étonné de son manque de réaction.

\- Non, non… C'est juste que… Il m'a dit « s'il te plaît »…

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

S'il s'attendait à ça… Décidément il passait une drôle de journée…

Arrêté devant le kiosque à journaux du coin, il lisait en boucle le titre qui avait attiré son attention, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser. Oh, d'une certaine façon, ça ramenait quelques souvenirs, mais par forcément les meilleurs, bien qu'il n'ait pas été celui à plaindre.

Il saisit le magazine, le feuilletant une seconde pour trouver la bonne page et parcourut l'article en diagonale, avant d'afficher un sourire narquois. Juste pour voir si ça la ferait rire à nouveau, il allait le prendre.

Déposant un billet sur le comptoir du kiosque, il roula le magazine et prit la route du manoir.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, la jeune fille était dans le salon, en train de discuter avec Ace. Marco était sorti faire une promenade avec son frère, et ayant remarqué que la pleine lune serait pour bientôt, elle avait exprimé son inquiétude à son semblable. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en Thatch, non, sa crainte était plutôt par rapport à l'île dont une bonne partie des habitants se trouvait être des loups-garous.

Le chanteur était donc en train de lui expliquer les dispositions qui étaient prises chaque mois pour éviter les problèmes avec la meute, quand le dhampire passa la port du salon, apparemment de retour.

\- Lisez ça, fit-il sans plus de cérémonies, lançant un magazine sur la table basse.

Les corbeaux échangèrent un regard alors que le jeune homme se posait plus loin, sur un fauteuil. Il reprit un livre traitant de médecine, qu'il avait laissé là un peu plus tôt, et se replongea dans sa lecture, ignorant parfaitement les deux autres.

Ace fut le premier à réagir, prenant le magazine qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, semblait avoir piqué sa curiosité, et finit par l'ouvrir pour le lire, sous le regard curieux de la demoiselle.

« **La mystérieuse compagne d'Hiken** » pût-elle lire sur la couverture et elle n'en fut que plus curieuse, bien qu'une petite part d'appréhension prenne place également.

Le chanteur souffla un léger rire et laissa tomber le magazine à côté de lui pour que la jeune fille puisse le prendre.

\- Ils savent plus quoi inventer… Lis ça, tu vas rire.

Tami ne se fit pas prier et commença sa lecture de l'article.

« _Le mystérieux chanteur qui déchaîne la passion des foules et continue de gagner en popularité depuis quelques années : Hiken. Qui est-il ? Nul ne le sait réellement. Nous ignorons tout de ce chanteur dont la langue de prédilection semble être le japonais. Cependant, il en a surpris plus d'un à son dernier concert donné le 23 mai._

 _Bien qu'il soit toujours impossible de le prendre en photo pour une raison mystérieuse, de nombreux témoins, en plus de nous-même, certifient avoir vu Hiken se comporter de manière très différente envers une spectatrice lors de l'événement._

 _Alors que tous les témoins affirment qu'Hiken ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, celui-ci a montré un lien très fort et explicite avec une jeune fille anonyme. La pénombre ambiante ne nous a pas permis de l'identifier, néanmoins, nous pouvons désormais affirmer que le coeur du célèbre chanteur anonyme n'est plus à prendre._

 _Qui est cette jeune fille qui a su prendre cette célébrité dans ses filets ? Nous ferons notre possible pour l'identifier et lever le voile sur notre Jane Doe et sa relation avec la star !_ »

La demoiselle resta sans voix, confuse. Elle cligna des yeux en laissant tomber le magazine sur la table basse. Ils étaient sérieux ?

\- C'est seulement des ragots, ne prends pas ça au sérieux, ricana Hiken.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, affichant un sourire nerveux en sentant l'ironie qui lui retombait dessus.

\- C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que ça m'arrive souvent, d'être prise pour la petite amie de quelqu'un… souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Hm ? fit son semblable, visiblement surpris, avant de prendre un air conspirateur. Toi, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas… Allez, raconte, c'était qui ?

Il affichait le sourire du chat de Cheshire, se penchant à quatre pattes sur sa protégée qui rougit un peu, embarrassée. Détournant le regard du côté opposé, elle pointa silencieusement le dhampire du doigt. Ace leva un sourcil, encore plus surpris.

\- Quelque chose à dire, Trafalgar ?

Law leva les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Apparemment, on aurait pris Tami pour ta copine.

\- Ah, ça… souffla-t-il d'un air blasé. Les lycéens adorent se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Je lui ai évité de se faire assommer en public et ils se sont mis à penser qu'on était ensemble.

Il referma son livre et se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Si tu veux bien me filer tes infos, que je puisse aller me coucher.

\- Ouais, ouais… fit le chanteur, un peu de mauvaise foi. Tami, tu m'attends là ?

La demoiselle hocha la tête, un peu dans le vague. En fait, elle réfléchissait…


	22. Chap 22 : Excuses

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Ah là là, je sens la nostalgie m'envahir quand je vois la réécriture avancer et le Sablier arriver au point où je vais devoir attendre que One Piece avance pour pouvoir continuer. Trois ans, et maintenant il va me falloir une autre histoire pour la remplacer, j'essaie d'explorer de nouveaux horizons, de me taper des délires, mais je ne sais toujours pas laquelle choisir au final x)**

 **Merci à Oriane Wyllt pour sa correction, mon incroyable bêta a encore frappé !**

 **Merci également à** **Chiyukisa pour son fav :3**

 **Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture~!**

* * *

 **27 juin 2017 – Jour 161**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille était allongée dans son lit, dos tourné au rayon de lune qui perçait la fenêtre. Elle se retourna, pour la énième fois en elle ne savait combien de temps. Le sommeil n'avait pas l'air de vouloir venir, et elle en savait la raison, mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter son cerveau de cogiter.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé et se leva soudainement, regardant par la fenêtre, voyant la mer écraser ses vagues sur la plage, un peu plus loin.

Elle avait envie d'y aller… Juste prendre l'air quelques minutes, on ne lui en voudrait pas, hein ?

Tami sortit de la chambre et marcha silencieusement dans le couloir, se faisant aussi discrète que possible pour ne pas déranger les garçons. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte arrière, étrangement pas fermée à clé et déboucha sur la plage. Se laissant perdre pendant quelques secondes dans la contemplation de la mer, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle entendait de la musique.

La demoiselle tourna la tête pour voir Ace, en train de jouer sur sa guitare, assis un peu à l'écart. Il lui fit signe avec un sourire.

Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, d'être sortie toute seule… La jeune fille se décida donc à le rejoindre et s'installa près de lui.

\- T'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non…

\- Des fois on aimerait bien pouvoir mettre nos cerveaux en mode off, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête, avant de réaliser une chose.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- L'expérience, l'habitude, et une petite part de devinettes, dit-il avec une tournure un peu amère. Et pas la peine de faire cette tête, il n'y a rien de grave.

La demoiselle haussa les épaules. Hiken ajusta une de ses cordes, testant les accords, avant de finalement se remettre à jouer, posant une mélodie simple, répétitive, mais calme et agréable à l'oreille. Elle se laissa porter par la musique, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le morceau qui se mariait au son des vagues venant s'échouer sur le sable.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda son semblable.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, un peu hésitante.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai encore rien fait pour toi, ce ne serait pas juste que tu m'écoutes, alors que je ne peux rien faire en contrepartie…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et l'instant d'après, posa sa guitare dans le sable pour se jeter sur sa protégée, l'attaquant à coups de chatouilles. Tami poussa un couinement aiguë et commença à se débattre en riant.

\- Arrête ! Arrête !

\- Alors ne dis plus ce genre de conneries ! répliqua-t-il en continuant sa torture.

\- Ok ! Ok ! finit-elle par capituler. Arrête maintenant !

\- Iie ! Pas envie !

Alors qu'il se mettait à ricaner, elle poussa un nouveau couinement mécontent.

\- Je me vengerai !

\- Ouuuuuuuuh ! Comme j'ai peur !

Néanmoins, il consentit enfin à la relâcher, et elle resta roulée en boule sur le sol, à reprendre sa respiration et son sérieux, encore secouée d'un léger rire.

\- Allez, fit le chanteur en l'aidant à se redresser. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, ce sera toujours plus constructif que de massacrer ta pauvre cervelle.

La jeune fille poussa un nouveau soupir et prit soin de s'éloigner un peu, regardant fixement les mains d'Ace, qui pouffa de rire en la voyant faire.

\- … Je ne sais pas quoi faire… dit-elle finalement. Enfin, par rapport à Law.

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit son semblable en levant un sourcil. Tu ne veux plus qu'il reste avec nous ?

\- Non, non ! réfuta-t-elle en levant les mains. Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste…

Elle se tut, le temps de réfléchir à comment expliquer ça.

\- Juste.. ? insista Hiken.

\- Juste… que c'est plus vraiment lui qui me fait peur, finit-elle par avouer. En fait, je suis juste mal à l'aise par rapport à lui, mais ce qui me fait peur, c'est ses réactions par rapport aux miennes… Parce que, au final, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute et garde ton argument pour plus tard, je vais expliquer.

Ace qui allait dire quelque chose, leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Donc, je veux dire que c'est de ma faute, continua-t-elle. Parce que c'est à cause de moi s'il a dû partir de chez lui. Vous m'avez raconté ce qu'il s'est passé après le concert, il m'a défendue, il a failli mourir, mais il est resté. Il est resté alors qu'il aurait pu me laisser derrière et reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Et pourtant, il est encore là.

Elle baissa les yeux, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et faisant un dessin abstrait dans le sable du bout de l'index. Tami n'osait pas regarder son semblable, accablée par la honte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Depuis le début j'ai été incroyablement égoïste. Pas une seule fois j'ai pris son avis en compte, et à cause de ça, il a pété un plomb. Mais si je l'avais écouté, ce ne serait pas arrivé. J'ai eu peur, j'ai senti la peau de mon dos se déchirer d'un coup, j'ai compris que j'étais en train de me transformer, et ça m'a terrifiée encore plus… Je sais que j'avais une chance de mourir avant que ce soit fini, mais… Je me suis rendu compte que j'allais briser deux promesses… Je l'ai arrêté parce que, depuis le début il me disait de vivre… J'ai pensé à comment il se serait senti en voyant ce qu'il aurait fait… Je… Je ne voulais pas lui infliger ça… Pas à lui, parce que… Parce que c'était le dernier à vouloir que je vive… tu vois ?

\- Oui, je vois. Tami, il a fait de toi sa propriété, alors que tu ne prennes pas son avis en compte, c'est pas tellement ce que j'appelle de l'égoïsme. Un oiseau n'a rien à faire en cage.

Elle leva à nouveau la main, signe qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé, et il se tut.

\- C'est quand même moi qui ai ouvert les hostilités dès le premier jour, argumenta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais tué, mais je sais au moins qu'il faut savoir vivre avec. J'ai voulu lui forcer la main alors qu'il l'aurait sûrement très mal vécu par la suite.

Elle marqua une pause et finit par enfin tourner la tête vers Ace, mais n'osant pas le regarder pour autant.

\- Je me rends compte qu'il a fait beaucoup de sacrifices, mais pourtant… il est encore là, à s'entraîner avec vous, à attendre que j'arrive à le supporter de nouveau… fit-elle d'une petite voix. Il est sadique, il est froid et flippant quand il veut, mais… Depuis le début, il ne veut tuer personne à moins d'y être forcé. Il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, je le vois bien maintenant, mais… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, et au final, même si ça va mieux j'ai… peur. J'ai peur de refaire des erreurs.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence à la fin de sa tirade, puis elle entendit Hiken souffler doucement, avant de se prendre un coup douloureux sur le crâne.

\- Aïe… grimaça-t-elle en plaquant les mains sur la zone douloureuse.

\- Pour commencer, si tu es vraiment coupable de quoi que ce soit, tu as la maturité ou la stupidité de le reconnaître.

Elle voulut protester, mais il l'arrêta à son tour, levant une main. Retour à l'envoyeur.

\- Par contre, tu ne me feras pas croire que Trafalgar est innocent. Tu as fait des erreurs ? Ok, mais lui aussi en a fait, et de bien plus graves, et pas la peine de nier, il l'a dit lui-même et l'assume parfaitement ! Même si je ne l'aime pas, je veux bien te croire quand tu me dis qu'il n'a pas si mauvais fond, mais d'une, ça n'en fait pas un « gentil » pour autant, et de deux, tu n'as pas à porter son fardeau en plus du tien, ok ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Et se prit une claque derrière le crâne.

\- Eh !

\- Arrête de cogiter pour rien, tête de linotte ! réprimanda encore son semblable. Attends d'être prête et va t'excuser, on verra bien pour la suite !

… Portgas D. Ace manquait sérieusement de tact…

Tami se hissa sur ses genoux et lui fit un câlin.

\- Merci…

Il sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit signe d'y aller.

\- Il est encore réveillé, si tu te sens d'aller le voir. Tu sais que je surveille de toute façon.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva pour foncer vers le manoir, poursuivant sa lancée jusque dans le couloir des chambres, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte. La demoiselle prit le temps de respirer, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle leva une main pour frapper, puis la baissa, hésitante.

… Allez, elle n'allait quand même pas reculer maintenant ?

Tami releva la main, prête à frapper.

… Mais s'il prenait mal d'être dérangé à cette heure-là ?

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Toc toc toc !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux du carnet sur lequel il recopiait les informations d'Hiken, se tournant vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour qu'on vienne le voir à cette heure-ci, Marco voulait mettre en place un entraînement nocturne ?

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant la jeune fille devant lui.

Un long silence prit place, accompagné d'une immobilité totale de la part des deux jeunes, avant qu'il ne finisse par se racler la gorge, reprenant contenance.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

\- … Je…

La demoiselle se tut, le visage écarlate et évitant de le regarder, sourcils froncés, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Il attendit de nouveau, un peu interloqué. Finalement elle sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et dit quelque chose… ou plutôt marmonna des paroles inintelligibles.

\- … euh… quoi ? fit le jeune homme.

\- Euh… Je vous de tire je que je… Non, voutais lire que..

Elle s'emmêlait dans ses syllabes, visiblement très nerveuse, et finit par se cacher le visage dans les mains, morte de honte.

\- Prends ton temps, lui dit-il, espérant débloquer la situation.

Elle retira ses mains de son visage, se tortillant les doigts en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et fit une dernière tentative.

\- Venais te vire ne que lédosé…

Virant au cramoisie, elle se donna une tape sur le front avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Le dhampire la regarda faire, plus que perplexe, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, respire un grand coup et ne se retourne.

\- Je venais te dire que je suis désolée ! réussit-elle finalement à dire d'une voix forte, paupière serrée, alors que son visage restait toujours aussi rouge. Pour tout ! Depuis le début !

Law entrouvrit les lèvres, écarquillant légèrement les yeux sous la surprise alors que son cœur ratait un battement de nouveau. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas… Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait soulagé ?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre pour s'approcher de Tamashii, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas lui faire peur. Malgré cette sensation étrange de douleur, ses excuses lui réchauffaient le cœur. En plus de ça, il avait enfin l'occasion de rattraper ses erreurs...

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais son visage légèrement éclairé par la lumière qui provenait de sa chambre lui montrait qu'elle était toujours un peu rouge.

\- Je…

Visiblement, elle restait très embarrassée. Et il mentirait s'il disait que ce n'était pas son cas également. Il finit par approcher un peu plus et lui tendit une main, évitant les gestes brusques.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, si tu veux bien, proposa-t-il. Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law. Mon nom complet est Trafalgar D. Water Law, mais il est de coutume de garder ça secret, dans ma famille, alors garde-le pour toi, s'il te plaît.

Tamashii regarda sa main tendue, puis afficha un sourire, ses yeux se mettant à briller avant qu'elle ne la lui serre.

\- D'accord !

* * *

 **28 juin 2017 – Jour 162**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Quand la jeune fille arriva dans la cuisine, Ace l'y attendait, comme à son habitude. Marco n'était pas en vue, ni Thatch, cependant.

\- Ohayo Tami, lança Hiken en posant le journal qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Ohayo…

Elle se frotta les yeux, ayant un peu de mal à émerger.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Hm ?

\- Avec l'autre sangsue.

Tami vint se laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté de celle de son semblable.

\- J'ai été complètement ridicule, je n'arrivais pas à parler… soupira-t-elle.

\- Donc tu lui as pas dit ?

\- Si, j'ai fini par y arriver… en lui criant mes excuses à la face…

Les joues rougies sous l'embarras, elle se passa une main sur la nuque alors que le chanteur laissait échapper un reniflement amusé.

\- Et comment il a réagi ?

\- Il s'est excusé aussi… Je…

\- Hm ?

\- Je me sens bien mieux, ça me fait plaisir qu'il accepte de me pardonner, sourit-elle timidement.

Hiken lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit. Du coup, j'imagine que vous allez repartir sur de nouvelles bases ?

\- Hm… On va essayer.

Ace hocha lentement la tête, un air pensif sur le visage. Ce fut ce moment que Thatch choisit pour débarquer, un journal sous le bras, semblable à celui que lisait le chanteur quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Salut les jeunes ! Désolé, j'ai pas trop le temps de papoter aujourd'hui.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Tami.

\- C'est rien Miss, assura le loup-garou avec un sourire rassurant. C'est la pleine lune ce soir et j'ai toute ma meute à gérer, ne quittez pas vos chambres cette nuit, d'accord ? Ace, tu devrais jeter un œil à la page 8.

Puis il repartit comme il était venu. Hiken reprit son journal pour feuilleter jusqu'à la bonne page.

\- On ne peut pas l'aider ? demanda la demoiselle.

\- C'est l'Alpha, Tami, il a l'habitude de gérer ça, et c'est sa responsabilité. Si les choses dérapent on lui donnera un coup de main, mais c'est encore jamais arrivé.

Il arriva à la page indiqué et fronça très légèrement des sourcils, ses yeux bondissant de gauche à droite, indiquant qu'il lisait rapidement. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille se servit une tasse de café, attendant qu'il ait fini. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, elle espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à ses frères.

\- Tami, je sais qu'on t'a dit avec Marco qu'il ne fallait pas trop forcer pendant les entraînements, mais je pense qu'on va accélérer un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit-elle, un peu surprise.

\- Lis ça.

Il lui donna le journal, lui désignant l'article à lire. Tami posa sa tasse sur le comptoir et commença la lecture, un pli soucieux se formant entre ses sourcils.

 _«_ **Retour des corbeaux ?**

 _Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps nous pensions que les tristement célèbres Monkey D. Luffy et Portgas D. Ace étaient les derniers représentants de la race maudite des corbeaux. Cependant, depuis peu, nos sources nous rapportent divers témoignages attestant l'existence d'un troisième spécimen, qui serait, celui-ci, de sexe féminin. Nous ignorons son identité, tout comme ses origines et les pouvoirs qu'elle peut posséder, mais son existence représente dans tous les cas un risque considérable. Il y a fort à parier que cette femelle puisse s'accoupler à ses semblables, ce qui signifierait un risque de reproduction qui, à terme, pourrait mener à une réapparition massive des corbeaux._

 _Vous l'avez compris, avec le risque qu'elle représente, cette fille passe en tête des listes de chasses, de fortes primes sont promises à qui la ramènera morte ou vive à l'église. Nous appelons à la vigilance et vous conseillons vivement de vous procurer le plus d'informations possibles sur les particularités des corbeaux femelles (voir page 12). »_

La demoiselle sentit une vive douleur en elle et resta sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte, relisant encore et encore les lignes de l'article. Elle respira un coup pour tenter de se calmer, mais malgré ses efforts, des larmes vinrent bientôt couler sur ses joues. Cachée derrière le journal, Ace ne remarqua pas qu'elle pleurait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un reniflement sans le vouloir.

Il lui prit le journal des mains et le plaqua sur la table, le réduisant en cendres du même coup.

\- Faudra me passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir te toucher, ragea-t-il. Je te laisserai pas tomber.

Elle essuya vainement ses joues, son cerveau un peu embrumé.

\- J-je… Ace… J'ai rien fait de mal… J'ai rien fait de mal…

Le chanteur poussa un soupir silencieux, semblant peiné de la voir ainsi. Finalement, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Oi, Tami… Tu ne dois pas croire ce qu'ils racontent. Je te l'ai dis, tu as le droit de vivre. Tu me fais confiance ?

Pour toute réponse, elle laissa échapper un sanglot et s'accrocha à sa chemise de toutes ses forces. Hiken se mit à lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser, attendant pendant de longues minutes qu'elle se calme. Quand sa crise de larmes fut passée, elle resta là, serrée contre lui, honteuse.

\- Gomenasai… fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Daijobu, assura Ace. On va te rendre plus forte, tu pourras te défendre, leur montrer que tu vaux bien plus que ce qu'ils prétendent. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Hai…

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant que Tamashii sursauta légèrement, avant de virer au rouge pivoine. Le dhampire plissa très légèrement les yeux en voyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il lança un regard lourd de sens au pyromane qui lui tira la langue, tenant tout la jeune fille contre lui.

Quel connard celui-là…

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il en approchant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est ce que j'allais demander, yoi.

Il se retourna pour voir Marco qui était apparemment rentré, lui aussi. Le phénix leva un sourcil avec un léger sourire en coin qui à lui seul fut suffisant pour sérieusement l'agacer. Crétin.

\- Tami est en tête des tableaux de chasse, annonça Ace, n'ayant plus l'air de vouloir jouer au con.

Law fronça les sourcils, sentant monter la colère.

\- Marco, je sais que t'as dit qu'y aller trop fort était pas bon pour Tami qui débute, mais je pense qu'il faut accélérer un peu son entraînement.

Le médecin sembla peser le pour et le contre, jaugeant la jeune fille qui avait baissé honteusement la tête.

\- On peut lui montrer quelques mouvements basiques, je pense qu'elle pourra gérer avec ça, on approfondira quand son endurance aura assez augmenté.

\- Hai.

\- Moi aussi, intervint le dhampire. Intensifiez l'entraînement.

\- Trafalgar-kun, on ne se retenait pas avec toi, tu sais, yoi, répondit Marco.

\- Peut-être, mais si elle devient une cible à l'échelle mondiale, je dois être prêt le plus tôt possible.

Et il le pensait. Il venait tout juste de repartir à zéro avec la jeune fille, il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils à la sensation étrange qui se déclencha d'un coup dans tout son corps, au beau milieu de leur séance de méditation. C'était… désagréable.

\- Ace… Je crois que je la sens, signala-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu peux me la décrire ? demanda son semblable, se rapprochant.

\- C'est comme… Un fourmillement… Au-dessus de la peau au lieu d'en dessous… répondit-elle, tirant une légère grimace.

C'était comme si sa peau avait été retournée comme une chaussette… Vraiment désagréable.

\- Marco, on a une gagnante par ici, interpela le chanteur.

Le phénix s'approcha de Tami et s'installa tranquillement face à elle, en tailleurs.

\- Bien, Tamashii-chan, tu peux te concentrer sur ma voix ?

\- Hai…

\- Alors écoute bien : l'intensité du fourmillement correspond à la visibilité de ton aura. En ce moment, elle est très voyante, n'importe qui sachant les voir peut savoir ce que tu es d'un simple coup d'œil. Suis mes conseils et on devrait pouvoir t'arranger ça, d'accord ?

\- Hai…

Elle se sentait à la fois présente et absente… La méditation se révélait efficace, au moins.

\- Sa, essaie de matérialiser quelque chose dans ton esprit. Un truc qui fait du bruit, une radio, une enceinte, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il y a de quoi baisser le son et le verrouiller, tu me suis ?

\- Hai…

Elle redoubla de concentration, se voyant dans un immense espace vide et obscur. Après quelques minutes, un guéridon apparut, la faisant se retourner, mais il n'y avait rien dessus. Un objet pouvant produire du son… C'était à elle de le choisir ?

La demoiselle réfléchit à peine, laissant courir son imagination et une sorte de vieux tourne-disque apparut, un bruit blanc assourdissant étant diffusé par la conque géante servant de trompe à l'appareil. Un engrenage dépassant à l'extérieur attira son attention alors qu'elle grimaçait pour ses pauvres oreilles et elle leva la main pour l'effleurer, ses sourcils bondissant sur son front quand elle sentit la texture sous ses doigts.

\- Je l'ai… murmura-t-elle sur le plan physique.

\- Il y a ce qu'il te faut ?

Elle examina le gramophone encore quelques secondes avant de très légèrement hocher la tête.

\- La voix de ton aura devrait te parvenir sous la forme d'une musique, tu peux l'entendre ?

Musique ? Elle n'avait qu'une bruit blanc, le vinyle qui tournait sous le diamant semblait vierge de toute chanson…

La jeune fille comprit tout de même ce qu'on attendait d'elle et tourna l'engrenage vers la droite, l'intensité du bruit baissant au fur et à mesure. Ensuite, elle souleva la tige du diamant pour la poser sur le support prévu à cet effet quand le gramophone n'était pas utilisé. Comment elle savait ça ? Aucune idée, mais au moins elle n'entendait plus le bruit blanc.

\- Bien, entendit-elle sur le plan physique. Maintenant tu peux revenir.

\- Comment…

\- Suis ma voix, Tami-chan, yoi.

Sur le plan psychique, elle se tourna en direction de la voix et commença à marcher, avant de finalement sortir et ouvrir doucement les yeux. Le phénix et le chanteur étaient devant elle, souriant. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour reprendre vraiment ses esprits.

\- Je… J'aurais peut-être dû attendre vos instructions… fit-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

\- En règle générale, quand on n'a pas l'habitude de se promener dans le monde psychique, c'est mieux de ne pas agir seul, c'est vrai, accorda Marco. Mais là tu te trouvais dans ton propre esprit, et tu as fait du bon travail, alors ne t'excuse pas, yoi.

\- Ton aura est bien moins visible, sourit Ace. Maintenant que tu sais comment la cacher, tu auras beaucoup moins de problèmes.

La jeune fille afficha un sourire timide, contente d'avoir réussi quelque chose.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'à moins que tu ne cherches à te promener dans le monde psychique, tu n'as plus besoin de mes leçons concernant la méditation. Il suffit que tu fasses une session régulièrement pour ne pas perdre la main, et tu pourras régler l'intensité de ton aura à loisir. Je te conseille de la surveiller, au début le contrôle se fragilise et se brise facilement, alors il faudra que tu recommence plusieurs fois.

Tami hocha la tête, forçant un peu le sourire en sentant la nervosité reprendre le dessus.

\- Mais que tu n'aies plus besoin de leçons ne veut pas dire que je ne te donnerai pas de conseils si tu en as besoin, yoi. On est d'accord ?

\- Ah… Hai… acquiesça-t-elle.

Mince alors… Ce type lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ?

Marco hocha la tête, puis se releva, regardant la course du soleil.

\- Je vais voir où en est Thatch, indiqua-t-il. Ace, tu laisses encore une petite heure à Trafalgar-kun et ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ok, fit Hiken en haussant les épaules. Tami, je reste surveiller la sangsue, tu peux aller faire autre chose en attendant, si tu veux.

La jeune fille haussa doucement les épaules. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, en fait. Enfin… Si, à force de rester pratiquement tout le temps au manoir, elle avait envie de faire un tour dans Ocracoke, mais… non, pas seule.

Et pas non plus aujourd'hui. Le contrôle des loup-garou était toujours fragilisé lors de la pleine lune.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à prévenir Law…


	23. Chap 23 : Cohésion de groupe

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Le 24 décembre ça faisait un an que j'ai lancé cette réécriture et je suis contente de voir qu'elle plaît à certains lecteurs de la première version :)**

 **Certes, j'ai peu de reviews, mais le peu que je reçois me disent de continuer ce que je fais et j'en ai bien l'intention ! Pour le moment les différences entre l'ancienne version et l'actuelle ne se voient pas vraiment au niveau du scénario, peut-être un peu plus du côté des caractères, mais j'ai conscience que pour l'instant ce n'est pas si différent.  
*prend une voix d'Humblebundledore*  
CEPENDAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT...!**

 **Dès le moment où ils auront quitté Ocracoke (c'est à dire 2-3 chapitres max), j'ai l'intention de faire des changements un peu plus marqués ! Je ne vous dirai pas en quoi, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce sera intéressant ;3**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup à ceux qui continuent de me lire, grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, il n'y a rien de mieux pour le moral, et bien évidemment, je vais aller me prosterner devant Oriane Wyllt pour la remercier de son boulot de bêta-lectrice :p**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

 **29 juin 2017 – Jour 163**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que c'était, mais il avait la forte impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à Tamashii depuis qu'ils avaient fini leur séance de méditation. C'était subtil, mais suffisant pour qu'il le sente…

\- Un problème, Traffy ? demanda Hiken avec un sourire en coin, sortant le dhampire de ses réflexions.

\- …

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre à poser la question, après tout…

\- Il y a quelque chose de différent depuis tout à l'heure, mais j'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est, expliqua-t-il, pointant la demoiselle du doigt alors qu'elle était plongée dans un bouquin.

\- Ah, ça… Je te dirais bien, mais ce serait un peu de la triche.

\- Comment ça, de la triche ? Si je suis censé devenir son protecteur, autant que je sa-…

… Une petite minute.

Il manquait bel et bien quelque chose à la jeune fille…

\- … C'est son aura, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, comprenant enfin ce dont il s'agissait. Elle a réussi à la diminuer ?

Le sourire du chanteur lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La demoiselle leva les yeux de son roman quand elle entendit une très légère mélodie, presque inaudible. Elle posa le livre et se leva, cherchant à suivre son ouïe pour trouver l'origine de la musique, et finit par déboucher sur la plage.

Elle était là depuis un bon moment, maintenant, mais elle ne se lassait pas du paysage, se retrouvant avec le souffle coupé chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte.

Des voix lui parvinrent, Marco et Ace qui discutaient sur fond de guitare. Voilà donc d'où ça venait. Les voyant ainsi, elle avait envie de les rejoindre, mais est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas déranger ? Ils avaient l'air occupés…

Quand elle vit le phénix regarder dans sa direction et se mettre sur un autre fauteuil, elle sentit la soudaine tension redescendre un peu et accepta l'invitation implicite avec joie. Tami s'approcha donc à petits pas légers, cherchant à rester un minimum discrète, étant donné qu'Hiken semblait perdu dans ses pensées, jouant toujours sur sa guitare cette petite mélodie qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

\- _Bossa Nova_ , « hidden track » de l'album Kanjou Effect, indiqua Marco. Si tu veux les écouter, suffit de le dire, il te les jouera avec plaisir, yoi. Sinon on a les dials, même _Karasu_ , ou… je vais m'arrêter là.

Tami regarda avec circonspection Hiken, qui venait de lancer un regard noir au phénix. C'était du jamais vu, ça. Il retourna à sa guitare comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose, Marco ? demanda-t-il. Je suis à toi juste en suivant, Tami.

\- Non, non, Law est dans ses bouquins, et j'ai entendu la musique et je voulais juste savoir d'où ça venait… Je ne veux pas déranger…

\- Je t'en prie, assied-toi, yoi, fit Marco en lui présentant un siège.

Cette fois elle ne chercha pas à protester et s'installa.

\- Tu es plus ou moins concernée par ce que je vais dire, vu que tu vas rester avec nous pour un moment, dit-il encore avant de se tourner vers Ace. Izou m'a envoyé un message pour se plaindre pour la énième fois du fait que tu n'as pas fait de concert à Kyoto depuis longtemps. Il a pris l'initiative d'en préparer un pour l'ouverture de son prochain défilé en avril prochain, yoi.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Hiken. On pourra assister à la floraison des cerisiers, c'est cool, mais par contre, hors de question que je fasse le mannequin ! Si Izou veut un modèle masculin, qu'il demande à Sanji !

La jeune fille avait un peu de mal à suivre, tout d'abord parce que…

\- Qui est Izou ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Un de nos frères, un vampire pur, éclaircit Marco.

\- Et… les phénix c'est de quel côté ?

\- Lumineux. Mais toute notre famille agit dans le gris, qu'on soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, yoi. C'est ça d'être un Newgate.

\- Je voudrais bien revoir Kal'… soupira Hiken.

Il cessa de jouer son morceau pour en commencer un autre qui sonnait bien différemment de son style habituel.

\- Pour ça il va falloir attendre, répondit encore le phénix. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était en plein conflit avec les naga dernièrement.

\- C'est une tafari, c'est normal, fit le chanteur avec un air blasé, légèrement boudeur. Elle est _toujours_ en conflit avec les naga.

D'après les informations que Tami avait eu, les naga était les espèces de gorgones que Law avait affronté. Intérieurement elle grimaça au souvenir de la piqûre de sarbacane.

\- T'es attendu en fin de semaine à Greensboro aussi, pour un concert, yoi.

Ace s'arrêta de jouer, clignant des yeux, avant de regarder sa semblable d'un air ahuri, pointant le blond du pouce.

\- T'as vu un peu le manager que je me ramasse ? s'offusqua-t-il faussement. J'apprends maintenant que j'ai un concert dans 5 jours !

\- On n'a pas besoin de partir à l'étranger, c'est aussi en Caroline du Nord, et je te rappelle que tu dois lancer ton nouveau dial, réprimanda le phénix. Maintenant que Tami-chan est remise en forme, on va pouvoir songer à repartir, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est à Ocracoke.

Alors qu'elle sentait son visage chauffer, se disant que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient là depuis si longtemps, le visage décomposé d'Hiken y coupa court bien vite. C'était juste tordant.

\- Tu es attendu à Dubaï le mois prochain, à Paris pour la fête de la musique, suivi de Montréal pour la rentrée, yoi, ajouta-t-il encore, faisant désespérer un peu plus le chanteur à chaque mot.

Tami se retenait de rire pour ne pas vexer son semblable, tout en disant qu'elle était bien contente de ne pas avoir un emploi du temps pareil. Encore heureux que ce n'était pas à elle de chanter devant des foules entières !

\- Mexico est à la carte pour Halloween, donc tu pourras peut-être voir Kali à ce moment-là, et tu dois décider qui, de Moscou ou Washington aura l' _insigne honneur_ de te pourrir ton anniversaire.

\- Aucun des deux, je me barre à Santa Monica ! s'indigna Ace. Et si tu me fais chier, je vais passer Noël sur la route 66 ! T'as déjà fait de la moto, Tami ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, un peu prise au dépourvu.

\- Euh… Non, jamais… répondit-elle. Dis donc, sacré emploi du temps…

Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment de le dire à voix haute, mais elle voyait surtout qu'Ace avait l'intention de la garder avec lui pendant presque un an au minimum, et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

Le chanteur prit une pose dramatique, la main sur le front, sa guitare pendant par-dessus le bras de son fauteuil.

\- Parfois je regrette les rues de Grenade… soupira-t-il.

* * *

 **30 juin 2017 – Jour 164**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Je… Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Pour la quatorzième fois, Tamashi-ya, non, ça ne nous dérange pas de t'accompagner, soupira Law.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la sangsue, on a décidé nous-même de venir avec, renchérit Ace. Et si je me trompe pas, y'a un événement aujourd'hui. Thatch ?

Le loup-garou se tourna vers le chanteur, des cernes visibles sous les yeux à cause de la nuit précédente. La pleine lune était éprouvante pour tous les loups, alors l'alpha, autant ne pas imaginer.

\- Je confirme, le vide-grenier annuel d'Ocracoke, sauf qu'il y a tellement d'animations ce jour-là qu'on pourrait tout aussi bien appeler ça une foire. Y'a trois ans je crois, des mecs ont même ramené une grande roue, c'était un délire !

\- Pour résumer, tu as choisi le bon jour pour sortir du manoir, et chacun y trouve son compte à t'accompagner, Tamashi-chan, yoi, sourit tranquillement Marco. Alors, est-ce que tu compte en profiter, ou est-ce que tu vas continuer à t'inquiéter pour rien ?

La demoiselle baissa la tête, ses joues se mettant à rougir. Sous le rire taquin de son semblable qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ils arrivèrent dans une avenue noire de monde. Sur les deux côtés il y avait des étals en tout genre, des danseurs de rue, des musiciens et chanteurs, le tout mêlé avec les terrasses de restaurant ou de brasseries bondés.

La foule était très impressionnante… Peut-être même un peu trop.

Tami sentit ses jambes se raidir, plus très certaine de vouloir y aller avec autant de monde. Elle détestait les foules…

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard et le sourire d'Ace, puis regarda à nouveau en direction de la rue et respira. D'accord, elle ferait un effort.

L'ambiance était légère, les gens avaient le sourire, ils se promenaient, s'amusaient, personne n'avait l'air de faire attention aux autres, ou de juger ceux qui sortaient de la norme. Elle pouvait y arriver, elle pouvait le faire.

Regardant partout, ce ne fut que quand elle sentit quelque chose cogner sur sa jambe qu'elle remarqua la petite fille. L'enfant aux cheveux dorés tomba sur les fesses, une poupée de chiffon lui échappant des mains. À la regarder elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans.

La voyant toute larmoyante, Tami s'agenouilla et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui…

La jeune fille tendit la main pour ramasser la poupée et l'épousseta avant de le rendre à la gamine, puis l'aida à se relever.

\- Pardon madame…

\- C'est rien, je ne faisais pas attention, assura la demoiselle. Tu sais où sont tes parents ?

\- Maman est juste là ! répondit-elle en pointant une femme qui semblait chercher quelque chose du regard.

\- Alors allons-y.

Tenant la petite par la main, Tami la ramena auprès de sa mère qui prit sa fille dans ses bras, remerciant chaleureusement la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner. Se retournant vers les garçons, elle sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus en voyant qu'ils la fixaient. Ils avaient dû remarquer qu'elle ne suivait plus…

Comme elle préférait oublier sa gêne, une fois de retour auprès d'eux, elle se concentra sur les étals les plus proches. Il y avait de la musique partout, de tous les genres, crachés par des enceintes ou interprétés par des artistes de rue. Elle voyait Ace regarder un peu partout avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par une grosse boule rose qui passait près d'eux, une femme si petite que son gros manteau de plumes dépassait sa tête en hauteur.

\- Gh !

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. En voyant les plumes, son premier réflexe avait été d'attraper Tami par l'épaule pour l'en éloigner. Avant de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vieille.

Un soupir silencieux lui échappa, il se sentait à la fois con et soulagé.

Heureusement pour son égo déjà bien malmené, les autres gars n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué son geste. Cependant, l'oisillon le regardait avec un air confus. Il la relâcha bien vite, se passant une main sur la nuque, préférant détourner le regard.

\- Law ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- C'est rien, éluda-t-il. Quelqu'un allait te marcher sur le pied.

 _« Tu mens comme un arracheur de dent. »_ railla la petite voix dans son crâne.

Ouais, très certainement.

Il fit signe à la jeune fille de rejoindre les autres et se remit lui-même à marcher, cherchant à calmer l'angoisse qui était montée d'un seul coup.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle mouche avait piqué le dhampire… Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion mais il lui avait semblé qu'il n'était pas serein, qu'il avait peur, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Autant dire que prétendre être troublée était un euphémisme. Lui, peur ? Difficile à imaginer…

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder, comme il marchait à l'arrière du groupe, et il avait l'air d'éviter son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

… Maintenant qu'elle le voyait, c'était vrai qu'il était un peu pâle…

Elle ralentit sa marche pour finir à son niveau, marchant à côté de lui. Et lui gardait la tête obstinément tournée vers le côté opposé.

Pendant une minute elle ne fit rien, hésitante.

 _« Je peux au moins essayer… Avec Salomon ça marchait... »_

Elle respira doucement, puis leva doucement sa main gauche pour attraper celle de Law. Lequel sembla très surpris, la regardant enfin, arborant un air entre le choc et l'incompréhension, donnant un très audible « wtf » silencieux.

Un peu rassurée de voir qu'il ne rejetait pas sa tentative, elle sourit timidement, avant de se remettre à regarder les étals, captivée par toutes le vieilleries qui étaient exposées.

\- Thatch ? appela-t-elle.

\- Hm ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

Le loup-garou se retourna vers la jeune fille et se figea en voyant qu'elle tenait la main du damphire. Il reprit contenance et écarta les bras avec un large sourire.

\- Des jolies petites fleurs qui n'attendent plus que moi !

\- Thatch, je dois prévenir Izou et Cassandra que tu ne respectes pas notre accord, yoi ? fit Marco avec un sourire en coin.

Le loup-garou s'étrangla et se mit à bouder, faisant glousser la jeune fille qui se cacha derrière sa main libre pour ne pas le vexer. Les mecs échangèrent quelques mots qu'elle n'entendait pas, et Law avait l'air ailleurs, regardant dans le vague tout en continuant à marcher. Le regard de Tami vint se perdre quelques secondes sur les tatouages de ses doigts, puis elle retourna à son observation des étals.

.

.

Une chanson familière attira l'attention de Tami alors qu'ils passaient devant un stand de karaoké comme il y en avait dans le coin, apparemment c'était assez apprécié des visiteurs, vu que ça devait être le quatrième qu'ils croisaient en une heure. Eh bien voilà, qui la rendait nostalgique… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas chanté…

Elle secoua la tête avant de remarquer un stand qui fit briller son regard. La jeune fille s'en approcha pour se pencher sur l'étal, s'y appuyant pour regarder avec fascination un homme peindre avec des bombes de peinture et du feu.

Son regard passa ensuite sur les œuvres mises en vente et elle s'extasia sur le niveau de détail et la vivacité des couleurs, rendant les paysages magnifiques et presque vivants.

\- Vingt dollars, mam'zelle, indiqua l'artiste, tout en continuant de travailler sur son dessin.

\- Ah, euh… Je regardais juste… balbutia-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, un peu gênée, mais il haussa les épaules. Il retourna à son travail, et elle à sa contemplation. C'était tentant, oui, et puis ça l'aiderait à vivre de ses œuvres, mais elle n'avait pas de quoi transporter ça sans l'abîmer, et pas non plus de maison pour tout ce qui était de ranger ou exposer la moindre de ces peintures.

Tami se tendit d'un seul coup, ses doigts se crispant sur la table.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

 _Clac !_

Law se retourna en entendant la claque. Son oisillon était appuyée contre un étal, les joues écarlates, semblant au comble du malaise et la main encore levée. Face à elle, et surtout _bien trop proche_ , un homme était en train de s'indigner.

\- C'est toi qui montres tes fesses, tu devrais pas t'étonner que ça arrive !

 _« Oh putain, toi mon gars, t'es mort. »_

Le dhampire vit rouge, un grondement sortant du fond de sa gorge. Les trois autres aussi semblaient avoir compris la situation, et bien qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment d'ordinaire, cette fois ils bougèrent tous en même temps, encadrant le pervers alors que le jeune homme se plaçait en barrage devant Tamashi.

\- Si tu tiens à la vie, tu as exactement cinq secondes pour te barrer d'ici, c'est clair ? gronda Marco.

Le mec ne fit pas long feu, c'était plus difficile de tenir tête à un quartet de mecs qu'à une fille sans défense. Il prit ses jambes à son cou comme le lâche qu'il était.

\- Celui-là, je le signale à ma meute, siffla Thatch, l'air aussi furieux que les autres. Je le choppe, je l'égorge.

\- Laisse-moi le cramer avant, grogna Ace.

\- Une fois que j'aurai arraché ses mains baladeuses pour les lui faire bouffer, marmonna rageusement le dhampire.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il leur en était reconnaissant, d'avoir agi de la sorte. D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient l'air de s'entendre.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La jeune fille se sentait faible et humiliée. Elle suivait un entraînement, prenait énormément de temps et de patience à Ace et Marco pour suivre leurs leçons, et voilà qu'au premier pervers venu elle n'était même pas fichue de se défendre.

 _«_ _Beurk beurk beurk beurk ! »_

Les joues écarlates et la main tremblant un peu à cause de la douleur que lui avait infligé la gifle. Elle n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère et elle le sentait bien…

Enfin, ce qui l'avait choquée, en dehors de la main aux fesses, c'était surtout de voir les garçons se mettre dans un tel état de colère… pour elle.

Fébrile, elle s'inclina profondément.

\- M-merci… leur dit-elle.

Les quatre hommes perdirent instantanément leur aura menaçante, l'air se fit moins lourd à respirer, la tension redescendit et Ace afficha un sourire rassurant.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est normal.

Il leva les yeux dans une direction avec curiosité et sembla perplexe.

\- Eh ! C'est pas Milo, là-bas ?

\- Si c'est lui, confirma Thatch. Bizarre, il devrait être au restau… Moi je suis toujours viré de la cuisine après la pleine lune, mais là…

Le cuistot sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis une ampoule imaginaire s'alluma au-dessus de sa glorieuse pompadour.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Ace et Marco, partez de votre côté, moi pendant ce temps-là, je gère les gosses. On se retrouve devant la Table dans deux heures pour manger, ça vous va ?

Law claqua la langue avec contrariété, appréciant peu d'être qualifié de gamin. Le phénix et le chanteur échangèrent un regard confus, ne sachant pas trop ce que le cabot avait en tête. Finalement, le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux, yoi. Tami-chan, s'il fait la moindre bêtise, je veux un compte-rendu.

\- Eh ! protesta le loup.

\- Je te connais, Thatch. Quand on ne te surveille pas, tu fais des conneries.

Ace prit le bras de Marco pour attirer son attention, lui chuchotant en japonais avec un air inquiet, trop bas pour que la demoiselle n'entende. Le blond sourit avec amusement, lui tapotant le haut du crâne en répondant tout aussi bas, faisant s'indigner le chanteur qui rougit, chassant la main de son manager. Finalement, il sembla faire son choix.

\- Thatch, t'as intérêt à la surveiller correctement, sinon je crame ta pompadour !

\- Aye sir ! s'exclama le cuistot avec un certain amusement, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Marco entraîna donc l'artiste derrière lui, laissant les deux jeunes avec le cuistot.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, les jeunes ?

\- Je vais me promener de mon côté, répondit le dhampire avant de s'éloigner, mains dans les poches.

\- Eh bah ça nous laisse rien que tous les deux, miss. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- On peut continuer à regarder les stands ? proposa-t-elle, n'ayant pas vraiment d'idées.

\- Faisons ça. Oh ! J'ai une connaissance qui tient une confiserie dans le coin, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

\- Des bonbons ?

La jeune fille voulait se donner un air curieux, mais force était d'admettre que c'était surtout sa gourmandise qui parlait. Depuis combien de temps ça n'était pas arrivé, d'ailleurs ?

Thatch se mit à rire devant ses yeux brillants et lui tapota la tête.

\- Allez, je t'emmène voir son stand !


	24. Chap 24 : Mademoiselle Noir

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**  
 **Encore une fois, je sais, j'ai été longue, je vous ai un peu oublié, mais à ma défense je suis en train de préparer un déménagement et quand je ne suis pas en train de me noyer dans les cartons, j'ai d'autres occupations moins fatiguantes que l'écriture ^^'**

 **Il y a aussi que je planifie d'autres histoires et projets, car comme doivent le savoir ceux qui suivent le Sablier du Coeur, j'ai rattrapé voire dépassé Zialema dans la timeline, et je vais devoir m'arrêter juste avant l'arrivée à Wa no Kuni le temps que l'arc se termine dans le One Piece original. Dooooonc, je dois prévoir une histoire pour remplacer le Sablier le temps que le manga avance (oui je sais que je suis pas obligée mais bon).**

 **En dehors de ça, je vous rassure, je n'abandonnerai pas MTVV, j'aime retravailler ce vieux projet et peaufiner les détails et le scénario à chaque chapitre. Et même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de retours de votre part, je continue parce que c'est fichtrement satisfaisant ! x)**

 **Allez, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture~!**

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Observant le loup et la demoiselle de loin, le jeune dhampire réfléchissait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de voir à quel point elle était vivante depuis sa rencontre avec Hiken. Là où auparavant elle n'était qu'une poupée au regard sans vie, voilà que ses yeux brillaient de curiosité et de joie à chaque instant, sa voix avait perdu son timbre rocailleux, désormais douce et chantante. Et ne parlons même pas de ses sourires qui lui semblaient si chaleureux qu'ils feraient fondre la banquise en quelques secondes.

Plus tôt, quand elle lui avait tenu la main, il s'était senti bizarre. C'était un peu gênant pour son égo, oui, mais la gentillesse de son geste l'avait empêché de la repousser. Elle avait elle-même initié un contact et il en était très heureux. Celle qu'il avait fini par voir en amie était revenue à la vie, et il aimait beaucoup la découvrir.

C'était un passe-temps très amusant, il devait l'avouer.

Le jeune homme avait bon espoir que le début de relation qu'ils avaient recommencé à tisser depuis qu'ils s'étaient excusés l'un à l'autre, puisse se développer. Et cette fois, de façon saine, qu'ils puissent tous deux oublier le très mauvais départ qu'ils avaient pris à Enselm.

La voyant s'éloigner avec Thatch, le dhampire décida qu'il l'avait assez espionnée et revint à son observation d'un stand de forge artisanale, regardant les épées avec nostalgie. Dire qu'il se souvenait encore des leçons d'escrime qu'il prenait quand il était plus jeune…

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La demoiselle regarda les bonbons avec des yeux brillants, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé ! Les couleurs chatoyantes des friandises agressaient la rétine, l'odeur de sucre et de fruit était envoûtante et ne parlons même pas de certains des bonbons qui avaient été sculpté et modelés, de vraies œuvres d'art !

Thatch lui montra les denrées les plus populaires de la confiserie, de petites sculptures en sucre coloré représentant de petits animaux.

\- C'est trop mignon, gloussa Tami, se sentant comme une gamine.

\- Goûte celui-là, tu vas voir, fit encore le loup-garou en lui enfonçant une bille translucide dans la bouche.

Un goût de fruit acide envahit sa langue et la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, expérimentant la sensation de piquant avec surprise, mais aussi avec enthousiasme.

\- Cha pique, rit-elle, la bouche pleine.

\- Eh ! Qui se permet de piquer dans mes…

Un homme, visiblement le tenancier du stand, s'approchant à pas rapides, l'air sévère et énervé.

\- Thatch ? s'étonna-t-il, ayant visiblement remarqué qu'il manquait un bonbon là où ça ne devrait pas avant la pompadour.

\- Salut Jonah ! Je montrais tes bonbons à la petite, sourit le cuistot.

\- Je vois ça, j'espère que t'as l'intention de les payer, ces bonbons.

\- Mais oui, t'en fais pas pour ça ! assura-t-il en sortant son portefeuille.

Tami se mit à fouiller rapidement dans sa sacoche, sortant un vieux billet froissé de 10 dollars et le tendit au fameux Jonah, avant que Thatch n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le confiseur la regarda, puis afficha un sourire qui changea son visage dur et sévère pour un air bien plus doux.

\- Tu aimes mes créations ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Hm ! fit-elle en hochant la tête, la bille acide toujours dans la bouche.

Sous les yeux ronds du loup-garou, l'homme prit donc le billet et le fourra dans sa poche, avant de prendre un cornet en carton et commencer à le remplir de différentes sortes de bonbons soigneusement choisis. Après quoi, il referma le couvercle du cornet et le tendit à la demoiselle.

\- Et voilà, Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, sourit-il encore. Pour les bonbons acides, évite de tous les manger d'un coup, tu vas te faire un trou dans la langue.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Tami, coinçant son bonbon dans sa joue pour pouvoir parler. Merci monsieur.

Elle regarda ensuite Thatch qui semblait choqué, pour une certaine raison. Jonah reprit sa tête des mauvais jours.

\- Quoi ? fit-il un peu plus froidement au loup-garou.

\- Tu sais sourire ? s'étrangla celui-ci.

\- Crétin.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre d'autres clients qui regardaient le stand.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Perdu dans la contemplation de miniatures, le jeune homme essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose. En général il avait bonne mémoire, c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait toujours été le plus « doué » à l'école, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait… Ce sous-marin lui disait quelque chose. Pourtant il était très atypique, loin de ressembler aux modèles militaires habituels…

Vu son jaune criard, il misait plutôt sur un cartoon, mais il n'arrivait pas à le remplacer.

Après encore quelques secondes, Law décida de passer son chemin, ayant mieux à faire que de bloquer sur ce sous-marin en plastique.

Regardant le reste du stand en marchant tranquillement, il s'arrêta à nouveau en voyant le tout petit piano en porcelaine. La voix de sa mère résonna douloureusement dans son esprit.

 _« Je suis si contente que tu sois revenu ! »_

Le dhampire repartit dans l'autre sens. Il allait rejoindre le restaurant et attendre là où ses souvenirs ne viendraient pas le tourmenter.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Thatch avait pris la sage décision de prendre la route du restaurant, songeant que ce serait bientôt l'heure de manger un morceau. Tami avait partagé un peu de ses bonbons avec lui durant la matinée, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait remplir un estomac. Tous deux faisaient les andouilles, le loup-garou racontant des conneries pour faire rire la demoiselle.

Voyant enfin le restaurant à une vingtaine de mètre, le loup-garou sourit en passant devant un des stands de karaoké.

\- Eh, la miss ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je te mets au défi de chanter une chanson !

La jeune ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant l'estrade, intimidée et confuse.

\- Mais…

\- Alors~ ? Si tu refuses tu auras un gage~ !

\- … d'accord.

Elle lui tendit le sachet de bonbon, ses joues rougissant à vue d'œil et monta sur l'estrade, attendant son tour, tout en priant pour que les autres garçons ne soient pas encore dans le coin. Tami se sentait un peu fébrile et tendue, elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le jeune garçon finir sa chanson avant que le petit public n'applaudisse et qu'il ne retourne auprès de ses parents. L'homme en charge du stand lui montra un catalogue et elle choisit rapidement une chanson, essayant d'ignorer les regards.

Quand le micro fut mis dans ses mains, elle sentit son cœur battre bien plus vite, nerveuse, alors que l'instrumentale démarrait.

\- Bah alors ? lui demanda le tenancier.

Elle regarda vers Thatch qui leva un pouce en l'air, affichant un sourire encourageant, et elle souffla un grand coup.

\- Vous pouvez remettre au début, s'il vous plaît… dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir la foule.

Ne voyant plus tous les visages fixés sur elle, la jeune fille se détendit un peu, se concentrant sur le piano qui se lançait à nouveau avec l'instrumentale de sa chanson. Noyée dans la musique, Tami se sentit mieux et put commencer.

 _\- A man came across this old tower one day,_

 _I was straight like in the book he once read…_

 _He lifted his head up and saw this young lady,_

 _And here's what the lady said :_

Elle se sentit de plus en plus calme. Chanter l'aidait beaucoup à se détendre, elle devait bien l'admettre. Pour la suite allait venir le refrain en français, elle fit donc bien attention à son accent.

 _\- "Moi, je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir,_

 _Et comme vous pouvez le voir,_

 _Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis…"_

 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit,_

 _Dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-ee_

 _Dee-dee-dee-dee_

 _Dee-dee-dee-dee_

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le public qui semblait captivé par sa performance et ses joues prirent la couleur des tomates. Des passants s'arrêtaient en passant devant l'estrade, faisant que la foule s'agrandissait lentement, mais sûrement.

 _\- The man was so scared he could only run away,_

 _He ran to the town and then said :_

 _"I just saw a lady with the longest dark hair,_

 _And I think she's a living dead!"_

Les souvenirs commencèrent à remonter, toutes ces comparaisons que faisait Salomon entre les corbeaux et la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs, et l'incompréhension dont ils étaient tous victimes.

 _\- The people, so scared, took their guns and their swords,_

 _They ran to the tower and then,_

 _They saw the pale lady and felt a great fear,_

 _When they heard how she said again :_

À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas tort. C'était la peur et l'incompréhension des villageois face à la différence, qui causait la tragédie de la chanson. Et c'était l'ignorance des individus par rapport aux corbeaux qui causait cette haine qui les décimait.

\- _"Moi, je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir,_

 _Et comme vous pouvez le voir,_

 _Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis…"_

 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit,_

 _Dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-ee_

 _Dee-dee-dee-dee_

 _Dee-dee-dee-dee_

Sentant une bouffée de colère, Tami n'hésita plus à faire transparaître son amertume dans sa chanson, ressentant de plus en plus l'injustice de cette situation dont elle n'était pas responsable. Le public ne devait pas y comprendre grand-chose, mais elle s'en moquait, c'était comme s'il n'était plus là de toute façon.

 _\- The people they knew what this all was about,_

 _She was clearly a demon from hell,_

 _They decidesd to set her long hair on fire,_

 _In the end, it would burn her as well!_

Tous ces gens qui jugeaient le premier venu sans jamais rien savoir d'eux, toute cette souffrance et ce désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti à cause de ça, toutes les larmes versées, toute la peur… Tout était en train de remonter et de s'évacuer au fil des mots qu'elle articulait. Elle se libérait de tout, relâchant toutes ces émotions dans l'air.

 _\- But the lady was no demon, she was a lonely soul!_

 _Just like in that book they once read!_

 _Still waiting for her prince while her hair was on fire,_

 _The one last time she said…_

Le calme revint avec la dernière répétition du refrain, toute ses émotions négatives envolées, alors qu'elle se disait que malgré tout, le monde continuait de tourner sans eux. Tous les morts seraient oubliés, tout comme elle serait la dernière personne à se souvenir de Salomon.

\- _"Moi, je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir…_

 _Et comme vous pouvez le voir,_

 _Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis…"_

 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit…_

Alors que la fin de l'instrumentale se jouait, elle regarda le public devenu énorme, apercevant au passage les tignasses bien reconnaissables de Marco et Ace, et préféra descendre de l'estrade avant qu'ils ne la voient, rendant rapidement le microphone au tenancier du stand. Thatch l'applaudit chaleureusement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- C'était génial ! T'as une super voix ! s'exclama-t-il. Faut qu'Ace entende ça !

\- Non… réfuta-t-elle, jouant avec ses index, écarlate. Non, je préfère pas…

Le regardant avec un air suppliant, le vieux loup ne sut pas résister.

\- Bon, d'accord, je garde ça pour moi...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme revenait lentement à lui, non loin du restaurant, de l'estrade où Tamashii venait de chanter. Bien sûr que c'était elle. Il avait beau ne pas être particulièrement mélomane, jamais il n'aurait pu oublier cette voix. Il savait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait un accent français plutôt bon, et tout comme la seule autre fois où il l'a entendue chanter, il en avait eu le souffle coupé, très impressionné.

Voyant arriver le reste du groupe, il se dépêcha de reprendre son expression neutre habituelle, évitant de regarder vers la jeune fille qui accompagnait le loup.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ils arrivèrent auprès de Law et des garçons, dont Ace qui parlait avec le dénommé « Milo », étant apparemment les derniers. Elle crut un instant que les garçons allaient la reconnaître, mais que ce soit Marco ou Ace, il n'y eut pas la moindre réaction particulière. Tami était soulagée de ne pas s'être faite chopper, l'idée qu'un chanteur de la trempe d'Ace puisse juger son chant lui faisait monter une angoisse qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête d'assumer…

Il fallait dire que si Salomon lui disait qu'elle chantait bien, il agissait toujours bizarrement après coup, alors en temps normal elle ne chantait que lorsqu'elle était seule, vu qu'apparemment ce n'était pas terrible… Pourtant le public avait l'air d'avoir aimé…

Incompréhensible, mais elle ferait avec… elle n'allait juste pas retenter l'expérience de sitôt.

Hiken s'approcha rapidement et commença à examiner la demoiselle sous toutes les coutures, un air concentré sur le visage.

\- Ano… Ace ? demanda-t-elle, un peu confuse.

\- T'as rien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? fit-il en réponse, l'air inquiet.

\- Non, non, rien du tout, réfuta la jeune fille.

\- Calme-toi Ace, yoi, intervint Marco, le regardant avec un léger sourire amusé. Sinon c'est toi qui vas finir par lui faire peur.

Le premier réflexe du chanteur à ces mots fut de faire un bond en arrière, la lâchant immédiatement avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Chose qui fit éclater Thatch de rire, de même que l'autre cuistot.

\- Le retour du Ace surprotecteur ? demanda-t-il au blond.

\- Hai, confirma-t-il. On est tombé sur un oisillon. Tamashi-chan, je te présente Milo, le second de Thatch en cuisine, et pour la meute. Milo, Tamashi.

\- Enchanté ! fit-il immédiatement avec un sourire.

\- De même… répondit timidement la demoiselle, hochant légèrement la tête en guise de salut.

Thatch lui tapota la tête avec un certain amusement, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

\- Et sinon, vous parliez de quoi, tous les deux ?

\- Hein ? Oh, de la fille qui chantait pas loin, tout à l'heure, répondit le second cuistot. Ace a essayé de la voir, mais elle est partie avant la fin de la chanson.

\- Je suis déçu, j'aurais voulu lui parler, mais j'ai pas eu de chance… soupira-t-il avec un moue. En plus la chanson était bien, y'avait du sentiment et tout !

\- D'ailleurs, honnêtement, Ace, ricana Milo. Avoue, tu t'es servi de celle-là pour _Karasu_ !

Tami, elle, n'écoutait que d'une oreille, écarlate, se cachant derrière le loup-garou en espérant disparaître. La voyant en détresse, Thatch décida de voler à sa rescousse.

\- Je l'ai vue, moi, mais elle était avec une bande de touristes, je pense pas que tu pourras la retrouver, mentit-il.

\- Zut.

\- Bon ! Puisqu'on est là, si on allait manger ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

Le groupe acquiesça avant de faire mine d'entrer dans le restaurant, et il se retourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire de morveux.

\- On verra plus tard pour ton gage~ !

… Tami ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier de la couvrir, ou lui en vouloir pour ce piège.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme se sentait peut-être bien trop satisfait à la pensée que contrairement à Hiken, lui savait qui était la fameuse chanteuse. Quant au fait que Thatch soit également au courant, il s'en fichait pas mal, ce qui lui importait c'était la petite revanche sur le pyromane, de connaître un secret qu'il ignorait sur sa protégée.

Certes, la proximité entre Tamashii et Hiken était une excellente chose, mais à force de provocations il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs, la tête brûlée. Et puis il agissait un peu trop familièrement avec la jeune fille à son goût.

Mais bon, il gardait ses pensées pour lui. Law n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire virer du groupe, voire tuer, alors il se contentait de garder son oisillon à l'œil.


	25. Chap 25 : Pirates

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Vu qu'en ce moment tout le monde est plus ou moins coincé chez soi, sauf sorties vraiment nécessaires, je vous apporte de quoi vous occuper un petit peu :3  
**

 **Merci à Oriane Wy** **l** **lt , ma maaaaagnifique bêta, pour son aide ! Franchement bibiche, t'assure ! Et merci à Michel le Visiteur de lui prêter son pc pour qu'elle puisse le faire .**

 **Sur ce, comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~!**

* * *

 **30 juin 2017 – Jour 164**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Gomen…

\- C'est rien Tami, ça arrive, assura Hiken en redressant le verre. Je vais me changer, je reviens tout de suite. Pas que la canneberge ne sent pas bon, mais ça colle un peu !

La demoiselle hocha la tête, toujours embarrassée alors qu'Ace sortait de la cuisine, la grosse tâche rouge sombre sur son short et sa chemise commençant déjà à sécher. Regardant les feuilles sur lesquelles le chanteur écrivait avant qu'elles ne soient imbibées de jus, elle commença par se mettre en quête de quoi nettoyer le massacre. Trouvant une lavette, elle épongea rapidement la table, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'avait écrit Ace, lisant difficilement le japonais.

Dans cet état, une simple friction sur le papier le réduirait en bouillie… Donc avant de nettoyer, la demoiselle commença à recopier avec application les idéogrammes sur une nouvelle feuille, sortant le bout de sa langue sous la concentration. Arrivée à la moitié de la deuxième page, Marco passa la porte, l'ordinateur d'Ace sous le bras.

\- Tamashi-chan ? s'étonna-t-il. Où est Ace ? Je croyais qu'il voulait organiser le prochain concert…

\- J'ai renversé du jus sur lui et sur la table… avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il est parti se doucher et se changer…

\- Oh, rien de bien grave, yoi, conclut le phénix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ses papiers sont trempés, donc je recopie.

Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de la demoiselle, prenant la place du chanteur, et jeta un œil aux papiers.

\- Il hésite entre plusieurs listes, remarqua-t-il.

\- Hm, il veut faire plusieurs chansons qu'il n'a pas fait la dernière fois, mais il a dit qu'il devait aussi en faire de son nouvel album, donc il essaie de concilier les deux, expliqua Tami.

Marco secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, posant l'ordinateur pour l'ouvrir et commencer à faire elle ne savait quoi dessus. La demoiselle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, concentrée sur ses copies pour former les idéogrammes correctement.

\- J'y pense, mais à un moment ou un autre, on va devoir quitter le pays, pointa le blond après quelques minutes. Vous avez des passeports, Trafalgar-kun et toi ?

\- … des quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air perplexe, les joues rosissant sous la honte.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, yoi ?

Le blond avait l'air assez surpris, alors que la jeune fille secouait doucement la tête, évitant de le regarder.

\- So ka… souffla-t-il. C'est un carnet qui contient des informations sur les gens, qui leur donne l'autorisation d'aller dans les autres pays, tu comprends le concept ?

\- C'est… un genre de carte d'identité ? demanda Tami.

\- C'est un peu l'idée, mais une carte d'identité ne sert qu'à prouver aux yeux des autorités que c'est bien toi, Tamashii, yoi, acquiesça-t-il. Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas ce qu'est un passeport, si tu sais ce qu'est une ID ?

La demoiselle joua avec ses index quelques secondes, honteuse.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que c'était avant d'avoir la mienne… Mais j'avais besoin d'en faire une pour entrer au lycée…

C'était une sacrée histoire, entre le fait qu'elle avait pris un nom au hasard vu qu'elle n'en avait pas, et le fait qu'elle devait faire une photo officielle, ça lui avait pris un peu de temps pour savoir comment marchait tout ça…

\- Je peux voir ? demanda Marco, curieux.

\- Euh… Je… Le nom est faux et… hésita-t-elle, embarrassée par sa poussée d'imagination. C'est…

Le phénix se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire « non », tu sais, fit-il en retournant à son ordinateur. Un refus n'a pas toujours besoin d'être justifié.

La demoiselle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma sans produire le moindre son. Il n'avait pas tort, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de se justifier de tout ce qu'elle faisait, au point qu'elle en avait oublié ce détail…

\- Trafalgar-kun, interpela Marco alors que le dhampire passait dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au niveau de la porte, regardant le blond et la jeune fille d'un air neutre, attendant de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

\- Tu as un passeport ?

\- Hm… Je pensais pas en avoir besoin avant un bout de temps, donc j'en ai pas fait refaire, répondit Law, l'air de réfléchir.

\- Dès que tu peux, donne-moi les infos à mettre dessus, je vais faire marcher mes relations pour vous en fournir à Tamashii-chan et toi.

Le dhampire entra dans la pièce s'approchant de Tami et lui demanda d'un geste l'autorisation de lui emprunter son crayon. Il prit une feuille vierge et commença à écrire ce qu'il fallait.

\- Arigatou, lui dit Marco quand il fit glisser la feuille pliée vers lui.

Le jeune homme repartit.

\- Quand Ace reviendra de sa douche, on appellera son frère, déclara ensuite le phénix.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille, reprenant sa tâche.

\- Sa navigatrice est une voleuse de profession et a accès à pas mal de choses dans le domaine de la contrebande, répondit-il. Bien sûr, ses services ne sont jamais gratuits, mais en tirant les bonnes ficelles, ça peut fonctionner sans avoir à se ruiner.

La jeune fille déglutit en silence, cette femme n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode… Elle était curieuse de rencontrer la navigatrice, et en même temps, peu rassurée. Si cette dure à cuire était comme elle l'imaginait, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la crevette qu'elle était…

Ace arriva dans la cuisine en sifflotant tranquillement, faisant qu'elle abandonna le fil de ses pensées pour finir de recopier la seconde liste. Hiken s'approcha pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait et leva un sourcil.

\- Tami ?

La demoiselle releva la tête.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais c'était pas la peine, lui dit-il.

\- Mais… Dans cet état, même effleurer le papier peut le réduire en bouillie… protesta-t-elle timidement. Je voulais juste t'aider à réparer le massacre…

Le chanteur eut un petit sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je suis le feu, Tami, ça sèche à mon contact.

\- … gomen…

\- C'est rien, rit doucement Ace.

\- Il faut qu'on appelle Luffy, Tamashi-chan et Trafalgar-kun ont besoin d'un passeport, annonça le phénix.

\- Ça marche.

Tami regarda le blond faire quelques manipulations sur l'ordinateur et lancer un logiciel, qui d'après ce qu'elle voyait vu l'icône de téléphone, servait à appeler… Et elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, surprise en voyant une tête brune apparaître à l'écran à la place.

 _« AAAAAACE ! »_ s'écria le jeune homme qu'elle voyait, surexcité.

\- Salut Luffy ! répondit Hiken avec un sourire qui lui mangeait le visage. Genki ?

 _« Hm ! Te faut quelque chose ? »_

\- Il faut que je parle à Nami, s'il te plaît.

 _« Ok. »_

Ace quitta la zone visible de la caméra pour boucher les oreilles de Tami pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le cri de Luffy.

 _« NAMIIIIIIIIIII ! »_

La jeune fille grimaça un peu, elle avait toujours eu une bonne oreille, et parfois c'était un inconvénient. Ace finit par la libérer pour revenir dans le champ de la vidéo et elle put entendre une voix féminine en train d'enguirlander Luffy sur sa manie de crier pour un rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme rousse poussa le brun hors de l'écran et soupira.

 _« Salut Marco, Ace. »_ sourit-elle. _« Il y a un souci ? »_

Tami se mit à douter un instant de ce que lui avait raconté le phénix, avant que le visage de la jeune femme ne prenne un rictus qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Non non, Marco n'avait pas menti.

 _« Vous n'oubliez pas que mes services ne sont pas gratuits, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda-t-elle encore une voix chantante.

\- On n'a pas oublié, assura le blond. On a besoin de deux passeports pour le mois prochain, grand maximum. C'est possible, yoi ?

 _« Hm… Oui, vous les aurez vite, mais ça va coûter un max. »_

\- C'est pas pour nous, Nami, rectifia Ace.

Il tendit une main vers la demoiselle, souriant, et la tira à lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, la faisant entrer dans le champ de la webcam à son tour.

 _« Oh. »_ fit Nami, surprise.

\- Nami, je te présente Tamashii-chan, la petite corbeau qu'on a trouvé, présenta Marco.

\- Ano… Bonjour… fit timidement la jeune fille, faisant un petit « coucou » de la main.

 _« Bonjour ! »_ répondit la rouquine en souriant d'une façon moins flippante. _« Donc si vous m'en demandez deux, c'est qu'il y a encore quelqu'un avec vous ? »_

\- Bingo, accorda Ace.

\- Il n'est pas là dans l'immédiat, mais il nous a laissé tout ce dont on a besoin, renchérit Marco, agitant le bout de papier plié.

 _« Parfait ! »_ fit encore Nami. _« On va pouvoir parler argent maintenant. »_

Son sourire innocent ne trompait personne, pas même Tami. Marco leva un sourcil, affichant un sourire en coin. Du côté de la rouquine, on pouvait voir Luffy qui essayait de regarder l'écran, finissant par pousser sa nakama sur le côté et approcher au point que son visage souriant prenait tout l'écran.

 _« Salut ! T'es la corbeau ? »_ demanda-t-il joyeusement. _« Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy ! Et je suis un pirate ! Et toi ? »_

\- Euh… Je… m'appelle Tamashii… c'est tout… balbutia la jeune fille, prise au dépourvu.

Le jeune homme rit joyeusement, son sourire lui mangeant le visage de la même façon qu'Ace, puis Nami réapparut, le poussant à son tour, l'air agacée, le maintenant au large d'un bras.

 _« On sait tous les trois qu'avoir deux passeports en un mois est assez coûteux, surtout quand on ne passe pas par les plateformes légales… Entre les fournisseurs, les risques du marché noir, les frais de port et l'achat de silence… Va falloir allonger la monnaie… Peut-être un million par document ? »_ sourit la rouquine à la façon d'un félin qui a attrapé une proie.

Tami écarquilla les yeux devant le prix. C'était de la folie ! Elle voulut protester mais Ace posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil, pointant Marco du pouce. Lequel était toujours aussi calme, se mettant confortablement sur sa chaise.

\- Oui, on sait ça, yoi, répondit-il sans quitter son sourire. Mais je pense qu'il est de bon ton de rappeler les importants virements mensuels qu'on verse pour dédommager l'estomac de Luffy-kun, et qui, accessoirement, servent aussi à tout votre équipage.

\- Et si je ne me trompe pas… ajouta Ace avec son sourire du chat de Cheshire. Bien que pour Brook ce soit facile d'avoir des places gratuites, mais pour aller voir le reste de vos artistes préférés, on doit se démener à chaque fois… Et si on ajoute _toutes_ les infos qu'on arrive à glaner et qui vous servent à empocher les primes…

Le sourire de Nami fut bien vite remplacé par une moue boudeuse. Elle cala son menton dans le creux de sa main, l'air de réfléchir, puis finit par pousser un soupir.

 _« Bon, on peut diviser le prix par deux alors, un million pour les deux. »_

\- Mais… fit Tami avant d'être interrompue.

\- Tamashi-chan, laisse-nous gérer, yoi, demanda Marco.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas mettre un prix pareil ! Je… Je n'aurai jamais de quoi vous rembourser ! s'exclama la demoiselle.

Un ange passa, les deux hommes et la rouquine l'air très surpris.

\- Hm… Tami, commença Ace, l'air confus. _Pourquoi_ tu devrais nous rembourser ?

\- Euh… Je… Parce que… balbutia-t-elle, jouant avec ses index. Je ne peux rien faire… pour vous… Et je… Je ne veux pas… Devenir un poids…

Les joues écarlates, elle lança un regard suppliant à son semblable.

 _« … Raaah ! »_ fit Nami à travers l'écran, se passant une main sur le visage avec agacement. _« On va dire 100 000 pour les deux, mais juste pour cette fois, ça vous va ? »_

\- Marché conclu, accorda immédiatement Marco. On te fera le virement ce soir.

 _« Vous connaissez la routine. »_ soupira-t-elle en prenant de quoi noter. _« Nom, prénom, sexe, date et lieu de naissance, plus une photo d'identité et une signatur- LUFFY ! »_

Le cri de rage de la voleuse fit sursauter Tami alors qu'elle partait corriger le jeune homme qui faisait le con à côté. Le voyant faire la serpillière avec une bosse de la taille d'un poing, elle se dit que décidément, Marco avait fait un portrait plus que juste.

 _« Bref, vous voyez le topo. »_ fit-elle comme si de rien n'était. _« Tamashii-chan, je t'écoute. »_

\- Ah… Hai, fit la jeune fille, fouillant rapidement dans sa sacoche pour en tirer sa carte d'identité. Ano… Tamashii, T-A-M-A-S-H-I-I…

Elle évita de regarder les garçons en attendant que Nami ait fini de noter.

 _« Deux « i », d'accord… Tu peux continuer. »_

\- Je suis née… Le 28 janvier 2000, au Japon… Mais je ne sais pas où, alors j'ai dit Okinawa… balbutia-t-elle encore.

Nami hocha la tête, finissant de noter, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 _« Il me faut ton nom, sinon le passeport ne servira à rien. »_

Tami tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Euh… Je… C'est pas mon vrai nom…

\- Tu sais, on est beaucoup parmi les Newgate à ne pas connaître, ou ne pas vouloir de nos vrais noms, fit Marco, lui souriant gentiment. Celui qu'on utilise est un hommage à celui qui nous a offert une famille.

La corbeau regarda le phénix avec des yeux brillants. C'était… poétique… Si elle avait pu, elle aurait bien voulu prendre le nom de Salomon, mais elle ne l'avait jamais su…

 _« Dis-toi aussi que si certains n'en ont pas, c'est que d'autres en ont deux, n'est-ce pas Ace ? »_ renchérit Nami.

Lequel répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaules.

 _« On passera aussi sur le cas Vinsmoke ! »_ cria-t-elle ensuite vers sa gauche.

Un gémissement d'homme lui répondit, ainsi que le ricanement de quelqu'un d'autre qui se moquait du concerné.

\- Quoi que tu aies choisi, ça doit avoir un sens particulier pour toi, n'en ai pas honte, conclut Marco. De toute manière, il faut que ce soit le même sur les deux documents.

\- Hm… acquiesça finalement Tami avant de relever la tête vers Nami. Ladred, L-A-D-R-E-D.

Laquelle sourit en finissant de noter.

 _« C'est bon pour moi, il ne restera que ta signature et une photo d'identité. Et pour l'autre ? »_

Marco ouvrit le papier et leva un sourcil.

\- Je le pensais plus jeune, yoi… Trafalgar Law, homme, né le 6 octobre 1997 à Brooklyn.

\- Brooklyn ? s'étonna Ace. Comment il a fini à Enselm, celui-là ?

\- Je t'enverrai le reste quand on l'aura, conclut le phénix, ignorant le commentaire.

 _« Nickel, je ferai aussi vite que possible. Bye~ ! »_

L'appel prit fin et le chanteur ébouriffa les cheveux de Tami, s'attirant un regard curieux de celle-ci.

\- T'es trop mignonne, pouffa-t-il.

\- A-arrête de te moquer… fit-elle en devenant rouge de nouveau.

\- Peut-être qu'Ace se fait des idées, ou peut-être que la mystérieuse réduction de 900 000 dollars est simplement la générosité de Nami qui est ressortie toute seule, yoi, fit Marco avec un sourire en coin.

La demoiselle crut bien qu'elle allait prendre feu vu la chaleur que dégageaient ses joues, quand la providence lui envoya une échappatoire à son funeste destin.

\- Hey la Miss ! fit Thatch en passant la tête par la porte. Je vais en course, tu m'accompagnes ?

Sautant sur l'occasion, elle hocha la tête et se libéra de l'étreinte d'Hiken qui afficha une moue boudeuse.

.

.

\- Tu m'as pas expliqué, Miss, fit le loup-garou en revenant du supermarché, les mains portant les sacs derrière la nuque.

\- Expliqué quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas que les autres sachent que c'était toi qui chantais, éclaira-t-il.

La demoiselle rougit de nouveau, se disant que décidément elle finirait par mourir de honte un de ces jours.

\- C'est juste que… Mon père était toujours bizarre quand je chantais, avant… Il disait qu'il aimait beaucoup m'entendre, mais il avait toujours… Comment dire… commença-t-elle. Il avait l'air ailleurs, maladroit, ce genre de choses… En général, je ne chante que quand je suis toute seule, parce que je ne veux pas déranger…

\- Hm. Dommage, parce que franchement, t'as une super voix.

Tami haussa doucement les épaules.

\- Mais j'ai chanté quand même… balbutia-t-elle. Pourquoi je dois avoir un gage ?

\- Pour me consoler de ne pas pouvoir en parler aux autres, ricana le loup-garou. Je donnerais cher pour voir Ace le jour où il saura que c'était toi, et comme il y a peu de chances que ça arrive, maintenant…

La jeune fille afficha une moue.

\- Ah, je sais, s'exclama Thatch. Je vais te lancer un nouveau défi, si tu y arrives, j'oublie tout à propos de la chanson, si tu abandonnes, j'aurai le droit d'en parler à qui je veux !

L'air joyeux du cuistot fit que Tami n'eut pas le cœur à protester. Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir en hochant la tête, espérant que ce ne soit pas trop difficile.

\- Tu dois me ramener trois portefeuilles.

La corbeau manqua de se casser la figure sous l'annonce. C'était ce défi ?!

Non pas qu'elle prenne les Newgate pour des saints, au contraire, ils lui avaient clairement faits comprendre que la plupart étaient des hors-la-loi, et puis elle avait vécu avec Law qui était bien plus qu'un simple délinquant. Sans compter qu'en plus elle sortait d'une négociation avec une voleuse professionnelle au sujet de faux papiers.

Non, vraiment, le seul problème qu'elle avait avec ce défi, c'était…

\- Je… J'ai jamais fait ça, dit-elle.

\- Eh ben vois ça comme un entraînement, répondit le cabot avec un sourire en coin.

Mais il n'était pas sérieux quand même ?! D'accord, c'était l'Alpha du coin, mais aux yeux de la police, ça ne changerait rien si elle se faisait prendre et-… Oh… Il voulait qu'elle abandonne.

La demoiselle se calma instantanément et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de contourner le piège de Thatch, puis afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Je me demande bien ce que diraient Ace et Marco en s'ils savaient ce que tu me demandes de faire, avec tous les risques que ça comporte…

Le cuistot parut d'abord très surpris de la tournure des choses, avant de prendre un air choqué.

\- Tu ferais pas ça ! brava-t-il.

\- C'est encore à voir, après tout, si je me fais prendre et qu'ils doivent venir me chercher…

\- Pffff… C'est bon, sale gosse, t'as gagné, soupira-t-il.

Tami se mit à rire doucement, et, pour se faire pardonner, ressortit le cornet de bonbons de la veille pour lui en proposer un. Thatch lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, avant d'afficher un léger sourire et piocher au hasard dans les douceurs.

Un homme chancelant et chantant comme un pied gauche sortit d'un pub à quelques mètres, ou plutôt, fut jeté dehors, et une fois qu'il se fut difficilement relevé, resta à regarder le loup-garou et le pointa du doigt en éclatant de rire.

\- C'est quoi c'truc sur ta tête ?! s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de l'ivrogne, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que l'Alpha s'avança alors que quelques passants s'arrêtaient pour regarder la scène. Le cuistot le saisit au col et l'envoya dans le bassin de la fontaine qui décorait l'avenue, sous les rires et les applaudissements de son public.

\- Joli plongeon, Taishou ! ricana une femme toute proche de la corbeau.

Thatch épousseta ses vêtements d'un air théâtral, avant de s'incliner et reprendre les sacs de course qu'il avait posé. Les passants reprirent leur chemin alors qu'il revenait vers la jeune fille qui était bouche bée.

\- Euh… Mais… Pourquoi… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Miss, je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique certaines choses, sourit-il tranquillement.

Il se remit en route et la demoiselle le suivit, toujours aussi interloquée.

\- Tu sais que la plupart des habitants d'Ocracoke sont des loups, comme moi ?

\- … À ce point ?

\- Dans le monde occulte, cette île est surnommée la cité des loups. La plus grande meute existante, parce que je propose un lieu où ils peuvent vivre sans crainte sous la condition de respecter les règles.

Elle hocha la tête, elle comprenait mieux maintenant.

\- En tant qu'Alpha, j'ai le devoir de m'assurer que tout se passe bien, mais aussi de démontrer que je mérite l'autorité dont je dispose. De leur prouver que même si je déconne beaucoup et que je suis pas à cheval sur l'étiquette, je mérite leur respect et ma position d'Alpha de cette meute, expliqua-t-il encore. Ce type m'a manqué de respect devant les miens, je pouvais pas me laisser faire sans réagir, parce que ça aurait pu dire que je n'étais plus capable de faire valoir mon autorité.

\- So ka… souffla la jeune fille.

Pourquoi c'était aux sombres qu'on faisait tous les reproches, alors que c'était visiblement eux qui faisaient leur possible pour rendre le monde un peu moins merdique ?

\- Et… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a appelé « commandant » ?

\- Hm ? Ace et Marco t'ont pas expliqué ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Le loup-garou prit quelques secondes, avant de commencer à expliquer.

\- Quand Oyaji était encore là, on était un immense équipage pirate, divisé en seize flottes. J'étais le commandant de la Quatrième flotte, Marco, celui de la Première, et même si Oyaji n'était plus là quand il nous a rejoint, Ace était celui de la Seconde flotte.

\- Donc elle était avec vous dans l'équipage ?

\- C'est ça. C'est un peu notre façon de reconnaître un Newgate, dans le coin. Ceux que j'ai accueilli après cette période m'appellent plutôt « Chef », « Alpha », « Boss »… « Mon Alpha » pour les femelles, ricana-t-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, s'empêchant de sourire devant les pitreries de Thatch. Elle avait bien compris que monsieur était un coureur de jupons. Néanmoins ça expliquait le thème pirate du restaurant, si lui-même en était un.

Tami s'arrêta un instant, s'attirant la curiosité du cuistot.

\- Je t'ai manqué de respect aussi, tout à l'heure, réalisa-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû... ?

\- Naaaan ! assura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un sourire. C'est différent, la meute sait que tu fais partie de la famille !

\- Hein ?

\- À ton avis ? Ace t'adore, Marco a l'air de bien t'aimer aussi, et moi avec ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, t'es la nouvelle petite sœur !

Le visage de la demoiselle prit une teinte écarlate, la chaleur qui lui montait au visage lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait prendre feu à tout instant.

\- Allez, on avance, mini tomate ! ricana-t-il. Sinon le poulet rôti va nous gronder !

Elle hocha brièvement la tête avant de se remettre à avancer en essayant de ne pas pleurer devant la joie que lui apportaient les propos de Thatch.


	26. Chap 26 : Fin de convalescence

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à vous proposer avant le 16 de ce mois-ci, mais comme sur Discord j'ai cru comprendre qu'attendre jusqu'à ce week-end pour les chapitres de Zialema serait difficile, je me permets de vous gâter un petit peu .**

 **Merci à Oriane Wyllt pour son fantastique travail de bêta :3**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~!**

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Depuis des heures qu'il était sorti, le jeune homme ne croisait que des loups. C'était bien joli tout ça, mais il cherchait des touristes pour se nourrir, lui, et s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement il aurait des problèmes…

Passant la porte d'un pub pour la énième fois, il alla s'installer au comptoir. Il mourrait de soif, alors il ferait une pause dans sa chasse. Après tout, se précipiter était le meilleur moyen de se faire chopper. Et qui sait, il trouverait peut-être quelqu'un, histoire de rentrer au manoir ensuite.

À l'autre bout du comptoir, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une chevelure familière, d'un rose pâle et sentit son cœur s'arrêter et un frisson le parcourir… Non… Ce ne serait quand même pas…

Le regard de la jeune femme à la pommette percée croisa le sien et il serra les dents, crispé.

\- Trafalgar Law… soupira-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué, bien que surprise. Contente de te savoir en vie, même si je m'attendais pas à te croiser ici.

\- Jewelry… salua-t-il brièvement d'un hochement de tête. Tu t'en es sortie aussi, à ce que je vois.

\- Ouais.

Elle vida d'un trait le verre qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- La même chose, demanda-t-elle au barman, avant de tourner de nouveau les yeux vers le jeune homme l'espace de quelques secondes.

Un silence pesant prit place entre les deux dhampires, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le briser, voyant que Law n'en avait pas l'intention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Pas grand-chose, éluda-t-il.

Aucun des deux n'osait se regarder plus de quelques secondes, craignant de voir au-delà des masques qu'ils affichaient tous deux. La jeune femme ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui quant à leurs retrouvailles, et il en connaissait parfaitement la raison.

\- T'inquiète pas, mon grand, sourit-elle avec amertume, préférant ne pas insister plus que ça. Je finis mon verre et je me casse, mon ferry part ce soir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle avala sa boisson cul-sec et déposa l'argent de ses consommations sur le comptoir avant de se lever. Elle voulut s'en aller, mais sembla hésiter quelques instants.

\- Même si j'espère ne pas te recroiser… je te souhaite bonne chance, soupira-t-elle finalement.

\- … Adieu Jewelry, fais gaffe à toi, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Joue pas au con non plus, Law.

Puis elle s'éloigna pour sortir du pub, et le dhampire sentit la pression redescendre lentement. Il était loin de détester Bonney, et il savait qu'elle ne le haïssait pas non plus, mais… Les mauvais souvenirs étaient tenaces… et leurs visages s'y associaient automatiquement. Même sans la moindre animosité l'un envers l'autre, leur présence mutuelle leur était pratiquement insupportable…

Law commanda un verre et le vida d'un trait, essayant d'effacer de son esprit le rire et les cris qui résonnaient dans son crâne.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Je peux avoir un autographe ?

La jeune fille regarda avec perplexité un Ace au regard rieur qui agitait un stylo devant ses yeux, un bout de papier attendant sagement sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Un autographe… C'est… C'est une signature pour des fans, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Moui, c'est basiquement le principe, accorda le chanteur en voyant sa blague tomber à l'eau. Plus sérieusement, il nous manque toujours ta signature et une photo d'identité pour le passeport.

\- Ben c'est malin, soupira le cuistot en continuant de décharger les sacs. Y'avait un photomaton là-bas.

\- Désolée… J'avais complètement oublié les photos… s'excusa-t-elle, embarrassée.

Hiken lui sourit gentiment, levant les mains en un geste apaisant.

\- C'est rien Tami, c'est pas grave, éluda-t-il.

\- N'empêche que t'aurais pu nous prévenir avant qu'on rentre, pointa le loup-garou.

\- Eh oh, j'y peux rien si tu l'as kidnappée d'un coup, répliqua Ace avec une moue boudeuse. Vous m'avez même pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que vous vous êtes sauvés !

\- Et ton portable, il te sert à quoi ?

L'air suspicieux de Thatch parut étrange à la jeune fille l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'Hiken ne se frotte l'arrière du crâne, ennuyé.

\- J'ai fait une crise dès que vous êtes partis, se justifia-t-il.

\- Crise ? questionna Tami, soudainement inquiète.

\- Rien de grave, je suis narcoleptique, la rassura-t-il.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle ne savait peut-être pas ce que ça signifiait. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille semblait avoir des connaissances tout à fait aléatoires, que ce soit dans le monde occulte ou dans le monde des humains.

\- Disons que je peux m'endormir n'importe quand sans le vouloir, d'un coup, pouf ! expliqua-t-il, claquant des doigts pour ponctuer son onomatopée. Normalement c'est plus soft avec les humains, mais pour moi c'est radical. C'est un truc qui m'arrive régulièrement.

\- Mais… Je ne t'ai jamais vu en faire… balbutia la demoiselle, confuse.

\- C'est parce que je suis sur mes gardes, confessa-t-il. D'avoir Trafalgar à proximité. Je ne lui fais pas suffisamment confiance pour me laisser aller, et quand je suis sous tension, mes crises sont plus rares. Et… disons que je préférerais que ce secret rejoigne celui de ma vraie nature, d'accord ?

Tami hocha la tête, partagée entre la joie de se voir confier des secrets importants, et la légère peine de savoir que Law était l'exclus du groupe malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se sentait un peu coupable quand elle voyait son semblable s'en prendre à lui, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'osait juste pas s'y opposer de peur de se faire jeter.

\- Merci Tami, sourit Ace.

Thatch finit de ranger ses courses et poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Bon, ben je pense qu'on va y retourner, conclut-il. Ça te dérange pas, la Miss ?

\- Non, non, assura la demoiselle.

\- Embarque Trafalgar au passage si tu peux, lui aussi a besoin de refaire des photos, indiqua Hiken.

\- Dans ce cas, on retrouve la sangsue et on s'en occupe. À la revoyure !

Le cuistot passa un bras autour des épaules de Tami et tous deux repartirent donc.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le jeune homme replaça pensivement une mèche derrière l'oreille de la fille évanouie, ne sachant pas s'il avait la force de la cacher convenablement tant l'envie de prendre les jambes à son cou le démangeait. Dès qu'il avait repéré une proie viable et pas trop jeune, il avait foncé, elle n'avait sans doute pas dû comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'est ensuite qu'il avait vu son visage.

\- Merde… grinça-t-il, détournant le regard.

Il n'avait pas la force de rester plus longtemps en sa présence, elle lui ressemblait bien trop. La présence d'un parc tout proche lui offrit un salut qu'il pensait de moins en moins mériter, il abandonna la jeune fille contre un arbre. Un dernier bref regard manqua de lui faire monter la nausée et il s'en alla en tentant d'avoir l'air naturel, et non pas sur le point de vider son estomac.

Une paire d'yeux que lui seul pouvait voir était posée sur lui et il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire. Son esprit si bien organisé d'ordinaire, au point qu'il était capable de presque tout supporter, était ravagé par un ouragan venu si soudainement qu'il crut devenir fou, pensées, souvenirs et émotions se mélangeant dans un chaos total.

Le dhampire se courba, une main cachant le bas de son visage, pâle, fixant le vide en luttant contre cette atroce sensation pourtant si familière. Puis…

\- Law ! On est là !

Il se redressa d'un coup et se retourna, apercevant à quelques dizaines de mètres une demoiselle bien reconnaissable uniquement grâce à son excellente vision. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était accompagnée par le loup lubrique à la pompadour.

Law reprit contenance rapidement pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et s'approcha d'eux, intrigué.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- On te cherchait, répondit simplement le cuistot. Il nous faut des photos pour le passeport et on savait pas si t'en avais.

\- Pas encore, admit-il. Je viens juste de chasser, je comptais le faire quand j'aurai fini.

\- Moi non plus, sourit timidement Tamashii. Tu viens avec nous ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda le duo se mettre joyeusement en marche. Il marchait sur leurs talons, mains dans les poches de son jean, à observer distraitement la jeune fille en pleine discussion avec Thatch, quand il réalisa quelque chose…

 _« L'ouragan est parti... »_

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Bon, fit Thatch quand ils arrivèrent devant le photomaton. Qui commence ?

Sans un mot, Law s'avança, comptant tranquillement sa monnaie et referma le rideau derrière lui. Voulant l'imiter, la demoiselle sortit son petit porte-monnaie, quand le loup-garou le lui prit des mains, tirant la langue.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-elle. Moi aussi je veux payer pour mes photos !

\- Non, miss, toi tu n'as pas le choix, refusa-t-il, faisant sauter son butin dans sa main.

La jeune corbeau tenta de reprendre son bien, mais le cuistot ne se laissa pas faire et ça commença à virer lentement en jeu du chat et de la souris. Ils cessèrent de faire les idiots quand la machine se mit à imprimer bruyamment les photos qui tombèrent dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet.

\- Wow, nota le loup. Tu tire une sacré gueule.

\- On n'est pas censé sourire sur ce genre de photos, répondit Law en levant un sourcil, sortant de la cabine.

\- Et c'est quoi ces cheveux ?

\- Ce sont mes cheveux, fit tranquillement le jeune homme en reprenant ses photos.

Tami regarda le loup-garou avec perplexité. Il reprochait au dhampire d'avoir les cheveux en bataille alors qu'il se promenait avec une pompadour énorme sur le crâne ?

\- Bref, à toi la miss.

La demoiselle prit avec une moue les pièces que lui tendait le cuistot et partit s'installer sur le tabouret… trop bas pour elle étant donné que Law était passé avant. Elle poussa un soupir en se mettant à le tourner.

\- Besoin d'aide ? demanda finalement Thatch en passant la tête.

\- Non, ça va, assura-t-elle avant de finalement s'installer et hocher la tête, satisfaite de la hauteur.

Levant les mains, le cuistot referma donc le rideau.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

En voyant la tête qu'il affichait, Law ne pouvait que deviner que le loup préparait un mauvais coup. Le cuistot sembla surveiller le décompte de la machine et au dernier moment, se glissa dans la cabine.

\- Yah ! entendit-il couiner.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, se demandant bien s'il devait intervenir, avant que le couinement ne soit suivi par des rires. Il haussa les épaules, puis la voix de Tamashii se fit entendre de nouveau.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Hop ! Imprimé ! ricana la voix de Thatch en réponse.

Tournant la tête, le dhampire vit la bandelette de photos sortir de la machine et l'attrapa pour regarder, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. La loup s'était amusé à chatouiller l'oisillon au dernier moment… Merde, sur ce cliché il avait complètement l'air d'un maniaque… Cependant, le visage d'une Tamashii riant aux éclats était quand même agréable à regarder.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête quand le cuistot se fit virer de la cabine à coup de pied au derrière et afficha un sourire moqueur. Thatch lui fit une grimace d'une maturité à toute épreuve en réponse, avant de lui arracher les photos des mains et de les regarder avec le nez à trois centimètres.

\- J'en connais un qui sera très content~ ! ricana-t-il tout bas.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes, d'autres photos furent imprimées et Tamashii ressortit de la cabine avec une moue peu amusée.

\- Rhô ça va, pas la peine de bouder ! sourit le loup-garou, fier de sa connerie.

Elle récupéra ses photos qu'elle rangea dans sa sacoche, avant de regarder Thatch, puis détourner la tête avec un « humf ! » bien audible. Law se délecta du visage décomposé du cuistot avant de suivre la demoiselle en direction de la sortie.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

\- Alleeeeez, pas la peine de faire la tête ! continuait Thatch alors que la demoiselle rentrait dans la cuisine.

Marco s'y trouvant toujours, elle s'en approcha pour lui donner les bonnes photos, imitée par le dhampire.

\- Merci, fit le phénix en levant les yeux de son ordinateur. Un problème, yoi ?

\- Non non, répondit la jeune fille, secouant la tête.

\- Tu oses dire qu'il n'y a aucun problème ?! s'indigna le loup-garou. Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Tu boudes depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Tu boudes ? fit Marco en levant un sourcil, avant de se tourner vers son frère. Thatch, qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ?

Le cuistot prit un air choqué.

\- Nani ?! s'écria-t-il, visiblement outré. Pourquoi ce serait moi le coupable ?!

\- Parce que je te connais, yoi, répondit le phénix.

\- Thatch a encore fait une connerie ? demanda Hiken en arrivant, rajoutant sans le vouloir de l'huile sur le feu.

Le visage du loup-garou passa d'un air choqué au… cri de Munch, puis il tomba à quatre pattes, une aura de déprime sur le crâne, pleurant des larmes de crocodile.

\- Seul contre tous, c'est vraiment pas juste... chouina-t-il.

\- Comment vous pouvez être certains qu'il a fait quelque chose ? demanda Law, toujours aussi neutre.

\- Quand Marco dit ça à Thatch, c'est généralement pour justifier qu'il sait que c'est lui, répondit Ace. Et avec Thatch, ce qui arrive le plus souvent, ce sont des conneries.

\- Traître ! s'exclama le concerné en pointant Hiken du doigt.

\- Iie, Ace ne fait que pointer les faits, réfuta le phénix. Je te rappelle que je suis ton frère, je devine parfaitement quand tu fais quelque chose.

Le cuistot se figea, avant de reprendre contenance, levant triomphalement l'index.

\- Mon frère, pas mon père ! s'exclama-t-il. Donc t'es pas en droit de m'engueuler !

\- Sauf que tu oublies que je suis l'aîné, répliqua le phénix, avant de lui lancer un regard digne d'un rapace. Et vu qu'en ce moment je suis en période d'abstinence, je te _déconseille_ _fortement_ de me chercher.

Tami cligna des yeux, avant de détourner le regard, se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. C'était une information qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer…

\- Parle pour toi, le déplumé ! gronda le loup.

\- Cabot plein de puces, répondit calmement le blond.

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois !

\- Tu l'as cherché, Thatch, intervint Ace, en train de tranquillement fouiller dans les placards.

Alors que les deux frangins continuaient de se lancer des insultes plus douteuses les unes que les autres à la figure, l'un avec un calme olympien, l'autre au bord de l'hystérie, le chanteur finit par dénicher un sachet de pop-corn qu'il ouvrit et vida dans une casserole, passant la main au-dessus pour faire péter le moindre grain, produisant un petit bruit d'explosion. Il rejoignit ensuite les deux jeunes qui observaient toujours le spectacle et leur tendit le récipient, tout en grignotant une petite poignée.

\- Pop-corn ? proposa-t-il. Ils en ont encore pour un moment.

.

.

\- Eh ben, c'est violent dans le coin, commenta une voix, coupant court aux échanges d'insultes qui duraient depuis bien dix minutes. Qu'est-ce que Thatch a encore fait ?

\- Salut Milo, fit Ace, ignorant totalement le cri outré du cuistot. On a toujours pas réussi à savoir pour le moment.

\- Je vais régler ça, fit le second cuistot en s'approchant de son chef, pour lui piquer ce qui dépassait suspicieusement de sa poche.

Il jeta un œil aux fameuses photos et leva un sourcil, visiblement perplexe.

\- C'est un truc cochon ? demanda Ace, un peu blasé.

\- Nan, du tout, réfuta Milo. Mais il a quand même de drôles de lubies… C'est la première fois que je vois une petite fille se faire attaquer par une pompadour maléfique…

Tami se tendit alors que Law affichait un discret sourire. Hiken, lui, éclata carrément de rire.

\- Sérieux ? Fais voir ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Non non ! intervint la demoiselle en voulant chourer les clichés.

Milo leva la main au dernier moment, et de par sa petite taille par rapport aux deux hommes, l'échange se fit sans qu'elle puisse les récupérer. Le chanteur pût donc admirer les photos, mais ne dit rien, affichant une tête bizarre.

\- Ew… fit-il après quelques secondes. Heureusement que tes louveteaux tiennent de leur mère, Thatch, commenta-t-il. C'aurait été l'Apocalypse, sinon…

Alors que le loup-garou déjà en mode déprime s'affaissait un peu plus avec un sanglot, Hiken, lui, se dirigea vers un tiroir, déposant la casserole de pop-corn sur le plan de travail. Il farfouilla un instant pour en sortir une paire de ciseaux.

 _« Attends, quoi ? »_

Tami se glissa aux côtés de son semblable pour tenter de les lui reprendre de nouveau, mais il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire de morveux, les maintenant hors de sa portée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle, juste pour être sûre.

\- J'en veux une, répondit-il tranquillement en continuant son découpage.

Le visage de la demoiselle se décomposa.

\- Donne-les moi, s'il te plaît… fit-elle en tendant la main.

\- Oublie, j'aime cette photo alors je la garde ! fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

\- Ace !

\- Tami !

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle !

Elle tenta de se servir du meuble comme appui pour les lui prendre, mais il l'esquiva facilement et se mit à faire le tour de la pièce pour faire la distribution, poursuivi par la jeune fille. Voyant qu'elle a échoué, la demoiselle s'appuie sur ses genoux, une aura de déprime comme celle de Thatch faisant son apparition autour de son crâne. Elle se redressa, regardant le garçon le plus proche qui se trouvait être Law, et tendit une main dans sa direction avec espoir.

\- Donne-la moi, s'il te plaît…

Le dhampire regarda la photo qu'il tenait en main, puis la glissa nonchalamment dans sa poche.

\- Nan, je vais la garder, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune fille sentit le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait encore s'en aller en courant et se tourna vers son semblable.

\- Aaaaace ! s'écria-t-elle. Je me vengerai !

\- C'est pas sympa ! fit Hiken avec un air boudeur. Elle est chouette, cette photo, pourquoi je peux pas la garder ?

\- On s'en fiche qu'elle soit chouette ! protesta-t-elle encore.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, les jeunes, intervint Marco en rangeant discrètement sa propre photo. Mais départ dans deux jours pour Greensboro, yoi.

Law hocha la tête. La demoiselle fit de même, un peu moins sûre d'elle en regardant vers Thatch qui avait arrêté de déprimer, mais qui avait l'air un peu déçu. Il se tourna vers son frère avant d'afficher son air de chien battu.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le plus tôt possible, répondit le blond avec un air parfaitement indifférent.

Milo eut un léger rire qu'il cacha derrière sa main, mais c'était trop tard, son boss l'avait entendu et décida de retourner sa colère contre lui.

\- Comment ose-tu rire de ma souffrance ?! Je suis entouré de traîtres, c'est pas possible !

\- Eh, j'ai rien dis, Taisho, je suis juste spectateur ! se défendit celui-ci, levant les mains. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, on a du boulot, je rappelle.

L'air innocent du second couteau était assez convaincant, et l'argument sembla faire mouche quand le loup-garou poussa un soupir.

\- Tout est dans mon bureau, je te rejoins tout de suite, répondit-il.

Milo haussa les épaules alors que son chef se tournait de nouveau vers Marco, et sortit en adressant un clin d'œil aux jeunes.

\- Bon, vieux frère, vous essaierez au moins de repasser ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui, fit le phénix, affichant un léger sourire. À la condition que tu recommence pas avec tes blagues douteuses.

\- Oui chef… fit le loup-garou avec une moue boudeuse.

Puis il sortit de la cuisine à son tour pour rejoindre son second.

\- Le travail… soupira Ace, compatissant.

\- M'en parle pas, yoi, renchérit Marco. Être ton manager, c'est épuisant.

\- Marco ?

Le phénix leva les yeux de son écran pour regarder un Hiken à la mine tristounette, limite suppliante et soupira.

\- Bien sûr que non, je vais pas te laisser tomber, fit-il avant d'afficher un sourire en coin. Mais je croyais que j'étais le pire des managers, yoi ?

L'air triste du chanteur se changea immédiatement en air innocent, penchant la tête sur le côté. C'était à peine si on ne voyait pas un point d'interrogation danser derrière lui.

\- J'ai dit ça, moi ?

\- Demande à Tamashii-chan, elle était là.

Le chanteur se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui vit là une occasion parfaite.

\- Tu l'as dit, confirma-t-elle.

Hiken eut l'air d'un gamin prit sur le fait alors qu'elle affichait un sourire victorieux.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Vengeance pour les photos, j'avais prévenu.

\- J'le dirais plus, c'est promis ! fit Ace en se tournant à nouveau vers Marco.

\- Te connaissant, tu trouveras quand même un moyen de te plaindre sur ton emploi du temps, yoi, répondit le phénix, secouant la tête avec un sourire désabusé. Néanmoins, Tamashii-chan…

\- Oui ?

\- Belle vengeance, mais ils garderont les photos.

L'aura de déprime qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps refit son apparition sur le crâne de la demoiselle. C'était tellement injuste…

\- Et je rappelle que les photos, c'est une chose, mais on a aussi besoin de vos signatures, yoi.

Il fit glisser une feuille et un stylo en direction de Law, le plus proche, qui griffonna rapidement ses initiales reliées par une arabesque. Tami, quant à elle, rougit quand on lui passa le stylo. Comme elle n'avait pas vraiment de signature, pas plus que de nom, elle avait choisi de refaire la forme de sa barrette pour sa carte d'identité. Ce fut donc avec une certaine gêne qu'elle fit son petit dessin, surmonté d'un kanji que lui avait appris Salomon pour écrire son nom.


End file.
